When I'm Gone
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella thinks she has her life figured out. She has the best father and brother but all too soon her life comes shattering down around her. Will Edward be able to help her? E/B, Em/R, J/A AH & NC-17 for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

1

I could hear the insufferable noise of my alarm beeping next to my head. I groaned as I reached out from under my nice warm blankets and turned it off. I wasn't ready to get up yet. My bed was warm and comfortable. It felt like I had just gone to sleep even though I had probably slept for the last ten hours. I pulled the blanket over my head just when I head an annoying knock on my bedroom door.

"Isabella Swan, get your ass out of bed," yelled my father, Charlie, through my bedroom door.

"I am up, Charlie," I yelled back as I settled in my warm blankets again.

"Bullshit, Bella. I know you are still in bed. You need to get up now or we are coming in," chuckled Charlie. I could hear my twin brother, Emmett, laughing with him.

"I swear I am up," I growled. The door to my room was thrown open and I felt my blanket get pulled off me. Charlie grabbed my arms while Emmett grabbed my legs. "Let me go."

"Nope, we warned you, kid," smirked Charlie as he and Emmett carried me into my bathroom and threw me in the shower. Emmett reached down and turned on the cold water.

"SHIT, THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" I screamed as I climbed out of the shower.

Charlie and Emmett just laughed as they walked out of my bathroom. I slammed the door behind them and turned on the hot water. I stripped off my now soaked pajamas and stepped into the hot shower. They do this to me at least twice a week. I quickly wash my long brown hair. I added blue streaks to it a few weeks ago. I turned off the water and quickly dried off. I went into my room and pulled on my bra and panties. I pulled on my blue and gold cheerleading uniform and my white tennis shoes. I pulled my hair up into a long ponytail and grabbed my backpack.

I found them sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. They started snickering as I came into the kitchen. I just ignored them as I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I sat down in my usual seat.

"You both are a couple of jerks," I snapped.

"If you would get your ass out of bed, we wouldn't have to do that," chuckled Charlie before he turned serious. "I'm worried about how tired you've been, Bella."

"I'm fine," I said shortly.

"Bella, you are not fine. You went to bed at nine o'clock last night and you still struggled to get out of bed this morning," said Charlie.

"I'm fine, Charlie. I was up late the night before working on my bio paper. I had cheerleading practice yesterday after school. I'm just tired," I said softly, not looking him in the eye. "I've got to get to school. Em, you riding with me or taking your jeep?"

"I'm taking my jeep. Rose and I are going out after the game," said Emmett. I stood up and kissed my father's balding head.

"Don't worry so much old man," I whispered.

"I'm your father. It's my job to worry," chuckled Charlie.

"I know," I sighed dramatically.

I followed Emmett out and got into my mustang and headed off to school. I lived in Forks, Washington with Charlie and Emmett. Emmett likes to talk smack about him being older than me because he is a whole two minutes older than me. Emmett and I have always been incredibly close to each other and Charlie. Our so called mother, Renee, left us when Emmett and I were only two years old. Charlie has been the best father but it has been hard for us. Luckily, our next door neighbors, William and Catherine Hale, were willing to step in and help Charlie raise us.

They have twins the same age as me and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are our best friends. Rose and Emmett started dating a year ago. Jasper and I gave them quite the hard time about the incestuous relationship they were having but it was all in fun. Rose is my best friend. She and I are co-captains of the cheerleading squad. She is a tall, gorgeous blond with long silky hair and blue eyes. She has a body to die for. I am barely 5 foot 5 inches tall. I have no curves and small breasts. I am pretty envious of her body. Emmett is a muscled out freak. He is well over 6 feet. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes like me. Jasper is also over 6 feet tall. He has wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

I pulled my 1960 black mustang convertible into the parking spot next to Rose's red shiny BMW. My mustang was my baby. I spent two years fixing her up. I slowly got out of my car at the same time that Rose and Jasper did. Emmett parked down by the football field. I could hear his booming laugh as he climbed out.

"Hey, Bella," chuckled Rose. "Heard you had a hard time getting up this morning."

"Fucking Emmett," I grumbled as I walked up next to her. She had on her blue and gold cheerleading uniform on too. "It really is getting old."

"Bella, it's pretty fucking funny," smirked Jasper. I jumped on his back. "God, you weigh a fucking ton."

"Shut the fuck up, Jas, and take me to my locker," I chuckled. I heard a set of tires squeal and we all turned to see a sliver Volvo speed into the parking lost and pull into the space about five cars from us.

"They must be the new kids," chuckled Jasper.

"Fucking great," I grumbled.

Jasper and Rose just chuckled as Jasper carried me into school and dropped me off at my locker. I pulled out my books for my first three classes. Rose and I made our way down to our first period English class. We took our seats in the back of the classroom. I pulled out my music book and started working on a new song that I was writing. I heard Rose chuckle and looked up to see a short pixie like girl making her way up to us. She was at least three inches shorter than I am. She has long silky black hair with bright red streaks and green eyes. She smiled and sat in the seat in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she chuckled as she stuck out her hand to me.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said as I grabbed her hand. I looked over at Rose who was trying really hard not to bust out laughing. "I love your hair. Red is a bold choice."

"Thanks, I like your blue but with my black hair it doesn't look right," she chuckled as she turned to Rose.

"I'm Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rose," chuckled Rose.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose," said Alice. "I have a feeling the three of us are going to be good friends."

"Oh, ok," I chuckled as Mr. Owens came in and started class.

Alice turned around in her seat and I shared a look with Rose. She stifled her chuckle and we pretended to listen to Mr. Owens' lesson. I love English but his class was so fucking boring all the time. He had a tendency to drone on about mindless crap that nobody cared about. He never read any good books. I just sat in the back and worked on my music. The bell rang and I tossed my book into my backpack. Alice turned around and looked at me and Rose.

"What class do you have next?" she squealed.

"We have AP Trig," I chuckled.

"So do I. You'll get to meet my brother, Edward. He's in there too," she chuckled.

"So is my brother, Emmett, and Rose's brother, Jasper." I said as the three of us made our way out into the hall.

"Are they older or younger?" asked Alice.

"They are the same age. We're twins," chuckled Rose.

"Oh my god, me and Edward are twins too. Although he likes to talk about how he is two minutes older than me," chuckled Alice.

"So does Emmett," I chuckled.

"Jasper does too," chuckled Rose as we walked into our classroom. Rose and I led Alice to the back of the room where Emmett and Jasper were sitting. Emmett pulled Rose into his arms. "Hey, Baby, miss me?"

"You know I did, Rosie," chuckled Emmett. He kissed her softly before he turned to look at Alice. "Who's the pixie?"

"Emmett," I hissed. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Alice. "Forgive Emmett. Our father dropped him on his head when he was baby. Emmett, this is Alice Cullen. Alice, this asshole is my brother, Emmett, and this is Jasper, Rose's brother."

"It's nice to meet you both," said Alice. I saw her look over at Jasper and blush. He was staring at her. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice," said Jasper. "Why don't you sit next to me?"

"Ok," she said as she took the seat next to him.

Rose sat in the seat behind Emmett and I took my seat behind Jasper. Just then, the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen walked into the room. He was tall, well built and had long fingers. He had wild, auburn hair and piercing green eyes. He looked up at me and our eyes lock on each other. He stared at me for a minute before he broke his eyes away from mine. He walked up and sat in the seat next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Edward, this is Bella and Emmett Swan, and Rose and Jasper Hale," said Alice. "Guys, this is my brother, Edward."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," said Emmett.

"You too, Emmett," said Edward with a voice like velvet. He looked over and smiled at me as Mr. Varner came in.

"Bella and Rose, I was told to have you go down to the gym to get ready for the pep rally," said Mr. Varner.

"Ok," I said softly. I stood up and felt a pain in my hip as it gave out. I started to fall but Edward reached out and grabbed my waist softly. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said softly as he let go of my waist.

I grabbed my backpack and followed Rose out of the classroom. I looked back at Edward just before I walked out. He ducked his head when I caught him watching me. Rose and I made our way down to the gym. We found the rest of our cheerleading squad waiting for us. There were eight of us in total. Rose and I were captains. Then there was Lauren and Jessica, who Rose and I call the bitches of Forks. Angela, Kate, Leah and Tanya. They were all pretty cool girls but Lauren and Jessica were total bitches.

"It's about time you two got here," snapped Lauren.

"Sorry, Lauren, did we drag you away from giving Tyler another blow job in the janitor's closest?" I snapped back. I could hear the other girls laughing behind me.

"We just have a lot of work do to before the pep rally," snapped Jessica.

"Gee, really, Jessica," snapped Rose. She turned to the other girls. "Let's get the poster's up and the chairs moved out for homecoming queen nominations."

They all just nodded and we got to work. It took us the until the beginning to fourth period to get everything ready. It would have helped if Lauren and Jessica had actually helped us but they were to busy bitching about us doing everything wrong. Rose and I made our way back down to our lockers and I put my books in while she grabbed her books for her biology class. I told her I would see her at lunch and made my way down to my music class. I walked in and saw Edward sitting in the back of the classroom. He looked up and smiled at me. I returned the smile as I walked up to Peter Davis.

"Hey, Petey Pete," I chuckled. Peter turned and gave me a big smile.

"Tell me you have something for me, Bella," he begged.

"Maybe," I chuckled. I handed him my music book and flipped it over to my new song. "What do you think?"

"I like it. Now, let me hear it," chuckled Peter.

"Ok," I sighed.

"Which instrument?" asked Peter.

"I'm thinking cello. It had that cello feel to it," I chuckled.

"Do songs actually have a cello like feel?" asked Edward from the back of the room. I turned and looked at him.

"Sometimes," I smirked.

"Oh, really? Prove it," smirked Edward as he came up to us. He grabbed my music book from Peter and looked down at the song. "Did you write this?"

"Yes," I said proudly.

"You think it would sound better on the cello?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"I disagree," smirked Edward.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it to you," I chuckled.

I went to the back of the room and pulled out my cello. I brought it up to the front of the classroom and sat down on the piano bench. I could see Garrett, Ben and Mike all chuckling at Edward. I closed my eyes and began playing the song. It was a slow melody. I tried to throw everything into it. I could feel myself panting slightly when I played the last note. I opened my eyes and saw Edward watching me closely.

"You're really good," he said softly. "Do you play the piano too?"

"Yes, I do," I said softly.

"Play it on the piano," said Edward. He was staring into my eyes. "Please."

"Ok," I said softly.

Peter just looked between us he came over and grabbed my cello for me. I turned around on the bench and closed my eyes again. I set my fingers on the keys and let the music flow through my fingers. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I played each note. I played the last note and turned and looked at him. He was staring at me intensely.

"You're right. It was better on the cello but it was still beautiful on the piano," said Edward.

"Thank you. Do you play?" I asked.

"Yes," said Edward.

"Will you play for me?" I asked.

"Yes," said Edward.

He came over and sat down on the bench. I made to move but he grabbed my hand to stop me. I felt a tingle shoot through my arm at his touch. He left go of my hand and placed his fingers on the piano. He closed his eyes and began playing. His fingers moved so fast and with so much passion. I could feel the music flowing through him with each note that he played. He played the last note just as the bell rang for lunch. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"You are an amazing pianist, Edward," I said softly.

"Thank you, Bella. You are too," said Edward. Peter cleared his throat and I turned to look at him.

"NYU is holding a competition in six weeks in New York. I think you both should sign up," said Peter. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Bella, don't be like that."

"Peter, you and I both know that Charlie will not let me go to New York," I said as I packed up my cello.

"I'll talk to Charlie, Bella," said Peter.

"No, you won't," I snapped. "Just leave it alone."

I slammed my the lid to my cello down and stormed out of the classroom. I made my way down to the cafeteria and grabbed myself a bottle of water and a turkey sandwich. I went and sat down next to Jasper, Rose and Emmett. They all looked over at me and knew I was upset.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Emmett as Edward and Alice came up to our table.

"Can we sit with you?" asked Alice.

"Sure, Alice," I said, ignoring the look from Emmett. She sat down next to Jasper and Edward sat down across from me. He held out my music book.

"You left this in class," said Edward.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing the book from him.

"You should listen to him," said Edward. I just chuckled.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Edward," I said harshly. He just chuckled.

"You're afraid," said Edward.

"I'm not afraid of anything," I snapped.

"Yes, you are. If you weren't afraid you wouldn't be hiding," chuckled Edward.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Edward?" I snapped. "You know nothing about me or my life or my music for that matter."

"Oh, please. You are so fucking easy to read," he chuckled. I stood up and grabbed my book.

"You have no fucking clue about me," I snapped.

I turned and walked out of the cafeteria. I walked down to the gym and started stretching for the pep rally. Rose came in a few minutes later and started to ask me what was going on when the other girls came in. She just gave me a small smile and finished her stretching. The other's girls finished stretching as the bell rang ending lunch. Everyone came in the gym and settled into the bleachers. I saw Edward and Alice standing to the side. It looked like Alice was bitching at him about something but his eyes were fixed on me. The band came in and started playing the fight song.

We started the pep rally and the football team came marching in. I inwardly cringed when I saw Edward walk in with Emmett and Jasper. We did a couple of cheers and chants before Peter came out with the mike in his hand. Everyone quieted down.

"It's time to announce the homecoming queen nominees," said Peter. "Your first nominee is Angela Weber."

"Congrats, Ang," I chuckled as I hugged her. She went out and Peter placed her sash on her. She went over and sat in one of the chairs.

"Your next nominee is Kate Denali," said Peter. I hugged Kate and heard Garrett whistle for her. She blushed and went out to get her sash. She joined Angela and we all turned our attention back to Peter.

"You third Nominee is Rosalie Hale."

"Fucking shit," muttered Rose under her breath as she hugged me.

"Congratulations, Rose," I snickered. This was just the kind of crap Rose and I hated. She just glared at me before she put a smile on her face and went to get her sash. She went over and sat down next to Kate.

"Finally, your fourth nominee is Isabella Swan," chuckled Peter. I could feel my face heat up as I made my way over to him. He placed the sash on me and I went to sit next to Rose who was gloating.

"Someone must die," I mumbled just loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Congratulations, Bella," snickered Rose.

I just rolled my eyes as the four of us took our sashes off and joined the rest of the cheerleaders. It was time for our dance. We got into position and I nodded at Mike to start the music. The music came on and we started dancing. I hated this part of being a cheerleader too. We got to the last part where I stand on Rose's shoulders. I climbed up and she hosted me up. The music ended and everyone started cheering. Rose tossed me into the air and I landed in hers and Kate's arms. The rest of the pep rally went quickly. The band played our school song and fight song. Our game tonight was in Seattle so we had to load up and leave as soon as the pep rally was over.

I ran out to my locker and grabbed my books and jacket. I meet Rose down by the buses. The football players loaded onto the bus first. We followed and Rose and I took a seat in front of Emmett and Jasper. Edward was sitting across from them with Garrett. I pulled out my biology book and started working on the work I was missing while Rose was talking to Emmett.

"You're doing homework?" asked Edward. I looked up and saw him leaning across the isle.

"Yes, I don't want to get behind," I said as I yawned.

"Are you tired?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said as I yawned again. "So you're a football player?"

"I guess so," he said shrugging his shoulders. "So tell me why your father is such an ass?"

"He isn't. He is just really over protective of me," I chuckled.

"What about your mom?" asked Edward.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She won't let you do the competition?" asked Edward.

"I wouldn't know. She left us when we were two," I said shortly.

I turned back to my homework and tried to focus on it but I was so tired. After a few minutes, I packed it all back up into my backpack. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I laid my head on my knees and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Bella, wake up," whispered Edward. I felt him shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"We are in Seattle. We've been trying to wake you for five minutes," said Emmett. I looked back at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I was really tired," I said as I stood up. I started to stumble when I got dizzy. "Whoa."

"Hey, you ok?" asked Edward as he grabbed my arms gently. I felt pain shoot through my arms.

"AAHHHH!" I cried out as I fell to the ground. He quickly let go of my arms.

"Bella," panicked Emmett. He lifted me in his arms and carried me off the bus.

"Put me down, Em," I said as I wiped the tear off my face.

He ignored me and carried me into the stadium. I saw Charlie talking to a man with blond hair and a woman with auburn hair. He looked over at us and I saw the panic in his eyes. He ran over to us and pulled me out of Emmett's arms.

"What's wrong?" panicked Charlie.

"Nothing," I grumbled as I struggled to get out of my fathers arms. He set me on my feet and I wobbled slightly. He reached out and grabbed my arms and I hissed out in pain.

"Shit," I hissed. He let go of my arm.

"Bella, it's not nothing," growled Charlie.

"Yes, it is, Charlie," I snapped. "I was tired so I slept on the bus. It's no big deal."

"Bella, you were dizzy, you almost fell in trig and on the bus. You cried when Edward and Charlie grabbed your arms to stop you from falling. It's not nothing," snapped Emmett. I turned and narrowed my eyes at my brother.

"You had better go get ready for the game," I snapped. Emmett sighed before he turned and ran down past the rest of the team. I saw Edward look back at me. The man and woman Charlie was talking to was being dragged over here by Alice. I turned to Charlie. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Bella, I am taking you to the doctor next week. No more arguing," said Charlie. I knew it was pointless to argue with him anymore.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan," said Alice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. This is my father, Charlie. Charlie, this is Alice," I said.

"Please call us Carlisle and Esme," said Carlisle. He looked down at my arms. I followed his eyes and saw bruises starting already. "What happened to your arms, Bella?"

"Edward grabbed her arms on the bus to stop her from falling," explained Alice.

"When?" asked Carlisle concerned.

"About ten minutes ago," said Alice.

"Do you usually bruise so easily?" asked Carlisle gently pulling my arm to him.

"No, she doesn't. She has been sleeping too much also. She's been dizzy and now the bruising," said Charlie. I just rolled my eyes and pulled my arm back to myself. "I was hoping to bring her in to see you, Dr. Cullen."

"First thing Monday morning," said Carlisle.

"If you all are done talking about me like I'm not here, I have a game to cheer for," I snapped.

They all went to say something but I just pushed past them and made my way down to the field. Rose had my pompoms and megaphone ready for me. About fifteen minutes later, the players ran out on to the field. I ran ahead of them all did several front handsprings. The game started and we started cheering. Two hours later, the game ended. We won 21-0. We loaded up on the bus to head home. As soon as the bus started moving, I leaned my head on the back of the seat and fell asleep.

I was shaken awake three hours later when I felt the bus roll to a stop. I looked around and saw that we were at the school. We climbed off the bus and I waved goodbye to Emmett and Rose who took off in his jeep and Jasper who took off in Rose's BMW. I made my way over to my car and climbed in. I put my key in and went to start it but nothing happened. I tried a couple more times before I groaned and popped the hood. I climbed out and lifted the hood up. I grabbed a flashlight and looked around.

"Car trouble," asked Edward from behind me.

"What was your first clue?" I chuckled.

"I think it was the fact that you are looking under the hood at ten o'clock at night," chuckled Edward. He came over and started looking around. "Nice car, by the way."

"She is when she's running smoothly," I chuckled. I sighed. "Shit."

"What?" he asked.

"I going to have so much trouble finding a starter," I grumbled slamming the hood down.

"How do you know it's the starter?" asked Edward.

"I know my car," I chuckled as I grabbed my backpack.

"Oh," he chuckled.

"I'll see you on Monday, Edward," I said as I turned and started walking away when he grabbed my arm again. I turned and looked at him. "Problem?"

"Um, yes. I'm not letting you walk home in the dark," chuckled Edward. "I'll give you a ride."

"Don't be ridiculous. I walk home all the time," I said, pulling my arm out of his hand.

"Not anymore," chuckled Edward. "Let me give you a ride home."

"Fine," I sighed. Edward led me over to his silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for me. I just rolled my eyes and got in. He ran around to the drivers side and quickly got in. "Try to get me home in one piece."

"I am an excellent driver, Miss Swan," chuckled Edward as he started his car. I gave him directions to my house. He pulled up in front. I looked over and saw that nobody was home. "No ones here."

"Charlie must be working. Emmett and Rose went to have sex," I chuckled.

"What does Charlie do?" asked Edward.

"He's the chief of police," I said as I opened the car door. "Thanks for the ride home, Edward."

"Anytime, Bella," said Edward. I climbed out of the car. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked a I looked back at him.

"You really are an amazing musician," said Edward.

"Thanks, Edward. So are you," I whispered. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier."

"I was wrong for pushing you like that," whispered Edward.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered.

I stepped back and shut the car door. I walked up to the porch and let myself into the house. I turned back and waved at Edward before he drove away. I locked the door up behind me and made my way upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I stripped out of my cheerleading uniform and pulled on my pajamas. I climbed into bed and turned off my lamp. I pulled the blanket over my head and fell asleep thinking about Edward.

I woke up the next morning when I heard giggling in my room. I felt the blanket get pulled off me and opened my eyes to see Rose and Alice standing in my room. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was just after 9am.

"What the fuck are you two doing here so early?" I grumbled as I pulled the blanket back up. They pulled it off.

"We are going shopping for your homecoming gown," chuckled Alice. I looked over and glared at them.

"Don't mention that traitorous event," I growled.

"Bella, you might as well accept it like I have," sighed Rose.

"You both don't like being nominated?" asked Alice.

"Um, no," I chuckled. She looked confused. "We don't like to conform to the man."

"Oh, so your rebels," chuckled Alice. "Explains the blue hair."

"Or the red hair, Alice," I smirked. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Port Angeles," said Rose.

"Fine, but I need to stop and see Jake. I am hoping he has a starter for me," I said as I climbed out of bed.

"Who's Jake?" asked Alice.

"He's Bella secret lover from La Push," teased Rose.

"Rosie, shut the fuck up. He is not," I snapped. "He runs a garage in La Push. He's the son of my dad's best friend and Leah's boyfriend."

"Oh," said Alice. "Well, hurry and get dressed so we can go shopping."

"Fine," I pouted.

They just chuckled as they left. I took a quick shower and dried my hair leaving it down. I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and my favorite Bon Jovi t-shirt and a pair of flip flops. I grabbed my credit card, cell phone and keys and went downstairs to find Charlie and Emmett sitting in the living room with Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rose. Edward looked up at me and his eyes widen.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Where did you find Bon Jovi's '86 tour shirt?" gasped Edward.

"It used to be Charlie's but I stole it," I chuckled. Charlie looked over at me and stuck his tongue out at me. "Real mature, Charlie."

"It was my favorite shirt," grumbled Charlie. He looked back up at me and smiled. "Congratulations on being nominated for homecoming queen."

"Don't fucking remind me," I grumbled.

"Awe, come on, Bells. It's an honor," he smirked.

"Whatever, old man," I chuckled.

"Where's your car, Bella?" asked Emmett.

"She would still be at school. The starter died," I sighed dramatically.

"Bummer," chuckled Charlie. "Are you going to go see Jake?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "We are going to stop on our way to go buy a fancy dress."

"Ok. Do you need money for your fancy dress?" Charlie smirked.

"Nope, I have your credit card," I smirked. "Let's go girls. Daddy needs to buy me an expensive dress and shoes. We can't forget the shoes."

"Don't be crazy, Isabella," yelled Charlie as Rose, Alice and I ran out of the house.

We climbed into Rose's BMW and she took off to La Push. Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up in front of Jake's. We climbed out of the car and made our way inside. Jacob looked up at me and started chuckling. He was nearly seven feet tall with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He had black eyes and tan skin.

"I knew you would be by today. I saw your car in the parking lot when I picked Leah up," smirked Jake.

"Funny," I smirked. "Jake, this is Alice. Alice this is Jacob Black the best mechanic in the state."

"It's nice to meet you, Alice," said Jacob. He turned and looked at me. "What do you need?"

"Starter," I said.

"It's never anything easy is it," he chuckled.

"Nope," I chuckled. He went over and pulled a starter off his shelves for me. "How much?"

"I'll make you a deal. You make me your chocolate marshmallow brownies for my birthday next week and I'll give you the starter," chuckled Jake.

"Jacob, you can't keep giving me parts," I grumbled.

"Bella, stop being so fucking stubborn," he snapped.

"Fine," I snapped as I took the box from him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "Congratulations on being nominated."

"Shut the fuck up, Jake," I chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"It's an honor," chuckled Jake.

"Funny but it will be Leah's turn next year," I smirked. The smile faded from his face.

"Fuck," he muttered.

"Exactly," I smirked. "We are going. Tell Billy I said what's up."

"I will," snorted Jake.

Rose, Alice and I went back out to the car. I put the starter in the trunk and climbed into the back seat. Rose turned the music up and we speed off to Port Angeles. She pulled up in front of the mall and we climbed out and made our way inside. We found Angela and Kate looking for dresses also. We started looking for dresses but most of them made me want to vomit. Alice kept pulling out dresses for me to try on but I refused. I would know the dress when I found it. Rose found a red strapless silk dress that hugged her curves. Angela chose a dust rose colored dress that was strapless with a slit that ran up her leg. Kate picked a sage green silk dress with spaghetti straps. I was starting to lose hope that I was ever going to find my dress when I saw it hidden away. I pulled it off the rack and went into the dressing room. I quickly stripped off my cloths and pulled on the ice blue silk strapless dress. It started to flare out at my bust line until it hit the middle of my thighs. I stepped out and Alice, Rose, Angela and Kate all gasp.

"It's perfect, Bella," said Rose.

"You look beautiful," said Kate.

"That's the perfect dress., said Angela.

"That's the one," said Alice.

"I agree," I chuckled.

I stepped back into the dressing room and changed back into my regular cloths. I carried the dress out and paid for it. We went and found shoes next. I chose a pair of silver heels to go with my dress. Alice tried to talk me into finding some jewelry but I didn't think I needed it. We grabbed a quick lunch and made our way back to the car. As soon as we were on our way back home, I fell asleep.

I was shaken awake when I felt the car stop. I looked around and saw that we were parked in front of Rose's house. I climbed out of the car and grabbed my dress, shoes, and the part for my car. I took my dress and shoes up to my room. I grabbed my tool box and the part for my car and started walking to the school. I was about a block from home when Edward pulled up beside me.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to fix my car," I explained as I stopped and looked at him.

"You're going to fix it?" he asked.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Does that surprise you?"

"Well, yes. I've never met a girl who knew anything about cars," chuckled Edward. "Need any help?"

"No," I smirked. "But I guess I can let you watch."

"Deal," chuckled Edward. I went and climbed into the passenger seat of his car. He speed off and pulled his car up next to mine. I went over and popped the hood. I started talking the old starter out. "How did you learn about cars?"

"I read a lot," I chuckled.

"You learned about cars from a book?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I chuckled. "I told you that you don't know me."

"Your right about that, Bella," chuckled Edward. "Why aren't you excited about being nominated for homecoming queen?"

"My mom was homecoming queen her senior year. I don't want anything to do with anything she would have liked," I explained as I started to install the new starter.

"Oh, I see. You haven't seen her since she left?" asked Edward.

"No. From what Charlie tells me and Em, she packed us up and left us with Rose and Jasper's mom. She went back home and packed all her shit and left us. We never heard from her again," I said softly.

"That must have been hard not having a mom," said Edward. I looked up at him.

"It was and it wasn't. Charlie is great. Catherine, Rose and Jasper's mom, has always been there when I needed someone to talk to," I explained.

"So tell me why you are a cheerleader?" asked Edward. "You don't seem the cheerleader type."

"I love cheering. Plus it will look good on my college applications," I said softly as I finished installing the starter.

"Where do you want to go to college?" asked Edward.

"I want to go to NYU but I will probably end up at Dartmouth," I said softly.

"Why not NYU?" asked Edward. I went over and started my car. She purred so softly.

"That's my baby," I chuckled. I turned her off and went and shut the hood. "Charlie doesn't think music is a suitable career choice for me. He expects me to become a doctor."

"Even if you don't want to?" asked Edward.

"He just wants me to be able to take care of myself. He's fine with music being a hobby but that's as far as it should go," I explained. "How about you?"

"I am planning on going to NYU," said Edward.

"What are you going to study?" I asked.

"Music," said Edward. "So you play the piano and the cello. Anything else?"

"I play the guitar and the drums also," I chuckled. His eyes got wide. "I love music."

"What's your favorite style of music?" asked Edward.

"Fuck, that is hard. Probably, 80's classic rock. I think they were some of the most amazing musicians," I chuckled.

"I'll agree with you," chuckled Edward. He looked down at his watch.

"I had better get home," I said softly.

"Yeah, me too," said Edward. "I guess I'll see you Monday at school."

"I guess so," I said softly.

I climbed into my car and Edward climbed into his. I started my car and headed back home. I parked and waved to Edward as he drove by. I went inside and made my way up to my room. I washed my hands and got all the grease off of them. I climbed onto my bed and started working on some homework. I finished with my biology work, trig homework and Spanish II work. I loaded everything in my back pack and turned on my iPod. I laid back down on my bed and started to read.

I must of have fallen asleep while I was reading because I woke up the next morning with my book laying on my chest. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie and Emmett were watching a football game in the living room. They both looked up at me and their eyes went wide. I was stumbling slightly.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Charlie. I was dizzy and I started to stumble. He reached out and grabbed my arms and I cried out from the pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"Emmett, go get the car," shouted Charlie as I faded into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

5

My eyes were heavy. I could hear people talking around me but I wasn't sure who it was. I slowly opened my eyes and cringed when I was blinded by the bright light.

"Turn off the light," I begged.

"The lights off, Bella," said Charlie. I opened my eyes again and looked around. I was laying in a bed in the hospital.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up a little bit. My entire body ached.

"You fainted," said Carlisle as he came into my room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. My body feels achy," I said. He came over and checked my pulse.

"Bella, how much sleep would you say you get a night?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. Lately, probably ten hours," I said.

"You slept all the way to the game on Friday and all the way home?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes."

"You slept on the way home from Port Angeles yesterday?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes."

"What time did you go to bed last night?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. I fell asleep reading," I said, confused.

"She was asleep by 7," said Charlie. "She didn't get up until nearly noon."

"I see," said Carlisle. He gave Charlie a look.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm concerned about your health, Bella," said Carlisle. He turned and looked at Charlie. "Is there a history of cancer or leukemia on either side of her family?"

"Cancer," I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears.

"Her mother died of leukemia when she was two," whispered Charlie. I snapped my head up at him.

"What?" I asked. "You said she left us."

"I know," said Charlie. Emmett stood up and came over to me.

"Charlie, what is going on?" asked Emmett.

"Renee was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia when she was pregnant with you two. She waited to start chemo until after you were born. She fought so hard but her body couldn't take it. She died a month before your second birthday," whispered Charlie. I could feel the tears falling down my face.

"You told us she left us with Will and Cat. You said she left us," I cried. Charlie reached over for my hand. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME."

"Bella, I didn't know how to tell you that she died," whispered Charlie.

"You let me hate her my entire life," I snapped. "You let me hate my own mother."

"I know, honey. I'm sorry," whispered Charlie.

"Your sorry?" I snapped. "Sorry doesn't mean shit, Charlie."

"How could you not tell us the truth?" said Emmett.

"I should have but I didn't know how to," whispered Charlie. I looked over at Carlisle.

"So you think I have cancer?" I asked.

"I can't say for sure until run a few tests but you have all the symptoms for leukemia. Based on your mother's illness, I would say it's a strong possibility," said Carlisle.

"What kind of test?" I asked.

"A blood test," said Carlisle.

"Do it," I said. "When will you know?"

"I should know in the morning," said Carlisle.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"As soon as I take your blood," said Carlisle.

"Let's get it done then," I said as I let a tear fall from my eye. Carlisle quickly took several vials of my blood. He put a band aide on my arm.

"I want you to take it easy, Bella," said Carlisle.

"I will," I whispered. I started to climb out of bed and Charlie came over to help me. I pulled away from me. "Don't fucking come near me."

"Bella-" started Charlie.

"Don't bother," I said harshly.

Emmett grabbed my arm and helped me off the bed. He wrapped his arm around me as we made our way out to the car. He helped me climb in the front seat of his jeep. Charlie climbed into the back seat while Emmett got in the drivers seat. We drove home in silence. Emmett parked and I climbed out. Rose and Jasper came running out of their house. I led them up to my room and climbed on my bed. Rose, Jasper and Emmett climbed on with me. I laid on the bed and let my tears fall while Emmett told them everything. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning after having a horrible nightmare. I dreamed that I died and everyone celebrated. I climbed out of bed and took a hot shower. I climbed out and pulled on a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve t-shirt and my black leather boots. I left my hair down and grabbed my back pack. I went downstairs and found Charlie and Emmett sitting in silence at the kitchen table.

"Em, you riding with me or taking your jeep?" I asked.

"I'll take my jeep. I have football practice after school," said Emmett.

"Ok," I said. I turned back to Charlie. "I'm signing for a music competition that NYU is having in six weeks in New York."

"No, your not," said Charlie.

"Yes, I am. I am old enough to make this decision for myself," I snapped.

I turned and walked out of the house. I heard Charlie yell after me but I just ignored him. I jumped into my car and drove to school. I was twenty minutes early so I climbed out and made my way inside. I went down to the music room and pulled out my cello. I sat down on the piano bench and started playing.

I tried to pour out all my anger, all my frustrations, at Charlie. I tried to pour out all my anger and fear over the possibility of being sick. I didn't want to be sick. I wanted to be normal and healthy. I didn't want to have to worry about dying. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I played the last note. I heard someone clap and I opened my eyes and saw Peter watching me from the door.

"That was amazing, Bella."

"Thanks," I said as I wiped my tears off.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said softly. I went over and put my cello up. I grabbed my backpack and started walking to the door. I stopped and looked back at him. "I'm signing up for the competition. Can you get me the application?"

"Yes. I'll have it for you by class time," said Peter as he smiled.

"Thanks," I said softly.

I made my way down to my locker and grabbed my books for my morning classes. I went down to my English class and took my seat in the back. Rose came in a few minutes later. She took her seat next to me.

"How you doing, Bella?" she asked.

"I'm not too good," I whispered as I laid my head on my desk. "I'm really scared, Rose."

"I am too," she whispered.

"I'm not ready to die," I sobbed softly. Rose kneeled down next to me and pulled me into her arms and held me while I cried.

"Bella, Rose, what's wrong?" asked Alice as she came over to us. I pulled away from Rose and wiped my tears off my face.

"Nothing, Alice," I whispered softly.

"I don't believe you," she whispered. I looked up at her and let another tear fall.

"I can't…." I trailed off.

"Ok, Bella," whispered Alice. "Just know that I am here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Alice," I cried softly.

Mr. Owens came in and started his class. I laid my head on my desk and silently sobbed as he droned on about Romeo and Juliet. The bell rang and I picked up my back pack and followed Alice and Rose down to our trig class. I took my seat behind Jasper. He reached over and grabbed my hand softly. Alice and Rose took their seats. I looked up and saw Edward come in. He started to smile until he saw my tears falling.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Edward as he pulled me into his arms.

"Everything," I cried softly.

"Bella," said Emmett.

I pulled away from Edward and looked down at Emmett but he was looking at the door. I looked over and saw Charlie and Carlisle standing in the doorway. I could tell by the look on their faces that it wasn't good news.

"No," I cried. "Please no."

"Bella, can we talk to you?" asked Carlisle. I felt my tears pouring down my face as I walked out into the hall. "Bella, I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I fell to my knees. "IT'S NOT FAIR. I'M NOT READY TO DIE. PLEASE NOOOOOOOO!"

"Bella-" started Charlie as he reached down for me. I pulled away.

"NO, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I HATE YOU, CHARLIE. I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

I jumped to my feet and started running out of the school. I jumped into my car when I saw Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett come running out after me. Edward came over and jumped into my car while they others jumped into Emmett's jeep. I peeled out and saw Charlie and Carlisle come running out after us. I drove to La Push and first beach. I parked my car and got out. Edward got out after me. Emmett pulled up next to us and they all climbed out and followed me down to the beach. I fell to my knees and let my tears fall.

"It's not fair," I cried.

"Bella," cried Emmett as he pulled me into his arms. I could feel him shaking as we cried together. "I can't lose you, Bella."

"Em, I don't want to die," I cried. "I'm not ready."

"Bella?" whispered Edward. I pulled away and looked over at him. He had tears running down his face. "I don't understand."

"I'm sick. I have leukemia," I cried. Edward fell to his knees and pulled me into his arms.

"You can't die, Bella. You can't leave me," cried Edward.

I couldn't even speak. I just let my tears fall down my face. After several minutes of crying, I pulled back slightly from Edward and looked around. Rose and Emmett were crying together as were Jasper and Alice. I could tell that they loved each other very much.

"Bella, what's going on?" asked Alice. "When did you get tested?"

"I woke up yesterday morning feeling really tired and dizzy. When I went downstairs, Charlie and Emmett noticed that something was off. Charlie came over and I started to fall but Charlie grabbed my arms to stop me and I felt this pain in my arms. I passed out and woke up in the hospital. I guess Charlie called Carlisle because he started asking me about how much sleeping I was doing. He asked Charlie if we had a history of cancer or leukemia in our family. Charlie said…." I trailed off as I started sobbing again. Edward just pulled me into his arms again.

"He said our mom, who we thought abandoned us, really died from leukemia when we were two. He has been lying to us for our entire life practically. Carlisle thought that based on what Bella was feeling that she might have leukemia. He tested her blood and we found out this morning that she is sick," explained Emmett through his tears.

"But you're so young," whispered Alice through her tears.

"I know. It's not fair," I cried. "I hated my mom for leaving us. I don't want to die. I have so many dreams that I will never get to do."

"Bella, you can't give up. You have to fight," cried Edward. I looked up at him. "Please, you have to fight."

"Edward…" I whispered as I stared in his eyes. He reached up and gently stroked my check.

"Please, fight for me," he whispered.

"I can't do it alone," I whispered.

"You won't be alone. I'm never leaving you, Bella," whispered Edward. I looked into his eyes and knew that I had fallen in love with him. Somehow in the few short days that I had known him, I had fallen in love with him.

"Do you promise?" I whispered. He leaned down and put his forehead on mine.

"I promise, baby," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered softly. I looked into his eyes and knew what I wanted, no I knew what I needed. "Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes," whispered Edward with a big smile. He pressed his lips to mine again.

"Bella," said Emmett. I pulled away and looked over at him. "You can't marry him. You just met him."

"Em, I know but look in his eyes. He loves me and he'll take care of me," I said. Emmett looked over at Edward for several minutes. "I need him, Em."

"Ok," said Emmett.

"Bella, are you sure?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I am," I whispered.

"Edward?" asked Alice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alice. I know it seems crazy but it's right," said Edward. Alice looked from me to Edward for a few minutes.

"I think your right," said Alice. "So when do you want to get married?"

"Today," I whispered. I looked back at Edward. "We could go to Vegas today."

"Today," whispered Edward with a smile.

"Ok, so this is what we are going to do," said Emmett with a big smile. "Rose, can you and Jasper go to our houses and grab us some nice clothes to change into?"

"Yes," said Rose.

"Ok, Bella, you and I are going to go back to the school and grab our backpack. Alice, Edward, go to your house and grab some nice clothes for you two to change into. I will get us tickets on the next flight out to Vegas. Where should we meet?" asked Emmett.

"At the airport," I said.

"Ok," they all said together.

We climbed back into our cars and drove back to the school. Rose and Jasper jumped into their car while Alice and Edward jumped into his. Emmett and I made our way into the school. We went into Mr. Varner's classroom and found our backpacks piled up in the front of the room. We grabbed all the bags and made our way down to the computer lab. Emmett sat down and quickly got us six tickets to Vegas. We made our way out to his jeep and found Charlie waiting for us. He didn't look happy.

"Bella, are you done throwing your fit?" he asked.

"What do you care?" I snapped. Emmett grabbed the backpacks I was carrying and put them in the back of his jeep.

"Bella, I am sorry for not telling you the truth about your mom, I really am, but we need to sit down with Carlisle and figure out how we are going to treat the leukemia," said Charlie.

"I will sit down with Carlisle but I am not doing it today," I said. "I have other plans."

"Like what?" snapped Charlie.

"Like it's none of your fucking business, Charlie," I snapped.

"You're my daughter, Isabella," he snapped.

"I don't give a shit. I am done living my life with your fucking rules," I snapped.

"As long as you are living under my roof, you will obey my rules," he snapped.

"I won't be living under your roof any more," I snapped. "I will be living with my husband."

"YOU WHAT?" he growled.

"You fucking heard me," I snapped. He reached out grabbed my arm roughly.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed. Emmett ripped his arm off of me.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again," snapped Emmett.

"Emmett-" started Charlie.

"We have to go," said Emmett.

He lifted me up and set me inside the jeep. He ran around to the drivers side and climbed in. I saw the pain etched on Charlie's face as we drove off. I could feel the tears pouring down my face. Emmett drove up straight to the airport. He parked and we went inside and found everyone waiting for us, including Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello, Bella," said Esme with a soft smile.

"Hello, Esme," I said softly. Edward came over and pulled me into his arms. "What's going on, Edward?"

"They are coming with us," said Edward.

"Oh," I said softly. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme. "Your ok with us getting married?"

"Yes, Bella, we are," chuckled Carlisle.

"Esme?" I asked. She came over and pulled me into her arms.

"Bella, you make Edward happier than I have ever seen him," whispered Esme in my ear. "When we have more time, I will explain how much that means to me."

"I look forward to it," I whispered.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Edward.

"I had another fight with Charlie," I whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this without him?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," I said softly. "He won't understand."

"Ok," said Carlisle.

The eight of us made our way through security and to our gate just as they were calling final boarding. We loaded in our seats and buckled our seatbelts. Edward and I spent the whole flight talking about our favorite things. We both liked the same kind of books, music, and movies. We told stories of growing up with our siblings and the annoying things they do to us.

Our flight landed in Las Vegas. We all walked off the plane and made our way out of the airport. We piled into three cabs and made our way down to the chapel Alice had found for us. Rose, Alice and Esme pulled me into the dressing room while Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper did the same to Edward. Rose handed me an ivory strapless dress, a pair of hipsters and my strapless bra. I quickly changed into my dress and slipped on a pair of silver heels. Rose changed into a green wrap dress. Alice changed into pink halter dress. Esme changed into a lavender dress. I was fixing to walk out when Esme stopped me.

"Can I have a minute alone with Bella?" asked Esme looking at Rose and Alice.

"Of course," said Rose.

"Sure, Mom," said Alice. She and Rose gave us a soft smile left. Esme turned and handed me a small black box.

"Bella, it would mean a lot to me if you would give Edward this ring," said Esme. I opened the box and found a gold wedding band. "This was my father's ring. I know he would want Edward to have it."

"It would be an honor, Esme," I whispered as I let a tear fall.

"Bella, I know you are going through a lot right now. Please don't be upset with Carlisle for telling me. We have both been worried about you since the game the other night. Edward is a wonderful man. I know that you will take good care of my son. He's changed in the last few days and I know that is because of you. I could tell Friday night that he loves you," said Esme. "Give your father a chance, Bella. He was wrong for lying to you but he loves you."

"I know he does, Esme, but I hated my mom for leaving me. I feel so guilty for hating her," I whispered through my tears.

"I know, Bella. Trust me, I know," whispered Esme. "Let's go get you married."

"Thank you, Esme, for supporting us. I know it seems crazy but I just know it's right," I whispered.

"It's not crazy, Bella. I married Carlisle the night I met him. I know love at first sight," she whispered.

She gave me a hug and we walked out together. Edward looked up at me and smiled. He looked very sexy in a pair of khaki pants and a white button up shirt. He came up to me and pulled me into his arms gently. He leaned his forehead down to mine.

"Bella, you look amazing," he whispered.

"So do you," I whispered.

"I love you, Bella," whispered Edward.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

Edward and I filled out our marriage license. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle went to stand up at the front. Rose, Alice and Esme went to stand at the front on my side. Emmett gave me a soft smile and I wrapped my hand around his arm. The organist started playing and he walked me down the isle. He let a tear fall as he placed my hand in Edward's.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked the minister.

"I do," whispered Charlie. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway to the chapel. I could feel my body shake with my tears as he ran up to me and hugged me. "I love you, Bella. I am so sorry."

"I love you too, Charlie," I whispered. He kissed my cheek and turned to look at Edward. I could see the tears in both of their eyes.

"Thank you for calling me, Edward. Take good care of my girl," whispered Charlie through his tears.

"I will, sir," said Edward. I gave him a big smile and we turned back to the minister.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," I whispered as tears fell down my face as I slipped his ring on his finger.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Edward with a quivering voice as he slipped my ring on my finger.

"By the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," said the minister. Edward reached up and gently cradled my face in his hands as he pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around me. "I know present to you Edward and Isabella Cullen."

Edward and I made our way down the isle to the back of the chapel. Everyone came out and joined us. They hugged and congratulated us all. I knew that Charlie and I had a lot to talk about but I didn't want to get into right now. Unfortunately we had to go straight to the airport. We had to get back to Forks. The nine of us made it to the gate just before they closed the doors. We loaded on and buckled into our seats. The flight took off and Edward wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I was shaken awake when the plane landed. I sat up and stretched. The plane rolled to the gate and we walked off. We made our way out of the airport. Edward and I climbed into his car. We followed Emmett and Charlie back to my house. Edward and I had decided to stay at his house. He pulled up in front of the house and we climbed out. William and Catherine came running out of their house. They looked pissed.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale, where the hell have you been?" snapped William.

"We flew to Vegas so that Bella and Edward could get married," said Rose. They snapped their heads over to me.

"You got married?" snapped Catherine. "Isabella, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I love Edward and I didn't want to waste any more time," I said softly.

"You have all the time in the world, sweetheart," said Catherine.

"No, I don't. I have leukemia," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. They both gasped.

"Not my Bella," whispered Catherine as she pulled me into her arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Thank you but Edward and I are going to fight this and we will beat it," I whispered through my tears.

"I know you will," said Catherine. She turned and looked at Edward. "Take care of her, Edward. She's amazing."

"I know she is," whispered Edward. Will pulled me into his arms.

"Let us know if you need anything, Bella," he whispered.

"I will. I promise," I whispered.

He pulled away and Rose and Jasper hugged us before they all went home. Edward and I followed Emmett and Charlie into the house. Charlie shut the door behind us. Edward and I made our way up to my room. I pulled out my suitcase and packed a handful of my cloths. I would get everything else later. I zipped my bag up and we made our way downstairs.

"So I guess it's just you and me now, Emmett," said Charlie softly.

"Yeah," said Emmett.

"You know I love you both, right?" I whispered through my tears.

"Of course we do," said Charlie. He cleared his throat and looked over at Edward. "If you have trouble getting her up in the morning, just toss her in a cold shower. Works every time."

"Charlie," I chuckled.

"I'll remember that," chuckled Edward nervously. I walked over to Charlie and gave him a big hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered.

I kissed his check and gave Emmett a hug. Edward carried my suitcase out to the car. We climbed in and made our way to his house. We pulled up in front of a large white house on the edge of town. We climbed out and Edward grabbed my suitcase. He held my hand until we got to the door. Then he swept me up into his arms and carried me into the house. I couldn't help but laugh. We walked inside and he set me down on my feet. Carlisle and Esme came in and chuckled at us.

"Can we have a word with the two of you?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course," I said. Edward and I followed them over to the couch and we sat down. I could tell they were nervous about whatever was on their mind.

"We just wanted to talk to about…sex," said Carlisle. "It's important that with your health, Bella, that you don't get pregnant right now. So we got you both these."

"You got us a box of condoms," I chuckled as Carlisle handed us a box of condoms.

"Yes," said Esme.

"I'm on the pill," I chuckled They both looked up at me. "I have had problems with cramps so my OB/GYM put me on the pill when I was fourteen."

"Oh," said Carlisle, clearly relieved. "Good."

"I guess we will see you both in the morning," said Esme.

"Goodnight," I chuckled.

"Night," they muttered.

Edward and I stood up. Edward grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and I walked in. His room was beautiful. He had gold walls with thick gold carpet. He had a large king size bed. One wall was completely filled with music. He shut the door behind us and I turned to look at him.

"You have a lot of music," I whispered.

"I do," said Edward.

"I like your room," I whispered.

"I'm glad you like our room," chuckled Edward.

He stepped up to me and pulled me into his arms gently and kissed me. I lifted my arms and started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as I had all the buttons opened, I pushed it down his arms and threw it to the side. Edward reach behind me and slowly start to unzip my dress. He let it drop to the ground and I stepped out of it while I kicked off my shoes.

"Beautiful," murmured Edward as he began caressing my body gently.

I slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. I pushed the pants to his feet. Edward stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Edward reached behind me and unhooked my bra and tossed to the side. I felt his hands reach up and gently caress my breast. I couldn't stop the moan that left my lips when I felt his hands on me. Edward lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He kissed me gently on the lips before making his way down to my neck and to the valley between my breast. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on it while he rolled the other one between his fingers. He slowly made his way down my torso till he was at the top of my hipsters. He slowly pulled them off of me and moaned when he saw I was hairless. I silently thanked Rose for making me go with her to get waxed. Edward winked at me before he slowly lower his mouth on to my throbbing wet core.

As soon as I felt his tongue on me, I bucked my hips slightly. Edward pressed my legs apart as he continued to plunge his tongue into me. I felt him take my clit into his mouth at the same time that he inserted one finger.

"Edward…feels so good…please don't stop," I begged.

Edward started moving his finger in and out of me as he nibble on my clit. I could feel my orgasm building as he inserted another finger. I felt wave after wave of pleasure rush over me as I climaxed. Edward continued to devour me as I came down from my high. I felt him kiss his way up my body before he kissed me hard. I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh. I needed him now.

"Edward, please, I need you now," I whispered.

"I love you, Bella," whispered Edward as he slowly started to push into me.

I gasped at the pain of him stretching me. He paused and gave me a kiss before he pushed through my barrier. I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down the side of my face. Edward leaned down and kissed it away as he whispered that it was going to be ok. After a few moments, the pain went away so I lifted my hips to encourage Edward to move with me. Edward slowly started moving in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella, you feel so good. Better than I ever dreamed," he whispered.

"God, Edward, don't ever stop loving me," I mumbled as he moved faster.

I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer. I could feel the tension starting to build again. I pulled Edward's lips down to mine and kissed him as my body exploded with another orgasm.

"Fuck, Edward… I'm going to…cum," I moaned as I felt my entire body shake.

Edward began thrusting faster and I could tell that he was getting close to his own release. I wrapped my legs tight around him pulling him into me deeper than he was before. He pushed into me a few more times before he spilled inside of me while moaning my name. We laid like that for a moment, with our bodies still connected. We eventually went and showered together. We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning in the arms of my husband. I know a lot of people are going to call us stupid and irresponsible but I just knew this was right. Edward would help me fight to live. He would help me during everything. I smiled when I felt Edward's lips on my neck and sighed contently. I rolled in his arms and looked at him. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Good morning, husband," I mumbled.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" chuckled Edward.

"Oh god, what did I say?" I asked horrified.

"You said you love me," He whispered.

"You already knew that," I said against his lips.

"It's still nice to hear," he whispered against my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"As I love you, Edward," I said as I kissed him hard.

I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. I pushed Edward on his back and climbed over into his lap. I slid my self down on his erection slowly. I began to move my hips up and down. Edward moved his hands to my hips and guided me as he met me thrust for thrust. I felt him shudder and start thrusting harder. I needed more.

"Edward, harder, please fuck me hard," I begged as I felt my orgasm coming.

Edward rolled us so the he hovering over me. Edward's thrust became harder and faster. I could feel all of him working in and out of me. I couldn't get enough of my new husband. I felt my body shake as I was hit by my orgasm.

"FUCK …Edward…I LOVE YOU!" I screamed loudly.

"Bella, please let me cum, I need to cum now," he begged as he continued to thrust in me.

"Cum for me, Edward," I whispered as I pulled him down and kissed him.

Edward pushed into me a few more times before I felt him spill into me. He laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward," I said as I kissed his lips. "We had better take a shower."

"Let's go get clean, Baby," chuckled Edward as he jumped off the bed and swept me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom.

Edward carried me into the bathroom. He started the water and we stepped in. We slowly washed each other, letting our hands explore each other's bodies freely. Once we had gotten each other thoroughly clean, we turned off the water. We dried each other off and went to get dressed. Edward pulled on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and my black leather boots. We held hands as we made our way downstairs to the kitchen. We found Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Charlie sitting around the table. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Emmett. Edward sat down next to me.

"Bella, we need to talk about your treatments," said Carlisle.


	8. Chapter 8

8

"Ok," I whispered.

"I want to start you on chemo three days a week. We are going to fight this aggressively. I am hoping you will only need a few rounds of chemo but we won't ever give up," said Carlisle.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow after school. We will do them on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. I can do them at my office at the hospital," explained Carlisle.

"What are the side effects of chemo?" I asked.

"You will experience nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, you will loose you hair, your throat will hurt. You will need to watch for infections, anemia and excessive bleeding. I will monitor you red blood count to see if we have to give you a red blood cell or platelet transfusions. Any questions?" he asked.

"How soon will I lose my hair?" I whispered through my tears.

"Probably a week or two," whispered Carlisle.

"Is there anything I can't do?" I asked.

"No but I don't think you should cheer any longer," said Carlisle. I looked up at him. "Bella, you are going to need to be extremely careful. You will bruise easily. Your bones will be weakened by the chemo. You will bleed very easily and freely. The risks involved with cheerleading are very high."

"Oh," I cried. Edward pulled me into his arms. "I don't want to tell anyone about the leukemia until I have to. Is that ok?"

"Yes, but I think you need to tell your teachers at school. They need to know why you are getting sick," said Carlisle.

"That makes sense, I guess," I whispered softly. "Edward, we had better go. We are going to have to stop by the office."

"Ok, Baby," whispered Edward.

He led me out to his car and helped me in. He climbed into the driver seat and we headed off to school. Edward held my hand the whole way. We parked in the spot next to my car. We climbed out and grabbed our backpacks from the backseat. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed into school. A lot of the kids were staring at me after my breakdown yesterday. Edward and I walked into the office. Mrs. Cope looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello, Bella. How can I help you today?" she asked.

"Mrs. Cope, I need you to change my personnel record. Edward and I got married last night," I said, showing her our marriage license. She gasped and picked it up and looked down at it.

"I think you need to speak to Mr. Stevens, Bella," said Mrs. Cope.

"Yes, I do," I whispered. Edward and I made our way back to Mr. Steven's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called. I opened the door and he looked up and smiled at me. "Bella, dear, are you feeling better today?"

"Not really, no," I said softly as Edward and I made our way into his office. "I need to talk to you about a couple things."

"Ok, please have a seat," said Mr. Stevens.

"I guess the first thing is that Edward and I got married last night," I said, showing him our marriage license.

"I see. Your parent's knew about this?" asked Mr. Stevens.

"Yes, sir," I said softly.

"Ok, we will get your records changed," said Mr. Stevens. "What else is on your mind?"

"Well, I just found out that…" I trialed off as I let my tears fall. "I'm sorry, this is very difficult."

"It's ok, Bella. Take your time," said Mr. Stevens.

"I have leukemia," I whispered. He gasped. "I will be starting treatments tomorrow but I thought that you should know. I think I need to tell my teachers but I'm not ready for everyone else to know yet."

"Ok, Bella. Can you get your teachers to sign this note explaining about the leukemia and your marriage?" asked Mr. Stevens as he quickly wrote out a note for me.

"Yes, sir," I whispered. "Thank you."

"Bella, let me know if you need anything, sweetheart."

"I will. I, um, won't be able to continue to cheer," I cried. "I can't risk getting hurt."

"Ok, would you like me to talk to Mrs. Goff for you?" he asked.

"No, sir, I'll do it," I whispered.

"Ok, Bella. You and Edward had better get to class," said Mr. Stevens. I looked up and noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," I sobbed softly.

Edward and I stood up and made our way down to our lockers. He kissed me goodbye and left for his class. I made my way down to English. I walked in just as the bell rang. I smiled at Rose and Alice as I went up to Mr. Owens.

"I need you to sign this," I said softly. He took the note from my hand and read it. His head snapped up to mine.

I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered.

"Thank you, sir," I whispered as a tear fell down my face.

"If you need anything, just let me know," he whispered as he signed my note, "and congratulations."

"Thank you," I said softly.

He handed me my note back and I went and sat down in my seat. He started his lesson and I tried to pay attention but I had trouble. I could feel my fellow students staring at me. The bell rang and Rose, Alice and I made our way down the hallway to Trig. Edward was waiting for me outside of the classroom. He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"God, I missed you," he chuckled.

"It was one class, Edward," I chuckled.

"I know but it felt like it went on forever," he grumbled.

"Yes, it did," I chuckled as Lauren and Jessica came up to us.

"Hi, Eddie," purred Lauren.

"Lauren," said Edward shortly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight," she asked. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"No, he doesn't. He's busy," I snapped. She turned and glared at me.

"I wasn't talking to you, Swan," she snapped. I just chuckled.

"My name is Cullen," I snapped back as I showed her my wedding rings. She and Jessica gasp loudly.

"Oh my god," they yelled loudly. Everyone stopped and stared at us.

"You and Edward are married?" asked Jessica.

Yes," I chuckled.

"Ugh, Eddie, I thought you had better taste than that," grumbled Lauren.

"Lauren, my name is not Eddie, it's EDWARD," snapped Edward. "Bella is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She is perfect."

"Whatever," they mumbled as they walked away.

I just chuckled as we turned and made our way into our classroom. I saw Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper laughing in the back of the classroom. I went up to Mr. Varner, who was struggling not to laugh, and handed him my note.

"I need you to sign this," I chuckled. He took the note from me and read it. He looked up at me and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said softly.

"Thanks," I said.

"Congratulations to you and Edward. Let me know if you need anything," said Mr. Varner as he handed me the note back.

"Thank you, sir," I said softly.

Edward and I went to sit in our seats in the back of the classroom as the bell rang. Mr. Varner started class and tried to keep everyone's attention on him but it was very difficult to do so. Once the bell rang, Edward headed off to English while I headed off to history with Jasper and Emmett. I handed Mr. Taylor my note and he looked up at me and frowned. I was getting pretty tired of the pity already. History went pretty quickly. I said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper and made my way down to the music room. I walked in and Peter looked up at me with a glare on his face.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"I had your applications ready for the contest but someone decided to skip class yesterday," he said harshly.

"Sorry, I had a meltdown," I said as everyone came into class.

"What's going on, Bella?" asked Peter. I handed him the note. He read it and sat down in his seat. "I am sorry for over reacting."

"It's ok," I whispered. "I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

"I understand. Are you ok?" he asked.

"No," I chuckled. "But I am going to work really hard to get better."

"Good. Anything you need, you let me know," said Peter.

"Do you have the application ready?" I asked.

"You still want to compete?" he asked.

"Yes, I may not get another chance to play in New York," I said softly.

"All I need is a signature and for you to pick an instrument," he said handing me the applications.

"I'm thinking about playing my guitar," I said softly. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. It's about time you quit playing around with the cello and the piano," he chuckled.

"I know," I chuckled as I signed the form and check the box. I pulled out a demo CD for him to send in. I handed it back to him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go do something creative," he chuckled.

I just laughed and went to the back and started working on the song I wanted to perform in New York. I have had this song running through my head for the last few days and I needed to get it down on paper. The bell rang and I packed all my stuff. Edward and I made our way down to Mrs. Goff's classroom. I needed to speak to her about cheerleading. She was sitting at her desk grading papers when we walked in. She looked up at us and started to smile.

"There are the newlyweds," she chuckled. I tried to smile but it was hard. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute," I said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Ok," she said. She got up and went over and shut the door. "What's on your mind?"

"I can't cheer anymore," I said softly.

"Why not? Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"No, I'm sick. I have leukemia," I whispered as a tear slipped down my face.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. When do you start chemo?" she asked. I looked up at her.

"Tomorrow," I said softly. "The risk involved with me cheering are really high and I can't risk it. So I have to quit."

"Ok," said Mrs. Goff. "Can you think of anyone who could take your place?"

"I was thinking about Alice Cullen. She and I are pretty close to the same size and she could wear my uniform. Rose would be able to teach her the cheers in time for the game on Friday," I explained.

"Ok, if she agrees then that is fine. Bella, if I can help at all, please let me know. I know its difficult to face cancer like this," said Mrs. Goff.

"You do?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes, I had breast cancer five years ago. Would you like me to talk to the girls for you?" she asked.

"No, I'll do it but I don't want them to know about being sick yet. Alice and Rose know but I don't want anyone else to know," I said softly.

"Ok, we can meet here after school," said Mrs. Goff.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Congratulations to the both of you," she said softly. "I can tell you love each other very much."

"We do," I whispered. Edward and I left and made our way down to the cafeteria. Everyone turned and stared at us when we came in. Edward grabbed me a sandwich and a bottle of water and we went over to sit with the others. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Bella. How's it go with Mrs. Goff?" asked Rose.

"It went good. We are meeting with the other girls after school so I can tell them I can't cheer anymore but I'm not telling them about being sick," I explained. I looked over at Alice. "Alice, do you love me?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take my spot on the squad," I said softly. She started laughing hysterically.

"You're joking right?" she laughed.

"No," I said. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Bella, I don't know the cheers. I don't have a uniform," said Alice.

"You can use my uniform. We are close to the same size," I said.

"I'll teach you the cheers, Alice," said Rose. "Come on, please do it."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Thanks Alice," I said as the bell rang. I looked over at Edward. "What class do you have?"

"AP biology," said Edward.

"Me too," I said with a smile. "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok," they said.

Edward and I held hands as we made our way down to our lockers. I put my books from the morning in my locker and grabbed my biology and Spanish book. Edward grabbed my hand again and we made our way down to biology. We walked in and I went up to Mr. Banner. I handed him my note.

"I need you to sign this, sir," I said softly.

"Ok," he said as he read the note. "I'm sorry, Bella. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm ok right now," I said softly. I pulled out my paper I had just finished and handed it to him. "I did finish my paper."

"Good," he said softly. "If you need to pull back on the college work a little, that's ok."

"Thanks. For now, I'm ok but I may need to once…" I trailed off. Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed it back to me.

"Just let me know," He said.

"I will," I whispered. I went back to my table and sat down next to Edward.

"College work?" asked Edward with a chuckle.

"I'm taking dual credit classes," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How many?" he asked.

"All of them but music," I chuckled. He cocked his eyebrow at me. "I told you, I read a lot."

"I do too but I'm not that smart," chuckled Edward.

"I might have a photographic memory," I whispered.

"She's the smartest person I've ever met," chuckled Mr. Banner as he walked by us. "She could have graduated two years ago but she choose not too."

"Why?" asked Edward.

"Charlie," I said.

"Oh," said Edward. "He didn't want you to leave for school?"

"No, he said I wasn't ready to be in the big world," I chuckled. "I didn't mind. I didn't want to leave him, Em, Rose or Jasper. I get to take dual credit classes so I'm not to bored."

"That's good," he chuckled.

Mr. Banner started class. Edward and I finished our lab in about ten minute. Edward may not be as smart as me but is pretty fucking smart. After we were done, I laid my head on his chest and listened to him breath. It was the most relaxing sound I have ever heard. The bell rang and we made our way down to Spanish together. Mrs. Goff signed my slip and Edward and I took our seats in the back with Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice.

Spanish went by quickly. I struggle to stay awake. It seemed like it didn't take much to make me tired. The bell rang and Edward, Emmett and Jasper headed down to football practice. Rose, Alice and I waited for the girls to come in. About five minutes later, they came in. Lauren and Jessica looked pissed while Kate, Angela, Tanya, and Leah looked worried. They sat down and Mrs. Goff shut the door to her room. I got up and went down and stood in front of them.

"I won't be able to cheer anymore," I said as a tear fell from my eye.

"I knew it. Your pregnant," smirked Lauren.

"I am not pregnant," I sighed. I didn't even have the energy to get pissed with her. "I have my reason, which I am not ready to share with you yet. Alice is taking my spot on the squad. I hope that you all will give her a chance."

"That's not fair. She's new to this school," snapped Jessica. "She didn't even have to try out."

"Jessica, Bella has made her choice for her replacement," said Mrs. Goff.

"Can she even cheer? Can she dance or do any flips?" snapped Lauren.

"Yes, I can," said Alice.

"Prove it," smirked Jessica.

"Fine," snapped Alice. "Let's go down to the football field. I will prove it."

The ten of us made our way down to the football field. I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper come out of the dressing room. They came running up to us. Alice stretched a little. She turned back and winked at Jasper. She started running and did several back handsprings in a roll with a backward tuck added on to the last.

"Fuck," muttered Jasper.

"So she can tumble. Can she cheer?" snapped Jessica.

"Yes, she can. She was a member of the nationals team until we moved here," said Edward. I turned and smirked at Lauren and Jessica who were dumbfounded.

"Alice is taking my spot. Treat her with more respect than you treated me or I will kick your asses," I snapped.

"Fine," they huffed. They turned and stomped away. I turned back to Edward.

"I'm going to head home. I'll see you after practice," I said softly. He pulled me into his arms.

"I'll miss you, wife," he whispered.

"I'll miss you too, husband," I whispered as he kissed me.

I heard a lot of people yelling and catcalling us. I broke away and saw Garrett, Ben, Mike, Tyler and several other boys cheering us. I just chuckled and flipped them all off. I kissed Edward again. Rose, Alice and I made our way back up to the school. I dropped my note off at the office. I dropped Rose and Alice off at Rose's house so they could start working on the cheers. I went to Charlie's and grabbed my guitar and a few other things. I got back in my car and drove back home. I walked in and found Esme in the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"It was a long day," I sighed as I set my guitar down on the table.

"Do you play?" she asked.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Will you play for me?" she asked.

"Sure," I said softly.

I got my guitar out and sat down in one of the chairs. I closed my eyes as I started strumming a song I had heard a few months ago by Isabella Whitlock a few years ago.

"I've been looking for you everywhere  
But you weren't anywhere  
I saw you in everything  
Your shy crooked smile  
Your bright shiny eyes  
But I was fighting against Fate  
Because you were standing right here

I wasted so much time  
Worrying about what might have been  
Instead of living for today  
I was to busy fighting fate  
Because you were standing right here

I closed my eyes  
I saw you standing there  
I wanted to kiss you  
I wanted you to kiss me  
To feel your arms around me,  
holding me tight  
To feel the tingle when you pull me close

I wasted so much time  
Worrying about what might have been  
Instead of living for today  
I was to busy fighting fate  
Because you were standing right here  
Finally I stopped fighting

I looked in your eyes  
I saw you crooked smile  
It melted me heart  
I wasted so much time  
Worrying about what might have been

Instead of living for today  
Because I was to busy fighting fate  
Because you were standing right here  
I stepped up and kissed you  
I felt your lips on mine  
I felt the tingle when I pulled you close  
I could feel you arms around me pulling me tight  
Fate finally won when I opened me eyes  
Because I finally saw you standing there"

I opened my eyes and saw Esme with tears pouring down her face.

"You're very talented, Bella," whispered Esme.

"Thank you," I said softly. "I love to play. I've been writing music for as long as I can remember."

"You sound like Edward," chuckled Esme. She came over and sat down next to me at the table.

"Esme, tell me about what you meant about me making him happy."


	10. Chapter 10

10

"I love Edward, Bella, but he isn't the easiest person to be around. It's been hard for him with us moving so much. He never complained but he has never let himself get attached to friends much less girls. When I saw him with you Friday night, I knew he was in love with you. I saw a light shining in his eyes that I have never seen before. He came home Saturday night and was almost giddy," she chuckled. "I knew it had something to do with you."

"He makes me happier than I have ever felt," I whispered softly. "He's the reason I have the strength fight this. When I told him and Alice about being sick yesterday morning, I saw it in his eyes. I knew I was in love with him. I know that most people don't get that but for me, it was right."

"I know, Bella," said Esme.

"I'm going to go take a nap," I said softly.

"Ok, sweetheart," said Esme.

I packed my guitar back up and carried it up to our room. I set it next to the wall and climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later when I felt Edward's lips on my neck. I chuckled and turned so that I was facing him.

"I sure hope that is you, Edward," I chuckled.

"It is," he laughed. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He had a black eye.

"What the fuck happened to your eye?" I asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Edward, tell me now," I said. He just sighed.

"Mike Newton was making a few pointed comments about you. I defended you. He punched me once, and I beat the shit out of him," said Edward.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Edward.

"Edward, what did he say?" I asked again.

"He said he knew you were whore but this was fast even for you," said Edward. I stood up and walked out of our room. I ran down the stairs. "Bella, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go have a word with Newton," I snapped. Edward reached out and gently grabbed my hand.

"Baby, I took care of it," said Edward. I turned and looked at him. "Please, let it go."

"Fine but if he says one more thing about me like that, I will kick his ass. I can do it," I said softly.

"I believe you," he chuckled. "It's time for dinner."

"Ok," I chuckled.

Edward pulled me into the dining room. I sat in the seat next to him. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett came in and sat down. Carlisle and Esme brought the food in and set it on the table. We all fixed our plates. Carlisle looked up at all of us and smiled.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Boring," we all said. We all looked at each other and chuckled.

"Bella, did you talk to your teachers?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, they were all very sympathetic," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sure they were," he chuckled. "Who's mustang is that outside?"

"Mine," I said softly.

"Where did you find her?" he asked.

"I found her in a junk yard in Seattle when I was fourteen," I explained.

"How does she run?" asked Carlisle.

"She purrs like a kitten," I chuckled.

"She's a beautiful car. Did it cost a lot to have someone fix her up?" he asked.

"Not really. It took awhile for me to find all the parts but the work didn't take me to long to do," I explained. Carlisle looked over at me with a surprised look on his face. "What?"

"You rebuilt your car?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," I chuckled. Edward, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were all chuckling.

"How did you learn about cars?" asked Esme. I turned and looked at her.

"I read a lot," I said.

"You read a lot?" said Carlisle.

"Yes, I have a photographic memory. I read a few books when I was twelve and learned about cars. It took a couple years to convince Charlie that I really did know what I was doing but then I rebuilt the engine in his truck and that convinced him," I explained. They were both looking at me. "What?"

"You were twelve?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Bella is the smartest person I've ever meet. There isn't much she doesn't know," chuckled Rose. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"She's been taking college classes for two years," smirked Jasper. I could feel my face turn scarlet as Carlisle and Esme both looked at me.

"It's not a big deal," I muttered.

"Yes, it is, Bella," said Esme. "What are you planning on studying in college?"

"Music," I said softly.

"What do you play?" asked Carlisle.

"I play the piano, the cello, the guitar, and the drums," I explained. I heard Alice, Carlisle and Esme all gasp.

"You play all of those?" asked Esme.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Wow," said Carlisle. "I look forward to hearing you play sometime."

"Anytime," I said softly.

We finished dinner and I helped Edward wash the dishes even though he told me I didn't have to. After we were done, we did our homework. I finished before Edward did. I smirked and he called me a show off. I just chuckled harder. Once he was done, we went upstairs to our room. He shut the door behind him and gave me a look. We quickly stripped our cloths off and climbed into bed. We made love slowly for hours. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning when our alarm went off. I was completely exhausted. I looked over to look at Edward but he wasn't in bed with me. The door to the bathroom opened and Edward came out only wearing a towel. He looked up at me and frowned.

"You look tired, Bella."

"I am tired," I sighed as I got out of bed.

"Maybe you should stay home and sleep," suggested Edward.

"No, I want to go to school. I don't need anymore rumors about me being spread," I said lightly. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok, Baby," said Edward.

I gave him a kiss before I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I stepped inside and let the hot water wash over my skin. I quickly washed my hair and shaved my legs. I turned off the water and dried off. I went back into our room and pulled on my panties, bra, a pair of jeans and a white blouse. I slipped on a pair of red ballet flats and made my way downstairs. I found Edward sitting in the kitchen with Alice, Carlisle and Esme. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to him.

"Bella, you ok.? You look tired," said Carlisle.

"I am tired," I said softly. "But I am ok."

"If you get to tired, I want you to go take a nap in the nurses office," said Carlisle.

"Ok," I said softly.

"I've got to get into the office. I'll see you after school, Bella," said Carlisle.

"Ok," I said. He left and I finished my breakfast. "I guess we had better get going."

"Ok, Baby," said Edward. "Do you want to take my car or your car?"

"We need to take both. You have football after school," I pointed out.

"No, I am going with you," said Edward.

"You can't skip practice again, Edward," I said softly. He put his hands on my face gently.

"Bella, I am going with you. You are the most important part of my life," whispered Edward.

"Ok, Edward," I whispered. "I guess we can take your car."

"Ok," said Edward.

Alice followed us out to the car. She climbed into the back seat while I climbed into the front seat. Edward climbed into the drivers seat and we drove to school. He parked next to Emmett. We climbed out and made our way to our lockers. We were half way there when I heard it. I heard Mike make a comment about me to Tyler.

"I told you Bella was whore," whispered Mike to Tyler. I snapped my head over to him. He had his back to me. Tyler's eyes met mine and he took a step back. "Fuck, she's behind me, isn't she?"

"Yes," chuckled Tyler. Mike turned around and I saw his face. He had two black eyes and a busted lip.

"What the fuck did you call me?" I snapped as I took a step toward him. He took two steps back.

"I didn't mean it, Bella," said Mike.

"Yes, you fucking did. Do you remember what happened last time you called me a whore?" I snapped.

"Y…yes," stammered Mike as I stepped closer to him.

"Do I need to remind you of what I can do to you?" I snapped. He took another step back and hit the wall.

"N…no," stammered Mike. I stepped up and got right in his face.

"I really, really hope not, Mike. If I hear from anyone, that you are badmouthing me, Edward or any of my friends, I will remind you. Got it?" I snapped.

"Y….yes," he stammered.

"Good," I snapped. I turned and went back over to Edward who was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe.

"Baby, you are my hero," he chuckled. I grabbed his hand as we started walking done the hall.

"Thanks," I chuckled. "He's a fucking idiot."

"That he is," chuckled Edward.

"Bella, why is Newton so fucking scared of you?" asked Alice.

"Because she beat the shit out of him last year when he made a move on her. She was coming out of the school when he blocked her way. He asked her out and she said no. She went to move past him but he stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm and tried to push her against the wall, only she kicked him in the chest and slammed him to the ground," chuckled Emmett. I just rolled my eyes at them all.

"He should take no for an answer," I chuckled.

"Bella, where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Alice.

"I read a lot," I chuckled.

"Should have known," chuckled Edward.

I just laughed before I kissed him goodbye and made my way down to English with Rose and Alice. The rest of the day when by quickly. In everyone one of my classes, I could hear the whispers about me and Edward. Most of them still believed that I was somehow pregnant and that's why he and his family moved here. It was all fucking ridiculous. I spent music working on my new song. I almost had the notes down but I needed to start working on the lyrics.

I skipped lunch and went to lay down in the nurses office. Edward came with me. I was so tired I slept right through the bell and woke up when school was over. Edward said that the nurse let our teachers know that I was ok. We made our way down to our lockers and grabbed our books. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out to his car. He helped my in and we made our way to the hospital. He parked and we went up to his office. We checked in and took our seats in the waiting room.

"Bella," said Mrs. Mallory. I cringed when I realized that she was Carlisle's nurse. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said. Edward and I followed her back. She led me into a room with three beds inside.

"Bella, I'm sorry to see that you are sick. Lauren didn't say anything," said Mrs. Mallory.

"I haven't told anyone except my teachers, Rose, Jasper, Edward and Alice," I explained.

"I see," she said softly. "Go ahead and lay down. Dr. Cullen will be in in a moment."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mallory," I said softly.

"Call me Erin, Bella," she said softly.

"Ok, Erin," I whispered. She turned and left and I laid down on the bed and Edward climbed in next to me. "Do you think she will tell Lauren?"

"I don't know, Bella," said Edward as the door opened. Carlisle came in and smiled at us.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm still tired. I took a nap this afternoon," I explained.

"Fatigue is just going to be part of your life for awhile, Bella," sighed Carlisle. "I am going to hook up your IV. It should take about an hour for it run through."

"Ok," I said softly. He quickly go the IV going.

"I'll check in on you in a little while," said Carlisle.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said softly. He gave me a soft smile.

"Anything for you, Bella," he whispered before he left.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes," he said.

"Tell me a story," I whispered.

Edward just chuckled. I laid my head on his shoulder and listened to him tell me about he time he, Alice, Carlisle and Esme went camping in Colorado. Edward and Alice were twelve. They set up their tents and settled in for the night when it started raining. Their tents flooded and they ended up crowding into their car and sleeping. He said they never went camping again. Carlisle came in and took my IV out. He said he would see us at home in a little while. Edward and I walked out of the back and found Lauren sitting in the waiting room. She looked up at us confused. She looked from us to the back room and back. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Lauren.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"What are you doing here?" whispered Lauren. I went to respond to her when Carlisle came running out.

"Bella, I almost forgot to give you this prescription. It should help fight any infections from the treatments," said Carlisle, handing me the paper.

"Oh, ok, Carlisle. We'll fill it on the way home," I said softly, avoiding looking at Lauren.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit," said Carlisle. He went back into the back.

"Bella?" whispered Lauren. I looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. "You're sick?"

"Yes," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"Your going through chemo?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes," I whispered softly.

"That's why you had to quit cheerleading?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I sobbed softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she cried.

"I'm not ready for people to know. I don't want them to pity me," I sobbed softly.

"I won't tell anyone, Bella," she cried as she pulled me into her arms. "I am sorry I've been such a bitch to you."

"I'm sorry too, Lauren," I cried. "Thank you for not telling anyone yet. I just need some time."

"I understand," she whispered as she pulled away. "If you need anything, just let me know."

"I will," I whispered. "We need to get home. I feel like shit."

"Ok, Bella," she whispered softly.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and led me to the elevator. The doors closed and I saw Lauren's mother holding Lauren while she cried. Edward led me out to the car and helped me in. He ran around to the drivers side and climbed in. He quickly stopped and filled my prescription. He drove us home and helped me inside. Charlie and Emmett were sitting in the living room. As soon as I stepped through the doors, my stomach turned and I took off running to the bathroom.

Edward pulled my hair back and held it for me as I threw up for several minutes. He grabbed a wash rag and wiped my face and neck off for me. He lifted me in his arms and carried me out into the living room. He set me down next to Charlie. Charlie wrapped his arm around me and held me as we cried together. Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around me too.

A few minutes later, I had to run back into the bathroom. Edward was there with me again. He rubbed my back and cleaned my face when I was done. The rest of the night went like this. After the fourth time, he carried me upstairs to our room and held me on the bed while I cried. I was up several times through the night sick. Every time he held me. He never let me go. I finally got a few hours of sleep.

I woke up the next morning, sore and tired. Edward and I got up and took a hot shower. The heat from the water made my muscles feel better. He dried me off and we went back into our room and got dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. I pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. We made our way downstairs. As soon as the smell from the kitchen hit me, I ran into the bathroom and threw up again. Edward helped me get cleaned up and took me out to his car. Alice came running out and handed me a bottle of water.

"Dad, said to make sure you keep a bottle on you so you don't get dehydrated," she explained.

"Thanks, Alice," I whispered before I took a small sip.

She climbed into the back seat and we made our way to school. We pulled up in the school parking lot and we made our way inside. I had just gotten to my locker when I felt my stomach turn again. I took off running into the bathroom and dry heaved for several minutes. Alice and Rose came in after me. Alice pulled my hair back while Rose got me a cold napkin. I had just stopped throwing up when I heard Lauren and Jessica come into the bathroom.

"Look who it is," snickered Jessica. "What's the matter, Bella? The morning sickness getting to you."

"Jess, leave her alone," said Lauren. I turned and gave her a grateful smile.

"Lauren?" gasp Jessica.

"Just leave her alone. She doesn't need this right now," snapped Lauren. She turned and walked out of the bathroom. Jessica ran after her.

"What the fuck was that about?" asked Rose.

"She knows I'm sick. Her mom works for Carlisle and she saw me leaving my treatment yesterday," I said softly as I stood up.

"Oh," said Rose.

"She promised not to tell anyone," I said softly.

"I hope she doesn't," said Alice. "At least not until you are ready."

"Me too," I whispered softly.

Alice, Rose and I walked out of the bathroom and found Emmett, Edward and Jasper waiting for us. I assured them that I was fine. Edward kissed me before he left for his first period class. Rose, Alice and I made our way down to English. We took our seats and Mr. Owens started class. About half way through his class, I had to run out to the bathroom. Rose and Alice came with me and helped me get cleaned up again. We made our way back to class and everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Mr. Owens.

"Yeah," I whispered softly.

"Let me know," he whispered.

I just nodded my head and went back to my desk and sat down. I pulled out my water and took a couple small sips. Mr. Owens started his class again but no one was paying attention to him. They were to busy staring at me. The bell rang and we made our way down to our trig class. Edward pulled me into his arms and I let a couple tears fall. He led me to my seat and I sat down. Mr. Varner came in and started his class.

His class went much like English did. I ended running out about half way through. Alice and Rose came and helped me again. I couldn't stop the tears that poured down my face as I dry heaved for nearly twenty minutes. I finally managed to stop when the bell rang. I cleaned my face and went with Rose and Alice to get our backpacks. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had them for us. Edward looked worried but I assure him that Emmett and Jasper would take care of me if I needed them to. He kissed me softly before he left for his class.

Emmett, Jasper and I made our way to history. We took our seats and waited for Mr. Taylor to start class. Lauren came in and gave me a soft smile which I returned. Mr. Taylor came in and started class. Ten minutes before the bell rang, I felt my stomach turn. I got up to run to the bathroom but I couldn't make it. I slumped over the trash can and dry heaved.

"Emmett, go get her a cold towel," said Lauren. She came over and started rubbing my back and pulled my hair out of my face for me. "Jasper, can you get her a cold bottle of water?"

"Sure," said Jasper. I finally managed to stop dry heaving and laid my head down on Lauren's lap.

"Feel better?" she whispered.

"For now," I whispered. Emmett came running in and handed her the napkin. She gently wiped my face and the back of my neck for me. "That feels good."

"I know it helped my dad," she whispered. I looked up at her. "It was ten years ago. He's fine now."

"I'm glad," I whispered as a tear slipped from my eyes. Jasper came in with water bottle in his hand.

"You need to take small sips," whispered Lauren. I sat up and took a couple small sips of water. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you, Lauren," I whispered through my tears.

"Anytime, Bella," She whispered through her tears.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Mr. Taylor.

"Yes, sir. Sorry about that," I said softly as I stood up.

"It's ok," he said softly. He turned and looked at the class, who looked frightened. "Why don't you guys go ahead and go."

"Ok," everyone muttered at once. I went and sat back down in my seat and started packing my stuff up in my bag. They all left leaving me, Emmett, Jasper, and Mr. Taylor.

"Bella, are you sure your ok?" asked Mr. Taylor.

"As good as I can be," I said softly.

I stood up and followed Emmett and Jasper out into the hall. I could hear everyone whispering about me but I honestly just couldn't deal with it. Emmett and Jasper left me at my music class. I went in and sat in the back of the classroom next to Edward. He pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back. I laid my head on his chest and let my tears fall. I knew it was going to be hard but I wasn't expecting it to be this hard. My entire body ached. My stomach muscles felt like they were on fire from throwing up so much. Peter came in and just smiled at me. I could tell that he knew how my day has been going.

I managed to make it through music without throwing up. As soon as the bell rang, Edward and I made our way to the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry so I just went and sat down at the table while Edward got me a new bottle of water and himself a sandwich. He and the others came over and sat down next to me. A few minutes later. Kate, Garrett, Ben and Angela came over and sat down with us. The four of them glared at me.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on with you?" asked Kate. "I heard that you spent half the morning throwing up in the bathroom."

"I heard that Lauren took care of you when you threw up in third period," said Angela. "What's going on? Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant," I whispered.

"Then what is it, Bella?" asked Garrett. I closed my eyes and tried to fight back the tears. "We are your friends, you know. You can trust us."

"I know that," I sobbed softly. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Bella, please, let us in. We are so worried about you," said Ben. I looked over at them and saw the tears in their eyes. I knew I could trust them.

"I'm sick. I have leukemia," I said softly. "I started chemo yesterday which is why I have been sick so much today."

"Your sick?" cried Kate.

"Yes," I sobbed.

"Are you going to die?" sobbed Angela.

"I really hope not," I sobbed softly. Kate and Angela came over and hugged me.

"Is that why you quit cheerleading?" sobbed Kate.

"Yes, I can't risk getting hurt," I whispered softly.

"Is that why you and Edward got married?" asked Ben through his tears.

"Yes and no," I whispered softly. "I have been feeling really tired for several weeks. I had a really bad day on Sunday and Emmett and Charlie took me to the hospital. Edward's father, Carlisle, though that I might be sick based on my symptoms and family history." I explained.

"Family history?" asked Garrett.

"Our mom died of leukemia when we were two," I cried softly.

"But we thought…." trailed off Garrett.

"Us too but anyway. Carlisle ran a few tests and I got the results Monday morning. As I'm sure you know, I didn't handle it very well. The six of us went down to first beach and I told them. Edward asked me to fight for him. I looked into his eyes and I knew that I am in love with him. I just knew. He said he loved me and I said I loved him. I was staring in his eyes and I just knew. I can't do this without him by my side so I asked him to marry to me. He said yes and the six of us, Carlisle, and his mother, Esme, and Charlie flew to Vegas that night," I explained through my tears.

"That's very romantic," whispered Kate.

"Yeah," sighed Angela.

"Bella, we will be here if you need us. Anytime, anyplace," said Garrett.

"Thanks," I whispered. "Just don't tell anyone yet. I not ready for the whole school to know."

"We won't," said Ben.

The bell rang and we made our way to our afternoon class. Edward and I spent most of biology with my head on his shoulder. I didn't get sick again, which was nice, but I could still feel my stomach quivering. Mr. Banner tried to keep everyone from staring at me but it was apparently a wasted effort. As soon as class was over, Edward and I made our way down to Spanish. Mrs. Goff was having us watch a video today. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder again and fell asleep.

I was shaken awake when the bell rang. We gathered our stuff up and went down to our lockers. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had football practice. I went with Rose and Alice. They came over to the house and I laid on the couch and watched Rose and Alice practice cheering. Alice was really good. Rose wouldn't be cheering tomorrow since it was homecoming. Edward, Emmett and Jasper came home a few hours later. Edward picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm ok. My stomach is still upset but not nearly as bad as it was this morning. I'm still pretty tired," I said laying my head on his chest.

"Do you want some dinner?" he asked.

"Not really," I whispered. "I'm not too hungry."

"Ok," whispered Edward as Carlisle came in.

"Bella, how you doing today?" he asked.

"I had a pretty rough morning but I stopped throwing up by lunch time. I'm still really tired and my stomach is still upset," I explained.

"I know it's hard, Bella. I was thinking that we would do your treatment on Saturday instead of tomorrow since it is homecoming," said Carlisle. I groaned.

"Thanks for reminding me," I grumbled.

"Bella, just accept your fate. I have," chuckled Rose as she sat down next to me.

"You two aren't excited about being nominated?" asked Esme as she came out of the kitchen.

"No," we chuckled.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We are rebels. We don't like to conform to the man," I chuckled.

"Says the cheerleader," chuckled Jasper.

"Jas, shut up," I chuckled.

"Bella, it's an honor to be nominated," snickered Jasper.

"An honor?" I chuckled. "More like a curse."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," chuckled Alice. "Just accept it."

"Don't want too," I pouted. They all laughed at me.

"Bella, you know it's not the same now that you know the truth about her," said Emmett softly. I looked up at him.

"I know, Em," I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alice.

"My mom was homecoming queen her senior year. I have spent the last sixteen years trying to be nothing like her," I whispered.

"Why?" asked Alice. "She was your mom."

"Yes, and I thought she abandoned me and Em. I thought she didn't love us. I didn't know she died from the same disease that is killing me," I cried.

I got up and ran upstairs to mine and Edward's room. I fell onto the bed and let my tears fall. Edward came in and pulled me into his arms. It was hard to let go of all the anger that I have been holding on to for as long as I could remember. Not only I was angry now, but I was terrified. I don't want to die. I still have so much that I want to do with my life. I wasn't ready for this to be the end. I turned over and looked at Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"Do you think about dying?" I asked.

"I didn't until I met you. I don't want to lose you, Bella, but I know that I might and it hurts so bad," he whispered as he let his tears fall.

"I don't want to die. I have so much I want to do still," I whispered.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I want to record my music. I want to go to Paris. I want to skydive and swim with the dolphins. I want to go to Disneyland. I want walk in the ocean. I want to have babies," I whispered.

"Ok," he whispered. He reached over and pulled out a small notebook from his night table. "We'll make a list of things. I promise that we will do them."

"Don't promise what you can't give me," I whispered. He looked up at me.

"Baby, I promise," he whispered.

"Ok," I whispered.

"What else do you want to do?" asked Edward.

We spent the rest of the evening coming up with things that we wanted to do. We added several items to the list. I wanted to have our own house. I wanted to learn French. Edward wanted to take me to me to see the Chicago symphony play. He wanted to hear me play in Carnegie Hall. I wanted to go to the grand canyon. We laughed and teased. It was nice to feel normal. Eventually we just settled into a peaceful silence. I laid my head on Edward's chest and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Bella," whispered Alice as she shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's just after 6:30 a.m. You need to get up so you can ready for school," she whispered. I looked over for Edward but he was gone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He, Emmett and Jasper met for breakfast down at the diner. They said it was tradition on homecoming," chuckled Alice. I looked at her.

"You love Jasper, don't you?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, I do," she chuckled. "I know you will understand. I feel complete with him."

"I do understand. I'm happy for you, Alice. Jas is a great guy. He deserves to be happy," I said as I climbed out of bed.

"Bella, did you and Jas ever date?" asked Alice.

"No way," I chuckled. "I love Jas like a brother, Alice. He's one of my best friends but that would be gross."

"Was it weird when Rose and Emmett started dating?" asked Alice.

"No, they were always flirting with each other. Jas and I teased them because that's what we do but we were happy for them. They are very much in love," I chuckled.

"I can tell," said Alice. "Go shower. I'll come in and help you fix your hair."

"Ok, Ali," I chuckled.

She left and I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. I quickly washed my hair and shaved my legs and arm pits. I turned off the water and dried off. I went back into my room and found my cloths ready for me in the bed. I pulled on the blue lace hipsters and the matching blue strapless bra. I pulled on the white peasant skirt, the blue strapless top. Alice came in and sat me down in the bathroom. She curled my hair and left it so that it looked like it was floating down my back. She only put a little bit of makeup on me. She went to get dressed. I slipped on the blue heels she left for me and made my way downstairs. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie were sitting around the kitchen table when I came in. They all looked up at me and their mouths fell open.

"Alice," I simply said.

"You look beautiful," said Esme.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Charlie.

"I feel good today. I'm still sore but I'm not nearly as tired as I have been," I said as I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down.

"Good," said Charlie.

"Charlie, are you going to be there tonight to escort me onto the field?" I asked. He muttered something under his breath. "If I have to go through with this, then so do you."

"Fine," he pouted. I finished my cereal as Alice came into the kitchen wearing my uniform.

"Bella, you ready?" she asked.

"Yep," I chuckled. I took my bowl over to the sink and grabbed my backpack. I walked over to the kitchen door and looked back at Charlie. "Charlie?"

"What?" he grumbled.

"You have to wear your suit," I chuckled.

Alice and I chuckled as we made our way out of the house. We could hear Charlie complaining. We climbed into my mustang and I drove us to school. We pulled up next to Rose. We climbed out at the same time she did. She looked hot in a red wrap around dress and red heels.

"Fuck me, Rose. You look hot," I chuckled.

"So do you, Bella. If I was into girls, I would be all over you," she chuckled.

"What about me?" chuckled Alice. "You wouldn't want some of me?"

"Aww, of course, we would, Ali," I chuckled as I pulled her into my arms. I felt someone rush past us and saw Mike hurrying away. He had his backpack in front of him and I knew he had to of heard every word we just said. "Poor Mike."

"He seemed like he was in a big hurry," chuckled Rose as we started into the school.

"I'm sure he was," snickered Alice.

We made our way to our lockers. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us. They looked over at us and their mouths fell open. I saw Jasper give Alice the once over. Emmett's eyes bulged out of his head and I am pretty sure Edward drooled. We walked up to them and started chuckling.

"See something you like, husband?" I asked. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard.

"Baby, you look fucking fantastic," he whispered.

"Thanks. You should see what I am wearing underneath," I whispered. He moaned and pulled me closer to him.

"I plan to later," whispered Edward. He kissed me again. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better. Still pretty sore but not nearly as tired," I said softly.

"Good," whispered Edward. He kissed me again. "I had better get to history."

"Fine," I sighed dramatically. "I love you."

"As I love you, Baby," he chuckled.

He kissed me again before he turned and left with Emmett and Jasper. Rose, Alice and I just chuckled as we made our way down to English. We took our seats in the back. Several people stared at me as they came in but I was in a good mood today. Mr. Owens came in and started class. The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly.

We had a pop quiz in trig. I finished in five minutes. I am pretty sure I heard Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett all mutter under their breath at me. I just chuckled and pulled out my music book and worked on my song for New York. I got to miss history because Rose, Kate, Angela and I had to take pictures for the year book. Kate looked fucking hot in a soft pink strapless dress and white heels. Angela was wearing a sage green silk sundress with white heels. After we took what felt like a million pictures, I am pretty sure Eric kept taking pictures just so he could gawk at us, I made my way down to music.

I finally had the music finished for my song. I started working on the lyrics. They just didn't seem like they were right. The bell rang and Edward and I made our way down to the cafeteria for lunch. I grabbed a salad and a bottle of water. We joined the others at our table. Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela sat with us again. Lauren came over and I saw them all tense up.

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling today?" asked Lauren.

"I feel good today. I'm not quite as tired as I have been but I am pretty sore," I said softly.

"The fatigue was the worst part for my dad. You look great," said Lauren. She turned to Rose, Angela and Kate. "You all do. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, Lauren," said Kate. She looked confused. Lauren gave us all a smile and went and sat down next to Jessica, Mike and Tyler. I saw them all start to grill her but she just shook her head no. "What the fuck was that about?"

"She knows I'm sick," I said softly. "Her mom works for Carlisle and Lauren was waiting for her when I had my treatment on Wednesday. She helped me yesterday. I think her dad had cancer a few years ago. She gets it."

"I've just never seen her so nice," said Kate.

"I know. I think it's changed her," I said softly.

"Well, I guess that's good, I guess," said Angela. I looked back over at Lauren. She and Jessica were arguing. Jessica looked over at me and gave me a dirty glare.

"I GUESS YOU HAVE YOURSELF A NEW BEST FRIEND NOW!" screamed Jessica. She got up and stormed out. Lauren gave me a small smile and ran after her. I looked back at the others.

"I'll see you later," I said softly. I got up and went after Lauren and Jessica. I didn't want to see their friendship ruined because of me. I could hear them arguing in the ladies room.

"Jess, you will always be my best friend," said Lauren.

"Then why all the sudden are you all concerned about Bella?" snapped Jessica.

"She needs me right now. She needs all of us," said Lauren.

"Why?" snapped Jessica.

"I can't tell you," said Lauren as I pushed the door to the bathroom open. They both turned and looked at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" snapped Jessica.

"I want to explain what Lauren has been keeping from you," I said softly.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Bella, you don't have to if you aren't ready," said Lauren.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to come between you," I said softly.

"What is going on?" asked Jessica.

"I have leukemia," I said softly. Jessica gasped and looked over at Lauren.

"You knew?" whispered Jessica.

"Yes, I ran into her and Edward after her treatment on Wednesday at the hospital when I went to pick up my mom," said Lauren. Jessica looked back over at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just didn't understand," whispered Jessica.

"I know you didn't. I asked Lauren not to tell anyone because I'm not ready for them to know. I didn't think it would cause you two to fight," I whispered softly.

"I should have been more understanding," said Jessica. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Jessica. I know I am going to have to tell everyone soon but I need some time to deal with it myself," I explained softly.

"Anything you need, you let me know, Bella," said Jessica.

"Thank, Jessica," I said softly as the bell rang. "Guess it's time for class."

"Ugh," they groaned together.

I just chuckled as the three of us made our way to biology. Jessica and Lauren both hugged me before they went to sit by Mike and Tyler. I went over and sat next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. Mr. Banner came in and started class. He gave us a pop quiz. I finished in about 7 minutes. I went up and turned it in and he just chuckled as he took it.

I went back and sat down next to Edward. I pulled out my music book and started working on the lyrics for my song. I tapped my fingernails on the table as I played the melody in my head. Edward finished his test a few minutes before the bell rang. He came over and sat next me again and watched me as I played the music in my head. It was very distracting. I tried to ignore him but he is so fucking hot. The bell rang and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You get the sexist look on your face when you are concentrating on your music. It's like pure joy," explained Edward.

"Edward," I whispered softly as I pulled his ear to my lips. "There is nothing pure about me."

"Fuck me," he mumbled.

"I plan to tonight," I chuckled.

He moaned as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me down to the gym. We huddle in the corner with Emmett, Rose, Ben, Angela, Garrett, and Kate. The band started the pep rally and the other players went marching in. The girls did a couple of cheers before Peter went out to the middle of the gym with a mike in his hand.

"It's time to bring in our homecoming queen nominees," he said. "Our first nominee is Angela Weber. She is being escorted into the gym by Ben Cheney."

"Let's go, Baby," whispered Ben as Angela wrapped her arm around Ben's. He led her into the gym and over to her seat. He went and stood behind her.

"Next we have, Kate Denali. Kate is being escorted into the gym by Garrett Mitchell," said Peter. Kate looped her arm in with Garrett's. Garret had the biggest smile on his face as he led her into the gym. He was so in love with her. "Next, we have Rosalie Hale. Rosalie is being escorted in by Emmett Swan."

"Smile, Rosie," I chuckled as she and Emmett started into the gym. She turned and flipped me off. Edward and I just laughed. Emmett took Rose over to her chair and went to stand behind her.

"Our final nominee is Isabella Cullen. Isabella is being escorted into the gym by Edward Cullen," said Peter.

I held onto Edward's arm as he led me into the gym. He led me over to the seat next to Rose. I sat down and he moved to stand behind me. I saw a flash and looked up to see Charlie with a camera in his hand. He was sitting next to William, Catherine, Carlisle and Esme. Charlie looked down at me and just started laughing. I really had to resist the urge to flip him off. Alice, Lauren, Jessica, Leah and Tanya came back out and started a new cheer. I felt a tear slip down my face as I watched them. I know it doesn't make since but I loved cheering and now I couldn't do it.

Rose reached over and grabbed my hand gently. Edward started rubbing my back softly. I looked back at him and gave him a small smile. He leaned down and wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. I turned back and saw Charlie wipe a tear from his own eye. I guess I didn't really realize how hard this all has been on him. Not only is he having to face losing his only daughter to the same disease that killed his wife but he stood by and let her marry a man she had only known a few days. He was much stronger than I ever realized.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard the band start playing the school song. The played the fight song next and everyone started leaving the gym. I looked around for Charlie but I didn't see him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see him standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I let my tears go.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, that I said I hated you. It's not your fault. I am so scared and so angry," I cried.

"I know you are, Bella. I am too. It's not fair. I'm not supposed to have to watch you die. I don't want to lose you, Bella. I can't do it," cried Charlie.

"I'm never going to stop fighting, Daddy. Please don't give up on me. I am never going to stop fighting to live," I whispered.

"I will never give up on you, Bella," he whispered. He pulled away and wiped my tears off my face. "I love you, Bella. I am so proud of you for following your dreams. I know I've put a lot of pressure on you to become a doctor but I just want you to be happy."

"Even if that means studying music at NYU?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bella. You are an amazing musician," said Charlie.

"Thank you, Dad. That means so much to me," I whispered softly.

"I've got to go but I will see you at the game," said Charlie.

"Ok," I whispered softly.

He kissed my cheek and left. Edward kissed me goodbye and went with Emmett and Jasper to get ready for the game. Rose and I were dragged away by Alice who was squealing about getting us ready. We all climbed into my car and made our way back home. We locked ourselves into mine and Edward's room and played lets make Rose and Bella look like homecoming queens.

Alice fixed Rose's hair first. She left Rose's hair down but straightened it so that it laid flat on her back. Rose started working on her makeup while Alice fixed my hair. She pulled my hair up in a messy twist. She pulled a few strains of hair down around my face. She fixed my make-up, making my eyes darker than they normally would be. We went out and slipped on our dresses and shoes. We made our way downstairs where Carlisle, Esme, William, Catherine, and Charlie were waiting for us.

"Wow, you girls look beautiful," said Catherine.

"Thanks, Mom," said Rose as she hugged her mother.

"Thanks, Cat," I whispered.

"Let's get a few pictures before we head to the game," said Esme.

We both groaned but stood next to each other. Esme and Catherine took a dozen pictures while Charlie took nearly two dozen. Once they were done torturing us, we made our way out to the cars. I rode with Charlie since Edward had his car at school already. I could tell Charlie was struggling with his emotions. We pulled up in the parking lot and made our way down to the field. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, William and Catherine went to find seats while Rose and I went to stand next to Kate and Angela.

The football team came out dressed in their uniforms. I ogled Edward's ass. I will admit it. He looked over at me and his mouth fell open. I just winked at him and blew him a kiss. They lined up on either side of us while we climbed into the back of the convertibles that would take us to our seats on the sideline. Angela and Kate got in the first one while Rose and I got into the second one. They drove us down to our seats and helped us out. We took our seats and they started the game.

The first half of the game went by very quickly. Edward was starting as quarterback. He was very good. He, Emmett, who played lineman, and Jasper, who was a wide receiver, played very good together. Garrett and Ben were both on the defense teams and they stopped the other team from gaining more than three or four yards. By the time the buzzer rang for halftime, we were up 35-0. Charlie, William, Robert, Angela's dad, and Laurent, Kate's father, came over to stand next to us. All the football players lined up on the sidelines with the cheerleaders while the band stood out in the middle of the field. Peter was up in the announcers box.

"Welcome to homecoming. Our first homecoming nominee is Angela Weber. Angela is the daughter of Ann and Robert Weber. Angela has been a member of the cheerleading team for four years, the basketball team for four years and an all state miler for the track team. She is the honors program and plans to attend University of Washington where she hopes to pursue her degree in English. Angela is being escorted by her father, Robert," said Peter. Angela and Robert made their way out to the field.

"Our next nominee is Kate Denali. Kate is the daughter of Irina and Laurent Denali. Kate has been a member of the cheerleading team for four years. She has been member of the basketball team for four years and the state champion for singles tennis for the last three years. She is in the honors program and plans to attend University of California at Berkeley where she is planning to pursue a degree in education. She is being escorted by her father, Laurent," said Peter. Kate and Laurent made their way out to stand next to Angela.

"Next we have Rosalie Hale. Rosalie is the daughter of William and Catherine Hale. Rosalie has been a member of the cheerleading team for four years. She has been co-captain for two years. Rosalie has been a member of the debate team. She is the three time state champion in Literary Criticism. She is a member of the honors program. She plans to attend NYU pursuing a degree in Law. She is being escorted by her father, William," said Peter. Rose gave me a big smile as she and William made their way out to the field and stood next to Kate.

"Our last nominee is Isabella Cullen. Isabella is the daughter of Charlie Swan and the late Renee Swan. Isabella has been a member of the cheerleading team for four years. She has been co-captain for two years. She is a member of the honors program. She has been taking dual credit college courses for two years. She was named to Washington's States who's who list for the last three years. She is a member of the Forks high school orchestra, where she plays both the piano and the cello, where she was recognized by the state as the musician of the year for the last two years. She is a three time state champion with academic decathlon team. She is planning on attending NYU and pursuing a degree in music. She is being escorted by her father, Charlie," said Peter. I could feel my face heat up with each word he said. I looked over at Edward who was grinning as Charlie and I made our way out to the field. We stood by Rose and William.

"Your third runner up is Kate Denali," said Peter. The little red headed flower girl went over and handed Kate her roses. "Your second runner up is Angela Weber."

"Fuck," muttered me and Rose as the little girl went over and handed Angela her flowers. That meant that me or Rose were the queen. I could feel Charlie chuckle.

"Your first runner up is Rosalie Hale," said Peter. "Which means that Isabella Cullen is our homecoming queen."


	15. Chapter 15

15

The little red girl handed Rose her flowers and came over to me. Charlie slipped the sash around my neck and placed the crown on my head with a big smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile at how happy he was for me. The little red haired girl handed me my roses. Charlie lead me over to the first car and helped me inside. I sat up on the back. Rose, Kate and Angela climbed into the other car.

The cars drove us around the football field. They stopped at the end zone and we climbed out. Eric came over and took way too many pictures for the year book. The second half of the game started Rose, Kate, Angela and I made our way into the stands. We sat down in front of our parent's. The fourth quarter had just started when Jacob came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey Jake," I said softly.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on with you?" he whispered. I closed my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"I'm talking about you getting married, quitting cheerleading, and being an overall mess at school from what Leah tells me," whispered Jacob.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I whispered. I stood up to leave but he reached out and grabbed my arm. "AAAAHH."

"Jake, let her go," said Charlie. He stepped down and pulled me into his arms. "It's ok, Bella."

"What is going on?" asked Jacob.

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially right here, right now," I snapped. I pulled away from Charlie and walked down to the end of the field. Rose came after me.

"You know he's just worried about you," said Rose.

"I know," I sighed.

Rose and I just stood by the fence for the rest of the game. We won 55-0. The team ran into the locker room and Angela, Kate and Alice came over and waited with us. The school was having a dance in the gym after the game. Edward somehow talked me into going to the dance with him. I think he dazzled me with his nice ass. About twenty minutes later, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett and Ben came out. Edward was looking super hot in a pair of black dress pants and a black dress shirt. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard.

"Baby, you look amazing," he whispered.

"So do you. Are you sure you want to go to the dance? We could just go home and go to bed," I whispered.

"Very temping offer, wife, but I want to dance with you then take you home to bed," he chuckled.

"Fine," I sighed dramatically.

"It won't be so bad," he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way up to the gym.

We walked in and I had to chuckle. It looked a crape paper factory went off in here. I reluctantly let Edward drag me out to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kept my eyes locked on his as we danced for the next the three hours. Every once in a while he would lean down and kiss me or I would lean up and kiss him.

"Edward," I whispered softly as we danced.

"Yes, Baby," he whispered.

"Take me home and make love to me," I whispered softly.

"As you wish," he whispered.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out to the car. I saw Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Ben and Angela, and Garrett and Kate, making their ways to their cars. Edward opened the car door for me and I climbed in. He went around and get into the drivers side. He reached over and grabbed my hand as we drove home. He parked and helped me out. We made our way inside and went straight up to our room. He shut the door behind us and turned to look at me.

I reached behind me and slowly pulled the zipper down on my dress and let it fall to the ground by my feet. Edward's eyes darkened when he saw my lace hipsters and strapless bra. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He undid his pants and pushed them down. I could see his erection bulging in his boxers. I kicked off my shoes and reached back and undid my bra and let it fall to the ground. He licked his lips as I pulled off my panties and dropped them on the floor. He pulled off his boxers and dropped them on the ground.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and he moaned. He lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He slowly pushed himself into me. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips when I felt him inside of me. It was the best feeling ever. Our love making was slow and intimate. We worshiped each other's bodies. We came together, crying out each other's names. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning when I felt Edward lips on my neck. I moaned slightly. His hand slid around me and found my wet core quickly. I moaned when Edward rubbed me and slid a finger into me. I pressed back into him and I could feel his erection pressing against me. I lifted my leg and put it over his. Edward slid his hard cock into me and I stifled a moan. I felt him start thrusting into me hard. He needed me. I turned my head and found his lips. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and head him moan into my mouth. Edward rolled us so that I was on my stomach and he was inside me from behind. He pulled me onto my hands and knees and started pounding the shit out of me. It was raw and hard. I loved it.

"Fuck, Edward…I love when you fuck me hard," I grunted.

"I fucking love to fuck you hard," he panted as he pushed into me. I used one hand and reached down to play with my clit. I felt Edward shudder when my fingers grazed his cock. "Fuck, that's hot."

"Fuck me. I going to cum," I groaned as Edward increased his thrust.

"Cum with me, Bella," demanded Edward.

I felt my walls clench down on him as he spilled inside of me. Edward bent down and put his head on my shoulder. We were both panting for air. This was our most intense experience so far. Our bodies were dripping with sweat. Edward pulled out of me and swept me into his arms and carried me into the bathroom. We took a shower together. Once we were done, we dried each other off and got dressed. I put on my jeans and t-shirt.

Edward and I made our way downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of orange juice. Carlisle came in and we left with to go to his office for my chemo appointment. We rode with him in his car. We made our way up to his office and he got my IV going. Edward and I just kissed through the while hour. It took my mind off what was happening to me. Once my IV was done, Carlisle came back in and unhooked it for me. We made our way back home. By the time we got home I was feeling nauseous. Edward laid me on the couch as I tried to fight the urge to throw up. I didn't win. I ran into the bathroom and threw up for the next few hours. Edward was with me the whole time.

Once I felt better, we made our way back into the living room. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were sitting in the living room with Carlisle and Esme. I could tell they were talking about something pretty big from the looks on their faces. They didn't seem upset but they didn't look to happy either.

"What's going on?" I asked as I laid back down on the couch. Edward handed me my water. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he whispered as he sat next to me. I laid my head on his lap.

"Rose and I are getting married."


	16. Chapter 16

16

"Rose and I are getting married," said Emmett. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Really?" I whispered as a tear fell.

"Yes," said Rose with a smile.

"That's great. When?" I asked.

"We would like to get married as soon as possible," said Emmett, giving me a concerned looked.

"You can get married without me being there," I whispered.

"No, we can't," said Alice. I looked over at her. "Jas and I are getting married, too."

"That's great, Ali, but I can't fly right now. It's ok," I said softly.

"But your our sister. We want you there," said Rose.

"I know but I will be there in spirit. Don't wait just because of me," I whispered softly.

"She's right, kids. She can't fly out today," said Carlisle.

"But-" started Emmett.

"Em, it's ok, brother," I whispered through my tears. "I know."

"Are you sure?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, maybe we can have a wedding for the six of us after I beat this," I said through my tears. "We can have a big party and celebrate our marriages and my good health. That would be nice."

"I think it would be, too," cried Emmett.

"Yes. We will have a lot to celebrate," cried Rose.

"Yeah," said Alice through her tears.

"Have you told Charlie, William and Cat?" I asked.

"Yes, this morning. They were cool with it," said Rose.

"What time is your flight?" I asked.

"6pm. We are going to spend the night in Vegas and come home tomorrow," said Emmett.

"That will be nice," I whispered. "Are you packed?"

"Yes," they all said together.

"You had better get going," I whispered. "You don't want to miss your flight."

"I love you, Sister," cried Emmett. He came over and lifted me into his arms.

"I love you too, Brother," I sobbed slightly. "I am really happy for you and Rose."

"Thanks," he whispered. He set me on my feet and Rose hugged me.

"I love you, Bella. You're the best sister ever," she whispered.

"I love you, Rose. I am so happy that you are my sister now," I cried. She pulled away and Jasper and Alice hugged me. "I knew you two were in love. I am very happy for you."

"Thanks, Bella," whispered Jasper. "I love you, B."

"I love you, too, Jas," I whispered. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you, too, Bella," she whispered. They pulled away and went to get their bags.

"Bella, Edward, are you going to be ok tonight?" asked Carlisle.

"We'll be fine," said Edward.

"We are flying back tonight but our flight isn't until pretty late so if you need anything call Erin Mallory."

"We will," I said softly.

I hugged them all again and they left. Edward and I locked up the house after them and made our way upstairs to our room. I ran into the bathroom again and threw up several times. Edward helped me clean up and carried me into our room. I spent the rest of the day and much of the night throwing up. I eventually fell asleep in Edward's arms.

I woke up the next morning feeling sore and tired. Edward and I got up and went to take a shower. We got dressed and went downstairs. We found Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, William and Catherine sitting in the kitchen with Garrett's parent's David and Melissa, Ben's parent's John and Elisabeth, Laurent, Irina, Robert and Ann. They looked like they had been arguing about something. They all looked at me just as my stomach started to turn. I ran into the bathroom and dry heaved for several minutes. Edward held my hair and helped me clean up. We made our way back into the kitchen.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, it was a long day and night but I am ok," I said softly as I sat down next to Charlie.

"Baby, you want some toast? It might help your stomach," asked Edward.

"Yes, please," I said softly. I could feel everyone eyes on me. I looked over at them. "What's up?"

"Bella, they all seem to believe that you told Garrett and Kate and Ben and Angela to go to Vegas yesterday and get married," said Charlie rolling his eyes.

"I did no such thing. I didn't even know they were engaged," I said as Edward set my toast in front of me.

"Then why did they get married?" asked Ann.

"I don't know. I am guessing they love each other and don't want to waste anymore time," I said softly. I took a bit of my toast as Edward handed me a glass of orange juice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," whispered Edward as he sat down next to me.

"They have their entire lives ahead of them. They said that you inspired them to live everyday to the fullest," said Irina. I couldn't stop the sob that came from me when I heard her words.

"Bella, what's going on?" asked Robert. "Angela said you quit cheerleading, that you've been sick all week. You married Edward even though you only knew him a few days. What is going on?"

"Baby, it's ok to tell them," whispered Edward as he pulled me into his lap.

"I have leukemia," I whispered. They all gasped.

"Do they know?" asked Laurent.

"Just Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, Lauren, and Jessica besides my family. I started chemo last week which is why I've been so sick," I whispered. I turned and looked at them. "I know it seems crazy to you. A week ago, I would have agreed with you but I'm happy for them. They love each other so much. They are generous and kind people. You should be proud of them."

"But they have so much time," said Melissa.

"I thought I had plenty of time, too. I hope that I do but I also know that I might die and I don't want to die having not following through with my dreams," I explained.

I got up and went into the living room and laid down on the sofa. Edward came in and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and held me while we watched TV. It didn't take long before I fell back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later when I heard the front door open and close. I looked up and saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose come in.

"Hey guy," I said softly as I sat up.

"Hey, Bella," said Emmett. They all came in and sat down. They didn't say anything.

"Tell me everything," I chuckled.

"Our weddings were pretty much like yours," chuckled Rose. I reached over and pulled her hand to me and looked at her wedding rings.

"They are so beautiful," I whispered. I looked up at Emmett. "You did good, brother."

"They were Rose's grandmother's rings. William gave me her grandfather's ring to wear," said Emmett.

"That's very sweet," I whispered. I looked at Alice and Jasper's rings next.

"These were Carlisle's parent's rings," explained Alice.

"That's nice," I whispered softly. I laid back down next to Edward. "Have you guys decided where you are going to live?"

"Rose and I are going to live with Dad," said Emmett.

"Good. I don't want him to be alone," I said softly.

"Jasper and I are going to live with William and Cat," said Alice.

"That will be nice," said Edward.

"Yeah," said Alice, giving Edward a pointed look that I didn't understand. Esme came in from the kitchen.

"Dinners ready. Bella, do you feel up to dinner?" asked Esme.

"Yeah, I think so," I said softly. I stood up slowly and went into the dining room. I sat down next to Edward. Esme brought lasagna out and set it on the table. I took one look at it and knew I was in so much trouble. "Sorry."

I got up and ran into the bathroom and dry heaved for several minutes. Esme came in and held my hair for me. She got a wash rag and cleaned my face for me. I laid my head on her lap and let my tears fall.

"I'm sorry for ruining dinner," I whispered.

"Bella, you did no such thing," whispered Esme.

"Yes, I did. I ruined dinner. I've ruined Edward's life by making him marry me and waste time taking care of me. It's not fair," I sobbed.

"Baby, you've made my life better," whispered Edward. He lifted me off the floor and carried me upstairs to our room. He laid me on the bed and climbed in next to me.

"You should be getting to go to parties not wasting your life on me," I sobbed.

"You don't understand, Bella. You are my life. I can't live without you. When I saw you sitting in class, I thought I was seeing an angel. You are so incredibly beautiful. You smiled and I knew I was in love with you. You make me happier than I have ever been," he whispered.

"Please don't ever leave me, Edward. I can't do this without you," I whispered.

"I am not going anywhere, Bella. You and I are forever," he whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. He helped me pull of my shorts and tank top. I slowly pulled off his shirt and pushed his pajama pants down to his feet. I leaned up and kissed him gently as I felt him pull my panties off of me. I pushed his boxers down and wrapped my legs around him as he laid me on the bed. Edward moved his lips down to my collar bone, to my breast. He took my hard nipple in his mouth. I stifled my moan as he bit down gently on my nipple.

"Edward, I need you now," I cried out softly. He slowly made his way back up my body and positioned himself at my wet core.

"As you wish, baby" he whispered as he slowly pushed into me.

Once he was completely sheathed inside of me he paused for a moment to let me get used to his size. I lifted my hips to encourage him move with me. He slowly began to move in and out of me. But I needed more. I needed him to move faster.

"Faster, Edward, please fuck me faster," I moaned softly.

He started thrusting faster and faster. I dug my heels into his ass. I could feel him thrusting deeper and deeper inside of me. I could feel him as our bodies met and became one. I could feel myself tensing as my orgasm built.

"Don't ever stop loving me," I panted as Edward and I made love.

"Never…going…to…stop…ever," he grunted as he pumped into me harder and faster. I could tell his own release was coming soon also.

"Come with me, Edward. Please," I begged him softly.

"I love you, Bella," he moaned as my walls clenched around him as we climaxed together.

"I love you, Edward. Forever," I panted slightly as I we slowed our movements.

Edward kissed me again and rolled off me. He pulled me into his arms and held me as I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I woke up the next morning feeling very sore and exhausted. I could see the worry in Edward's eyes but I needed to go to school. It was the one part of my life that normal. We took a shower together. I was finding it harder and harder to do things for myself. We dried off and I pulled on a pair of jeans and my Bon Jovi t-shirt. We made our way downstairs and I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. After we were done, Edward and I got into his car and we drove to school. We parked next to Rose and Emmett. We all made our way into to school. We found Alice and Jasper waiting for us just inside the building with Garrett, Kate, Ben and Angela.

"Congratulations, lovebirds," I chuckled.

"Thanks," chuckled Garrett.

"Did you guys get everything worked out with your parents?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kate. "Thanks for whatever you said to them. They came home and told us they understood now."

"I'm not sure what I said to help but I'm glad they are accepting your marriages. Where are you all living?" I asked.

"Garrett and I are living with his parents while we look for an apartment," said Kate.

"Ben and I are living with Ben's parent's until we can find an apartment also. I don't think my parent's could handle us living with them," chuckled Angela.

"I'm sure that is right," I laughed.

"We had better get to the office," chuckled Alice.

"Have fun, kids," I chuckled.

They all just chuckled as they went down to the office. Edward and I made our way down to our lockers. He kissed me goodbye before I made my way down to English. I took my seat in the back and waited for Rose and Alice to come in. A few minutes later, they came in chuckling together. They went up to Mr. Owens and handed him their slips. He quickly read them both and snapped his head up at them.

"Are you both serious?" he asked.

"Yep," chuckled Alice.

"Well, congratulations to you both," he chuckled as he signed their slips.

"Thank you, sir," chuckled Rose. She and Alice came back and sat next to me.

"How's it go?" I whispered to them.

"I thought Mrs. Cope was going to have a heart attack when the eight of us came in with our marriage licenses. She had us go talk to Mr. Stevens who just laughed," explained Rose.

Mr. Owens started class so we had to stop talking. His class went by pretty quickly. Once the bell rang, Alice, Rose and I made our way done to trig. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us. Edward and I just chuckled as we took our seats in the back of the classroom. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice came in and went up to Mr. Varner and handed him their notes. He read them quickly and just started to chuckle.

"I think we may have an epidemic starting," he chuckled as he signed each slip. "Congratulations to all of you. I hope you have long happy marriages."

"Marriages?" asked a blond girl as she came in. She looked up at them. "Did you guys get married?"

"Yes," said Emmett.

"Why would you do that?" she asked. "You're so young."

"Because we love each other. Life is too short to waste," said Rose.

"But you have you whole life ahead of you," she said. "It's not like you are going to die tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" I asked. She looked back at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sophie," she said.

"How do you know that tomorrow you won't find out that you are dying, Sophie?" I asked as a tear slipped down my face.

"Because I am healthy. I take care of myself," she said confused.

"So?" I said harshly. I could feel everyone watching us. "What if you were told that you had six months to live? Would you waste time or would you try to fulfill your dreams?"

"I guess I would try to fulfill my dreams but are you saying that they are dying?" asked Sophie.

"No, I'm not. My point is that you never know what could happen tomorrow. I'm not saying that you should run off and marry some guy. I am saying that you should try to live your life to the fullest," I said softly.

"I guess I just don't understand," she said softly.

"I hope you never have to," I whispered to myself.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice came back and sat down. Mr. Varner started his class but nobody was paying much attention to him. I saw Sophie really thinking about what I said. I looked around and saw several students really thinking about what I said. The bell rang and I kissed Edward goodbye and I went to history with Emmett and Jasper.

Mr. Taylor just signed their slips without saying a word to them. We took our seats and he started class. His class went by pretty quickly. The news of their marriages spread quickly through the school. The bell rang and I went down to music. I walked in and found Garrett, Ben, and Edward in an heated exchange with Mike.

"I don't care what you say. She is a fucking bitch," snapped Mike.

"Mike, don't talk about my wife like that," snapped Edward as he lunged for Mike. Garrett and Ben pulled him back.

"What did I fucking tell you, Mike?" I snapped. They all turned and looked at me. Garrett and Ben pulled Edward out of the way as I walked up to Mike. "Why am I a bitch?"

"You and Edward have filled Jess's head with bullshit about getting married," snapped Mike. "I'm not ready to get married."

"I'm not either, Mike," said Jessica from the door. We all looked over at her. "I never said I was. All I said was I think it's great that Bella and Edward have each other. It's nice to see two people love each other like that."

"Jess, I love you but to me it sounded like you wished it was me and you. I'm only eighteen," said Mike.

"I'm only eighteen too, Mike. I'm not ready to get married either but Bella has made me realized that I want to live my life to fullest. I will never give up on you. One day when we are ready, we can decide if that is a step we want to take," said Jessica.

"How did she inspire you?" asked Mike as he went over and pulled her into his arms.

"Just by being an incredibly strong woman," said Jessica.

"You are too, Jess," I whispered through my tears. "You are strong too."

"I'm trying," she whispered.

"Baby, let's go talk," whispered Mike.

He and Jessica left and we settled into our music class. Peter looked very confused by the whole situation until Garrett and Ben had him sign their slips. He just chuckled and congratulated them both. We all worked on our music for the competition. I was getting closer to getting the lyrics for my song right. The bell rang for lunch and we all went down to the cafeteria. Edward and I went in and grabbed a sandwich while Ben and Garrett waited for Kate and Angela. They walked in with Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. Everyone stopped and stared at them as they made their way to our table. They sat down and just chuckled. The rest of the day went much like this. They shared stories about how their teachers took to their marriages. Most of them were pretty cool with it but a couple like, Mr. Taylor and Coach Clapp, seem to think it was ridiculous. The bell rang for lunch and we went to our afternoon classes. Biology and Spanish went by without any thing special happening.

As soon as school was over, I went to my chemo appointment. I insisted that Edward go to practice so Rose and Alice came with me. Carlisle got my IV started and Rose, Alice and I gossiped like the girls we are. As soon as my treatment was over, we walked out to the waiting room. I found Edward waiting for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me down the elevator. We got in his car but we didn't go back home. He pulled up in front of the large brick house across the street from Charlie's. It has been for sale for months.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is our home."


	18. Chapter 18

18

"This is our home," whispered Edward. I snapped my head up at him. I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"Our home," I whispered as my tears spilled over.

"Yes, baby," he whispered.

He got out of the car and came around and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me inside. Rose and Alice followed us in. Esme, Charlie, William, Catherine, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Kate, Ben and Angela were waiting for us in the living room. The living room had been painted a taupe color. We had two large sofa's arranged in front of a fireplace. Edward led me into the kitchen. It was fairly large with lots of cabinet space and counter space. There was a small island in the middle of the room. Off to the side was a small breakfast nook with a table and chairs. Off of the kitchen was a small laundry room. Edward led me down a small hallway to the first of two bedrooms. This room housed my piano from Charlie's. My guitar and cello were also here. Edward's computer and most of his music was in here. He led me to the master bedroom next. The walls in this room had been painted a dark purple. Our bed was sitting in the middle of the north wall. Our dresser and TV was sitting on the south wall. My books and the rest of our music was scattered around the room. I looked back at Edward.

"How?" I whispered.

"It's on the list, Bella. I promised to give you want was on the list," he whispered.

"How can we afford this place?" I whispered.

"We have plenty of money, Bella," he whispered. I narrowed my eyes at him. "My grandparent's left me and Alice a large inheritance."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I whispered.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," whispered Edward. "Besides, we had more important things to talk about."

"I guess you are right," I chuckled softly. I looked around our room again. "This house is really ours?"

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to live close to your dad and the others. That way they can help you when you need them, if I can't be here," said Edward.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered. "It's perfect."

"Anything for you, Baby," whispered Edward. Edward and I made our way back into the living room where the others were waiting for us. Carlisle was with them.

"I…can't…tell you how much this means to me," I sobbed softly. "Thank you all for helping him give this to me."

"Bella, we love you. We would do anything for you," said Charlie.

I felt my stomach turn and ran back to the bathroom. Charlie came in with me and held my hair for me as I threw up. I cleaned my face and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm arms around me and held me tight.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"What was it like when Mom was sick?" I whispered.

"It was really hard, Bella. She was about five months pregnant with you and Emmett when she got sick. She woke up several days with a high fever. She was exhausted all the time but we thought it was because she was carrying twins. After a week of fevers, I dragged her to the doctor. They ran a few test and she was diagnosed with the leukemia. She struggled with the last few months of her pregnancy but she wanted to give you and Emmett every chance you could have. Once you born, the doctors insisted that she start chemo. It was hard for her and for me. I took off several months at the station so I could help out as much as much as I could. I was the one who got up with you two in the middle of the night to feed you and change you. Renee felt guilty that she couldn't help more but she was so sick. Will and Cat helped as much as they could but Rose and Jasper were just few months older than you and Emmett. Renee never gave up, Bella. Even when I had to put her in the hospital because she couldn't breathe on her own. I took you and Emmett to see her the night she died. You crawled up with her and laid your head on her chest and whispered, 'I love you, mommy.' She cried and said that she loved you and she promised to always be with you, Bella. She kissed you and Emmett and took her last breath. I thought I was going to die without her. If I didn't have to live for you and Emmett, I would have. I miss her everyday. She was my Edward. I know she's still here. I hear her in every song you play. I hear her every time you laugh, Bella," whispered Charlie through his tears.

"Did she play the piano?" I whispered.

"Yes, she did. She would sit at her piano for hours when she was pregnant with you and Emmett. She said the two of you would calm down as soon as she started playing," whispered Charlie. "You're a lot like her. She was smart and so beautiful."

"I wish I had known her," I cried. "I have spent my entire life trying not to be like her. I wish I could have been as strong as she was."

"Bella, you are. You're so strong," whispered Charlie.

We eventually moved from the bathroom to the living room. I laid down on the sofa for a little bit while they finished moving mine and Edward's stuff in for us. I couldn't stop the tears that poured down my face at the love that my friends and family have for me. Everyone left about an hour later and I ended up spending the majority of our first night in our new house laying on the bathroom floor. Edward brought in our blankets and pillows and held me as we cried together for hours. I eventually ended up getting a couple hours of sleep.

Tuesday and Wednesday went by quickly. I spent the majority of Tuesday in the ladies room at school. Alice and Rose helped me most of the time but Lauren, Jessica, Angela and Kate did as much as they could. Rose, Alice, Kate and Angela had cheerleading practice after school so I went to the gym with them and watched. Lauren and Jessica were really trying to give Alice a chance. Leah and Tanya, however, weren't. They both kept giving me looks. I knew they were pissed that I hadn't told them what was going on. They are normally nice girls but I think they felt hurt that I didn't tell them. I just couldn't deal with it. Edward came and got me from the gym when his practice was over. We went home and he made me soup for dinner. I cleaned up the kitchen afterwards since he cooked. We went to our to our room and made love in our house for the first time.

Wednesday was a better day. I wasn't nearly as sick as I was on Tuesday. I was very tired and I started having a little pain in my hip when I walked. I mentioned it to Carlisle at my chemo appointment and he said that it was because of the chemo. He told me to watch it and if it got too bad that I would need to use a wheelchair to move around. I really didn't want to have to do that. By Wednesday, the shock of all the new weddings had warn off some and I was back in the spotlight. I heard several rumors that I was pregnant with twins or triplets and that is why I was so sick. I was completely ridiculous.

I woke up Thursday morning alone. I could hear Edward in the kitchen. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I stripped off my pajamas and stepped under the hot water. I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I ran my fingers through it. I pulled my hands down and screamed. My hands were covered in hair. Edward came running in and threw the shower curtain open. I was on my knees sobbing. I lifted my hands to him and he turned off the water and picked me up out of the shower and sat down with me on the floor.

"It's not fair," I sobbed. "I don't want to lose my hair."

"I know, Baby," he whispered.

"What do I do now?" I cried.

"What do you want to do? You can wait for the rest to fall out or we can shave it off," whispered Edward.

"I want to shave it off. I can't go through this shock every morning," I sobbed softly.

"Ok. I'll go call Emmett. I bet he has some clippers we can use. You get dressed," whispered Edward.

"Ok," I whispered.

I wiped my tears off my face and dried off. I went into our room while Edward went into the kitchen to call Emmett. I went and looked in the mirror and saw several bald spots on my head. I just let my tears fall as I pulled on a pair of jeans that were getting to big and a black t-shirt. I put on my black leather boots and went into the kitchen. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Charlie were waiting for me with Edward. Edward had he clippers in his hand.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Charlie.

"No but it doesn't matter," I whispered as another tear fell from my eye. "Let's just get this done with."

"Ok, Baby," whispered Edward.

He and I went back into the bathroom. I said down on the toilet and let my tears fall as he shaved my hair off. Once he was done. He helped me scoop up all my hair and put it in a bag. I wanted to keep it. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help the chuckled that escaped my lips.

"My head is so white," I whispered.

"It's beautiful," chuckled Edward. "We can get you a wig if you want."

"I don't know," I said. I turned and looked at him. "I'll think about it."

"How are you feeling today, other than sad about your hair?" asked Edward pulling me into his arms.

"I feel ok," I whispered. "My stomach is pretty upset but it's not as bad as it has been."

"Good. Are you ready to go to school?" asked Edward.

"I guess. You know everyone is going to stare at me," I whispered.

"I know. You don't have to go if you don't want to, Bella. We can stay home." said Edward.

"No, I need to go. I can't hide anymore," I whispered.

"Ok, Baby," whispered Edward. He and I made our way into the kitchen. Everyone turned and looked at me. I could see the sadness in their eyes.

"Bella, I brought a couple scarves over. I thought you might want to wear one," said Alice.

"Thanks, Ali," I whispered. "That would be nice."

"How about we go with the pink one to give you some color," she suggested.

"Ok," I whispered.

She came over and tied it on my head for me. I gave her a big hug. I hugged Charlie before the rest of us made our way out to our cars to go to school. Edward pulled his car in the parking lot and I sat there for a few minutes. He held my hand while I let a few tears fall. After a few minutes, we climbed out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me into the school. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

We went down to our lockers and I grabbed my books. I kissed him goodbye and went to English with Rose and Alice. We walked in and everyone turned to look at us. Nearly everyone gasp and stared as we made our way up to our seats. A few minutes later, Mr. Owens came in. He looked up and gave me a small smile before he started his class. Well, he tried to anyway.

"Class, please pay attention," he snapped. "I can assure you that whatever is distracting you is not that important."

"Sir, we are just wondering why Bella shaved her head," said Austen something. Mr. Owens went to say something but I felt my stomach turn. I tried to get out of the classroom but I couldn't make it so I bent over the trash can.

"Alice, can you get her a cold paper towel? Rose, bring her water down," said Mr. Owens. He knelt beside me and rubbed my back while I dry heaved. "Your going to be ok, Bella."

"I wish I could believe that," I cried. I laid my head on the cold floor. Alice came in and rubbed the paper towel on my neck and face for me. "It's not fair. I didn't do anything to deserve this."

"I know you didn't, Bella," whispered Rose. She lifted me so that I was laying on her lap. She held the water bottle to my lips and helped me take a drink.

"Bella?" whispered Austen. I looked over at them all. They all had fear in their eyes. "What's going on?"

"I'm dying," I whispered as the bell rang.


	19. Chapter 19

19

They all gasped and just sat there. I got up and ran from the classroom. Edward saw me and followed me down to the music room. I collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor. He came in and sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried. Peter came in but turned and left as soon as he saw me crying. We sat there for the next two class periods. Once the bell rang for music, Garrett, Ben, Mike and several others, including Austen came in.

"Edward, Mr. Stevens would like to speak to you both in his office," said Peter.

"Ok," whispered Edward.

Peter helped me up. Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around me as he led me out of the classroom. Garrett and Ben both gave me a soft smile. Edward and I slowly made our way down to Mr. Stevens' office. We walked in and Mrs. Cope frowned at us. We just walked past her and went into his office. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie were waiting for us. Esme came over and pulled me into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Thank you, Esme," I cried. I sat down in the seat next to her.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Mr. Stevens.

"No, I'm not ok at all. I shouldn't be going through all of this. I don't deserve to die," I whispered through my tears.

"Bella, I think you need to tell all your classmates," said Mr. Stevens. I snapped my head up at him.

"Why?" I asked. "So they can stare at me. They already think I am a fucking freak."

"They are worried about you. News of you telling Austen that you are dying has already spread. Almost all of the teachers said that their student's were too upset to focus on their work. I think they need to know what is going on," explained Mr. Stevens.

"They will stare at me. I'm tired of everyone staring at me," I whispered.

"Bella, they are very worried about you," said Mr. Stevens. I turned and looked at Edward.

"What do you think?" I asked. He gave me a small smile.

"I think he's right, Baby. I think you need to tell them," whispered Edward.

"Do you promise to do it with me?" I whispered as I let my tears fall again. He leaned over and gently wiped my tears off.

"Forever, Bella. I am with you forever," he whispered. I closed my eyes for a second.

"Fine," I whispered. I opened my eyes and looked over at Mr. Stevens. "I'll tell them."

"We are going to have an assembly after lunch. Is that ok?" asked Mr. Stevens.

"Yes," I whispered softly.

"Bella, I know this is hard on you but I am very proud of how you have handled this. You are an incredibly strong woman," whispered Mr. Stevens.

"Thank you, sir," I whispered as the bell rang for lunch.

Edward and I made our way down to the cafeteria. As soon as we walked in, everyone stopped and stared at me. I could feel the tears pouring down my face. Edward just wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tighter as we made our way over to the others. We sat down but before they could say anything Mike, Tyler and Eric came over.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on?" snapped Mike. I just buried my face in Edward's chest and sobbed harder.

"Mike, drop it," said Emmett.

"No, she's been a mess for two weeks. Tell us what's going on," snapped Tyler. Lauren and Jessica came running over.

"Leave her alone," snapped Lauren.

"She doesn't need this shit right now," snapped Jessica.

"That's another thing, since when are you two her best friends?" snapped Eric.

"You don't understand," said Emmett. "She needs time."

"Why can't she tell us?" snapped Mike. "I heard this morning that she says she's dying. What kind of shit is she lying about?"

"I AM NOT FUCKING LYING YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet.

"You can't be dying. You're too young," said Tyler.

"Yeah, well, someone didn't bother telling my body that," I snapped.

"Just tell us what is going on, Bella," said Mike.

"You'll find out soon enough," I said harshly.

I turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice followed me. I could hear Garrett, Ben, Angela, Kate, Lauren and Jessica yelling at everyone to just leave me alone but I knew it was pointless. They were going to stare and whisper about me no matter what I do or say. We made our way down to the gym. Edward filled them in on the assembly while I just laid my head on his chest. The bell rang ending lunch and everyone started coming into the gym. I saw Charlie, William, Catherine, Carlisle, Esme, and a handful of other parents come into the gym. I could hear the whispers as the students came in and settled into the bleachers. Mr. Stevens got up and went into the middle of the gym and held his hand up. Everyone got quiet immediately.

"I know that many of you have been worried about Bella Cullen. She has agreed to share with you what is going on with her. Please give her the time and patience to be able to tell you. This isn't very easy for her to talk about," explained Mr. Stevens. Edward and I got up and made our way over to him. I took the mike from him and took a deep breath.

"I know that you are worried about me and I appreciate all of your concern. I was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia a few weeks ago. This is the same disease that my mother died from when I was two years old. I've been going through chemo, which is why I have been so sick. I am very scared and I am doing the best I can. It's not easy to be eighteen and facing the possible end of my life. I am working really hard to beat this. I have the support of my husband and my family. I need you to stop staring at me. I need you to stop whispering about me. It's not helping. I am going to do everything I can to beat this," I said through my tears. I handed Mr. Stevens the mike and Edward and I went and sat back down. Carlisle got up and made his way over to Mr. Stevens. He took the mike and gave me a soft smile.

"Leukemia is a disease that affects every part of the body. Bella first experienced major fatigue. She became dizzy and her body ached. It often comes off as being like the flu but you never get over it. Bella has to be extremely careful because her muscle and bones are weakened by the chemo. She bruises very easily and her immune system is very weak. She knows what her body can handle and what it can't. She is doing remarkably well. She needs all the support you can give her but she also needs space to deal with each obstacle as it comes. Please give her the time and space that she needs," said Carlisle.

He handed the mike back to Mr. Stevens. He dismissed everyone for the day. Edward had football practice so Rose and Alice drove me home. They offered to stay with me but I needed some time alone. They left and I laid down on the couch and took a nap. I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later when I felt Edward shaking my shoulders gently. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Hey," I whispered. "What time is it?"

"It's just after 5pm. I just got home from practice," said Edward. He lifted me and set me in his lap. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Been a fucking long day," I said softly. "But I wasn't nearly as sick as I have been so that's good."

"That is good. What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I want soup again," I said softly.

"Soup is it," he chuckled. He scooted me off his lap and went into the kitchen. I got up and followed him in.

"Baby, have I told you how much I love you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He chuckled and turned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes but I never get tired of hearing it," he chuckled. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You might have mentioned it a time or two," I whispered as I laid my head on his chest. "Do you think I will beat this?"

"Yes, I do, Baby. I know you are scared, I am too, but I have to have faith that you will get better and we will go to New York to go to school and live a long happy life together," whispered Edward.

"I really hope you are right, Edward. I really do," I whispered.

I sat down at the table while he made us soup. He set he soup down on the table and we ate while we talked about our plans for the future. After dinner, we did our homework. Edward went to watch TV while I went to work on my song for the competition. I sat down on the piano bench with my guitar on my lap and began strumming my song. I felt Edward watching me. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. He came over and saw next to me while I played. Once I was done, he took the guitar from my hands and set it on the it's stand.

He swept me into his arms and carried me down the hall to our bedroom. He stood me next to the bed and pulled off my t-shirt. I tugged his t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He undid my jeans and pushed them down along with my panties. I undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down while he reached around and took off my bra. He pulled the scarf off my head and tossed it onto the floor with our cloths. He lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He kissed me hard, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

He kissed his way down my neck to my breast. He pulled my nipple into his mouth and bit down on it gently. I cried out in pleasure and weaved my hands into his hair. He kissed his way down my stomach to my wet core. He pushed his tongue into me.

"Fuck, Edward, don't stop," I moaned loudly.

Edward continued to devour me. I could feel my orgasm starting to build. He pushed his fingers into me and started thrusting them in and out of me while he sucked on my clit. My body shook violently as I came hard.

"FUCK," I screamed.

Edward kissed his way up my body until he reached my lips. He kissed me hard as he positioned himself at my entrance. He slowly pushed himself into me. Once he was all the way inside me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me deeper. He started thrusting in and out of me faster and harder than he ever has. I could feel his need for me. He needed me almost as much as I needed him. He kissed me several times while we made love. I could feel my orgasm coming again.

"Baby, cum with me," I moaned. "Please cum with me."

"Fuck, Bella, I love you so much. Please don't stop fighting," moaned Edward as he thrust in me.

"I'm never stopping, Edward. NEVER," I moaned as my body was hit hard by my orgasm. My walls clenched down on Edward's cock causing him to cum inside of me.

"Fuck," He moaned as he came hard.

He leaned down and kissed me again. He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and felt my entire body relax. I quickly fell into a relaxing sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

20

I woke up the next morning when I felt Edward's lips on the back of my neck. I pushed him over on his back and climbed onto his lap. I slowly slid down on his erection. He gripped my hips gently and I started moving my hips with his. Edward sat up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. We didn't need to speak. Our bodies were speaking for us. Edward pressed his lips to mine as we came together.

We slowly stopped our bodies but kept our lips together. We pulled away from each other and went into the bathroom and took a shower. We washed each other's bodies slowly. It was intimate and romantic. We turned off the water and dried off. We went back into our room and got dressed. Edward pulled on a pair of boxers, his jeans, a blue t-shirt and his football jersey. I pulled on a pair of panties, a bra, a pair of jeans, and a Forks high school t-shirt. I pulled on my tennis shoes.

"I think I am going to have to buy some new jeans," I chuckled. Edward looked over at me. I pulled the waist band of my jeans out to show him how loose they are.

"I think so too," he chuckled. "We can go tomorrow if you are feeling up to it."

"That would be nice but I probably won't since I have chemo in the morning," I said.

"Are you riding with Charlie to the game tonight?" asked Edward as I tied on a blue scarf that Alice left here.

"No, he is riding with William and Catherine because they are leaving later than we are. I am riding with Carlisle and Esme," I explained.

"I wish you were going on the bus," he pouted.

"I do too but I will be cheering for you as loud as I can," I chuckled.

"You had better," he chuckled.

He and I grabbed our jackets and backpacks. Now that we were in the middle of October, it was starting to get colder here. We went out and climbed into his car and drove to school. We pulled up next to Emmett and Rose. They climbed out at the same time we did. The four of us went into the school and down to our lockers. Jasper and Alice were waiting for us.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

"You're in a good mood," chuckled Jasper.

"I feel good today," I chuckled.

"I bet you do," snickered Jasper giving me and Edward a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't be an ass, Jas," I smirked.

"Too late," smirked Rose. Jasper gave me and Rose a hurt look.

"Some best friend and sister you two are," he said.

"Don't be a fucking baby, Jas," I chuckled.

"You don't need them, Baby. You have me," chuckled Alice. Jasper stuck his tongue out at me and Rose as he pulled Alice into his arms.

"You're all I need, Ali," chuckled Jasper before he kissed her.

"Ugh, gross," we all chuckled together.

Edward and Emmett dragged Jasper away while Rose and I grabbed Alice. By the time we made it to our English class we were all laughing hard. We walked into our class and everyone stared at us. We just laughed as we made our way over to our seats. We sat down and tried to stop laughing. Mr. Owens came in and started his class. Everyone was staring at me through the class. I was getting so frustrated that I raised my hand. Mr. Owens looked over at me.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked.

"I was just wondering why everyone is staring at me?" I asked a little harsher than I meant to. He gave me a soft smile and turned to the rest of the class.

"Well, why are you staring at her?" asked Mr. Owens. At first nobody said anything, but finally Austen said something.

"I can't help but wonder how you are able to stay so positive. Aren't you scared?" he asked.

"Of course, I am. I don't want to die. I don't want to have to go to chemo treatments instead of getting to hang out at the mall with Alice and Rose. I have to stay positive. I have to keep laughing and keep smiling. It's the only way I can keep fighting," I said softly.

"How do you do it though?" asked Katie Marshall. "How you find the strength to do it?"

"Edward is my strength. He and I have a list of things we want to do before we die. He promised me that he would make sure we did them. He gives me the strength to fight when I'm ready to give up. He's my life. I can't give up on him. He won't give up on me," I said softly.

The bell rang and we all left class in silence. Alice, Rose and I made our way to trig. We took our seats and waited for the boys to come in. A few minutes later they came in and took their seats. Everyone else came in and stared at me. I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them. Mr. Varner came in and Rose and Alice went down to the gym to get ready for the pep rally. Mr. Varner started class and I was so fucking bored.

The bell finally rang and Emmett, Jasper and I made our way down to history. We took our seats in the back. Everyone came in and stared at me again. Mr. Taylor came in and gave us a pop quiz. I finished it in about five minutes. I went back to my seat and spent the rest of the hour working on my lyrics for my song. The bell rang and I made my way down to music.

Edward was sitting at the piano playing his song for New York when I came in. I went over and sat next to him. He played the last note and wrapped his arm around me.

"That was beautiful," I whispered. "You are an amazing musician."

"Thank you but I am no where as good as you are," he whispered as Peter came in. He came over to me and Edward and handed us each an envelope.

"These are from NYU," said Peter. My hands were shaking as I opened the envelope. I pulled out my letter and read it.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a top ten finalist," I read softly. I looked up and could feel the tears pouring down my face. "I made it."

"So did I," whispered Edward. I looked over at him and threw my arms around him.

"WE DID IT!" I squealed loudly.

"Did what?" asked Garrett as he, Ben and Mike came in.

"She and Edward are in the top ten finalist for NYU's Young Musician Search," said Peter.

"That is great," chuckled Garrett. He pulled me from Edward's arms around hugged me tight. "I am so proud of you, Bella."

"Me too, Bells," said Ben as he hugged me next. "You too, Edward."

"Thanks," said Edward.

"Bella, congratulations," said Mike giving me an one armed hug.

"Thanks, Mike," I said softly. Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me again. "I just can't believe I made it."

"I can. You are amazing, Bella," whispered Edward.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

"Aw," chuckled the others.

Edward and I just flipped them off. They laughed and we went and started working on our individual songs. As soon as the bell rang, Edward and I quickly made our way down to the cafeteria. I was in such a good mood that I didn't even care that everyone was starting at me. Edward and I grabbed a cheeseburger, fries and a coke for lunch and went and sat down with the others. They all looked at my food and looked back up at me.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Are you sure you should be eating that?" asked Emmett.

"Nope," I chuckled. "But I want it."

"You are in a really good mood," said Jasper, eyeing me closely. "What's going on?"

"Just having the best day ever!" I chuckled. I pulled out my letter from New York and handed it to Emmett. He read it and jumped up and pulled me into his arms and started swinging me around.

"I AM SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU, BELLA!" He shouted. He set me on my feet.

"Thanks. Edward made it too," I chuckled.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" bellowed Emmett. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and looked over at us but this time I didn't care. "BELLA AND EDWARD MADE IT INTO THE TOP TEN FINALS OF THE NYU MUSIC COMPETION IN FOUR WEEKS."

"Oh my god, Bella, Edward, that is so great," squealed Alice as she hugged us. Everyone on the cafeteria started cheering and clapping for us.

"Way to go," chuckled Jasper as he hugged me and shook Edward's hand.

"Bella, I knew you would make it. I am happy for the both of you," cried Rose as she hugged me and Edward.

"Thanks, guys," I said through my tears. "This is one of my dreams."

"We are very proud of you," said Rose.

We sat down and finished our lunch. The food didn't taste nearly as good as I hoped it would but I was determined to eat at least half of it. As soon as the bell rang, we made our way down to the gym for the pep rally. I sat with Carlisle, Esme and Charlie. I wanted to tell them about the contest but it was to noisy. The band started the pep rally and the football team came in. I winked at Edward who just chuckled as he sat down.

Alice, Rose and the other cheerleaders did a handful of cheers and chants before Coach Clapp came out and spoke to everyone. He droned on about not giving up and how this was our year. I honestly wasn't paying attention. He got done and Mr. Stevens came out. He picked up the mike and held his hand up for everyone to be quiet.

"Will Bella and Edward Cullen please join me?" said Mr. Stevens. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I smiled at Carlisle, Esme and Charlie as I made my way to the gym floor and stood next to Edward. "It is a great honor to announce that both Bella and Edward have made it to the top ten finalist of the NYU Young Musicians Search. They will travel to New York in four weeks to compete. Mr. Davis has just informed me that the competition will take place in Carnegie Hall."

"What?" I whispered. I looked over at Peter who had a big smile on his face. Everyone was clapping and cheering for us. I walked over to Peter. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," said Peter.

"Oh my god," I whispered. Edward came over and pulled me into his arms as I let my tears fall. "I…."

"I know, Baby. I know," he whispered. He pulled me out of the gym and held me. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme came out after us.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect," I whispered through my tears. "This is want I wanted. I have always dreamed of playing in Carnegie Hall."

"I'm very proud of you, sweetheart," whispered Charlie as he pulled me from Edward's arms.

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered. "For supporting me."

The band played the school song and the fight song. Edward kissed me before he went to join the rest of the team. The team was leaving right away. I was sad that I couldn't ride the bus with them but I understood. Carlisle and Esme went with me to my locker so I could grab my coat and hat. We went out to their car and I climbed into the backseat. Carlisle took off to Tacoma. I laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt the car stop. I sat up and saw that we were at the stadium. I climbed out of the car and pulled on my coat and hat. It had really gotten cold. Carlisle and Esme grabbed a couple blankets for us to wrap around ourselves. We made our way into the stadium and found seats in the bleachers. About ten minutes later, Edward and the team ran onto the field. He looked up into the stands to find me. His eyes landed on me and he winked and gave me a big smile. I waved and smiled back at him.

The game started and I was starting to get worried about Charlie, Will, and Cat. They should have been here by now. I pulled out my cell phone and called him but it went straight to his voice mail. The second half of the game started when I saw the police come in. They stopped and asked Robert Weber something. Robert frowned and pointed over to me. They walked over to me and I just knew it was bad.

"Bella Cullen?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Is your father Charlie Swan?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. Carlisle and Esme wrapped their arms around me.

"There's been an accident," he whispered as he knelt down in front of me.


	21. Chapter 21

21

"Where is he?" I cried.

"He's in the hospital in Port Angeles," whispered the officer.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"It doesn't look good, sweetheart," said the officer. "We need you and Emmett to come with us."

"We'll take her," said Esme.

"Who are you?" asked the officer.

"We're her in-laws," said Esme.

"We are also looking for Rosalie and Jasper Hale," said the officer. I looked past him to Rose. She just looked at me and fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"We'll get them there too," said Carlisle.

"Ok," whispered the officer.

Carlisle and Esme helped me up and carried me to the end of the field. Emmett was holding Rose who was sobbing. Edward, Alice and Jasper came running over to us. Edward pulled me into his arms while Carlisle told them what we knew. Emmett, Jasper and Edward ran to the dressing rooms and quickly changed. Robert and Ann offered to drive Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett in their suburban. We all ran out to the cars and climbed in.

Carlisle speed off to Port Angeles. Edward wrapped me in his arms the whole time. An hour later, we pulled up behind Robert and Ann. The ten of us made our way into the ER. The officer's from the game looked up at me and I knew we were to late.

"No," I cried as I fell to my knees. "Please no."

"I'm sorry, Bella, Emmett. He passed away half an hour ago," whispered the office.

"NOOO," bellowed Emmett as he feel to his knees next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and we cried together.

"What about William and Catherine Hale?" whispered Rose.

"They died in route to the hospital," whispered the officer.

"NO," screamed Rose as she fell to her knees with us. Jasper wrapped his arms around all of us and we just sobbed.

Edward pulled me into his arm and held me as I sobbed into his shirt. We sat on the floor of the ER for nearly ten minutes. The officers were talking to Carlisle and Esme but I honestly couldn't hear a word they said. I pulled back just slightly from Edward.

"I want to see him," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, I need to see him," I whispered.

"Me too," said Emmett.

"Us too," said Jasper.

"Ok," said Carlisle.

The eight of us made our way to Charlie's room first. They pulled the sheet back and I couldn't stop the tears from falling again. He looked so peaceful. He had a smile on his face. He looked like he was sleeping. I leaned over and kissed his forehead softly.

"I'll always love you, Daddy. Take care of mom now," I cried. Edward pulled me into his arms. I could feel his body shake with his own tears.

"I love you, Dad," cried Emmett. "I know you are with Mom now. Tell her we love her. We miss you both."

I kissed him again and we went to the morgue to see Will and Cat. We walked in and they pulled the sheet down. Rose and Jasper both sobbed as they fell onto their parent's bodies. I could feel my body shake with my own tears. Will and Cat were just as much my parent's as Charlie was. Rose and Jasper both kissed and whispered to their parent's. I went over and hugged them both. They wrapped their arms around me and we all cried together.

After a few minutes, we made our way back out to the waiting room. Carlisle and Esme told us that they would arrange everything for us. Robert and Ann hugged us all and we climbed into our cars and drove back to Forks. Carlisle dropped us off in the parking lot. Carlisle said we could cancel my chemo appointment in the morning but I told him I would be there. I had to do this for Charlie. He said he would meet us there. Edward and I climbed into our car and drove home. We went inside and sat down on the sofa and cried all night. Edward never let go of me as I sobbed into his shirt. He cried with me. In the short time he had known Charlie, he had grown to love him.

I got up off the couch the next morning. Edward and I went out to his car and drove to the hospital. We made our way up to Carlisle's office. Carlisle was waiting for us. He didn't say anything as he started my IV. I just laid in the bed and cried. Edward and Carlisle talked about all the plans that needed to be made. Esme was supposed to be calling the funeral home this morning to get everything set up. We would have one funeral for all three of them.

Once my IV was done, Edward, Carlisle and I left the hospital. Carlisle followed us home. We went inside and a few minutes later Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme came over. None of them looked like they had slept much at all. I had just sat down on the couch when I felt my stomach turn. I ran into the bathroom. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Edward came in with me. Edward rubbed my back and helped me clean my face. I laid my head in his lap.

"Em, you ok?" I whispered.

"No," he whispered. "You?"

"No," I whispered. "Rosie?"

"No," she whispered. "Jas?"

"No," he whispered. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not," I whispered as my tears fell again.

"Bella, I've been trying to think about what we should do with the house," said Emmett.

"It's yours and Rose's, Emmett," I whispered. "You can do what you want with it."

"It's your too," said Emmett.

"I don't want it. Charlie would want you two to stay there at least until graduation. Then once you decide which college you want to go to, you can decide then what you want to do with it."

"It's the same for you, Jasper," whispered Rose. "Mom and Dad would want you and Alice to have the house."

"I know," whispered Jasper.

People started coming by so they all got up and went to mingle with them. I stayed in the bathroom for a while and dry heaved. I managed to make my way back into the living room about an hour later. Esme was directing all the food be taken over to Emmett's. I was thankful. I didn't think I could handle smelling all that food. I still spent most of the day in the bathroom. I didn't mind it so much today. It was my break from all the sad looks of pity. After a few hours, people stopped coming by for the day. Carlisle and Esme sat us all down in the living room of mine and Edward's house.

"We received a phone call from a Mr. James Sanders in Seattle. He was the attorney for your parents. He needs the six of you to come in and see him on Wednesday morning," said Carlisle.

"Why?" asked Emmett.

"I am guessing it has to do with your parent's wills," said Carlisle. "Do you want Esme and I to come with you or do you think you can handle it?"

"I would like you to come with us," I whispered.

"Us too," said Rose.

"Yeah," said Jasper.

"Ok, we are expected to be there at 11am," said Carlisle.

"Ok," we all said softly.

"We have set the funeral for Monday morning at 9am. Robert Weber will officiate. We have asked the members of your football team to be pallbearers," explained Esme. She turned and looked at me. "Bella, Charlie had already planned his funeral. One of his request was that you sing. Are you willing to do that?"

"Yes," I whispered through my tears.

I felt my stomach turn and got up and ran into the bathroom. Edward came in and held me while I dried heaved for the next hour. He cleaned my face and carried me into our room. He helped me change into my pajamas and I crawled into bed and fell asleep in his arms.

_I was laying in the hammock in the back yard. I could feel the warm sun beating down on my face. My hair was floating around me. I felt someone sit down next to me and opened my eyes and looked over to see Charlie sitting next to me. I threw my arms around him._

"_Oh, Daddy, I miss you so much," I cried._

"_I miss you too, Bella, but I'm ok," he whispered. I looked up at him._

"_Did you suffer?" I asked._

"_No, your mom was with me. She wrapped her arms around me and took me home," whispered Charlie. _

"_I'm glad she was there for you," I whispered._

"_Bella, I want you to promise me that you will never stop fighting. Promise me that you will never give up," said Charlie._

"_I promise," I whispered._

"_Bella," whispered a sweet voice behind me. I turned and saw a beautiful woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. _

"_Mom?" I whispered. She smiled and nodded her head. "You're beautiful."_

"_You are beautiful, Bella. I have loved watching you and Emmett grow up. You are an amazing woman," she said as she sat down next to me._

"_You've been watching me?" I asked._

"_Yes, honey. I wish I could be there for you now. I know you are going through a really rough time but you are going to be ok. You have a wonderful husband in Edward. I know he will take care of you, my Bella," she said as she wrapped her arms around me._

"_I'm sorry I hated you for so long. I wish I could take back every hateful thought. I love you so much," I cried._

"_I know you do. It's not fair that you and Emmett had to grow up without me. I wanted to see you do it all. I did but I wanted to be there," She whispered. Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the heavens. _

"_You have to go, don't you?" I whispered._

"_Yes, we do," whispered Renee. She hugged me tight. "We are always watching you, Bella. You make us so proud."_

"_I love you both," I sobbed softly._

"_We love you too," said Charlie. He hugged me. _

_He and Renee wrapped their arms around each other and walked into the light. They looked back at me and smiled before The light went so bright that I had to turn my head and look away. I looked back and saw them gone._

"_Bella," whispered Edward. I turned and saw him waiting for me by the back door. He held out his hand to me. "Come on."_

_I just smiled as I jumped up and ran into his arms. He kissed me as we faded into the darkness._


	22. Chapter 22

22

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. I could hear Edward in the kitchen talking to someone. I went and took a quick shower. I pulled on my jeans and Bon Jovi t-shirt. I wanted to feel close to Charlie today. I went into the kitchen and found Edward, Carlisle and Esme sitting at the table. They all looked up and stopped talking when they saw me come in.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"The same. Tired and sore but I am ok," I whispered as I sat in Edward's lap. "What were you talking about before I came in?"

"I was just telling them about a dream I had last night," said Edward.

"Tell me," I whispered.

"I was sitting in the back yard when Charlie and your mom came up to me. They were holding hands and they looked so happy, Baby. Charlie told me he was happy that you have me. He made me promise to love you and take care of you forever. I promised. Renee told me to tell you that she loves to hear you sing. She said your voice is like listening to angels. They hugged me and told me that they were watching over us. You called me from inside the house and when I looked back they were gone. I went into the house and you were standing in the kitchen. You looked so beautiful. I pulled you into my arms and kissed you just before I woke up," he whispered.

"That sounds like a nice dream," I whispered through my tears. "They came to me last night too. Charlie made me promise not to give up. Renee told me she has loved to watch me grow up. I miss them so much."

"I know you do," whispered Edward. "I do too."

We didn't say anything else. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice came back over. They all had similar dreams. I think our parent's were just trying to make sure we knew that they were with us still. The day was spent with well wishers and sympathizers. Garrett and Kate came by as did Ben and Angela. They told us that they found apartments to rent. Lauren, Tyler, Mike and Jessica came by to as did many of our other classmates. Most of them talked about how wonderful our parent's were. We already knew this. By the end of the day I was exhausted. Once everyone left, Edward and I climbed into bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning before Edward did. I climbed out of bed and went into the music room. I sat down at the piano and just started playing. I closed my eyes and let my tears fall as I played for my parent's. I finished playing my song and turned and looked at him.

He leaned down and kissed me as he pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Edward slipped his hands up my nightgown and pulled it off. He moved he lips down my neck to my breasts. He nibbled on my nipples alternating from one nipple to the other. I ground my hips on his erection. Edward growled and grabbed my hips. He stood me up and slid my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way. Edward lifted up and I slid his shorts and boxers off. I ripped his t-shirt off and climbed back onto his lap. I slid down on his erection.

"I love the way you feel inside me," I moaned as I lifted up and slid back down. Edward moved his hands to my hips.

"I love being inside of you," He moaned. "You're so tight."

"Oh, shit," I moaned. "I'm….so….close. I….need more."

Edward tightened his grip on my hands and started lifting his hips to met my thrusts. I buried my face in his neck as I felt my walls shake and I came. Edward thrust into me a few more times before he came inside of me. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I swear you are the best lover," I whispered.

Edward chuckled as I slipped off his lap and pulled his shirt on. He stood up and slipped his shorts on. We went into our bathroom and took a shower. We got out and dried off. We went back into our room and I pulled on my black dress and black heels. Edward pulled on his black suit and helped me tie a black scarf on my bald head. We pulled on our coats and went and got in the car. Edward drove us to the church.

There were already a lot of people here. We made our way inside and found the other's waiting in a small room in the back. We didn't need to speak. There was nothing to say today. We would bury our parent's and try to move on with our lives. We owed them that. Robert came in and told us it was time. We were lead into the sanctuary. I could feel my tears pouring down my face when I saw everyone who loved our parents. We took our seats in the front. We sang a couple songs and read a few scriptures from the bible before Robert started speaking.

"It's never easy to lose a loved one. We all loved Charlie Swan, William Hale and Catherine Hale. They taught us how to come together and support each other when we needed it most. They taught us to love and to trust. They have asked Bella to come up and sing them a song," said Robert. I slowly got up and went up to the podium. I strapped on my guitar and took a deep breathe.

"This was Charlie's favorite song," I whispered into the mic. I began strumming the song I had picked.

"This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby-Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day -Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you-Always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes. I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby-Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day-Always  
If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

(Bella's guitar solo)

Well, there ain't any luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

And I will love you baby-Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day- Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I'll know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you-Always"

"I love you, Dad," I whispered.

I took off my guitar and set it back down. I went back over to Edward and sat down. He wrapped his arm around me and held me while I let my tears fall. Emmett reached over and grabbed my hand gently. Robert went back up and read a few more scriptures. We sang another song and said one last prayer. Garrett, Ben, Mike, and Tyler carried Charlie's casket out first. Austen, Mark, Trey, and Cody carried out William's casket out next. David, Michael, Andrew and Kyle carried Catherine's casket out last. We followed them out and got into our cars.

We followed them out to the cemetery and parked. We made our way over to their grave sites. I could feel the tears pouring down my face when I realized my mother has been here all along. We all said another prayer before they lowered our parent's into the ground. We spent a few minutes with everyone before we loaded back up and went home. Edward and I changed into jeans and t-shirts. We went over and spent the afternoon with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme dealing with people. I was ready to go on with my life. Charlie, William, and Catherine would want us to go with life.

Just after 3pm, Edward, Carlisle and I went over to his office for my chemo treatment. Carlisle got my IV started and left to work on some paper work. Edward and I kissed for the entire hour. I needed to feel normal again. Once my IV was done, Carlisle came back in and took it out. We made our way back down to the car and went home.

I spent all night in the bathroom throwing up. Edward never left me. He held me as I cried from the cramps in my stomach. He held me when I threw up so much I thought I was going to die from the pain. I finally managed to fall asleep just as the sun was rising. I slept for a few hours before I found myself back in the bathroom. I spent most of the day in the bathroom as well. Edward stayed with me most of the day. He called Esme and asked her to bring over some juice and soup for me. He was worried about be getting dehydrated. Carlisle and Esme both came over. Carlisle insisted on hooking me up to a IV to give me some fluids. He was able to do this at home at least so I didn't have to go to the hospital. I ended up falling asleep soon after he started.


	23. Chapter 23

23

I woke up the next morning feeling better but still exhausted. I looked over and saw Edward watching me with a frown on his face.

"What has you so sad?" I whispered.

"You were talking about dying in your sleep," he whispered.

"Oh," I whispered. "I was dreaming about Charlie's funeral and how I want my funeral to be if I…"

"Oh," whispered Edward.

"I'm not giving up, Edward. It's just hard not to think about," I whispered as I snuggled into his arms.

"I know. So what do you want?" he whispered.

"I don't want people to mope around. I want people to celebrate my life. I want people to tell fun stories about me. I don't want people to wear black. I was cheerful colors," I whispered through my tears. "I want cake."

"Cake?" chuckled Edward.

"Yes, a big chocolate cake with chocolate icing and gum drops on top," I chuckled.

"Ok," chuckled Edward. I felt a tear fall from his face and hit my head. I looked up and saw him crying.

"I'm sorry for making you sad," I said softly.

"It's just that I just found you, Bella. I'm terrified that I will lose you. I need you so much. I can't live without you," he whispered.

"I want you to promise me that if I die, that you will move on," I whispered.

"No," said Edward. He pushed me away and climbed out of bed. He turned around and looked at me. "I can't move on from you, Bella. I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. You have to live your life, Edward," I said as I climbed out of bed.

"No," he snapped. "I won't do it."

"Fine," I snapped. "Waste your life away. I don't give a shit."

"I won't be able to, Bella. I love you too much. If you die, I will die," he snapped.

"NO, YOU WON'T, EDWARD. YOU WILL GET TO LIVE YOUR LIFE WHILE I ROT IN THE FUCKING GROUND!" I screamed. I went into the closest and started pulling on my jeans and a t-shirt.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, BELLA. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE HURTING?" shouted Edward.

"YES, I DO. YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT SO BAD BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO WATCH. I AM THE ONE THROWING UP EVERYTHING I EAT. I AM THE ONE WHO LOST HER HAIR. I HAVE GIVEN UP SO MUCH. I DON'T WANT TO DIE, EDWARD. I DON'T WANT YOU TO GIVE UP ON YOUR LIFE JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE SCARED," I screamed.

"Baby-" started Edward.

"Don't fucking baby me, Edward," I snapped. "Promise me."

"No," he snapped.

"Promise me," I snapped again.

"NO!" he shouted at me.

"FUCKING PROMISE ME!" I screamed.

"NO, I WON'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" he shouted.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO!" I screamed.

I turned and ran out of the house. I heard Edward yelling after me but I just couldn't deal with him. Carlisle and Esme had just pulled up in front and gotten out of their car. I knew they had heard us fighting. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper came out of their houses and came running over here. Edward came running out of our house pulling his jacket on. He had my coat in his hand. He looked pissed.

"Here," he snapped as he handed me my coat.

"Thanks," I snapped as I ripped it out of his hand. He went to say something but I spoke first. "Let's get going."

"Fine," said Edward harshly.

"Edward, why don't I ride with you. Bella can ride with Carlisle," said Esme.

"I don't think-" started Edward.

"Sound good to me," I snapped.

"Fine," snapped Edward.

"We'll meet you guys there," said Emmett.

"Great," I said harshly.

I got into Carlisle's car while Esme dragged Edward over to his car. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice looked confused about what was going on but they climbed into Rose's BMW. Carlisle got in and we took off toward Seattle. For a few minutes, he didn't say anything. I sat in my seat and let my tears fall.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked again. I turned and looked at him.

"Edward was sad this morning because I had a dream about my funeral. He asked me what kind of funeral I wanted and I told him. He tried to not let it bother him but he cried. I asked him to promise me that he would move on if I die. I don't want him to wallow in grief over me, Carlisle. He refused to. He said he can't live without me. I told him if I die he has to, Carlisle. He refused to promise me. He said that I wasn't the only one hurting right now. I told him that I was the only one going through this. I hurt him, Carlisle. I saw the pain in his eyes. I don't want him to give up on life. He is so amazing. He said he won't live without me. I told him he was going to have to," I explained through my tears.

"That is completely ridiculous," whispered Carlisle.

"I know," I whispered.

"I'm talking about you, Bella," said Carlisle. I looked over at him.

"Me?" I asked.

"Bella, I love you like you're my daughter but you have to see how much you effect us all. We all hurt when you're sick but Edward hurts the most. Before you and Edward moved into your house, I would hear him crying while he held you while you slept. I'm not saying that he should give up on life, Bella, but Edward has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. He loves you so much. You're everything to him. How can you ask him to move on from his life?"

"I don't want him to stop living if I die," I whispered.

"He won't, Bella. He's scared right now. I am going to tell you something that no one else knows," said Carlisle.

"Ok," I whispered.

"When Edward and Alice were six months old, I found out I had lung cancer," he said softly. "It was really hard to accept. Esme was terrified that I was going to die and leave her to raise them alone. I was too, honestly. I spent two years going through chemo. I almost gave up several times but I couldn't do that to my family. I made Esme promise the same thing. She fought me and I said some really shitty things to her. I will regret that forever, Bella," explained Carlisle.

"Do Alice and Edward know?" I asked.

"No," said Carlisle. "They were too little to understand why I was sick all the time but I think they understood more than I realized. Edward has always been the protector of our family. He was always the one to take care of Alice when she was sick or any of us for that matter. Bella, I have never seen Edward like he is with you. I know it's hard to think about what is going to happen when you die. I really hope you don't die for another seventy plus years, but I will make sure that Edward is ok. I will take care of him. You have to let him take care of you now," said Carlisle through his tears as we pulled up in front of the lawyers office in Seattle.

"I'll let him take care of me," I whispered.

"Good," he whispered through his tears. "I just got you as my daughter, Bella. I'm not going to lose you now."

"I love you, Carlisle," I whispered.

"I love you, Bella," whispered Carlisle.

I climbed out of the car at the same time that Edward did. I looked up at him and saw that he had tears pouring down his face too. We ran to each other and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I tried to speak but I couldn't get anything out through my sobs.

"Baby, I'm sorry," cried Edward.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong," I sobbed.

"No, it was me. I love you so much," he cried.

"I love you, too, Edward," I sobbed. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard. He tightened his grip on me and deepened the kiss.

"Do they know we are here?" whispered Emmett.

"Lets go inside and wait for them," whispered Esme. I heard them all leave but I was to busy kissing Edward. I pulled away but left my forehead to his.

"I don't want to die, Edward. I want forever and ever with you," I whispered.

"We will have forever and ever, Bella," he whispered. "I promise not to wallow in my grief if you do …die."

"I just want you to live for me, if I can't. I want you to do everything on our list for me," I whispered.

"I will. We will do them together," whispered Edward. "Just promise me that you won't ever give up. Promise me you won't stop fighting to live."

"I promise, my love. I am never giving up. I will fight until my last breath," I whispered. I pressed my lips against his again.

"Bella? Edward?" said Carlisle. We broke away and turned to look at him. "We are all glad you have made up but we need to get up there for the meeting."

"Ok," I chuckled. I set my feet on the ground. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way inside to the others, who were snickering to each other. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Bella. We are glad to see you two work everything out," said Esme.

"We are too," whispered Edward.

Edward and I followed everyone into the elevator. He pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest as we made our way up the twentieth floor. We stepped off the elevator and made our way down the hall. Carlisle stopped us in front of a tall red haired woman with gray eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, We have a meeting with Mr. James Sanders," said Carlisle.

"Your name?" asked the woman.

"Cullen, Swan and Hale," said Carlisle, pointing us all out.

"Just a moment," she said. She pushed a button on her phone. "Mr. Sanders, I have the Cullen's, the Swan's, and the Hale's here."

"Thank you, Victoria. Please show them in," said Mr. Sanders.

"Please follow me," said Victoria. She led us down a short hallway and to a large door. She opened door and the eight of us made our way inside. "May I get any of you something to drink?"

"No, we're fine," said Carlisle.

"Let me know," said Victoria. She shut the door behind us.

"I'm James Sanders. Please have a seat around the conference table," said James. He had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. We all gathered around the table and sat down. He came around and sat across from me. His eyes went to my lack of hair. "You must be Isabella."


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Yes," I said softly. "This is my husband, Edward Cullen."

"It's lovely to meet you both," said James. He turned to look at Emmett next. "You must be Emmett."

"Yes, this is my wife, Rosalie," said Emmett.

"Oh, yes, the former Rosalie Hale," said James.

"Yes, Mr. Sanders. How do you know us?" asked Rose.

"Please call me James. Your parents came into see me last week to update their wills after you got married. They wanted to included your spouses," explained James. He turned to Jasper and Alice next. "Jasper and Alice, I presume?"

"Yes," said Jasper.

"I am very sorry for the loss of your parents. They were all wonderful people," said James.

"Thank you, James," I said softly.

"Well, let's get started with the estate of William and Catherine Hale," said James. "The house has been left to Jasper and Alice Hale. The business and cars have been left to Rosalie and Jasper to be spilt as they feel they should. The trust funds that your grandparents left you have been transferred fully into your names as well as the college funds that William and Catherine started for you. The rest of your parent's assets will be spilt between the two of you. Here is a rough estimate of what your net worths will be now," said James, handing Rose and Jasper a piece of paper. They both looked down and gasped and snapped their heads up at him.

"Are you serious?" asked Rose.

"Very much so," chuckled James.

"Wow," said Jasper.

"Now for the Estate of Charlie Swan," said James. "The house in Forks has been left to Emmett and Rosalie Swan. The apartment in New York has been left to Isabella and Edward Cullen-"

"What apartment in New York?" I asked.

"Your parents owned an apartment in New York where they lived while your mother studied music at NYU," explained James. "Now, your Grandmother Swan's house in Florida has been left to Isabella and Edward. Your Grandmother Dwyer's house in Los Angeles has been left to Emmett and Rosalie. The trust funds left to you by each of your grandparent's have been transferred to your names. The rest of Charlie Swan's asset's have been split between the two of you," said James, handing me and Emmett a piece of paper. I took it looked down at it and gasped.

"No way," I said with wide eyes.

"Yes, Charlie was very careful with how he invested your monthly allowance that you didn't use. He was planning on presenting the two of you with this when you graduated from high school," explained James.

"We had no idea about any of this," said Emmett.

"There is one last item for Isabella," said James.

He got up and left the room. He came back a few minutes later carrying a long box. He handed it to me and told me to open it. I slowly pulled open the box. Inside was a black guitar case. I pulled out the case and set it on the table. I stood up and slowly opened the case. I gasped loudly.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I pulled out the guitar. "A 1954 Fender Stratocaster guitar."

"No fucking way," gasped Edward. I showed it to him. I looked up at James. He had a small smile on his face.

"I don't understand," I said softly.

"This should clear up the mystery. Your father ask me to give you this letter after you opened the guitar," said James.

I set the guitar back in it case and took the letter from James. I sat back down in my seat and slowly opened it. I pulled out the letter and began to read.

**My Bella,**

**I know by now you are completely overwhelmed. I hope that you are reading this letter on the night of your high school graduation but I have a feeling that you aren't. I don't' know why but your mom has been visiting me in my dreams a lot lately. Maybe I am finally going to get to go home. **

**I know you have been handed a rotten hand. I wish I could take the sickness for you but I can't. I suspected for a few weeks before we found out you were sick that something was wrong. I didn't want to believe that my little girl was sick. It was the same way when your mom got sick. I didn't want you to be sick like she was. I should have taken you to the doctor sooner but I didn't. You have been such a fighter. I am so proud of you, honey. **

**You are an amazing woman. I whish I could say that I had a hand in it but I didn't. You are kind and generous. You take care of me and Emmett and we are lucky to have you, Bella. Now, Edward is lucky to have you. He's a good man. I know that he will always take care of you. I want you to promise me that you will take care of him. You make sure Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice take care of each other. Tell Carlisle and Esme thank you for helping me deal with your sickness. I know they will be good parents for you and Emmett. **

**I haven't been as supportive of your music as I should have been. I wanted you to be able to take care of yourself but I know now that Music is your air. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. I know that your mom is proud of you which is why I am giving you her guitar. She found this guitar in a flea market in New York right after we were married. She spent days tuning and cleaning it. I often teased her that she loved it more than me. She would just smile and tell me that wasn't true. She used to play it when she was pregnant with you and Emmett. When she died, she asked me to give it to you when you ready. She said I would know. I know now that you are ready. You're going to shine, Baby. Just know that when you are standing on the stage that your mom and I are watching you. We can't wait to hear our angel sing.**

**I love you my Bella. **

**Dad**

I set down the letter and buried my head in Edward's chest. He just wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried.

"Bella, can I read it?" asked Emmett.

"Yes," I whispered. Emmett reached over and picked up the letter. He read it quickly and let his tears fall.

"He was so much stronger than we thought," whispered Emmett.

"I know," I whispered. I wiped my tears off my face and looked back at James. "Is there anything else?"

"Not officially but I just want to say, Isabella, that Charlie loved you and Emmett very much. I know you are going through a tough time. If you, any of you, need anything please give me a call. I will be praying for your recovery," said James.

"Thank you, James," I whispered softly.

Edward packed up the guitar for me and carried it out of the office. Victoria gave us a soft smile as we passed her. We made our way down to the elevator and climbed in. We made our way down to the lobby and stepped out. Carlisle suggested that we grab some lunch before we head back to Forks so we climbed into our cars, I rode with Edward, and made our way down to a small Italian restaurant. We climbed out of our cars and made our way inside. The hostess gawked at my head. Edward cleared his throat and she snapped her head over to him and gave him a flirty smile.

"Can I help you?" she purred. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"My wife and I need a table for eight," he said nicely. She shifter her eyes over to me then back to him.

"Please follow me," she said. We followed her over to a large table in the back. "Your server will be right with you."

"Thanks," I said softly. She just rolled her eyes and left us. We all sat down and started looking at the menus. Our waiter came over and took our drink and lunch orders. I took a chance and ordered the mushroom ravioli. Once he was gone, Carlisle looked over at me.

"What did the letter say?" he asked softly.

"He said he was proud of me. He said he was thankful you and Esme helped him when I found out I was sick. He said you and Esme would be good parents for us. He said we have to take care of each other. He said they will watch me shine through my music. The guitar was my mom's. She told him to give it to me when she died," I explained through my tears.

"I had no idea that he owned everything he did," said Emmett. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"I think he wanted to make sure that we didn't take anything for granted," I said. "I never knew about the apartment in New York or the house in Florida."

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," I said looking at Edward. "I guess we will need to look at the apartment in New York. Depending on what it needs, we could live there when we go to school."

"We can check it out when we go out for the competition," said Edward.

"As for the house in Florida, we need to check it out too before we can make any decisions," I said.

"It might not be a bad idea to keep it depending on if you can afford the upkeep and taxes on it," said Esme.

"I don't think that will be a problem," I chuckled.

"Why not?" asked Esme. I shared a look with Emmett, who was chuckling.

"Not including the house in Florida or the apartment in New York, Charlie left us a rather large inheritance," I chuckled.

"I'd say," chuckled Emmett.

"How much?" asked Esme.

"Roughly 10 billion."


	25. Chapter 25

25

"Roughly 10 billion," I chuckled. Edward choked on his water while everyone, but Emmett, gasped.

"Dollars?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, dollars."

"Fuck, and I thought William and Catherine left us a lot," chuckled Rose.

"How much did you get?" I asked.

"Around three million," chuckled Rose. "Of course, there's the business."

"What are you going to do with the bar?" asked Alice. Rose and Jasper looked at each other.

"Sell it," they said together. They both chuckled.

"They have been getting offers on it for years from the Newton's. Maybe we will see if they are still interested in it," said Rose.

"Are you sure?" said Esme. "Having a bar like that could be a great income."

"True but we are going to be going to college soon and we won't have time to run the bar," said Jasper.

"You can always hire someone to do it for you," said Esme.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin to look for someone," said Rose.

"I'll do it," said Esme. We all looked up at her.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"I'm looking for something to do. I have a lot of experiences running a business," explained Esme.

"Do you know how to tend bar?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, I worked as a bartender while in college," said Esme.

"Ok," said Rose. "I'm fine with it."

"Me too," said Jasper.

Our waiter brought our food out to us then. We quickly ate our lunch. I managed to eat about half my mushroom ravioli. We paid the bill and made our way out to the cars. We loaded up and started back to Forks. I wanted to talk to Edward but I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open. He just wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest while he drove us home. I fell into a deep sleep.

I was shaken awake when I felt the car stop. I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw that we were at the hospital. Edward and I climbed out of the car and followed Carlisle inside. We went in and started my IV for my chemo treatment. Edward held me while I slept. I was so tired. It just didn't take much for mt to get warn out. Carlisle came in and unhooked my IV. Edward and I made our way home. I had just walked into the house when my stomach turned. I ran into the bathroom and threw up all of my lunch. Edward came in and rubbed my back and held me.

The rest of the night went much of the same. I couldn't seem to stop throwing up. Edward held me all night while I threw up. I think I much have fallen asleep in his arms because I woke up the next morning in bed. Edward had his arms wrapped around me. I felt my stomach turn and got up and ran into the bathroom and threw up again. Edward came in and held me as I got sick again.

"Better?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered softly. I sat down on the bathroom floor. "This is getting so old."

"I know it is," whispered Edward. "Maybe you should stay home?"

"I don't want to," I whispered. Edward frowned slightly. "I need to go. It's the only part of my life, besides you, that makes me feel normal."

"I just worry about you," whispered Edward. "You get so tired so easily."

"I know," I whispered. "Please just let me go."

"Ok, Baby, but you have to promise to tell me if you start getting too tired. We will come straight home."

"I promise, Edward," I said softly.

Edward helped me up and turned on the shower. He helped my strip my cloths off and we stepped into the shower. He helped me wash my body. His hands lingered on my breast. I just chuckled and pushed his hands down. Once he was done being a pervert, he turned off the water and helped me dry off. We went back into our room and got dressed. He put on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of jeans that nearly fell off my hips and a long sleeve black t-shirt.

"I am going to go buy some new jeans this afternoon," I huffed.

"Ok, I'm sure Alice and Rose will go with you," chuckled Edward.

"That might be fun," I chuckled as I tied on a red scarf on my head. "Maybe we will go by Victoria Secrets."

"Please do," he chuckled.

"I could use some new panties," I smirked. He moaned.

"You are a tease," he chuckled. "How about we take your car to school? I can get a ride home with Emmett or Jasper after practice. You haven't driven your baby in awhile."

"Deal," I chuckled.

Edward and I pulled on our coats and grabbed our backpacks. We loaded into my car and I sighed as I hugged the steering wheel. Edward just chuckled. I started my baby and backed out of the drive way. I drove to school and pulled up next to Emmett and Rose. Jasper and Alice pulled up next to us. We all got out at the same time. I went over and looped my arms in with Alice and Rose.

"Do you both love me?" I asked.

"What do you want?" they asked together. I could hear Emmett, Edward and Jasper laughing behind me.

"I need new jeans. I was hoping my sisters would like to go shopping with me," I chuckled.

"I'm totally in," chuckled Alice.

"Me too," chuckled Rose.

"Good, cause I was thinking a trip to Victoria Secrets might be nice," I chuckled. Edward moaned again causing Emmett and Jasper to laugh. Alice and Rose stopped and looked back at them.

"I could use some new panties," smirked Alice. Jasper moaned.

"I could use some new bras," smirked Rose. Emmett moaned loudly.

I just chuckled as we made our way down to our lockers. We were almost there when a freshman came running around the corner and smack right into me. I fell into the water fountain and fell to the ground. My head fell back and slammed into the wall hard.

"AHHHH!" I screamed when I my head hit the wall. I threw my hand to my head and grabbed where the pain was at.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Edward. I tried to speak but the pain in my head was excruciating. "BELLA, TALK TO ME."

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" I screamed. I pulled my hands away and saw the blood on my hands. I looked up at Edward, who had a panicked look on his face.

"ALICE, CALL DAD AND TELL HIM TO MEET US AT THE ER!" shouted Edward.

He swept me up into his arms and went running out of the school. I could hear the other kids screaming as he ran by with me but all I could think about was the bleeding. He set me into the car and ran around to the drivers side. I could hear him talking but I couldn't make out anything he said. My eyes felt heavy but every time I closed my eyes he was shaking me awake. Finally, the car stopped and he jumped out and pulled me out of the car and into his arms. He went running into the ER. I looked over at Carlisle who was waiting for us.

"So much blood," I whispered. "So much blood, Carlisle."

"I know, sweetheart," whispered Carlisle. "Bring her in here, Edward."

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Edward as he laid me down in the bed.

"She's going to be fine," said Carlisle. "What happened?"

"We were walking down to our lockers when this freshman came running around corner and ran into her. She fell back in to the water fountain and fell to the ground. She hit her head on the wall. She was screaming from the pain. In the car she keep trying to go to sleep but I wouldn't let her," explained Edward as he grabbed my hands.

"You did good, Edward," said Carlisle. He rolled me over and pulled my blood soaked scarf off my head. He began prodding my head softly. "She's going to need a few stitches but she will be fine."

"Thank god," whispered Edward. I reached up and stroked his face.

"I'm ok, my love," I whispered. Edward sat down in the chair next to me and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"I know," he whispered.

"I am going to numb the wound, Bella. It shouldn't hurt to much," said Carlisle.

"Ok," I whispered. I felt a small pinch but it wasn't any worse than getting stuck by my chemo IV.

"I think I can limit it to five stitches," said Carlisle.

"Ok, Carlisle," I whispered as I yawned.

"No sleeping, Bella," ordered Carlisle.

"I'm so tired," I whined.

"I know you are but you have a concussion," said Carlisle while he started stitching up my head. "Tell me about when you first started playing the guitar."

"I was five when I talked Charlie into getting me a guitar. I had found a book at the library that explained how to play the guitar. I was memorized by it. Charlie kept telling me no but I kept asking. I asked him everyday for two months. I was convinced that he wasn't going to get me one. Then I had had a really bad day at school. It was Christmas and we were having party at school for our moms. I was sad because I didn't have a mom to come to our party. Emmett didn't care because he said it was stupid. I was sitting at my table with tears falling down my face when the door to my classroom opened. I looked up and saw Charlie come in. He smiled at me and I ran over and threw my arms around him and hugged him as tightly as I could. I just sobbed because I was so happy. He said he had a surprise for me outside. He lifted me into his arms and carried me outside. Leaning against the wall was my guitar. I squealed and he laughed and set me down on the ground. I sat down and pulled it into my lap and began playing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. My teacher came out with all the other kids and their parents. I played a few other songs for them. Charlie bought me a book of songs to learn. From that day on, music has been a part of me," I whispered as I stared into Edward's eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"You learned how to play the guitar from a book?" asked Carlisle as he put the bandage on my head.

"Yes," I whispered.

"That is impressive," chuckled Carlisle. "I'm done here. I want you to start some antibiotics for the next ten days. We can't risk you getting an infection. No sleeping all day, Bella. I want you to promise me that you won't sleep until I come check on you tonight."

"Fine, I promise," I grumbled. "Can I go back to school?"

"I would rather you didn't but I am not going to fight you," chuckled Carlisle.

"Good," I chuckled as I sat up. I stood up but winced when I felt a pain in my hip. "FUCK."

"What?" asked Carlisle.

"My hip hurts," I whined. I went to take another step but hissed again. "Shit."

"Let me see it," said Carlisle. I pulled my pants down and looked down to see a hug bruise already forming on my hip along with some swelling. "Bella, how much are you going fight me if I tell you that you can't go to school?"

"I am going to school," I said.

"Fine but you have to use a wheelchair," ordered Carlisle. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bella, it's a wheelchair or no school."

"Fine, I'll use the fucking chair," I grumbled.

"Good," he smirked.

He went out and brought me in a wheelchair in. Edward pulled out an extra scarf from my purse and tied it gently on my head. I reluctantly sat down in the chair. Carlisle walked with us while Edward pushed me out to our car. Edward helped me get in and Carlisle folded up my chair and put it in my trunk. He ordered Edward to get my prescription filled and get me some Tylenol for the pain. Edward promised that he would. Edward drove down to the pharmacy and filled my prescription and bought me some Tylenol. I took both with my bottle of water while Edward drove us back to school. He pulled into our parking space and pulled my wheelchair out of the trunk. He lifted me out of the car and we made our way into the school. We went down to the office to get tardy slips. Mrs. Cope gasped when she saw me.

"Bella, are you ok?" she cried frantically. "We heard you got hurt this morning."

"I'm fine. A few stitches and a bruised hip," I said softly. "We need tardy slips."

"Of course, dear. You're just in time for fourth period," she said as she quickly wrote out our slips. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I said softly.

Edward pushed me out into the hallway just as the bell rang. Everyone started out of their classrooms and stopped and stared at me. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice came running up to us. I could see the worry and fear all over their faces.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Emmett.

"I'm fine, Em. I needed five stitches and I have a pretty nasty bruise on my hip that hurts like a son of a bitch," I explained.

"Thank God," he whispered as he let a tear fall. I pulled him down to me.

"You ok, Em?" I whispered as I hugged him.

"I just can't lose you too, Bella," He whispered.

"You aren't going to lose me, Em. I love you, big brother," I whispered.

"I love you too, sister," whispered Emmett.

"We had better get to class," I whispered.

"Ok, Bell, we will see you at lunch," said Emmett.

They all went toward their fourth period class while Edward pushed me to the music room. As soon as he pushed me into the class room, everyone stopped and stared at me. Garrett, Mike, Ben and Peter came over and asked me if I was ok. I assured them that I was ok. They immediately looked relieved and went on to work on their songs. My head was pounding so I just sat in my chair next to Edward who kept shaking me every time I closed my eyes. It was getting on my last nerves.

Finally the bell rang and he pushed me out of the classroom. He pushed me down to the cafeteria and got me a turkey sandwich and a coke. I needed the caffeine to keep me awake. Edward pushed me over to our table and sat down next to me. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben and Angela came over and sat down next to us. A few minutes later, the freshman who ran into me came over. He had his head down.

"Bella?" he whispered. I looked up at him.

"Yes," I said.

"I am so sorry I hurt you this morning," he whispered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Seth Clearwater," he whispered as he looked up at me.

"Leah's little brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Seth, I'm ok," I said softly. Leah and Tanya came over to us.

"Seth, did you apologize?" snapped Leah. I noticed that Tanya gave Seth a small smile and blushed. Seth returned it.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"You have to be more careful, Seth," Leah snapped.

"Leah, it was an accident. I'm ok," I said softly.

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Leah.

"Yes," I said. "Tanya, do you know Seth?"

"I've seen him around," whispered Tanya.

"I've seen her around too," said Seth giving her a small smile. Leah was looking between Seth and Tanya.

"Ugh," she chuckled as she walked off.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me today?" asked Seth.

"I'd love to," said Tanya with a big smile.

They turned and went over to a table in the back corner. I looked back at the others who just chuckled. We spent the rest of lunch just watching them. They would blush and smile at each other while they listened to what the other person had to say. It was sweet to watch them. The bell rang ending lunch and Edward pushed me down to biology.

He helped me from my chair to my stool. It hurt a lot to sit on the stool so he ended up just setting me back down in my chair. Biology went by at an excruciating slow pace. I was so tired that if Edward hadn't been shaking me awake I would have fallen asleep quickly. Once the bell rang, he pushed me down to Spanish. Spanish went much like biology did. By the time the final bell rang, I was barely able to keep my eyes open.

Edward pushed me out to the car and tried to skip practice but I insisted that he go. Alice, Rose and I were still going to go shopping so it would keep me awake. He made Alice and Rose swear to keep me safe. I just rolled my eyes at my darling husband. They helped me into the front seat of my car. They folded my chair up and stuck it in the trunk. Alice climbed in the backseat while Rose drove. She drove us down to the mall and they helped me get back in my chair.

Shopping did help keep me awake. I managed to find several new pairs of jeans, a few new tops and after our trip to Victoria Secrets, several pairs of skimpy panties and bra sets. We were just coming out of Victoria Secrets when we saw Jacob standing at a counter in one of the jewelry stores. He looked up and saw us. He said something to the lady that was helping him an came over to us.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Hey, Jake," I said softly.

"How are you? Leah told me about the leukemia. I meant to come by but Billy was pretty torn up over Charlie," said Jacob.

"I'm ok," I said softly. "Are you ok?"

"I feel like an ass for pushing you the night of homecoming," he whispered.

"I know you were just worried, Jake. It was just really hard for me to talk about," I said softly.

"Just know that me and Billy are here for you if you need anything," said Jacob.

"Thanks, Jake," I said softly. "So what are you doing in a jewelry store?"

"Looking for a ring," said Jacob with a big smile.

"Really?" I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "That's great, Jake."

"I love her. I can't live without her anymore," said Jacob.

"When are you going to ask her?" asked Rose.

"Christmas," said Jacob. "I've already asked her Dad for her hand so now all I need to do is buy the ring and ask her."

"I am very happy for you, Jake. Leah is one lucky girl," I chuckled.

"I'm the lucky one," he chuckled. "I had better get back in there. I'll see you all later."

"Bye Jake," I chuckled.

Jacob turned and ran back into the store. Alice, Rose and I did a little more shopping before we went back out to the car. I climbed into the front seat. Alice and Rose folded my chair up and stuck it in the trunk. They climbed into the car and we drove home. Rose had just pulled into the drive way when Edward, Emmett and Jasper came running out of our house. Edward pulled open my door and lifted me into his arm.

"Baby, are you ok?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "I promise. Shopping woke me up."

"I just worry about you," whispered Edward.

"I know," I whispered before I kissed him.

"Bella, we are taking your bags in and put them on your bed," said Alice.

"Ok, Ali," I chuckled. Edward was eyeing the Victoria Secrets bag. "Don't even think about it, husband."

"You are a tease," he chuckled as he carried me into the house. Emmett came in with my wheelchair.

"What time is Carlisle coming by?" I asked as Edward set me on the couch.

"In about an hour," said Edward. "He and Esme are bring Chinese for all of us."

"Ugh," I groaned. Chinese did not sound good.

"They are bringing you some of Esme's homemade chicken noodle soup," chuckled Edward.

"Thank God. I like Chinese but right now it doesn't sound to good," I chuckled as Rose and Alice came into the living room.

"Who's bringing Chinese?" asked Rose.

"Carlisle and Esme," said Emmett. "So when do you guys leave for New York?"

"A week from Saturday," said Edward.

"You are spending a whole week in New York?" asked Alice.

"Yes, they are having a brunch for us on Sunday. Then we have interviews with the judges on Monday. The rest of the week is rehearsals. The show is the following Saturday," explained Edward.

"When are you all flying out?" I asked.

"Our flight leaves middle of the afternoon on Thursday," said Emmett. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?" asked Esme as she and Carlisle came in carrying our food.

"New York," I said with a yawn.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle.

"I have a headache and I am tired," I chuckled. He came over and looked in my eyes for a minute.

"You can go to bed after you eat," He chuckled.

"Thank God," I chuckled. Esme handed me my soup and a spoon. I pulled off the lid and everyone grimaced. "What?"

"It smells nasty," chuckled Emmett.

"It's the only thing that smells good here," I chuckled.

"Whatever," chuckled Rose.

"So are you nervous about New York?" asked Esme as everyone started eating.

"No," I said.

"Yes," chuckled Edward.

"Why are you nervous? You're going to win the whole thing," I chuckled.

"I don't stand a chance next to you," he chuckled before he kissed me. Everyone in the room groaned. Edward and I just laughed hard.

"We are trying to eat here. Can you keep the mushy crap at bay, please?" chuckled Emmett.

"Nope," chuckled me and Edward before we kissed again. Everyone just chuckled with us.

"Bella, I've been thinking about how we are going to do your treatments while you are in New York for a week," said Carlisle.

"Ok, what's the plan?" I asked.

"I have a friend who works on the oncology floor of New York General. She has agreed to give you your treatments. We would skip the one on Friday and you would take it Saturday night when you get into New York. Then you would do Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. How does that sound?" explained Carlisle.

"Good, I guess," I said.

"I know it's not ideal but I don't want you to miss any treatments. Your numbers are looking really good, Bella," said Carlisle.

"I know," I said.

I finished my soup while the others talked. After I was done, I laid my head on Edward's lap and listened to my family talk. I don't know how I would have gotten through the last few weeks without them. They all have been my rock. I need them all. I just sighed softly as I let sleep take me away.


	27. Chapter 27

27

The next week went by quickly. I spent the rest of the weekend in the wheelchair before Carlisle would let me out of it. I didn't minded to much. I spent the entire weekend in bed so I really didn't use it much. I was so tired and so nauseous that I didn't have the energy to complain. By Monday I was feeling better just in time to have chemo again. I was working extra hard on my song. Something was still off about it but I couldn't put my finger on it. I could tell Edward and Peter were both extremely nervous about us traveling to New York together. I think Peter was afraid that something would happen to me while I was with him but Carlisle and I both assured him that I would be fine.

Peter, his wife, Charlotte, Edward and I would be driving to Seattle after school on Friday and spending the night before we flew to New York early Saturday morning. We would land in New York and have just enough time to check into our dorm rooms and get to the hospital for my chemo treatment. I was sad that Edward and I wouldn't be able to stay together. I was worried about how my roommate would handle me being sick.

I woke up early Friday morning. Edward and I had already packed for New York. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. My head was still tender from where I busted it open. Carlisle had only just taken the stitches out the day before. I quickly washed my body and got out. I dried off and went back into our room. Edward was watching me as I went into the closet.

"See something you like, Edward," I chuckled.

"Nope, I see something I love," he chuckled. He climbed out of bed and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I am," I said softly. "Are you?"

"I am ready for anything with you," he chuckled. "I am going to go take a shower."

"Ok," I chuckled. I slapped his ass as he walked away. He just chuckled and shook his ass at me.

I went into the closet and pulled on a pair of jeans, a blue blouse and my black leather boots. I pulled out my black leather jacket and went into the kitchen. I made myself a couple pieces of toast and grabbed a glass of orange juice. Edward came in looking hot in a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to me. I managed to eat nearly all my toast. My appetite just wasn't what it used to be. Once we were both done, we went out and climbed in with Emmett and Rose. We were going to ride to school with them since Peter and Charlotte would drive us to Seattle.

We drove to school and Emmett parked next to Jasper and Alice. We all climbed out together and made our way to our lockers. The day passed by quickly. In English, we were preparing for a test that I had already taken due to my absence next week. In trig we went over the end of chapter review. We watched a movie in history. Peter had me and Edward play through our pieces for the class to get used to an audience. The six of us spent lunch taking about our plans for the week. Emmett and Rose were going to collect our mail for us. Alice agreed to come over and water my plants while we were gone. In biology we did a lab over the stages of mitosis. It was easy and Edward and I finished in just a few minutes. Once the bell rang ending biology, Edward and I made our way down to Spanish. Mrs. Goff instructed us to go to the gym for a short assembly.

We walked in and our mouths fell open. Nearly the entire town and all of the school was in the gym. Nearly everyone was waving signs with our names on them. They were chanting our names over and over. I saw Carlisle, Esme, Robert, Ann, Irina, Laurent, James, Victoria, Melissa, David, Erin and Blake Mallory, John and Elisabeth sitting in the stands. Peter just chuckled as he pulled me and Edward out to the middle of the gym. He held up his hand for everyone to be quiet before he spoke into the mike. I could see how proud he was of us.

"It's not everyday that I get to go to New York City with the best musicians I have ever meet. Both Bella and Edward have worked very hard on their music for this competition. I know that I speak for all of us when I say to you, Bella and Edward, that no matter what happens, we are extremely proud of you both. You have both shown more strength and courage than most of us will ever have to have. We want you to know that we are behind you 100%," said Peter. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as Peter handed me the mike.

"I can't tell you how much your support has meant to me. I'm not talking just about with the contest. The past six weeks have been the best and the worst times of my life. I found friends and family that I didn't realize I was missing but I lost my biggest fan. Thank you for everything. You've helped make the past six week much easier for me and Edward," I said through my tears. I handed Edward the mike. He wiped the tears off his own face before he spoke.

"Six weeks ago I walked into this school not expecting my life to change. I have been to a lot of new schools and I figured this would be just like the other. Boy, was I wrong. Not only did I find the love of my life but I found friends that I desperately needed. I found a home. Thank you for letting me in," said Edward.

Edward handed Peter back the mike and pulled me into his arms. Peter thanked everyone again. Edward, Peter and I made our way down to the music room. We were joined by our family a few minutes later. A tall, black haired, blacked eyed, woman with ivory skin came in and hugged Peter. I cleared my throat. They both looked over at me and chuckled.

"Bella Cullen, this is my beautiful wife, Charlotte," chuckled Peter. "Char, this is Bella and Edward Cullen, Emmett and Rosalie Swan, Jasper and Alice Hale, Garrett and Kate Mitchell, Ben and Angela Cheney, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"It's lovely to meet you all. Peter has told me so much about you," chuckled Charlotte.

"It's nice to meet you too, Charlotte," I said softly. I turned to Peter. "Are we ready to head to Seattle?"

"Yep," he chuckled. I turned back to my family. I pulled Emmett and Rose in my arms first.

"I love you both," I whispered.

"We love you too, Bella," said Emmett. "We will see you on Friday."

"Bella, I love you, sister," said Jasper as I hugged him and Alice.

"Take care of yourself, Bella," said Alice.

"I will. I love you, too," I whispered. I hugged Garrett and Kate next. "I'll see you when I get back."

"We love you, Bella," whispered Kate.

"We are so proud of you," said Garrett. I hugged Ben and Angela next.

"Take care of yourself and try not to over do it," whispered Angela.

"I'll try not too," I whispered. "I love you."

"We love you too," whispered Ben. I pulled away and went to Esme first. She threw her arms around me.

"Bella, you promise me you will take it easy," whispered Esme.

"I promise, Esme," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," whispered Esme. She pulled away and Carlisle pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, I am so proud of you," he whispered.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for letting me go," I whispered. "I know you are scared. I am too but I need to do this."

"I know, Bella," sighed Carlisle. He pulled away. "You have to be at the hospital at 5pm tomorrow. Dr. O'Reilly is expecting you."

"I know, Dad. I'll be there," I chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," chuckled Carlisle. I could still see the worry in his eyes.

"I'll be ok," I whispered. "You worry too much."

"I'm your father. It's my job to worry," whispered Carlisle.

"I know," I whispered as my tears spilled over.

"Baby, let's go," whispered Edward as he pulled me into his arm.

"Ok," I whispered.

Peter, Charlotte, Edward and I made our way out to Peter's SUV. We had already loaded our luggage and my guitar this morning. We climbed in and I looked back to see my family watching us with tears pouring down their faces. I know it was hard for them to let me go. They knew I needed to do this. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders as Peter pulled out and we headed to Seattle. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I was shaken awake when I felt the car stop. I opened my eyes and looked around. Peter, Charlotte and Edward were at staring at me and chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" asked Peter.

"What did I say?" I groaned.

"You asked us to bring you a banana spilt and some soup," chuckled Charlotte.

"That does sound good," I chuckled.

"Soup?" asked Peter as we climbed out of the car.

"She eats a lot of soup right now. It's easy on her stomach," explained Edward.

"Oh," said Peter.

"I will get you some soup after we check in," chuckled Edward as we made our way inside.

"What are your dinner plans?" asked Peter.

"We were planning on eating in the hotel restaurant and going to bed early. I don't have much energy," I explained softly.

Peter just nodded and went with Edward to check us in. Charlotte and I sat down on the couches and I nearly fell asleep again. They were so comfortable. Edward and Peter came back over to us and we made our way up to our rooms. Peter said he would meet us in the lobby at 6am. I groaned and agreed. They just laughed at me. Edward and I went into our room while Peter and Charlotte went to dinner. I laid down on the bed while Edward called room service and got me a cup of vegetable soup and him a turkey sandwich. He laid down on the bed with me while I flipped through the channels on TV.

Our food arrived ten minutes later. Edward opened the door and they brought our food in. The waiter stared at me until Edward cleared his throat loudly. He jumped and practically ran out of the room. I just laughed and ate my soup. It was very good. Not too seasoned but just enough. Edward had just finished his sandwich when I went into the bathroom. I had been planning a little surprise for Edward for tonight. I just chuckled as I took off my jeans and blouse leaving me in a black lace camisole and a black thong. I took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped out.

Edward looked up at me and dropped the remote. He licked his lips as he came over pulled me into his arms. He crashed his lips to mine hard. He pulled away and looked me up and down.

"Fucking beautiful," he murmured.

I quickly undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers off. He was hard and ready for me. I fell to my knees and took him into my mouth. I would never get tired of the taste of his cock in my mouth. Edward moaned and put his hand on the back of my head as he guided my head on his cock. I could tell that he wasn't going to last long so I increased my pace and relaxed my throat and let him go deeper.

"Fuck" He moaned as he spilled his cum into my mouth.

He pulled me up and kissed me hard. He ripped my thong and camisole off and tossed them on the floor. He lifted me up in his arms and laid me down on the bed. He kissed me again then kissed his way down my body to my wet pussy. He gave me his crooked smile before he lowered his head and ran his tongue on me. I buckled my hips slightly.

"Fuck, Edward, feels so good," I moaned.

He slipped in two fingers as he moved his mouth to my clit. He thrust his fingers into me hard and fast. I could feel the tension starting to build in my stomach. Edward slipped another finger into me and I felt myself come undone.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I came hard. Edward kissed his way up my body and kissed me hard as he positioned himself between my legs.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered as he pushed into me.

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen," I moaned as he filled me.

He started thrusting in and out of me slowly. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he made love to me. We didn't have to worry about anyone else at this moment. From this moment on we would be as one. I pulled Edward's lips to mine and kissed him softly as we came together. He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep in the arms of my husband.


	28. Chapter 28

28

I groaned the next morning when I heard our alarm go off. Edward reached over and turned it off. I pulled the blanket's over my head but Edward pulled them off.

"Baby, we have to get up. We need to shower and get ready to fly to New York," said Edward.

"Too tired," I grumbled.

"Baby, come on," chuckled Edward as he tried to wake me up. "Do I need to turn the shower on cold?"

"That is fucking mean," I chuckled. "Fine, I'm up."

Edward just chuckled as he followed me into the bathroom. We took a hot shower together. We dried off and went back into our room. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once Edward was dressed we grabbed our luggage and went down to the lobby to meet Peter and Charlotte. I was so tired that I nearly fell asleep on the elevator. The doors opened and I jumped slightly. Peter saw and came running over.

"Bella, you ok?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired," I said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I snapped. I took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. It just doesn't take much to make me tired. I will sleep on the plane."

"Ok," whispered Peter.

He and Edward went and checked us out. Charlotte and I followed them out to the car. We climbed in and made our way to the airport. We made our way inside and got our tickets. We checked our luggage but I refused to check my guitar. It was going to have to be loaded plane side. We made our way through security. By the time we got to our gate, we had about twenty minutes to wait. I struggled to stay awake. Several people stopped and gawked at me. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them. The flight attendant finally called for us to board the plane. We loaded into our seats and buckled our seatbelts. As soon as the plane was in the air, I leaned my head on Edward's chest and fell asleep.

I felt Edward shake my shoulders slightly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He said we were fixing to land in New York. I sat up and buckled my seatbelt. The plane landed and rolled to the gate. We unloaded off the plane and I grabbed my guitar. I was still pretty tired but not nearly as bad as I was. We quickly grabbed our luggage and made our way to get a cab but was surprised to see a limo waiting for us. The driver was holding a sign with mine and Edward's names on it. We followed him over to the limo and got our luggage loaded. We climbed in and he drove us to our dorms rooms at NYU. We pulled up in front of a large red brick building. We climbed out and grabbed our luggage. We went inside and found a Latin woman waiting for us.

"Names?" she asked with a smile.

"I have Isabella and Edward Cullen," said Peter. "I am Peter Davis and this is my wife Charlotte."

"Welcome to NYU. Isabella, you are in room 304. Your roommate has already checked in. Edward, you are in room 501. Your roommate has also checked in. Peter and Charlotte you are in room 104. The four of you need to meet in the music building at 10am in the morning for a welcome brunch. Here are your dorm keys and your NYU ID. Good luck to the both of you. My name is Carmen, if you need anything," explained Carmen.

"Thank you," said Peter. He looked down at him watch. "You had better hurry, Bella."

"Ok," I said.

"We will meet you here in ten minutes," said Edward.

"Ok," said Charlotte.

Edward and I made our way over to the elevator and stepped in with our luggage. We went to my room first. I opened the door to my room to find a beautiful Egyptian girl unpacking her luggage. She had long silky black hair and black eyes. She looked up at me and started to smile until she noticed I was bald.

"I'm Bella Cullen. This is my husband, Edward," I said softly. Her eyes widen at the word husband.

"I'm Tia Amun," she said softly. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise. We have to get going but I hope to get to know you better later," I said as Edward and I set my stuff down on the bed.

"Oh, ok," she said softly. Edward and I made our way up to his room. We opened his door and found a tall dark haired boy. He looked up and smiled them frowned when he saw me.

"I'm Benjamin Smith," he said softly.

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is my wife, Bella," said Edward. They quickly shook hands.

"Wife?" asked Benjamin.

"Yes, we have to be going but we will see you later," said Edward.

"Ok," said Benjamin confused.

Edward and I made our way back down to the lobby. Peter and Charlotte were waiting for us. We ran out and grabbed a cab. We made it to the hospital just in time. We went up to the oncology floor and checked in. A few minutes later, a tall woman with light brown hair and blue eyes came over to me.

"You must be Bella Cullen," she chuckled. "I'm Siobhan O'Reilly. Are you ready for your treatment?"

"As ready as I ever am, Dr. O'Reilly," I chuckled.

"Please call me Siobhan," she chuckled. She turned to Edward. "Are you Edward?"

"Yes," he said.

I haven't seen you since you were two years old," she chuckled. "Well, if the two of you would follow me, we can get started."

"Ok," I said.

Peter and Charlotte waited in the waiting room. Edward and I followed Siobhan to a room that reminded me of the room in Carlisle office. I laid down on the bed and she got my IV started. She sat and talked with me and Edward. She told me that she meet Carlisle in medical school. They worked together for awhile before Carlisle took some time off after Edward was born. I knew that was when he was sick. She said they had stayed in contact with each other over the years and often helped each other out like this. She was a very nice lady. Once my IV was out, she unhooked me and gave me her home and cell number in case we needed anything. I promised to call her if I needed her and that I would see her Monday afternoon at two. Edward and I made our way out to the waiting room. Peter and Charlotte followed us out of the hospital. We grabbed a cab and made our way back to the dorms. We walked into the lobby and found Tia, Benjamin and several other people hanging out.

"Hey, Bella," said Tia. I went to say hi but I felt my stomach turn. I ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Tia, Charlotte and several other girls came running. "Are you ok?"

"She's fine," said Charlotte. "Can you get her a cold paper towel?"

"Sure," whispered Tia. I heard the water come on and a few moments later, Charlotte started rubbing the back of my neck with the cold towel while I threw up.

"I need…Edward," I gasp.

"Do you feel ok to leave the ladies room?" whispered Charlotte.

"No, please, I need him," I cried as my stomach turned and again. I started throwing up again.

"EDWARD!" screamed Charlotte. I heard the door open.

"Is she ok?" asked Edward.

"She needs you. Get in here now," ordered Charlotte. I heard him come in and take her place. He started rubbing my back.

"Is this better, Baby?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered. "I need….some water."

"I'll get you some," whispered Tia. I heard her leave.

"AAAAH!" I screamed as my stomached began to cramp. "IT FUCKING HURTS."

"Did I ever tell you about when Alice and I went to summer camp?" whispered Edward. I heard the door open.

"Here's her water," said Tia.

"Thanks," whispered Edward. He pulled me into his arms and helped me take a small sip of water.

"Tell me…about…camp," I muttered through the pain.

"We were ten and Carlisle thought we would have fun going to this nature camp. We were supposed to spend four weeks there but we didn't. It was at the end of the first week and Alice and I were miserable. Alice had gone on this nature hike and somehow managed to fall in a big pile of poison ivy. She thought they were flowers and brought some to me. I didn't know that it was poison Ivy either. By the end of the day, we were both covered in this red, itchy, rash. The nurse called Carlisle and Esme who came and picked us up immediately. They were pissed that Alice hadn't been supervised and managed to get both of us covered. We went home and spent the next week in calamine lotion hell," whispered. Edward.

"Sounds like …Alice," I whispered as I let my tears fall.

"Is she ok?" whispered Tia. I looked up and saw Tia, and three other girls staring at me.

"She's fine," said Edward.

"Ok," said Tia. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Ok," whispered Edward.

Tia dragged the other girls out while I threw up again. Edward and I stayed on the bathroom floor for two more hours before the pain eased enough that I could move. He helped me clean up and lifted me into his arms. He carried me out of the bathroom.

"She ok?" asked Peter.

"Yes. This is normal," whispered Edward.

"Do you need anything?" asked Peter.

"No, I am going to take her to her room and see if she can get some sleep," said Edward.

"Ok, let us know," said Peter. I lifted my head off Edward's chest and grabbed Peter's hand.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Your welcome, sweetheart," whispered Peter. I could see everyone watching me.

"Edward, let's go. I don't feel good," I whispered as I laid my head back on his chest.

"Ok," he whispered.

He carried me over to the elevator and pushed the up bottom. He stepped in and tightened his hold on me as the elevator lifted us up to the third floor. He carried me down to my room. I handed him my key and he unlocked the door. He set me on my desk chair while he quickly made my bed and pulled out my pajamas. He helped me change and helped me into bed. He climbed on next to me and held me while I fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

29

I woke up a few hours later when the pain in my stomach exploded. I jumped up out of bed and threw open the door. I stumbled noisily down the hall to the bathroom. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and started dry heaving.

"Bella?" whispered Tia. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I need…Edward…please," I cried.

"What room?" she panicked.

"5...0...1," I choked out as I threw up again. I heard her run out. A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom was thrown open again.

"It's ok, Baby," whispered Edward as he started rubbing my back. "Tia, can you get her a cold wash cloth?"

"Sure," whispered Tia.

"Benjamin, can you get her some ice?" whispered Edward.

"Of course," whispered Ben.

"It's ok, Bella,." whispered Edward. I fell into his chest and started sobbing.

"Here's the washcloth," whispered Tia. I felt Edward start cleaning my face with it.

"Here's the ice," said Ben.

"Thanks," whispered Edward. He held an ice cube to my lips. I tried to push it away. "Baby, come on. You have to get some fluids in you."

"I'll just throw it up later," I sobbed.

"You have to, Bella," ordered Edward. I just sighed and took the ice cube from him.

"What's going on?" asked Tia.

"Bella, do you mind if I tell them?" asked Edward.

"No," I whispered.

"Bella has leukemia. She is on chemo and had a treatment this afternoon. She typically spends hours throwing up the night she has a treatment," explained Edward.

"How long has she been sick?" asked Tia.

"Six weeks," I whispered.

"It's been very difficult for us," whispered Edward as he looked down at me. I had my head laying in his lap. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Are you scared?" asked Benjamin.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'm not ready to die."

We didn't say anything else. Tia and Benjamin stayed with us in the bathroom for another hour before they went back to bed. Edward carried me out to the couches in the common room and laid down on the couch with me. I managed to fall asleep as I saw the sun coming up.

"Bella," whispered Tia shaking my shoulders.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

"It's just before 9am. You and Edward need to get up and take a shower before brunch," she whispered.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Your welcome," she whispered. I looked over and saw Edward still asleep.

"Edward, wake up," I whispered.

"To fucking early for sex, Bella," he moaned.

"Edward, Tia is standing right here," I chuckled. He snapped his eyes open and looked up at her.

"Oh," chuckled Edward.

"We need to shower and get ready for brunch," I chuckled.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes," chuckled Edward before he kissed me. "I love you, wife."

"As I love you, husband," I chuckled. Edward and I got off the couches. He went over to the elevator while I followed Tia back to our room.

"How long have you and Edward been married?" asked Tia.

"Six weeks. We got married the night I found out I was sick," I explained.

"How long have the two of you been a couple?" she asked.

"Six weeks," I chuckled. She gasped and I looked up at her. "It was love at first sight."

"Your parent's are ok with you being married?" asked Tia.

"Yes," I said sadly.

"You don't sound to happy about it," said Tia.

"My father was killed in a car accident two weeks ago," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bella. How is your mom handing it?" she asked.

"My mother died from leukemia when my brother, Emmett and I were two," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok," I whispered. "I'm going to go take a shower."

I grabbed my shower stuff and went down to the bathroom and took a hot shower. My shoulders, back and stomach muscles were sore from throwing up last night. I dried off and put on my robe. I walked out from the shower area and saw the other girls getting ready. All of their eyes popped up to my bald head. I just smiled at them and went back to my room. Tia was just finishing getting dresses when I walked in.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"A little. My muscles are sore," I explained.

"Was it hard to lose your hair?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, I sobbed like a fucking baby. I never really thought I was a vain person but I had beautiful hair," I said softly as I pulled on my panties and bra.

"When do you have another treatment?" she asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," I explained.

"Oh," she whispered. I pulled on my jeans and a sweater and looked over at her.

"I bet we can work it out with someone if you want me to get a different room. I'll understand," I said.

"I don't mind. I just don't know how you do it," she whispered.

"I don't have a choice," I said softly. I sat down on my bed and started putting on my socks and boots. "I thought I had it all before I got sick. I will admit I was a bit of snob. I liked everyone, I was nice to everyone but I didn't really know them all. When I found out that I was sick, I thought I to myself, this is it? This is the end of my life. I have so many dreams. Edward promised that he will make sure I get to do as many as I can before I die. If I die before I can do them, he promised he will do it."

"What's on your list?" asked Tia as we made our way down to the elevator.

"Playing in Carnegie Hall is one of them. I want to walk in the ocean. I want to go to Disneyland. I want to have babies," I whispered as we approached the other girls.

I had tied a red scarf on my head but they were still eyeing me. We all stepped into the elevator but nobody said anything. We rode down to the first floor. The doors opened and I saw Edward waiting with Peter and Charlotte. I stepped out and went over to them.

"Bella, you feeling better?" asked Charlotte.

"A little but my stomach is still upset," I whispered. "I'm exhausted."

"Maybe you can get a nap in the afternoon," said Peter.

"Edward and I are going to look at the apartment Charlie left me here in the city," I explained. "Would the two of you like to come?"

"Sure, if you don't mind," said Charlotte.

"I don't mind," I said softly.

We followed everyone over to the music building. We were told to go into the conference room on the left. We walked in and I saw three older men in the room. The first two both had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytails. They had black eyes and pale skin. The third man had long silver hair and bright blue eyes. They motioned for us to come in and sit down. I was hit by the smell from the breakfast and took off running to the bathroom. Charlotte and Tia came running after me. I dry heaved for a few minutes before I was able to get control. I cleaned my face and rinsed my mouth out. We made our way back down to the conference room. Edward was immediately at my side.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah. The smell just hit me," I whispered.

"Miss, are you ok?" asked the silver haired man. I turned and saw everyone staring at me.

"I'm ok," I said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I whispered.

Edward and I took our seats at the table. Everyone fixed their plates and I struggled not to get sick again. Everyone was talking among themselves but I noticed they kept looking at me. I could feel the tears building in my eyes from their stares. I picked at my food

"Are you not going to eat?" asked the silver haired man.

"No, sir. My stomach is still upset," I said softly.

"I understand you were sick yesterday afternoon and last night also," he said.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm used to it," I said softly.

"Well, let's get this meeting started," said one of the black-haired men. "I am Aro Volutri. These are my brothers, Cauis and Marcus. Let's go around and introduce ourselves. Tell us your name and where you are from."

"I'm Jane Alexander. I'm from Rochester, NY," said a small girl.

"I'm Felix Sanchez. South Carolina," said a big muscled boy.

"I'm Demetri Romanoff. I'm from Philadelphia," said another muscled boy.

"I'm Heidi Cobb. I'm from Houston Texas," said the tall blond.

"I'm Maggie Cason. I'm from LA," said a small red headed girl.

"I'm Benjamin Smith. I'm from Chicago," said Benjamin.

"I'm Tia Amun. I'm also from Chicago," said Tia.

"I'm Liam James. I am from LA," said a blond haired man.

"I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm from Forks, Washington," I said softly.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm from Forks, Washington also," said Edward.

"It's lovely to have all of you here with us. You will have the rest of the day to spend as you choose. We will start with our interviews tomorrow. Here is a schedule with your time. Please be on time," said Aro. They passed me a schedule and I saw that my interview was at 2pm. The same time as my chemo appointment.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said softly.

"Yes, Isabella," said Aro.

"I can't do my interview at 2 p.m. I have an appointment that I can't miss," I said softly.

"What is so important that you can't meet us at 2 p.m.?" snapped Cauis.

"I have chemotherapy at the hospital," I said softly. I heard several gasps.

"Why do you have to go to chemo?" asked Felix.

"She has leukemia," said Edward, pulling me into his arms.

"Is there anyone who would be willing to let Isabella have their morning spot?" asked Aro.

"She can have mine," said Tia. I gave her a grateful smile.

"That would be good. Thank you, Tia," said Aro.

"We will get you your rehearsal times at your interviews tomorrow. Are there any questions?" asked Marcus. Nobody said anything. I could feel all their eyes on me.

"I have one," I whispered. "Will we rehearse here or at Carnegie Hall?"

"Here until Saturday morning. We will have a rehearsal Saturday morning at Carnegie Hall," explained Marcus.

"Any other questions?" asked Aro. Nobody said anything. "Then you are free to go. Just please be careful in the city."

"Yes, sir," we all muttered together. Edward and I got up to follow the rest out when Aro stopped us.

"Edward, Isabella?" said Aro. We turned back to him and his brothers. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, sir," I said softly. "But thank you."

"Just let us know," said Marcus.

"We will," said Edward.

We turned and left. Peter and Charlotte were waiting for us. We went out and loaded into a cab. I gave them the address for the apartment. A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of a very nice building across from central park. The doorman opened the cab for us and we stepped out.

"Can I help you?" asked the doorman.

"Yes, my parents left me an apartment in this building. Where do I go to get the key?" I asked.

"Go to the security desk. They should be able to help you," said the doorman.

"Thank you," I said softly. He opened the door for us and we made our way over to the security desk.

"May I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yes, my parent's left me an apartment in this building. We would like to see it," I said.

"Of course. Your name, dear?" she asked.

"Isabella Cullen. It was Swan," I said. She gave me a soft smile.

"You're Charlie and Renee Swan's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I was sadden to hear about your father's death. Your parents were great people," she said softly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"My name is Elizabeth Mason. I would be honored to show you the apartment," said Elizabeth.

"That would be nice. Thank you," I said softly.

We followed Elizabeth over to the elevator. She put a key in the button marked P and we made our way up. The doors opened and we stepped out. I felt my mouth fall open when we walked into the penthouse apartment. It was incredibly beautiful. The furniture was all covered with white sheets. Elizabeth pulled off a few of them to show us what was underneath. The penthouse had five bedrooms with their own bathrooms, a large living room, dining room, a gourmet kitchen with a laundry room. There was a balcony over looking the park. I turned back to Elizabeth.

"Are you sure this is the right apartment?" I asked. She just chuckled.

"Yes, I am," she chuckled. "Your mother was very successful, Isabella. When she got pregnant with you and Emmett, she and your father decided they wanted to raise the two of you in his home town. The music world was shook to it core when she passed away."

"I never knew about any of this," I said softly.

"She didn't use Renee Swan as her stage name. She used Alexia Dwyer," said Elizabeth. Edward, Peter and I all gasp.

"Are you saying that my mother was the Alexia Dwyer?" I asked. "The queen of classical music?"

"Yes. She was an amazing musician," said Elizabeth. She went over to the stereo and put on a CD. The apartment was filled with the sound of the piano. "She was truly gifted."

"It's beautiful," I whispered through my tears. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me.

"Are you musical, Isabella?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes," I whispered.

"What do you play?" she asked.

"I play the piano, the cello, the drums and the guitar. Edward and I are finalist in the NYU Young Musician Search," I explained.

"I have tickets to that. I look forward to hearing you play," said Elizabeth. "What are your plan for the apartment?"

"Edward and I are both planning on coming to school here at NYU in the fall. I think we plan on living here," I said softly.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Elizabeth. "Let me know when you plan to move in and I will get the place cleaned for you."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Edward, we need to go. I'm not feeling very good."

"Ok, Bella," whispered Edward.

"Bella?" said Elizabeth. I turned and looked at her. "I hope you get better soon."

"Thank you. I do too," I whispered.

We followed her back down the elevator. The doorman hailed us a cab and we made our way back down to the dorms. Peter and Charlotte were going to go do some sight seeing. Edward and I made our way up to my room. I threw up a couple times before I fell into bed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me as I fell into a deep sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

30

I woke up the next morning and saw Edward still with me. He was watching me sleep with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Tia told me to stay with you," chuckled Edward. "She was worried about you. I went to leave and you started whimpering in your sleep."

"I don't like not sleeping with you," I whispered as I snuggled into his arms.

"I don't like not sleeping with you either, Baby," whispered Edward. The door to our room opened and we turned to see Tia and Benjamin come in.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" asked Tia.

"Better. Thanks for letting Edward stay," I said softly.

"It's no problem," said Tia. She peeked over at Benjamin, who ducked his head and blushed. "Do you want to get some breakfast before your interview?"

"Yeah," I said softly. I climbed out of bed and stretched. My body was still sore. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs," said Edward.

"Ok," I whispered.

He kissed me and left with Benjamin. I grabbed my shower stuff and went to take shower. I quickly washed my body and head. I turned off the water and dried off. I put my robe on and went out and stood in front of the mirror. Tia, Jane, Maggie and Heidi were putting on their make-up. I pulled out my bag and started putting on some lotion.

"What's the deal with you and Edward?" asked Heidi.

"He's my husband," I said softly.

"Your husband?" asked Jane. "How long have you been married?"

"Six weeks," I said softly.

"How long have you been sick?" asked Jane.

"Six weeks," I said. "We got married the night I found out I was sick. Edward and his twin sister, Alice were new to Forks. He and I clicked right away. The day I found out, I didn't handle the news very well and I ran out of my school with Edward, Alice, my brother, Emmett, and my best friends, Rose and Jasper following me. Edward got in my car while the others got in Emmett's. They followed me down to this really beautiful beach. We walked down to the sand and I fell to my knees and bawled. I don't want to die. Emmett was holding me while we cried together and Edward asked me what was wrong and I told him. He begged me not to give up. He begged me to live for him. I looked into his eyes and I knew I was in love with him. I knew that the only way I could fight the cancer and win is with him. So I asked him to marry me. He said yes. His parent's, my dad and the six of us flew to Vegas that night and we got married."

"That's very romantic," whispered Tia.

"He's my life, my air," I whispered.

"Why didn't your mom go?" asked Heidi.

"My mother died from leukemia when Emmett and I were two" I whispered.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Emmett was ok with you getting married?" asked Jane.

"Yes, he saw that I was right. He and Rose as well as Jasper and Alice got married a week later."

"Seriously?" asked Jane.

"Yes, our friends Garrett and Kate Mitchell and Ben and Angela Cheney did also," I chuckled.

"Are they all sick?" asked Jane.

"No. They just wanted to live their lives to the fullest," I explained.

I turned and went down to my room. I pulled out a blue and white pencil skirt, a blue sweater and a pair of blue flats. I pulled on my blue hipsters and a blue bra and pulled my clothes on. I tied a blue silk scarf on my head. Tia and I made our way down to the lobby. Edward and Benjamin were waiting for us. The four of us went down to the dining hall. I wasn't very hungry but I did manage to eat half a muffin and a bottle of orange juice. After we were done, Edward and I made our way down to the music hall. Carmen told me to go on in to the conference room that I was in yesterday. I walked in and found Aro, Cauis and Marcus sitting at the table.

"Aw, Isabella. I hope you are feeling better today?" asked Aro.

"A little," I said softly as I sat down.

"A little is better than nothing," chuckled Aro.

"I suppose," I chuckled.

"It says here that you plan to play the guitar. How long have you been playing?" asked Marcus.

"Since I was five," I said softly. They all cocked their eyebrows.

"Who taught you?" asked Cauis.

"I taught myself," I explained. "I have a photographic memory. When I was five I found a book in the library that was a how to play guitars. I read it. When I got my first guitar I spent nearly every second of the next thirteen years playing."

"Do you play anything else?" asked Aro.

"Yes, I also play the piano, the cello and the drums," I explained.

"That's impressive," said Aro. "Now tell us who Isabella Cullen is."

"Which one?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Marcus.

"Do you want to know about the Isabella I was before I got sick or the one I am now?" I asked.

"Both," said Cauis.

"Ok, the Isabella I was before I got sick was lonely. I thought I was happy but I was missing a huge part of my life. I pretended to be a rebel but I was just like every other girl. I just wanted to get by until I went to college," I explained.

"How did you pretend to be a rebel?" asked Marcus.

"I was the head cheerleader with blue streaks in my hair. I complained when my classmates voted me homecoming queen. I hid behind my music instead of living through it," I explained.

"Who are you now?" asked Aro.

"I'm a fighter," I said.

"What are you fighting for?" asked Marcus.

"I'm fighting to live. I've come to realize that I have to live everyday like it's my last because it might be. I don't want to die. I don't want to have to go to chemo and be sick all the time but I do because I have people to live for," I explained.

"Edward?" asked Aro.

"Yes, he's my life, my air, my music. I just found him and I won't let him go. I will fight to live until my last breath as long as I have him," I said softly.

"Why do you think you should win this competition?" asked Cauis.

"I don't," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm sure there are better musicians than me in this competition. I am not doing this to win," I said.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Marcus.

"I am doing this because it's one of my dreams. I have always dreamed of coming to New York. I have dreamed of singing on the stage of Carnegie Hall since I was little. Right now, all I care about is doing the best I can," I explained.

"I think that is all we have, Isabella," said Aro. He handed me a piece of paper. "This is your rehearsal schedule. Is there anything you need?"

"No, sir," I said softly.

"Good luck, my dear," said Aro.

"Thank you," I said softly.

I got up and walked out of the room. I waited while Edward went in for his interview.

EPOV

I kissed Bella before I made my way into the conference room. I took my seat at the table in front of the judges.

"Edward, how are you doing today?" asked Aro.

"I'm ok," I said.

"Well, I see here that you are playing the piano for the show. How long have you played?" asked Aro.

"I started piano lessons when I was six," I said. "My mother plays a little and I used to sit at her piano and try to play her sheet music. She and father finally decided to start me on lessons."

"I see," said Aro. "Do you play anything esle?"

"Isabella's been teaching me how to play the guitar when she's up to it," I said.

"Tell me who you are, Edward," said Marcus, leaning back in his seat.

"Right now, I'm just a husband who is terriflied that I am going to lose my wife," I said softly. "I've spent the laast six weeks, watching Isabella go through so much. I..."

"You love her?" asked Marcus.

"I love her so much it hurts," I said softly. "I'm scared that I am going to lose her. I don't know how to deal with that fear. Sometimes, I just watch her sleep just to make sure she's still breathing."

"What do you think you should win this competition?" asked Cauis.

"I don't think I should. I think Isabella should," I said.

"Because of the cancer?" he asked.

"No, because she's a spectacular musician," I said.

"Thank you, Edward," said Aro. "Here is your rehearsal schedule. If you or Isabella need anything, please let us know."

"I will," I said, taking the paper from him. "Thank you."

BPOV

Felix and Jane came in and waited with me. Half an hour later, Edward came out and Felix went in. Edward and I made our way back to the dorms. I changed out of my skirt and sweater. I had just pulled on my jeans and t-shirt when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was Carlisle.

"Hello."

"Bella, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm ok. I'm really tired. I had a rough night Saturday. I think the traveling made my body sicker from the chemo."

"It could have," said Carlisle. "What time are you going in this afternoon?"

"Two p.m.," I said. "Siobhan is very nice, Carlisle."

"Yes, she is. She helped me through my chemo. I knew she would help you," said Carlisle.

"Is Emmett and everyone ok?" I asked.

"They are fine, Bella. Emmett is worried sick but Rose is helping him," chuckled Carlisle.

"Tell them we miss them., I said softly.

"I will. We will see you in a few days," said Carlisle. "We love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"Take care of your self," said Carlisle.

"I will," I whispered before I hung up.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I chuckled. "They are all so worried about me."

"They love you," said Edward.

"I know," I sighed. "Let's go sight seeing."

"Ok," chuckled Edward. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I chuckled.

Edward and I went downstairs. Peter and Charlotte were fixing to go sight seeing to so we joined them. The four of us went to the statue of liberty, the empire state building and the 911 memorial. We stopped and grabbed some lunch before we made our way to the hospital for my chemo treatment. Peter and Charlotte came in with us this time. Peter flinched when he saw the bruises on my arm from all the IV's. I just chuckled at him and called him a baby.

Siobhan didn't stay with us today. Edward wrapped his arms around me while Peter and Charlotte told us how they meet. They were going to school at Duke when he saw her sitting in the quad. He said she took his breath away. He said he didn't have the nerves to go up to talk to her but that he would come out and sit and watch her everyday for a month. Then one day, she wasn't there. He was sitting on his bench when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and Charlotte was standing there with two ice cream cones. She sat down and they spent the whole day talking. He walked her back to her dorm room and kissed her good night. They have been together for five years. I let a few tears fall. Charlotte said she waited for him to talk to her for a month before she decided to make a move. Peter just blushed.

Siobhan came in and unhooked my IV. The four of us made our way back to the dorms. Everyone was sitting around in the lobby when Edward carried me in. They all stopped talking and watched as he carried me to the bathroom. I spent the next four hours in the bathroom throwing up. Everyone came in and sat around and talked with Edward as I got sick. They were making an effort to treat me as normally as they could. It was a nice gesture.


	31. Chapter 31

31

I must have fallen asleep in Edward's arms because I woke up the next morning in my bed. I felt my stomach turn and ran down the hall to the bathroom and dry heaved for a few minutes. Tia came in and washed my neck with a cold rag.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "How did I get to our room?"

"You fell asleep just after 8pm while we were all talking in the bathroom. Edward carried you up and put you in bed," explained Tia.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's just after 7am," said Tia.

"I slept through the night? That's a first," I whispered.

"You normally don't?" asked Tia.

"Not when I have treatments," I whispered.

"How do you find the strength to fight?" asked Tia. I turned and sat on the floor next to her.

"Edward gives me the strength to keep fighting. I love him so much. I just found him and I don't want him to hurt when I die. I have to fight for him," I whispered through my tears.

"How did you know you love him?" asked Tia.

"I just looked in his eyes and knew. I saw my soul in his eyes," I explained. I looked over at her. "You love Benjamin, don't you?"

"I think I do. I can't explain it but it's like…" she trailed off.

"Like he makes you feel whole," I whispered.

"Yes," she whispered. "We've been spending alot of time together. The more I get to know about him, the harder I fall."

"That's how Edward makes me feel," I whispered as I stood up. "I have to get to rehearsals."

"Ok, Bella," said Tia.

We made our way down to our room. I changed into a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled on my boots and made my way down to the lobby. Edward was waiting for me. He had rehearsals at the same time but in a different room. We walked down to the music building. I kissed him goodbye and went into my rehearsal room. Sitting in the middle of the room was a gorgeous piano. I set my guitar down and went over and sat down.

I ran my fingers over the keys and sighed at the beautiful sound. I closed my eyes and let the music flow from my fingers. I could feel Charlie and Renee wrapping their arms around me while I played. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as I played for them. I had just finished the last note when I heard clapping behind me. I jumped and turned to see Marcus standing behind me.

"That was spectacular," he whispered. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Did you write that?"

"Yes," I said softly.

"What were you thinking about while you were playing?" asked Marcus as he came over and sat next to me.

"My parents," I said softly.

"Are they coming to the show?" asked Marcus.

"No, my mother passed away from leukemia when I was two. My father was killed in a car accident two weeks ago," I said as a tear slipped from my eye.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," said Marcus. "Let's get started. I would like to hear you play something you aren't planning on playing for the competition."

"Ok," I said. I got up and went over and pulled my mother's guitar from it's case. Marcus gasp. I looked up at him.

"That's Renee Swan's guitar," he whispered. "How did you get it?"

"Renee Swan was my mother," I whispered. He snapped his head up at me.

"You're Renee's little girl?" he asked.

"You knew Renee?" I asked.

"I was in your mother's band," said Marcus. "She was amazing."

"I thought she only did classical," I said.

"She did as Alexia Dwyer but as Renee Swan she was the lead singer of the band Twilight," explained Marcus. My mouth fell open. "You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know a lot about my mother until I got sick," I whispered.

"Charlie didn't tell you about her music?" asked Marcus.

"You knew Charlie?" I asked.

"I introduced Charlie and Renee," chuckled Marcus. "Renee and I grew up in Phoenix together. She was my best friend. We came to NYU. Charlie was my roommate and my wife, Didyme, was Renee's roommate. Your parent's loved each other very much."

"I know they did," I whispered.

"Play for me," said Marcus.

I sat down on the piano bench and began strumming my guitar. I closed my eyes and let my fingers move along the strings.

"It feels like I have been looking for love everywhere  
Every time I turned around I just saw emptiness.  
I ran and ran looking for you  
But you weren't there  
I cried and begged but I still felt empty  
Then I heard your voice

I looked up and saw your eyes  
I could feel you breath on my neck  
You lips burned my skin  
You told me you love me

I ran afraid of the feeling building inside of me  
I wanted you but I was afraid  
I prayed for strength to let you in  
I needed you and you were there  
I was never empty again  
Then I heard your voice

I looked up and saw your eyes  
I could feel you breath on my neck  
You lips burned my skin  
You told me you love me

I turned around and saw you standing there  
I wasn't afraid anymore  
You gave me the strength to fight, to love again  
All I need is you to complete me  
Then I heard your voice

I looked up and saw your eyes  
I could feel you breath on my neck  
You lips burned my skin  
You told me you love me

Then you heard my voice  
You looked up and saw my eyes  
You could feel my breath on your neck  
My lips burned your skin  
I told you I love you"

I opened my eyes and found Marcus staring at me.

"That was very good," he said softly. "But you are holding back."

"I know," I said softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that I won't be strong enough to play on show night," I explained.

"I see," said Marcus. "In that case, please conserve your energy. I have a feeling that you really let go, that you will blow us away. Now, I want you to play it again."

Marcus and I worked on my playing for the next two hours. He showed me a couple different ways to hold the guitar to make it easier for me. After our rehearsal, Edward and I went back to the dorms and took a nap. After a couple hours, we went down to the dining hall and grabbed some lunch. I had soup again. Peter and Charlotte just chuckled. We spent the afternoon hanging out with everyone in the lobby of the dorms. I felt normal for the first time since I got here.

All of the contestants were invited to dinner at one of the sorority house. So the girls and I made our way up to our rooms at five to get ready. We all showered quickly. I decided to wear a sage green sweater dress with white leggings and green flats. I tied a green scarf on my head. The girls and I went down and meet the boys in the lobby. Edward was looking extremely nice in a pair of tight jeans and a white dress shirt. I ogled him. He just chuckled and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. We followed everyone down to the sorority house. Tia rang the door bell and the door was pulled open by two blond girls with t0o much energy.

"Welcome. Please come in," squealed the first girl. "My name is Amber. This is Tiffany."

"I'm Tia. This is Benjamin, Maggie, Jane, Heidi, Felix, Liam Demetri, Edward and Bella," said Tia. Amber and Tiffany's eyes bugged out when they saw my head.

"Where's your hair?" asked Amber.

"In a bag in a box in my room back in Washington," I said.

"Why?" asked Tiffany.

"It seemed like a good place to keep it," I chuckled.

"I meant, why don't you have any hair?" asked Tiffany.

"I shaved it off after it started falling out," I explained.

"Why did it start falling out?" asked Amber.

"I have leukemia. The chemo caused my hair to fall out," I explained. I heard all the sorority girls and frat boys gasp.

"How old are you?" asked a brown haired boy.

"I'm eighteen," I said.

"So young," he whispered.

"I know," I said.

Nobody else really said anything else. They told us to follow them in for dinner. We all gathered around the table. They ate while I just tried not to be sick. The food was not appealing to me at all. The evening felt like it went on forever. I could feel everyone's eyes on me all during dinner. Everyone finished eating when the brown haired boy looked over at me for the millionth time.

"Are you scared?" he asked. Everyone got quiet and turned and looked at me.

"Of course I am," I said softly.

"Why are you competing?" asked a black haired girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that you are sick. You shouldn't be competing," she said.

"I'm competing because this may be my only chance to ever play in New York. This may be my only chance to play on the stage of Carnegie Hall. This is just two more things I can cross off my list," I explained.

"What list?" asked Amber.

"Edward and I have a list of things we are going to do before I die," I said softly. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"I promise," whispered Edward.

"Like what?" asked a red haired girl.

"I want to walk in the ocean. I want to go to Disneyland. I want to record my music. I want to go sky diving. We have already crossed a couple things off," I said.

"What have you crossed off?" asked Tia.

"We wanted to own our own house. Edward bought us a house across from my brother and his sister. I've started learning French," I said.

"You and Edward live together?" asked Tiffany.

"We're married," chuckled Edward.

"But your so young," said the brown haired boy. "Did your parent's know you were getting married?"

"Yes, they were with us," I said softly.

"Wow," they all said.

We all said our goodbyes and made our way to the dorms. Edward laid down with me on my bed and I sighed and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

32

I woke up the next morning and went and took a quick shower. I went back to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I added my boots and tied a black scarf on my head and went down to the lobby to meet Edward. He wasn't there yet so I sat down on the couch to wait for him.

"Morning, Bella," said Peter and Charlotte.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Charlotte.

"I'm tired," I said. "But other that I'm fine."

"How'd your rehearsal go yesterday?" asked Peter.

"It went good," I said. "I found out that my mom was the lead singer of Twilight."

"No way," gasped Peter.

"I know," I chuckled. "I didn't know any of this."

"I wonder why Charlie didn't tell you," said Peter.

"I wish I knew," I said as Edward came out of the elevator. "Hey, you."

"Hey, Baby," he said before he kissed me. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"I slept ok," I said softly. "These beds suck."

"Yeah, they do," chuckled Edward. "Let's go get some breakfast before rehearsals."

"Ok," I said.

Edward and I followed Peter and Charlotte down to the dining hall. I grabbed a banana and some yogurt for breakfast. We joined Tia and Benjamin at their table. We ate quickly and headed down to for our rehearsals I spent morning rehearsing with Aro. I went in and found him sitting at the piano. He had his eyes closed as he played. He was incredible.

"It's not polite to stare," he chuckled as he finished his song.

"Sorry," I said. "You're an incredible pianist."

"Thank you," said Aro as he turned and looked at me. "I would love to hear you play."

"Ok," I said.

He got up and I went over and sat down. I ran my fingers over the keys once before I closed my eyes and started playing. I thought back to when Emmett and I were seven or so. We were at Rose and Jasper's house and we had been climbing a tree. I fell and broke my arm. Emmett started crying about how it was his fault. He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house. He, Rose, and Jasper were the only ones I allowed to sign my cast. I was panting slightly as I played the last note. I opened my eyes slowly.

"That was magnificent," said Aro. I turned and looked at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"My brother," I said. "He's very protective of me."

"So is mine," chuckled Aro. He turned serious. "Isabella, how do you find the strength to be so positive?"

"I'm not," I said as I turned back to the piano and began playing again. "My father was killed in a car accident a couple weeks ago. I was laying in bed the night after I buried him and it hit me. I might not be strong enough to win this battle. I don't want to die. I don't Edward to have to bury me but he might have to. I don't know how to handle that. So I put a smile on my face and I pretend to have everything together because I can't bear looking him in the eyes and letting him know just how scared I am."

"You don't think he know?" asked Aro as I continued to play.

"I know he does but, um, he would never admit it and I can't admit it to him either," I said through my tears. I finished my song and turned back to Aro. "See, right now, all we have is hope that I will be ok. Because while the chemo is helping, I'm still dying."

"You're much stronger than you realize," said Aro, softly. "Marcus told us that Renee was your mother."

"Yes, she was," I said softly.

"I'm very sorry, Isabella," he said. "She was a wonderful woman. A true inspiration."

"I'm sure she was," I said.

"Well, why don't you get your guitar out and we can start rehearsing," he said.

I nodded my head and went over and grabbed my guitar. We spent the next hour and half working on my playing. Aro didn't say much as I played. He mostly just sat back with his eyes closed and listened.

Once he dismissed me, I met Edward in the lobby and we went and meet Peter and Charlotte for lunch. I managed to eat a little more than normal but I knew I would just end up throwing it up later. I figured at least this way I wasn't dry heaving as much. We headed over to the hospital for my chemo treatment after lunch.

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?" asked Siobhan as she came into my room.

"I'm ok," I said. "Pretty tired."

"I'm sure the traveling hadn't helped the fatigue," she said softly.

"No, it hasn't," I said.

"Well, try to get some extra rest," she said. "I know you have to rest but you also have to take care of yourself."

"I know," I whispered.

Siobhan got my IV hooked up and left. We talked about how rehearsal's were going. Peter said he had heard a few of the other's playing and while they were good, he said Edward and I were better. I told him he was a little bit biased. He just chuckled and agreed. Once my IV was done, we went back to the dorms.

As soon as I stepped into the lobby, I felt my stomach turn. I ran into the bathroom and started throwing up all my lunch. Edward came in and rubbed my back and wiped the back of my neck with a wet towel. Everyone came in and sat with us while I got sick. I spent several hours in there throwing up until my stomach felt like they were on fire and my back hurt.

"I can't do it anymore," I barely whispered. I was curled up on the bathroom floor with my head in Edward's lap. Everyone stopped talking as I let my tears fall freely. "My entire body hurts. I'm not strong enough, Edward."

"Yes, you are," whispered Edward. He pulled me into his arms. "You promised me that you would keep trying."

"It hurts," I sobbed softly. "I'm tired of hurting all the time."

"Baby, please," whispered Edward. I just clung onto him and sobbed into his shirt. I didn't know what to say.

"Edward, take her to our room," whispered Tia. "I'll stay with someone else tonight. She needs you."

"Thank you," whispered Edward.

Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me out of the bathroom and up to my room. He grabbed my towel, robe, and shower stuff and carried me down to the bathrooms. He turned on the water and helped me strip out of my clothes. He stripped his off and lifted me into his arms and into the shower. He kept his arm around me as he moved the water so that it hit my back muscles. I kept my face in his neck as I clung to his naked body. My body shook with sobs as he let his own tears fall.

"Edward, make love to me," I begged. "Please, I need you right now."

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Edward turned off the water and dried me off before he wrapped the towel around his waist He pulled my robe on my shoulders and I held it together while he gathered our clothes. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back down to my room. He shut the door behind us and locked it. I slipped my robe off my shoulders and climbed onto the bed. Edward let the towel drop to his waist and climbed into the bed next me.

He leaned down and gently kissed me. I wove my fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. I could feel Edward's growing erection against my thigh. Edward moved so that he was nestled in between my legs. He kept his eyes on me as he gently pushed into me.

He slowly made love to me. His eyes never left mine as he moved in and out of me. Right now, we could pretend that I wasn't sick. We could pretend that I hadn't just spent several hours throwing up. Right now, we were just Edward and Bella. He was just a man making love to his wife.


	33. Chapter 33

33

I woke up the next morning feeling so sore and so tired. My entire body hurt. I groaned as I rolled over.

"You ok?" whispered Edward. I opened my eyes and saw him watching me.

"I hurt," I whispered. "My entire body aches."

"I wish I could make it feel better," He whispered.

"I know," I whispered softly. "But you can't. I'll be fine. Let's just get ready and go eat some breakfast."

"Ok," whispered Edward. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward kissed me before he climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes from yesterday. I didn't even have the energy to tease him about doing the walk of shame. He left and I slipped my robe back on and slowly made my way down to the bathrooms. I ignored the looks from everyone as I went over and started the water. I slipped off my robe and let the hot water run over my back muscles. I quickly washed and dried off. I slipped my robe back on and went back to my room. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I added my boots and a scarf on my head.

I went down and met Edward in the lobby. He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arm around my waist. We went down to the dining hall and grabbed some breakfast. Well, he ate. I mostly picked at my food. I just couldn't find the strength to eat much today.

After we were done we headed down to the rehearsal hall. I stumbled into my rehearsal room to find Cauis waiting for me. He had a scowl on his face. I really struggled not to roll my eyes.

"You're late," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. I wasn't really sorry but I figured it was the right thing to say.

"Well, let's get started," he snapped.

I pulled out my guitar and began running through my song but my arms hurt so I messed up a lot. I could hear him groan every time I messed up a cord. I heard him groan every time I messed up a word or a pitch. I tried to ignore him and just muscle my way through it but it was getting harder. Especially after the tenth time he demanded I start over.

"Isabella, you are wasting my time," snapped Cauis. I looked up and glared at him.

"I am so fucking sorry that my illness is getting in your fucking way," I snapped. I put my guitar back in its case and went to leave the room but Cauis grabbed my wrist. I heard a pop and felt a sharp pain shoot up my arm. I fell to my knees and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH."

"What?" asked Cauis as he let go of my arm.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" I screamed as I cradled my arm. The door to the room swung open and Edward and Marcus came running in.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

"He grabbed my wrist. I heard a pop then lots of pain," I sobbed. "It fucking hurts."

"Why did you grab her?" snapped Edward.

"I was trying to stop her from leaving. I didn't know…" trailed off Cauis.

"Her bones are very weak from the chemo," snapped Edward as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Call Siobhan," I sobbed.

"I am," he whispered. "I need to speak to Dr. O'Reilly now, please….Bella Cullen…..Siobhan, someone grabbed Bella's wrist. She said she heard a loud pop and felt lots of pain in her arm…..Ok….ok…..We will be there in ten minutes."

"What did she say to do, Edward?" asked Marcus.

"I need an ice pack or a bag of ice. I need to get her to the ER so we can see if she broke her wrist," said Edward.

"I'll get you some ice," said Marcus. He turned and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Isabella," whispered Cauis.

"What is going on here?" asked Aro as he came running in with Tia.

"He said I was wasting his fucking time," I snapped through the pain. "I went to leave and he grabbed my fucking wrist."

"Cauis?" asked Aro.

"She was struggling to play. I didn't mean to hurt her," said Cauis as everyone else came in.

"Excuse her for being up all night last night throwing up. Do you have any idea how hard this is for her? Her stomach cramps so badly she has to fight the urge to claw at it. She gets cramps in her legs, her arms, her hips. Her back and stomach muscles are constantly sore because she throws up for at least five hours a night on a good night. She has been doing this for six weeks. Give her a fucking break. She's barely hanging on," snapped Edward.

"I'm sorry," whispered Cauis.

Marcus came in and handed Edward an ice pack. Edward lifted me off the ground and ran me out to the front. We hailed a cab and made our way down to hospital. We found Siobhan waiting for us in the ER. She led us into a small examination room. She pulled off the ice pack and began examining my wrist.

"I don't think it is broken but we need to x-ray it to be sure," she said softly. "How did this happen?"

"One of the judges made a rude comment to her during rehearsals. She got upset and went to leave and he grabbed her wrist to stop her," explained Edward.

"Let's get you down to x-ray so we can see what we are dealing with," said Siobhan.

Edward carried me after her. She led us to a dark room. The tech told Edward to set me down in the chair. She took several x-rays of my wrist. Once she was done, Edward carried me back down to the exam room. Ten minutes Siobhan came back in with my x-rays. She put them up on the board and turned them on.

"No breaks but you tore a tendon in your hand," said Siobhan. "It might heal on it's own but you and Carlisle will need to watch it closely once you go back to Washington. You might need surgery to repair the damage."

"Can I still play on Saturday?" I asked.

"You can if and only if you don't play before then. I want you to wear a brace on it until the very second you go to perform. Do you understand?" ordered Siobhan.

"Yes," I said relieved.

"Good. I want you to keep ice on it for the next few hours. It will help with the swelling," said Siobhan.

"Ok," I said softly. Siobhan gently attached the brace to my right hand. I winced a little as she tightened.

"I know that hurts. Take some Tylenol for the pain," she said softly. "If you need anything, please call me. If I don't hear from you before tomorrow, I will see you at your appointment."

"Thank you, Siobhan," I whispered.

"Anytime, Bella," she whispered.

Edward helped me off the table and we made our way out of the ER. We hailed a cab and made our way back to the dorms. We walked in and found everyone, including Aro, Marcus and Cauis waiting for us. They all looked down at my wrist and frowned.

"It's not broken," I said softly. "I have a torn tendon."

"Isabella, I am so sorry," said Cauis.

"I know. You've already said that," I said. I looked up at him. "Look, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I get that. I know you were trying to push me to do better with my music. I get that. Peter has been doing that to me for three years now but physically right now, my body can only do so much. I am trying to save my strength for the show. I'm doing the best I can."

"I just don't want you to hold your self back because of the sickness. When I heard your demo that you sent in, I was blown away. I haven't heard her yet," said Cauis.

"You will on Saturday," I said softly. "I am going to go take a nap. I'm exhausted."

"Ok," said everyone.

Edward and I went up to my room. He dug out the Tylenol from my bag and handed me two. I quickly took them. He laid down with me and held me. I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up a few times and took some more Tylenol and went back to sleep. Edward brought me some soup for dinner. I managed to eat part of it before I laid back down and went back to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

34

I woke up the next morning when I heard Edward whispering on his cell phone. I sat up and he mouthed Carlisle's name and rolled his eyes.

"She's fine…..Yes…Yes….Yes, Dad…..I know…..We will be down in a few minutes," chuckled Edward. He hung up and looked at me. "Siobhan called Carlisle this morning and informed him of your injury. Needless to say Carlisle is not happy."

"Great," I grumbled.

"It's going to be ok, Baby. Go take a shower and I will be back in a few minutes. Then we can go face the wrath of Carlisle Cullen," chuckled Edward.

"You laugh but I am afraid," I chuckled.

"He's not mad at you. He's mad at me for not protecting you," chuckled Edward. I just rolled my eyes.

"That is ridiculous," I chuckled.

"I know," said Edward.

He kissed me and left. I gathered my shower stuff and took off my brace. My wrist was killing me. I went down and took an awkward shower with one hand. I dried off and pulled on my robe. I went back to my room and pulled out a pair of jeans, a long sleeve grey t-shirt. I put my brace back on and barely managed to get my panties on when Edward knocked on the door. I went over and hid behind the door while I let him in. He just chuckled and helped me put on my bra, jeans and shirt. He put my boots on me and kissed me again. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way down to the elevator. The doors opened and I saw my family standing there waiting for us. I ran over and threw myself in Emmett's waiting arms.

"I missed you, Em," I whispered through my tears.

"Me too, Bella," whispered Em. He set me back down on my feet and I hugged everyone else. Carlisle gently pulled my wrist up so he could examine it.

"You promised to be careful," whispered Carlisle.

"I tried really hard," I whispered. "Don't be mad at Edward. I can tell he already feels guilty."

"I'm not mad at anyone," whispered Carlisle. "I think you will be fine with time."

"I hope so," I whispered.

"Bella?" asked Tia. I turned around and saw everyone watching us. "Who are you friends?"

"This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Edward's parents. This is my brother, Emmett and his wife, Rose. This is one of my best friends, Jasper and his wife, Alice," I explained. "Everyone, this is Tia, Benjamin, Jane, Felix, Heidi, Demetri, Maggie, and Liam."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Carlisle.

"You too," said Tia.

"Baby, I am going to rehearsals. I will see you later," said Edward.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered before he kissed me. He left with everyone else. I turned back to my family.

"I'm hungry. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked.

"No," chuckled Esme.

"Come, I will show you the fine dining of the NYU dining hall," I chuckled.

They all just laughed as we made our way down to the dining hall. They all went to grab their breakfast. I decided to be brave and try some oatmeal. I grabbed a bottle of orange juice and went to sit at an empty table in the back. They all came over and sat down next to me. We had just finished eating when Emmett turned to me.

"So how are you really doing?" asked Emmett.

"It's been hard," I said. "I don't sleep as good because Edward isn't with me. I've been sicker. I don't have much of an appetite and I feel like the circus freak with everyone staring at me."

"You are not a freak, Bella," said Alice.

"I know. I just don't like everyone staring at me," I said softly.

"We know," said Carlisle. "Have you been to the apartment yet?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "It's the penthouse apartment across from central park."

"No way," said Emmett.

"Yeah, apparently, Renee was Alexia Dwyer," I said.

"Who?" asked Jasper.

"You've never heard of Alexia Dwyer, the queen of classical music?" I gasped.

"No," said Jasper.

"She was also the lead singer of Twilight," I said. They all just sat there. "You all are killing me. How can you have no taste in music?"

"Who has no taste in music?" asked Edward as he joined us.

"Your family," I chuckled. "They have never heard of Twilight or Alexia Dwyer."

"Seriously?" asked Edward, looking over at his family. They all just shook their heads. "How can you live like that?"

"Live like what?" asked Tia.

"They've never heard of Twilight or Alexia Dwyer," said Edward.

"How is that possible?" asked Tia, looking at our family.

"How is what possible?" asked Benjamin as everyone else joined us.

"They've never heard of Twilight or Alexia Dwyer," said Tia, pointing to mine and Edward's family, who were just chuckling to themselves.

"No way," said Benjamin.

"Do you just not listen to anything?" asked Felix.

"Do you know what music is?" chuckled Jane.

"Fine, we all are musically incompetent," chuckled Esme.

"So what got you talking about Twilight and Alexia Dwyer?" asked Tia.

"The lead singer, Renee Swan, was my mother. She used Alexia Dwyer as her stage name for her classical music," I explained.

"No way," they all gasped.

"I know," I chuckled.

We spent the rest of the morning educating our family on the musical styling of Renee Swan and Alexia Dwyer. After we all got done eating lunch, Edward and I took them over to the apartment. Needless to say they were just as shocked as we were. Emmett complained about getting stuck with the house in Forks while I got the apartment but I just chuckled and told him to suck it up.

After we left the apartment, Carlisle, Edward and I went down to the hospital for my chemo appointment. Siobhan got my IV started then she and Carlisle went into her office to catch up. Edward and I kissed for the next hour. I was getting tired of being apart from my husband. Once the hour was up, Siobhan and Carlisle came back and took my IV out. Siobhan told us she looked forward to hearing us play tomorrow night and reminded me to be careful with my wrist. I promised and we left. Edward and I went with Carlisle back to his hotel. I spent the next several hours throwing up.

"Hey, Bella, you ok?" asked Emmett as he came in and sat on the floor next to me and Edward. I had my head in Edward's lap. He had a couple notebooks in his hands.

"No," I whispered. "You ok?"

"No," whispered Emmett. "Edward, man, can I have a minute alone with Bella?"

"Of course," said Edward. "I'll be right outside."

"Ok," I whispered. I moved over and laid my head on Emmett's lap. Edward got up and shut the door behind him.

"Bella, I was cleaning out some of Charlie's stuff. I found his journals. I think you should read them," whispered Emmett.

"Ok," I whispered. I sat up next to Emmett. He handed me the first notebook and I opened it to the first page.

_August 1_

_Today was a hard day. Renee is getting weaker. I wish I could do more to help her but  
just keeps telling me that she's fine and I need to take care of Emmett and Isabella.  
I can't help but look at them and see how much she is missing. Isabella keeps asking  
me why Mommy sleeps so much. I don't know what to tell her. How do I tell her that  
her mommy is dying? How will I ever live without Renee? I just wish it was me instead._

_August 3_

_I found Isabella sitting at Renee's piano today. She was banging her little fingers down  
on it with a big smile on her face. Renee's smile. I went up and told Renee and she cried.  
She made me promise not to tell them about her career. She made me promise to tell  
them that she left them instead of dying. I tried to reason with her but she said she  
wants them to make their own way in the world. I reluctantly agreed. I took the kids  
over to Will's and laid down with Renee. I just needed to hold her in my arms. I'm not  
ready to let her go._

_August 10_

_She's dying. We both know it. The treatments aren't working anymore and her body  
can't take it anymore. I'm trying to be strong for her but it's so hard. She keeps  
telling me it will be ok but I know better. How will Emmett and Isabella ever know  
how much she sacrificed for them? _

_August 26_

_I'm sitting here in the hospital watching the love of my life slowly slipping away  
from me. She's still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I know this is  
the end. I'm not ready to say goodbye. _

_September 3_

_Renee died today. She asked me to bring Emmett and Isabella in to see her. Isabella  
crawled up on her and clung to her. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as she  
told Renee she loved her. Renee started sobbing as she promised to love her and  
Emmett forever. She wrapped her arms around them and kissed them softly before  
she looked up at me. I went over and sat on the bed next to her. I leaned down and  
kissed her. She whispered her love for me once more before she took her last breath.  
In that moment, my life shattered._

_September 13_

_Today is Emmett and Isabella's second birthday. I'm trying to smile. I'm trying to be  
happy for them but I don't know how to. Isabella had been crying nonstop for Renee.  
I think she knows that Renee is gone. Emmett seems angry. He's been fighting with  
Jasper a lot. He even hit him yesterday. I don't know how to help them when I feel  
so lost myself. Will it ever get to be easier?_

_August 30_

_Today Emmett and Bella started kindergarten. Bella was excited. Emmett not so much.  
I couldn't help but think about Renee today as I dropped them off. Will and Cat were  
standing there with Rose and Jasper. I felt a little jealous that they got to that together.  
Renee would have been excited and scared for Emmett and Bella. I think she would  
have cried. I miss her everyday._

_December 19_

_Today was a hard day. Emmett and Bella had their Christmas party at school. Emmett  
was so excited I was afraid he would hurt someone. Bella wasn't. She had the hardest  
time being around all the moms. So I did the one thing I swore I would never do.  
I bought her the damn guitar she's been begging for. I just needed my little girl to be  
happy and I'm not too proud to buy it. _

_The look on her face when I surprised her with the guitar at school. I saw Renee in  
her today. She squealed and sat down and started playing. God, it was like hearing  
Renee all over again. Maybe I should tell them about her death. I'm not sure how  
they would handle it but maybe it would be better if they knew she didn't leave them.  
At least not like I told them she did. I'm so confused._

_October 10_

_Bella's teachers have been trying to get me to have her skip a couple grades. I don't  
know what to do. I know she's holding back because of Emmett but is it fair to her?  
I wish Renee could tell me what to do._

_March 15_

_Emmett has decided that he wants to start getting in shape for football next year. He  
asked me if I would start running with him. I can't believe they are going to be starting  
high school in the fall. Emmett is really turning into a good man. I think he has  
feelings for Rose. I see the way he looks at her. They remind me of me and Renee. _

_September 13_

_Today Emmett and Bella turn sixteen. I can't believe Renee has been gone for  
fourteen years. I miss her so much. Bella spent the morning working on her car.  
I think she loves that car more them me. But not quite as much as her music.  
She's been talking about going to NYU for college. I know I should let her go and  
study music but I'm scared to let her out into that world. _

_September 20_

_Bella's been extremely tired lately. She tries to hide it but I can see it. She went to  
bed at eight last night and woke up this morning looking worse. I can tell Emmett's  
worried about her too. Should I insist that she goes to the doctor? What if….. I don't  
know what to do. I need Renee._

_October 1_

_I knew they would be pissed when they found out about Renee. I should have told  
them the truth from the beginning. I'm suck an ass. The look on their faces. I may  
never get my kids back. It's my fault for not being stronger._

_October 2_

_My worst fears were confirmed today. My Bella is sick. Leukemia. Talk about de ja vue.  
I sat in Carlisle's off ice while he told me the news. It was Renee all over again. How do  
I sit here and watch my daughter die? I wanted to wrap my arms around her but she  
was so angry. I know it's my fault. I'm a coward. This is my punishment._

_October 3_

_I watched Bella marry Edward today. It was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe  
it's because I know he will take good care of my Bella. He's a good man. I can see it in  
his eyes. He loves my Bella. Maybe he can help her fight? I can't watch my baby die. _

_October 7_

_I watched my baby become homecoming queen tonight. She's so beautiful . She's  
had a bad week. School was hard but she just put a smile on her face and muscled  
through it. She's amazing. I'm so proud of her. _

_October 13_

_I heard Emmett crying in his room tonight. Rose was comforting him but I could  
hear how upset he was. It's been hard for him to see Bella so sick and not being  
able to help. I knew the feeling. He's a good name. Rose is a good woman for him.  
It's nice to see my babies happy._

_October 20_

_Renee came to me last night in my dream. She told me I had been a good  
father. She's been coming to me a lot lately. I miss her so much. _

I set the journals down on the floor and buried my face in Emmett's chest as I cried. He picked me up and carried me out to Carlisle's room. He laid me on the bed and held me while we cried over our father. He loved us more than we realized.


	35. Chapter 35

35

I woke up the next morning in Carlisle and Esme's hotel room with Edward holding me tight. We got up and told everyone we would see them at the show tonight. We grabbed a cab and headed back to the dorms. Edward kissed me before he went up to the fifth floor. I walked into my room and found Tia getting ready.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Tia.

"I'm sore and tired," I said. "Did Edward call you last night?"

"Yeah, he said you had finally fallen asleep after a rough day so you were going to stay with his parents," explained Tia. "You're very lucky to have such a supportive family."

"I know," I said softly. "I'm going to go shower quickly."

"Ok," she said.

I grabbed my shower stuff and made my way down to the bathrooms. I took a hot shower and let the water run over my muscles. I cleaned my body and dried off. I went back down to my room and pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed clothes for tonight and followed Tia down to the elevator. We made our way down to the lobby and found Edward and Benjamin waiting for us.

We all loaded onto the bus they had waiting for us and I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as we drove to Carnegie Hall. This was the moment I had been waiting for since we came to New York. I had dreamed of this moment for so long. Here I am, fixing to reach one more dream. I just hope it's not the last one I get to do.

The buses pulled up in front of Carnegie Hall. I could barely contain the tears that threatened to fall as we unloaded off the bus. Edward kept his arm wrapped around my waist and held me. He understood. This was our dream. This was one more item we could cross off our list.

We followed Aro, Marcus, and Cauis inside. I couldn't help but smile as the lead us into the Isaac Stern Auditorium/ Ronald O. Perelman stage. The large, oval hall was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I felt a tear slip down my face. Edward gently reached over and wiped it away for me.

"I know, Love," he whispered in my ear. "I feel it too."

"Well, everyone please gather around," said Aro. We made our way to the stage where he was standing. I could feel the tears free falling as I turned into Edward's arms. I was just so overwhelmed. "Welcome to Carnegie Hall. So many musicians work their entire careers to get to where you are standing right now. You all have proven that you deserve to be here. Congratulations to all of you for making it here. Take a moment to enjoy this before we start rehearsals."

We all stood on the stage for several minutes and just listened. If you tried hard enough, you could almost hear the music that built this place. You could almost feel it. I heard the others sniffling behind me and I knew this moment meant almost as much to them as it did to me and Edward.

After a few minutes, we headed back stage and took turns going through our songs for tonight's performance. It was the first time I had heard any of them perform, besides Edward. They were all amazing and magnificent. I knew it would be a great show.

We gathered in one of the banquet rooms and enjoyed a catered lunch. Well, they enjoyed it more than I did. My stomach was still uneasy and my nerves were going into overdrive but I managed to eat a little. Once we were done eating, the ten of us went back into the dressing rooms to hand out until it was time to get ready for tonight's show.

"I can't believe we are really sitting in the dressing rooms of Carnegie Hall," chuckled Tia. We all chuckled with her.

"I know," said Benjamin. "It feels like a dream."

"I hope it's not," I chuckled. They laughed with me before they all sighed.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" asked Felix.

"Apparently since you just did," I teased. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"How do you do it?" he asked. Everyone looked up at me. "How do you go through the treatments, the sickness, and still find anything to laugh about?"

"It's hard," I said softly. I could feel my tears building in my eyes. "When I was ten, my father took Emmett and I to Seattle one Sunday afternoon. He took us to the park where the symphony was holding a free concert. I sat on my father's lap and listened to the most beautiful music being played. I closed my eyes and I could hear the cellos or the violins. I could feel every emotion you can think of, joy, sorrow, angst, love, in every note they played. My father held me while I cried over their music. See it reached my soul. It became who I was. I have to fight everyday because I don't want to be the girl with cancer. I just want to be a girl. So I force myself to laugh when I want to cry. I force myself to go to chemo when I would rather be at the mall with my sisters. I force myself to keep smiling because all I can do right now is pretend that I'm just a girl."

"You're so much more than that," whispered Felix, wiping the tears off his face.

"I don't think I could do it," whispered Maggie. We all looked over at her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest. "I've watched you for the last week struggling to make it from one day to the next. I don't think I would be strong enough to do it."

"You would be," I whispered.

"I'm with Maggie," said Liam softly. We looked over at him. "When I was twelve, I watched my grandmother die from lung cancer. She had never smoked a day in her life yet she ended up with lung cancer. By the end…..I couldn't do it."

"It's time to start getting ready," said Aro from the doorway. We all looked over at him. He was watching us with a small smile on his face. "I know it's scary to think about this right now but let me offer you all some advice that a very dear friend once told me. Sometimes in life you are given great obstacles to overcome but that's how you find out who you truly are. When you go out onto that stage tonight, don't play to win this competition. Go out on that stage and play for yourselves."

Aro turned and walked away but I knew that he was talking about Renee. Somehow, I just knew she was the dear friend. I wiped the tears off my face and stood up. I looked around at everyone.

"Let's have fun tonight," I said. "No matter who wins, we will know that we have gained friends and family here this week. That's all that matters."

"That's all that matters," said Edward as he stood up next to me.

The others murmured their agreement as they stood up. Edward kissed me before he followed the boys out to their dressing rooms. The girls and I went and washed our faces and went over to the dressing tables and started getting ready. None of us spoke. I think we were all focusing on our performances tonight or maybe it was just finally hitting all of us that we were standing in the dressing room of Carnegie Hall.

I quickly did my make-up, making my eyes dark and adding the dark red lipstick Rose and Alice helped me pick out. I pulled out my outfit for tonight. A black leather mini skirt with a blue silk, strapless top and black heels. I pulled them on and added the matching blue, silk scarf to my bald head. Once the other girls where ready, I followed them out of the dressing room. The boys were waiting for us. Edward's smile grew as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek.

"Wife, you look exquisite," he murmured against my skin. I closed my eyes and barely stifled my moan.

"You look fucking hot," I murmured back. He was wearing a pair of tight black pants, a black silk shirt with the top three buttons left undone, and a pair of black leather boots. "Seriously, I want to fuck you right now."

"Well, you are going to have to wait until after the show," he whispered in my ear. "Trust me, I plan on ravaging every inch of your body."

"You had better," I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Ok, break it up you two," chuckled Tia. Edward and I just laughed as we pulled away from each other.

"Fine," I sighed dramatically.

Everyone just laughed with us as we waited for the show to start. I could hear the crowd as the whispered to each other. We watched as Aro made his way up onto the stage and turned to the audience.

"Welcome to New York University's Young Musician Search," said Aro. "We had more than five thousand entries from all over the country. It was very difficult to narrow our search down to our top ten but we somehow managed to. Our young musicians have spent the last week together, preparing for this moment. They have grown not only as musicians but as amazing young men and women. Please enjoy our show."

The audience clapped as Aro walked off the stage and took his seat in the front row with Marcus and Cauis. Maggie gave us all a soft smile before she took a deep breath and walked out on the stage. She set her maple violin under her chin and closed her eyes as she started playing. I closed my eyes and just let her music wash over me. It as amazing.

Benjamin went after her. He sat down at the piano and started playing a piece by Beethoven. He was panting slightly as he finished. He bowed and walked back stage and pulled Tia into his arms and kissed her hard. We all gasped and chuckled. Yep, they were totally in love.

Heidi was next. She made her way out to the stage and sat on the bench they had moved for her. She set her cello in between her legs and began to play a piece by Mozart. It was breathtaking. You could see the joy on her face as she played.

Demetri went after Heidi. He also played the piano. For such a big man, his fingers flew over the keys. I could tell he was putting everything had into his music. He stood up and bowed before he walked off the stage and wiped a tear away from his face. He came over and stood in front of me.

"That was for you," he whispered. "Regardless of what you think, you are the strongest person I have met. It's been an honor to get to know you this week."

"The honor is mine," I whispered through my tears as I hugged him. "Thank you."

"No, Bella, thank you for teaching us to look beyond the sickness and just see the girl," He choked out. He kissed my forehead before he made his way through the others and went into the dressing room.

I wiped the tear that fell down my face and turned my attention to Tia. She carried her cello out and sat on the same bench that Heidi had. She turned and smiled at me before she closed her eyes and began playing. I gasped softly as I was hit with the most intense music I had ever heard. I could feel the longing, the sorrow, the love in each note. As she played the last note, I let out the breath I had been holding. She walked off the stage and hugged me. We didn't need to speak. Her song spoke for both of us.


	36. Chapter 36

36

We took a ten minute intermission. Edward and I grabbed a bottle of water from the dressing room before we headed backstage again. Liam was the first to go when the show started back up. He went out and sat down at the piano and closed his eyes before he set his fingers on the keys. I smiled when I heard one of my mother's songs. He played the last note and bowed to the audience before he walked off the stage. He hugged me but didn't say anything.

Felix went next. He also played the cello. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he began to play. His bow glided over his strings effortlessly. It was like his bow was moving his hand and not the other way around. He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and played the last note. He stood up and bowed before he came off the stage.

Jane went next. She sat on the piano bench and placed her fingers on the keys. As she started playing, I closed my eyes and just listened. She was very good. Her music was sensual and slow. It was relaxing and comforting. She played her last note and stood up. She bowed to the audience and walked off the stage and joined the others behind me and Edward. He turned to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, my Bella," he whispered.

"I love you, too, my Edward," I whispered. I leaned up and gently kissed his lips.

Edward took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. He sat down on the bench and looked back at me. He smiled and turned back around. I saw him close his eyes and set his long fingers on the keys and begin playing. I closed my eyes and listened to his song wash over me. I could feel the intensity and longing in each note. I could feel his fingers graze my hips as his music filled me. He was playing his song like he was making love to me. He played the last note and I snapped my eyes opened. He stood up and bowed and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard.

"That was so intense," I whispered.

"I was playing for you," he whispered as a tear slipped down his face. "I will always play just for you, Bella."

"I love you so much, Edward," I whispered softly.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "Now, go kick all our asses."

I chuckled softly as I pulled the brace off my hand before I turned and pulled my guitar out of it's case. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage and to the mic that had been placed in the middle of the stage for me. I looked around and smiled when I saw Siobhan sitting with Carlisle, Esme, Peter, and Charlotte. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were sitting in the row in front of them. I looked around as I strapped on my guitar. I saw Elizabeth Mason sitting on the other side of the auditorium. I took a deep breath and began strumming my guitar as I closed my eyes.

"I woke up this morning and stumbled into the bathroom  
I didn't recognize the girl standing in the mirror  
Her pale, ivory skin was full of gloom and doom  
Her brown eyes were dead and empty

Will they still think of me when I'm gone  
Or will I be the girl who was forgotten  
Will they miss me in the morning  
Or will they even notice that I'm gone

I run my hands over the cold skin on my head  
My hands feel like they are made of lead  
My tears fall down my face as an act of disgrace  
My fate is hinging on the verge on an act of grace

Will they still think of me when I'm gone  
Or will I be the girl who was forgotten  
Will they miss me in the morning  
Or will they even notice that I'm gone

My fingers tremble as I fight the fear  
My body shakes and shudders as I fall to the floor  
I want to scream and shout but I can't get the words out  
It's not right nor it is fair but here I am fighting the world

Will they still think of me when I'm gone  
Or will I be the girl who was forgotten  
Will they miss me in the morning  
Or will they even notice that I'm gone

When I'm gone, will they be ok  
When I'm gone, will they keep going  
When I'm gone, will they live for me  
When I'm gone, will they still love me

(Bella guitar solo)

Will they still think of me when I'm gone  
Or will I be the girl who was forgotten  
Will they miss me in the morning  
Or will they even notice that I'm gone  
When I'm gone, will they be ok

When I'm gone, will they keep going  
When I'm gone, will they live for me  
When I'm gone, will they still love me  
Please, God, save me, before I'm gone."

As I played the last note, the entire auditorium was almost completely silent. I could hear the few sniffles that I knew was coming from my family. I opened my eyes and took a deep. shaky breath as I wiped the tears that had fallen freely down my face while I sang. Everyone started clapping for me as I bowed and walked off the stage. I could see the tears on everyone's faces but right now I couldn't deal with it. Tia grabbed my guitar as Edward pulled me into his arms and we cried together.

We had been avoiding the truth that I might die from the disease that was tearing my body apart slowly. We had never really talked about what was staring us right in the face every time I found myself clutching to the toilet after my treatments. We still wouldn't talk about it. For now, it was easier to just pretend.

"Well, weren't they all magnificent," said Aro softly. I could hear the emotion he struggled to keep from breaking through his tough and unbiased facade. "We have made our decision so if we can get our contestants back out on the stage."

Edward tighten his arm around me as we followed the others out. It didn't make a difference to either of us right now who won. Not to me and him, anyway. I don't think it really did to the others either as they surrounded me and Edward. In this moment, we were just a group of friends who had a love of music.

"We would first like to thank you all for your hard work this week. We know it's been a difficult week for everyone and we are very proud of you all," said Aro, as he looked over at us. His eyes lingered on me for a moment before he turned back to the audience. "This was the hardest decision we have ever had to make."

"Our third place trophy and $5000 per year scholarship goes to Demetri Romanoff," said Cauis. We all hugged him before he went over and accepted his trophy.

"Our second place trophy and $7000 per year scholarship goes to Edward Cullen," said Aro. I threw my arms around Edward and kissed him before he went over and accepted his trophy. Tia wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Our first place trophy and $10,000 per year scholarship goes to Isabella Cullen," said Marcus. I gasped softly and hugged everyone before I went over to him. I could feel my tears pouring down my face. He handed me the trophy and leaned down to me ear. "Charlie and Renee would be so proud of you, Isabella. Don't give up."

"Thank you, Marcus," I sobbed softly.

"No, Honey, thank you. You were spectacular tonight," he whispered.

I just smiled and went over and stood next to Edward while everyone clapped for us. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and held me while I cried. Aro thanked everyone for coming out and supporting us again. Edward, Demetri and I had our picture taken by several reporters. Once we were done, I went over to Aro.

"Aro, could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. We stepped away from everyone. "What's on your mind?"

"I want you to give the scholarship to someone else," I said.

"Why?" he asked. "You earned it."

"Maybe," I said softly. "But I don't need it. If I'm lucky enough to be able to come to school here in the fall, I can do it without the scholarship. I would rather know that it's going to someone who needs it and will use it. Please do this for me?"

"Ok, Isabella," he said softly. "If that is your wish, we will pass it along to one of the others."

"Thank you," I said as a tear fell from my eyes. I quickly wiped it away. "It's been an honor to know you, sir. Thank you for everything."

"Oh, my dear," he whispered through his own tears. "The honor has been mine. I see so much of Renee in you. She was fighter too, Isabella. I hope and pray that you beat this because the world needs to hear you sing."

"I hope I do too, sir," I sobbed softly. "I really do. I have to go."

I turned and ran off the stage. I could hear him and the others calling after me but I just couldn't deal it right now. I was overwhelmed with love and support. I didn't know how to handle the emotions that were bubbling up inside of me. I ran into the dressing room and slid down to the floor. I felt Edward pick me up in his arms and carry me out through the crowd as I sobbed into his chest. He whispered something to Emmett but I couldn't make it out. He just held me tighter as he carried me outside and called us a cab. The cab drove us back to the dorms. Edward paid him and lifted me out of the cab.

Edward carried me into the dorms and up to my room. He shut the door behind him and set me on feet. He helped me pull off my clothes and reached for my pajamas but I stopped him. I just needed him right now. I quickly slipped his clothes off and pushed him onto the bed. I climbed over and straddled his lap and slowly eased myself down on his cock.

I set a slow rhythm as I rocked my hips back and forth. Our eyes never left each others as we moved together. Our tears fell down our face as we spoke our feelings with our bodies. Each movement was the fear we had of losing each other. Each movement was the thin hope we were hanging on to that we would have our forever. Each movement was the grief we felt from having to grow up too fast. As we came together, we clung to each other in hopes of savoring this one small moment where we were really honest with each other and the fact that right now, this was all we had.


	37. Chapter 37

37

To say I was exhausted the next morning would be a gross understatement. Between the physical excursion of my performance and my emotional breakdown I had last night, I was beyond tired.

"Baby, wake up," whispered Edward. I groaned and rolled to my other side. "Baby, I know you're tired but we have to check out of the dorms and fly home."

"Can't," I groaned. "Too tired. Need sleep."

"You can sleep on the plane," he whispered.

"I NEED TO SLEEP," I yelled.

"You can sleep on the plane, love," he said softly. "I'll hold you the whole way."

"Fine," I grumbled.

I threw the blanket off of me and climbed off the bed. I pulled on the jeans and t-shirt Edward was holding for me. We grabbed all our stuff and headed down to the lobby. Tia and the others were checking out of the dorms and loading into the limos that would take them back to the airport. I hugged everyone goodbye and promised to stay connected to all of them. I would miss them all, especially Tia. She had become such a good friend over the last week.

"Hey, Bella, how you feeling this morning?" asked Peter as he and Charlotte came over to us.

"Super," I mumbled. It took a lot of effort for me not to roll my eyes. How was I supposed to be feeling? I was dying. I knew it. They knew it. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist but I shrugged it off. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Ok," said Charlotte, slowly.

I noticed her and Peter exchange a look but I ignored it. I went over to Carmen and turned in my keys. I grabbed my luggage and went outside to wait for them. The three of them came out a few minutes later. They didn't say anything as we climbed into the limo. The drive to the airport was tense and silent. I knew what they were thinking. I just wasn't in the mood to be all cheerful and happy.

The limo pulled up in front of the airport. We grabbed our luggage and headed inside. We checked our luggage and went through security. We found the rest of our family waiting for us at the gate.

"Hey, Bella, you did great last night," squealed Alice.

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered under my breath.

I turned from them and found a seat away from them. Edward sighed softly and sat down next to me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them while we waited for our flight to load. I was so tired of this. I was tired of pretending that everything was going to be fine. I was tired of pretending that I wasn't dying. The problem was I couldn't tell my family that. I couldn't deal with the pain I was causing them.

After nearly twenty minutes of waiting, the flight attendant called for us to board our plane. I didn't say anything as I stood up and grabbed my carry on bag. I went over to her and handed her my ticket before I walked down the tunnel to the plane. I took my seat and buckled my seat belt. Edward took the seat next to me but didn't say anything. Really what was there to say? The plane pulled out onto the runway and lifted into the air. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me as I silently let my tears fall as I fell asleep.

Eight hours later, the plane landed in Seattle. I unbuckled my seat belt and walked off the plane. I could feel everyone watching me. I could almost see the gears in their heads turning as they tried to figure just what to say that would make me feel better. There was nothing to say. Anything words they could say would be for their comfort not mine because I knew the truth. So did they, even if they didn't want to admit it.

Edward and I loaded into the backseat of Carlisle and Esme's car. I turned my body away from him and watched the road go by as we drove back to Forks. I tried to take in as many details as I could. I watched the trees as they swayed slightly due to the light breeze that was blowing. I watched the mountains that hugged the road like a blanket. I watched the light drizzling rain fall onto the window. I traced it with my finger as the drop rolled down like the tears on my face were. I tried to be quiet but I knew they could hear me. They just weren't ready to admit the truth and I wouldn't tell them. I was causing them enough pain.

Carlisle pulled the car up in front of mine and Edward's house. I climbed out of the car and grabbed my luggage from the trunk. I turned and made my way into the house without saying anything to anyone.

"Bella, are you hungry?" asked Esme as I walked away from her.

"No," I said, not bothering to stop and look at her. I couldn't see the pain in her face.

I went into our room and shut the door behind me. I changed into some clean pajamas before I climbed into bed and let my tears take me away to a world without cancer. To a world where Edward and I would always be happy. Too bad it wasn't real.

EPOV

I watched as Bella walked into the house. She was shutting down. I knew it. Our family knew it. I just didn't know what to do about it. After her performance last night, I saw the change in her. She's giving up. She's tired and she's quitting on me. I could feel it while we made love last night. I don't know what to do. I followed everyone into the house. We settled onto the couches.

"What's going on with Bella?" asked Emmett.

"She's grieving," said Carlisle.

"Grieving for Charlie?" asked Emmett.

"No," said Carlisle as he grabbed Esme's hand. "She's grieving for herself. She's giving up."

"WHAT?" bellowed Emmett.

"SHHH," I hissed. "She's sleeping."

"Sorry," muttered Emmett as he wiped the tear off his face. "She can't stop fighting."

"She's not going to," said Carlisle. "She's scared. I saw it hit her last night while she was singing. She knows that she may die."

"How can you say that?" asked Jasper. "She can't die."

"She might," said Esme softly as she wiped the tear off her face. "It's time we are honest with ourselves. Bella is very sick and she might not beat this but we have to do everything we can to stay positive for her. We have to do everything we can to try to help her beat this but we have to be honest with ourselves too."

"I can't lose her," I whispered through my tears. I could feel my body shake with my tears as I tried to stay quiet. "She's my everything. I can't lose her."

"Edward, I know you are scared," cried Esme as she came over and knelt in front of me. I knew she did. She and Carlisle think that me and Alice don't know about his cancer but we do. "I know it's hard to think about losing the one person you can't live without but you have stay strong for her. She needs you so much, Honey."

"I know, Mom," I sobbed. "I'm trying but it's so hard. How did you do it?"

"I don't know," she cried. In this moment, we were honest with each other. "I was terrified that I was going to be left alone too. You and Alice needed me so I tried to focus on you two but it was hard to watch him suffer."

"I hated seeing the pain I was putting her through," whispered Carlisle. "I hated that I was putting her through so much. I hated the thought that I might not get to see you and Alice grow up. I…"

"Daddy," sobbed Alice as she pulled Carlisle into her arms.

"I don't want to lose Bella," sobbed Carlisle. "I want her to be healthy and happy. I wish I could make her better but I don't know that I can."

"It's not fair," cried Emmett. Rose had his head in her lap as they cried together. Jasper had moved and was rubbing Alice's back while she comforted Carlisle. "She doesn't deserve this."

"No, she doesn't," I whispered as I stood up. "But since when is life fair."

I turned and made my way down the hall to my wife. I shut the door behind me and quietly stripped down to my boxers. I climbed into the bed with her. She rolled over and laid her head on my chest without ever waking up.

I know it seems unbelievable to most but I knew the moment I saw her sitting in the back of that small classroom that I was going to marry her. Of course, I didn't think it would be four days later in Vegas but I knew that someday I would marry her. She looked like an angel in her blue and gold cheerleading uniform. I'll admit that several fantasies ran through my mind of what I wanted to do to her in that uniform. But it wasn't until I heard her play her cello that I saw who she really was. The look on her face. It was pure joy. She was amazing and I wanted her.

Of course, then I pissed her off . I will admit that even then I was turned on. She had a fire in her eye that made my cock twitch. The more I got to know her the harder I fell. She was compassionate, brilliant, sexy, and beautiful. She would laugh and I swear I could hear angels singing.

Then on that terrible yet completely wonderful Monday morning, I saw my angel broken. I couldn't stop myself from pulling her into my arms and just holding her. I could see the fear, the pain written all over her face. Of course I didn't understand why but I knew that I would do anything to make her smile again. After she ran out of the school, I had to follow her. She was my everything. Even then. She fell to her knees on the beach and said the words that would haunt me forever. My angel was dying. How could my beautiful angel be dying? She looked up at me with her tear filled eyes. I saw so many emotions flash through her eyes, fear, sorrow, pain, love, despair.

In that moment, I vowed to do everything I could to take care of her. I've tried. Lord, knows I've tried. It's not easy to sit back and watch the woman I love slowly waste away. To watch her lose weight. To lose her hair. I've had to sit by her and watch her grieve for the father who loved her more than she will ever realize and the mother who sacrificed her life for her children. Over the last few days, I've watched her slowly give up. I've watched as she struggled to make it through one day to the next. One moment to the next without breaking down and falling into the depression that has finally engulfed her. How will I ever pull her out of this?

"I'm sorry, my love," she murmured in her sleep. "I'm sorry I'm dying….."

I let my tears fall freely as I wrapped my arms around her. I would do everything I could to help her through this.


	38. Chapter 38

38

BPOV

"Bella, it's time to get up for school," whispered Edward as he shook my shoulders.

"I'm not going," I muttered before I pulled the pillow over my head.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked. I groaned into the pillow.

"No, I'm fucking exhausted," I snapped as I threw the pillow at him. "I'm sorry if you can't understand that."

I climbed off the bed and pushed past him. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my keys and ran out to my car. I heard Edward yelling for me to stop but I had to get out of here. I couldn't see the pain in his eyes. I knew it was all my fault. I jumped into my car and pulled out of the drive way as I saw him running out of the house, pulling on his coat. I drove out of Forks and went to the cemetery. I slammed on the breaks and shifted my car into park. I jumped out of my car and ran to Charlie and Renee's graves. I crumpled to the ground as my body shook with my tears.

"How could you leave me?" I sobbed as I beat my fists onto the ground. "I need you, Daddy. I can't do this anymore. I can't do this without you. I'm so tired of always hurting. I'm so tired of it all. I don't want to die. Why me? What did I do that so fucking wrong? I thought I was I good person. Was I wrong? Did I hurt people? Was I mean or malicious? I've tried to be strong, Daddy. I've tried so fucking hard but I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. Please, Daddy, come back. I need you too much."

I curled up in a ball in between them and wrapped my arms around my knees as I sobbed. I could feel the rain falling on me but I couldn't find the energy to get up. I couldn't find the strength to care anymore. God had cursed me with more pain and suffering than anyone should have to go through. He brought me Edward and was taking him away from me just as quickly. All I could do in this moment was let myself cry as the rain picked up and came down harder on my weak, pathetic body until I fell asleep.

_The wind was blowing around me lightly. I smiled to myself as I felt my hair blowing around my shoulders. I looked out at the blue ocean that was shimmering under the dropping sun. I laid back in the sand and let the sun beat down on me. It felt wonderful and amazing. _

"_You look like you are enjoying yourself," said Charlie. I turned to my right and saw him sitting next to me._

"_I was until now," I said. I stood up and started walking away. He started walking next to me._

"_I take it you are pissed," he said._

"_What was your first clue?" I snapped._

"_Could be the temper tantrum you are throwing," smirked Charlie . I stopped and looked at him._

"_You think this is funny?" I snapped through my tears. "You left me and Emmett alone."_

"_I know I did," said Charlie as he looked over at the water. "It's not like I wanted to. I didn't ask to die."_

"_Neither did I," I muttered. _

"_You always were such a goddamn drama queen," sighed Charlie. _

"_I think I have the right to bitch and whine right now," I snapped. Charlie looked back over at me. "I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting every fucking day just to find the strength to do anything. You have no idea how hard it is."_

"_You're right I don't," said Charlie. "But that doesn't mean I don't see it."_

"_Oh, poor, Charlie," I snapped. "You…God, I am so fucking mad. I don't want to die, Dad. I want to…"_

"_I know, Honey," said Charlie as he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me down into the sand and held me while I cried._

"_I was standing on that stage, trying my hardest not to completely break down. It hit me, Dad," I cried. "I won't survive this. I'm just not strong enough."_

"_Honey, that's fear talking," he said. "You are strong enough to beat this but you can't do it if you allow yourself to wallow away like this."_

"_You don't understand," I whispered. "I'm tired of going to chemo. I'm tired of seeing the pain on Edward's face or Emmett's face. It's all my fault because I'm hurting them."_

"_It is not your fault," whispered Charlie. "They don't blame you for being sick. They just want to help you and they don't know how to help you, Honey."_

"_I don't know how to do it anymore," I cried. _

"_I know, Honey," whispered Charlie as he pulled me into his lap. He started rubbing my back and rocking me back and forth. _

"_So tired…" I mumbled._

"_Sleep, Honey," he whispered. "I've got you now."_

"_Don't let go," I whispered._

"_I won't." he whispered._

"_Love you, Daddy…" I mumbled as I slipped into the darkness._

"_Love you, too," he murmured. _

EMPOV

"Rosie, we're going to be late," I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming," she said. She came running down the stairs as someone started beating on the front door. I went over and pulled the door open. Edward was standing there with a frantic look on his face.

"Bella's gone," he said quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"She got pissed and took off in her car about ten minutes ago. I tried calling her but she left her cell phone at home," said Edward. "She doesn't have a coat or shoes on. Em, you have to help me find her."

"Ok," I said. I turned to Rosie. "Call Jasper, Carlisle, Garrett, and Ben. Have them start looking here in Forks. Then call Jake and have him check around La Push. I have my cell if they find her."

"Ok," said Rose.

I grabbed my coat and followed Edward out to the jeep. I climbed in behind the wheel and started driving around as Edward told me what happened this morning. I knew she was cracking. We could all see it. She's been putting on a brave face but fighting the leukemia and losing Charlie had been too much. With the competition in New York…It was just too much for one person to handle, even with Edward's help.

"Where would she go?" asked Edward as we drove through the streets of Forks.

"I don't know," I said. "She loves the park but I don't think she would go there. Did she say anything in her sleep last night?"

"She just kept apologizing for dying," said Edward. I slammed on the brakes. "What the fuck?"

"She was talking about dying?" I asked.

"Yes," said Edward.

"Fuck," I muttered as I did a U-turn. "I know where she went."

"Where?" asked Edward.

"To talk to Charlie," I said.

I drove through town faster as the rain started coming down heavier. We pulled into the cemetery and I saw her car. I slammed on the brakes behind it and jumped out of the car. She had left her car running. Edward ran over to check the car but I knew she wouldn't be in there. I turned and ran to Charlie's grave. I felt my breath catch in my throat when I saw her curled up on the ground.

"SHE'S HERE," I yelled as I ran over and dropped to my knees. I reached out and grabbed her hand. They were cold as ice.

"Is she ok?" asked Edward as he dropped to the ground next to me.

"No, she's freezing," I said as I pulled off my coat and covered her. "We have to get her to the hospital."

"Ok," said Edward.

He reached down and picked her up in his arms. I almost argued with him about letting me carry her but then Bella grabbed his shirt and moaned. She needed him. I stood up and we ran back to the jeep. Edward climbed into the backseat with her while I jumped into the drivers seat. I pulled out my cell phone and called Carlisle as I headed out of the cemetery.

"Did you find her?" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, she was at the cemetery," I said. "She was passed out on the ground. She feels like ice."

"Bring her straight to the hospital," ordered Carlisle. "I'll be there in two minutes."

"Carlisle…" I trailed off.

"I know," he whispered before he hung up.

I tossed my phone onto the seat next to me and pressed down on the gas pedal. I pulled up in front of the ER a minute later. Edward jumped out with her in his arms and ran her inside. Carlisle was coming in through the ambulance bay at the same time.

"Bring her in here," he said quickly, leading us into a room. Edward laid her on the bed as a couple nurses came in. "Get us some warm blankets in here now."

"Is she going to be ok?" whispered Edward as the nurses ran from the room.

"I hope so," murmured Carlisle. "What exactly happened this morning, Edward?"

"I don't know," said Edward. "I just woke her up for school. She said she wasn't going. I asked her if she was feeling ok. She snapped at me and told me she exhausted and that she was sorry I didn't understand. She ran out of the house and jumped into her car. I don't know what I did."

"You didn't do anything," said Carlisle. "She's just scared right now. Why don't you two go wait in the waiting room?"

"I want to stay," we both said.

"No, you need to go wait with the others," said Carlisle as the nurses came back in with their arms full of blankets.

"Fine," I said. I grabbed Edward's arm. "Come on, Man."

"Dad…" whispered Edward as I pulled him to the door.

"I know, son," said Carlisle. "Ok, I know."

I pulled Edward out of the room. We made our way out to the waiting room. Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Esme were already waiting. I went over and lifted Rose up and set her in my lap and buried my face in her neck as I let my tears fall. I heard Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, and Jacob come in but I couldn't focus on them. I heard Edward explaining what happened but I couldn't say anything. All I could think of was the fact that is my sister in there. My little sister. I was supposed to take care of her. I was supposed to be able to protect her but how do I protect her from a disease that is trying to kill her?

Bella and I have always been like night day. Even since we were babies. I was the loud, obnoxious one and she was the quiet, nice one. That's just how we were but Bella never minded. She was always the one who encouraged me to do better, to work hard, to never quit. I knew she was better than me. She held herself back in school so I wouldn't feel stupid next to her. She never let me feel stupid either. She once told me the only difference between me and her was that she had book smarts and I had real world smarts. I knew that was a load of shit but I went with it. I can't lose my sister now. I've already lost my mother and father. I can't lose her too.


	39. Chapter 39

39

BPOV

I was so cold. Why was I so cold? I felt like I had been laying in a bucket of ice cold water. I could feel my body shivering under the warm blankets that laid on top of me. I groaned and tried to roll from my back to my side but I realized that I wasn't in my bed. I snapped my eyes open and looked around. I was laying in a hospital bed. Carlisle was sitting in a chair in the corner with his head back against the wall behind him. Emmett was sitting to my right. He had his big hand surrounding my pale, thin hand. Edward was sitting to my left. He had his head on the side of my bed as he ran his fingers over my wedding rings. I pulled my hands out of theirs and they both looked up at me and sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" I asked. "How did I end up in the hospital?"

"We found you laying out in the fucking rain at Charlie's grave," snapped Emmett as he stood up. "What the fuck were you thinking going out with out a coat or shoes on, Bella?"

"Emmett, calm down," said Carlisle as he came over to stand next to him. "It's not going to help anyone if we get upset."

"Like staying calm is going to help," grumbled Edward. I rolled my eyes and turned onto my side. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his temper tantrum. I had enough shit to deal with right now. "Don't do this, Bella."

"Do what, Edward?" I asked, harshly. "I'm not allowed to go visit my dead father. Is that against your fucking rules?"

"That's not what I am talking about and you know it," snapped Edward.

"Edward, stop this," said Carlisle.

"No," said Edward. He turned me to face him. "You made me promise not to stop living if something happens to you and you promised to never give up in return. You promised me, damn it!"

"I can't do it anymore," I cried. His face softened as my tears fell down my face. "I'm so tired, Edward. I feel like all I do is go to chemo and throw up. I pray every fucking night that I will get better. It's so hard to stay positive all the time. My entire body hurts. I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go back to being normal. Please, just let me go back to being a normal girl."

"Baby, you can't go back to being that Bella," he whispered as he pulled me into his arms and held me while I sobbed into his chest. "I wish I could take the cancer away. I wish that you and I could do all the things that normal eighteen years old do but we can't. You have to go to chemo. You have to keep fighting. Please, don't stop fighting."

"I can't do it anymore, Edward," I whispered. "I can't psychically do it anymore. Look at me, Edward. I'm wasting away. I can barely eat enough to be healthy. Even with the extra vitamins, I'm losing weight. I just…I'm so tired."

"What if we went a different route?" asked Carlisle. I looked over at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I think we should try a bone marrow transplant," he said. I pulled away from Edward.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again. "It would be hard to find a match."

"Emmett would be a match because you and he are twins," said Carlisle. "I had hoped to avoid doing one but I think we need to."

"What would I have to do?" asked Emmett.

"Well, if your marrow is clean, no infections or anything that could make her sicker, then we would take some bone marrow from you and give it to her," said Carlisle.

"I'll do it," said Emmett.

"No," I said. All three of them looked down at me. "I won't do it."

"Bella-" started Emmett.

"NO," I screamed as I tried to climb out of the bed.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk this through," said Carlisle, pushing me back into the bed.

"I want to go home," I said.

"Why did you say no?" asked Carlisle, ignoring me.

"I won't let him go through that," I said.

"Bella, come on," said Emmett. "This is could be your only chance."

"No," I said. "Emmett, do you know how they remove your marrow?"

"No," he said.

"They fucking put you under while they inserted a needle into your hip bone. Then they suck out your marrow. It's too risky. I won't let you do it," I said. Carlisle was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "It just amazes me what you know. The risks to Emmett are minimal."

"I don't care," I said as a tear fell down my face. "I won't put my brother's heath at risk just so I live a few fucking months longer."

"You are such a stubborn little bitch sometimes," snapped Emmett. "God forbid you should let someone else fucking suffer just a little bit to help you."

"I'm a bitch?" I snapped. "Well, I'm so fucking sorry, Emmett, for thinking about someone other than myself. Gee, I'm so selfish, right? I have done nothing but try to help the rest of you fuckers deal with my death. Do you think I like watching you fucking cry? I hate it, Em. You're my big brother. You're not supposed to have to watch me die."

"Bella, it's not your job to take care of us," said Emmett as he sat on the side of my bed. "You can let us take care of you now. You have to me let me do this."

"No," I whispered. "I love you, Em, but I won't do it. I won't let you put yourself at risk because of me."

"There is no risk to Emmett, Bella," said Carlisle. I went to protest but he held up his hand to stop me. "No, just listen to me. I will be able to check his marrow by doing a blood test. If he can donate, then the procedure is fairly harmless. His hip will be sore, like he fell hard. I will keep him in the hospital for about a week to make sure he doesn't get an infection."

"Yeah, cause it's really that simple, right?" I asked. "You haven't told them the rest, Carlisle."

"What is she talking about, Dad?" asked Edward. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head.

"You really are too smart for your own good," muttered Carlisle.

"Trust me, I know," I whispered. He sighed and looked over at Emmett and Edward.

"While the procedure for Emmett is relatively risk free," said Carlisle, giving me a look. I just rolled my eyes. "It's risky for Bella."

"What do you mean by risky, Dad?" asked Edward.

"In order for her body to accept the new, healthy marrow, I would increase the level of chemo she is receiving now. It's called conditioning. She would get at least twice as much as she is getting now and I would give it to her everyday. This helps rid her body of the bad marrow. Then once we do that, we transplant the new marrow. The two to four weeks immediately following the transplant are the most critical. The high-dose chemo given to the Bella during conditioning will have destroyed the her bone marrow, crippling her body's immune system. As she waits for the transplanted bone marrow to migrate to the cavities of the large bones, or engraft, and begin producing normal blood cells, she will be very susceptible to infection and excessive bleeding. Multiple antibiotics and blood transfusions will be administered to her to help prevent and fight infection. Transfusions of platelets will be given to prevent bleeding. She will receive additional medications to prevent and control graft-versus-host disease," explained Carlisle.

"Don't stop there," I said. "Might as well tell them the rest."

"You really are a stubborn little bitch sometimes," he muttered. He sighed again. "Fine. Because of the risk of infections, extraordinary precautions will be taken to minimize her exposure to viruses and bacteria. Visitors and hospital personnel will wash their hands with antiseptic soap and wear protective gowns, gloves and masks while in the her room. When leaving the room, Bella will wear mask, gown and gloves to protect her against bacteria and virus, and to reminder to others that she is susceptible to infection. Blood samples will be taken daily to determine whether or not engraftment has occurred and to monitor organ function. When the transplanted bone marrow finally engrafts and begins producing normal blood cells, she will gradually be taken off the antibiotics. Blood and platelet transfusions will generally no longer be required. once the bone marrow is producing a sufficient number of healthy red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets. She will be discharged from the hospital, provided no other complications have developed. She will more than likely spend four to eight weeks in the hospital."

"Do I get to stay with her?" asked Edward.

"No," said Carlisle. Edward closed his eyes and sighed.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not doing the transplant," I said.

"Yes, you are," said Edward. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I won't let you use me as your excuse not to do it."

"I'm not doing it," I said. "Not only do I have to go through an entirely new level of hell, but once I go home, I will be restricted to the house and the hospital for the next few months. I will miss out on everything."

"So you will risk dying so you don't miss school?" asked Carlisle. "That makes no sense."

"To you it doesn't," I snapped. "You're not the one missing everything."

"Hey, I've been there, remember?" snapped Carlisle.

"YOU FUCKING SURVIVED," I screamed. "I WON'T. IT'LL KILL ME!"

"You think I don't know exactly what you are feeling?" asked Carlisle. "I went through this stage too, Bella. You're grieving over your life. I get that but you can't give up just because you are scared."

"I'm not scared," I snapped. "I'm fucking tired of being the freak, Carlisle. Do you think I don't see how everyone looks at me? Including all of you. I'm tired of people pitying me because they feel sorry for me."

"We don't pity you," said Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"That's bullshit and you know it," I said. "I'm done talking about this. I'm not doing it so it doesn't matter. Now, I want to go home."

"Bella, please, just think about it, ok?" asked Carlisle. I shook my head softly.

"There's nothing to think about," I said. "I want to go home."

"Ok," sighed Carlisle. "You can leave as soon as you are dressed. Call if you need anything."

"Did you give me my treatment while I was asleep?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I didn't want you to miss it."

"God forbid, I go one time without throwing up," I muttered.

Carlisle just sighed before he and Emmett hugged me. I tried to hug them back but honestly, I wasn't in the mood to hug anyone. They left and Edward tossed a bag on the bed and followed them out into the hall. I could tell he was pissed off. I hated that it was my fault but he just didn't understand. I slid off the bed and changed into the yoga pants and t-shirt. His t-shirt. I let a few tears fall a I held it up to my nose. I could smell him all over it. That didn't help my guilt at all. I put on my tennis shoes and coat and went out into the hallway. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward were huddled together talking. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me.

"I'm ready," I said.

"Ok," said Carlisle. Edward came over and slipped on a pink beanie on to my head before he leaned down and kissed me.

"You know, I love you, right?" he whispered. "I know you are scared but I will never stop loving you."

"I know," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "I love you, too, Edward. I just wish I was stronger."

"You're stronger than you think you are," he whispered. "Let's get you home."

I just nodded my head and ignored the looks from Carlisle and Emmett. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we followed them over to the elevator. I laid my head on his chest while we rode it down to the lobby. We followed Emmett and Carlisle out to Emmett's jeep. Carlisle hugged us both before I climbed into the backseat with Edward.

Emmett didn't say anything as he climbed into the drivers seat and drove us back to home. He pulled his jeep up in front of his house. Edward and I climbed out of the jeep. I wrapped my arms around Emmett.

"Don't hate me, Em," I whispered. "I've really tried. I just…please don't hate me."

"B, I could never hate you," cried Emmett. "Just…just think about the transplant, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

Emmett kissed my forehead before Edward and I made our way across the street to our house. I went in and laid down on the bed and let my tears fall freely. Edward wrapped his arms around me and just held me. We spent the rest of the night moving from the bed to the bathroom. I was so tired of this. I felt guilty for hurting my family but I didn't know how to go on.


	40. Chapter 40

40

I woke up the next morning before Edward did. I had barely managed to get a few hours of sleep between my multiple trips to the bathroom to throw my life away. I slid out of our bed and wandered into the bathroom. I turned on the water and stripped off my clothes. I stepped under the water and let it run over my body. I wish it was as easy to wash the cancer away as it is to wash the grime off my body but it isn't.

I quickly finished my shower and dried off. I stood in front of the mirror for a moment and looked at my body. I used to have a nice body but now I look like a circus freak. I had lost so much weight that my collar bones stuck out slightly. My skin was pale and ashy looking. My eyes were dull and dead looking. I just shook my head and blinked back my tears as I wrapped the towel around my body and went back into our room. Edward was sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up at me and I saw the tears in his green eyes.

I felt my heart break because I knew it was my fault that he was hurting right now. I just turned away and went into the closet and pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt. I came back out into our room but Edward was gone. I heard the shower turn on and sighed before I went out into the living room. I curled up on the couch while I waited for Edward and tried to fight the urge to throw up again but I lost that battle.

I ran into the kitchen and bent over the kitchen sink. I heard Edward come running from our room and start rubbing my back for me. Once I was done, I rinsed my mouth out and looked up at him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"A little bit," he said softly. "I just…."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't know what to do right now. I'm just so tired."

"I just don't want you to die, Bella," he whispered through his tears. "You are giving up on me and I don't know what to do."

"I know," I whispered. "I don't know what to do either. It's just not that easy anymore."

"Are you coming to school?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "It's better than sitting around here, I guess."

"Ok," he whispered. "I'll be ready in a minute."

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward kissed my forehead before he turned and went back into our room. I grabbed a bottle of water and some crackers and tossed them into my backpack. Edward came back out and we pulled on our coats and headed out to the car.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot. I climbed out and grabbed my backpack from the backseat. Edward grabbed my hand as we walked into the school. I groaned inwardly when I saw everyone waiting for us by my locker. I could tell by the looks on all of their faces that Emmett had told them about the transplant.

"I'm not doing it so you might as well all save your breath," I said as I let go of Edward's hand and walked past them. I stopped and looked back at him. "I honestly don't give a shit if you like it or not."

I turned and walked down to my first period class. I took my seat in the back and stared out the window as everyone came in. Rose and Alice didn't say anything as they took their seats next to me. I could tell they were mad and I guess I understood why they felt the way they did. Mr. Owens came in and smiled when he saw me.

"Welcome back, Bella," he said cheerfully. "Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks," I muttered. His smile fell from his face.

"What was New York like?" he asked softly.

"Cold," I said.

"Did you have fun at least?" he asked.

"Sometimes," I whispered softly as I turned back to the window.

He sighed so softly I barely heard it and started his class. I didn't bother paying attention to him. I didn't even bother writing in my music book. What was the point anymore? The bell rang and I grabbed my backpack and walked out without waiting for Rose and Alice. I was almost to our trig class when I felt my stomach turn. I dropped my bag in the hall and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before I started throwing up the water and crackers I had been nibbling on.

"It's ok, Bella," said Lauren as she came in after me. She got a cold towel and started rinsing off my face.

"It's not ok," I muttered. I turned and sat down. "How did your father do it?"

"I don't know," she said. "He was sick for nearly three years. Sometimes, I would hear him crying in my parent's room. I wanted to help him but I was too little to do anything."

"What kind of cancer did he have?" I asked.

"He had Acute Myelogenous Leukemia," she said. "He was diagnosed when I was seven years old. He started chemo immediately and had to go through several rounds before his doctor suggested he get a bone marrow transplant."

"He got a transplant?" I asked as I snapped my head up at her.

"Yes," she said. I stood up.

"I need to talk to him," I said urgently.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she stood up.

"I just need to talk to him," I said through my tears. "Can you take me to see him?"

"Ok," she said. "Let's go."

Lauren and I walked out of the bathroom together. Rose and Alice standing next to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I paused for a moment and opened my mouth to tell them where I was going but then I stopped. I didn't want to get their hopes up. I turned and pulled on Lauren's arm. We walked in the opposite directions of our class. I heard Edward yell at me to stop but I started running down the hall. Lauren ran out with me and we went over to her car.

We climbed in and she pulled out of the parking lot. I looked back to see Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice come running out of the school. I turned back around and wiped the tears off my face. Lauren didn't ask what was wrong as she drove me through Forks and down to the law office of Blake Mallory.

She parked the car and I practically jumped out. She climbed out and we made our way into the office. She stopped at the front desk and told them we were here to see her father. We took a seat in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Blake Mallory came out of his office. He was a tall man with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Lauren, why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"Dad, Bella needs to talk to you," said Lauren. Blake looked over at me. He must have seen how desperate I was.

"Come on in, girls," he said softly.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I whispered.

"Ok," he said.

I followed him into the large office and looked around. He had a lot of pictures of Lauren and Erin, his wife hanging on the wall and sitting on his bookcases and desk. He motioned for me to take seat so I did. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to stop my tears from falling.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" he asked. "Do you need legal advice?"

"No," I said through my tears. "I need to talk to you about your bone marrow transplant."

"Oh," he said as he sat back in his seat. "I'm guessing Lauren told you."

"Yeah, she's really helped me a lot while I've been sick," I whispered as my tears fell. I wiped them away. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Bella," he said. "I understand. So what do you want to know?"

"Everything," I cried. "I know the facts but I need to know the truth about what's it really like because I can't do this much longer. I'm hurting my husband and my family. I just don't know what to do."

"First, you need to calm down," he said as he moved to the chair next to me and handed me Kleenex. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"Carlisle thinks we should do a transplant using Emmett's marrow since he's a match. I don't know what to do. I'm so tired of all of it. I just don't know how much more I can take. I don't think I can do the transplant but it might be the only chance I have to live," I sobbed softly.

"It won't be easy," said Blake. "Physically you will feel worse than you do now probably. The nausea and vomiting will be worse. You will be so tired and weak that you will have trouble holding a book up or sitting up on the side of the bed. Then once you have the transplant, you will have increased weakness, diarrhea, nausea and fever. You will have to be careful that you don't get an infection. You might get mouth sores that are so painful you have trouble swallowing anything. Then there's the emotional struggle. I felt isolated from my family. Lauren couldn't come see me for weeks and even after I came home, she was too scared to come near me for awhile. I was angry and bitter. I felt helpless and less of a man."

"Was it worth it?" I asked. Blake smiled and picked up a picture off his desk and handed it to me. It was of him and Lauren last summer at Disneyland.

"Yes, it was worth it," he whispered softly. I looked up at him and saw the tears falling down his face. "It wasn't easy or fun but getting to see my little girl grow up, made every second of the three years I spent in hell worth it, Bella."

"What if it doesn't work for me?" I asked through my tears.

"I don't know, sweetheart," he said. "But knowing Charlie, he would want you to try."

"I know he would," I sobbed softly. "Thank you for talking to me."

"I'm here anytime you need someone to talk to," said Blake.

"I just might take you up on that," I whispered as I stood up. "Lauren's very lucky to have a father like you."

"No, I'm lucky to have a daughter like her," said Blake.

Lauren drove me back home and I spent the rest of the afternoon looking through pictures of my family.

There was the one of me and Emmett from last summer. Charlie had taken us to Seattle to see a Mariners game. Emmett and I were sitting with our feet on the back of the seats in front of us. We had our sunglasses on and were giving Charlie the peace sign. Charlie just laughed and called us dorks.

The next one was of me and Charlie. I was sixteen and I had been working on my car when he came out with a bucket of ice water. He dumped it on me. I jumped on his back and Emmett took a picture. I couldn't help but laugh with the both of them.

I looked through snapshots of Emmett and Rose together at First Beach in La Push. Me and Jasper down at the courthouse barbeque over the fourth of July. Pictures of me and Rose laying n her bed painting our toenails black.

Then I got to the pictures of Jasper and Alice taken at homecoming. He had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest. You could see how much they loved each other. I flipped to the last picture in the stack and let out sob.

It was of mine and Edward's wedding. He was gazing down at me with a big smile on this face. It was like I was his sun. That's when I knew what I had to do. I threw the photos down and climbed off the couch. I grabbed my keys and jumped into my car and drove to Carlisle's office. I bypassed the front desk and went straight back and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he hollered. I pushed the door open and he looked up at me. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"I'll do it," I said. "I'll do the transplant."


	41. Chapter 41

41

"What?" asked Carlisle. I held out the picture of me and Edward.

"I'll do the bone marrow transplant," I said through my tears. "I'll do it for him."

"Come in and sit down," he said as he moved to the sofa. I sat down next to him. "Now, tell me what changed your mind."

"I'm hurting him, Carlisle," I cried softly. He pulled me into his arms. "I saw it in his eyes this morning. I'm hurting him and I don't know what to do about it. I'm just so tired of all of it. I don't know how I am going to find the strength to do the transplant but I have to do it. I have to do it for Edward."

"Bella, I wish I could make this all easier for you but I can't," whispered Carlisle. "It's not always fair what life throws at us but we have to keep moving. We have to keep pushing forward."

"It's hard, Carlisle," I whispered. "When they gave me the scholarship in New York, I kept thinking, why would they give it to me? I wouldn't be able to use it. So I asked Aro to give it to someone else. I saw the look in his eyes. He pitied me. He felt sorry me. That's why I won. Because I was the sick cancer girl."

"That is not true," said Carlisle. "You won because you were the best performer of the night. Honey, when you started singing, it sounded like angels."

"I'm scared, Carlisle," I whispered. "I don't want to die. I'm not ready but I don't know how to keep fighting because it just keeps getting harder."

"I know, Honey," he whispered. "I wish I could tell you that it was going to get easier but it's not. It's just going to get harder. But I would not be suggesting the transplant if I didn't think you would be able to handle it."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I see who you really are, Bella," said Carlisle. "You were able to look past the disease and realize your love for Edward. You were able to look past the betrayal you felt and forgave Charlie for lying to you. You have had the strength to go to school day after day and tough it out when you would rather be at home because you needed that part of your life to be normal. You and Edward have built a strong marriage despite the odds that were stacked against you. You found the strength to reach out to people who didn't understand what was going on and you made them feel better, despite how it made you feel. You are selfless but it's time to let us take care of you."

"That's all I've been doing, Carlisle," I said. "Edward spends every night holding me while I am sick. It's not fair to him."

"I know it's not, Bella, but he loves you," said Carlisle. "He won't stop. Ever. So you may as well deal with it."

"I know," I said softly. I sat up and wiped the tears off my face. "I had better get home before Edward freaks out."

"He doesn't know you are here?" asked Carlisle with wide eyes.

"No, I kind of left school with Lauren. She took me to talk to her dad about the transplant," I said. "Edward and I haven't really talked at all today. He's mad at me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No," I said. "But thanks anyway."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said hugging me. "If you need me, just call, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

I kissed his cheek before I turned and walked out of his office. I made my way down to my car and climbed in. I started my car and headed home. I pulled my car into the garage and made my way into the house. I found Edward sitting on the floor in front of the couch with the pictures I had dropped in his hands. He looked up at me and I saw the tears stains on his face.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he asked. "You just ran out of school. I had no idea…Then I come home and your car is gone again. Our pictures were all over the floor….."

"I needed to go talk to someone," I said softly as I went over and sat on the floor next to him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he cried.

"Because you couldn't help me with this," I whispered.

"You won't let me," whispered Edward.

"That's not fair," I whispered as I brought my knees up to my chest.

"Since when is life fair," he said. "I'll admit that I don't know what you are going through but you don't know how hard it is to watch you get sick and not be able to help."

"You do help," I sobbed softly. "Baby, you do but I don't like that you miss out on so much because of me."

"I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you," sobbed Edward as he pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. "What do I have to do to prove to you that you are my life? When I'm not with you, my heart aches, Baby. Until I'm with you again, all I can think of is your gorgeous smile and amazing eyes. Once I have you back in my arms, I feel like I can't get close enough to you. Don't you get that?"

"I do, Edward," I sobbed. "I feel the same way but I don't like hurting you."

"But it hurts me when push me away," he whispered. "Please don't push me away."

"I'm not trying to," I whispered as I laid my head on his chest. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he whispered. "So who did you go talk to?"

"Blake Mallory, Lauren's father," I whispered.

"Why him?" asked Edward.

"Because he had a bone marrow transplant ten years ago and I needed to talk to someone who would be honest with me about what it's going to be like," I whispered.

"Going to be?" asked Edward.

"I've decided to do it," I whispered as I nestled my face in his neck. "I don't want to lose you and I'm willing to go through the transplant if that means I might get more time with you."

"Don't do it for me," whispered Edward.

"You're the only reason I can do it," I sobbed softly.

"So tell me what he said," whispered Edward as he tightened his arms around me.

I sat on Edward's lap for the next hour and told him everything from my conversation with Lauren, Blake, and Carlisle. He held me as we let our tears fall freely. He shared his fears and feelings with me. For the first time since we got married, we were being completely honest with each other about my health and the fact that, regardless of how hard I fight, I may not survive. As hard as it is to admit this to each other, I think we both felt better.

Eventually, we fell silent. We just relished the feelings of each other's arms around each other. I leaned up and kissed him softly. Edward stood up and carried me into our bedroom. He set me on my feet and pulled the scarf off my head and dropped it onto the floor. He slowly pulled my t-shirt off before removing my bra. I slid my hands down his chest until I reached the bottom of his t-shirt. I pulled it off of him and dropped it into the pile of discarded clothes. We quickly slipped out of our jeans and underwear and laid down on the bed together.

Edward ran his hands over my body as he kissed me softly. He moved so that he was hovering over me and moved his lips down to my neck and collar bone. I moved my hand to his hair. Edward took his time as he kissed and licked his way down to my breasts. He was savoring every inch of my body. He took my nipple into his mouth and I moaned.

Edward alternated sucking on my nipples for several minutes before he slowly started kissing his way my stomach until he reached the apex between my legs. He gave my pussy one soft kiss before he plunged his tongue into me causing me to cry out. He felt so good that I couldn't even seem say anything coherent. Everything came out as moans. Edward wrapped his arms around my thighs and pushed his tongue into me deeper than I had imagined he could. My entire body shook as I came.

Edward kissed his way back up my body and pressed his lips to mine as he slowly pushed his erection into me. I moaned into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hooked my ankles as he started thrusting in and out of me slowly.

"Can you feel how much I need you, love?" he whispered into my neck.

"Yes," I whispered. "I need you, too. So…..much."

"I know it's scary but you can't give up," he whispered as he slowly speed up. "You and I will have make what time we have together worth it but we can't give up on me."

"I won't," I cried.

Edward pressed his lips to mine again as we came together. He rolled us so that I was laying with my head on his chest. He whispered his love to me as I fell asleep in the arms of my husband. The one person, I would do anything for.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Edward and I woke up the next morning and took a shower together before we got ready for school. We climbed into my car and I drove us to school. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way into the school together. Every once in awhile he would lean down and kiss my cheek or the top of my head. He would whisper that he loved me. We were reconnecting after a hard few days.

We were almost to the office when, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Ben grabbed my arms and my legs and carried me into an empty classroom. Rose shut the door behind them and they, plus Angela, Kate, and Alice, stood in front of the door so neither me or Edward could leave. I opened my mouth to speak but Emmett beat me to it.

"Now listen here, Isabella Marie," he growled. I cocked an eyebrow when he called me by my full name but he ignored me. "I know you are fucking scared but we won't let you hide behind the fear anymore."

"We've stood by for the past three days and let you run and hide from us and it stops now," snapped Rose.

"You are not a quitter and we expect a new attitude from you or we will kick your ass," growled Jasper.

"I won't stand here and let you hurt my brother just because you are scared of dying," snapped Alice.

"You were the one who told us that life is too important to hide behind the fear," said Kate. "Now it's time you take your own advice."

"Guys,-" started Edward.

"No, Edward," said Garrett. "We won't let her quit. She's stronger than that and we won't let her give up on life."

"You know for as long as I could remember, you were the one who told us that no matter what, as long as we stuck together, we could do anything," said Angela. "Now, we don't know what you've been through. We don't know how hard it is but we won't let you push us all away and give up. Not when you just taught us to fight for what we wanted."

"Are you done?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yes," said Emmett.

"Good," I said. "Now you all can listen to me. Not a one of you understand a goddamn thing about me or what I'm feeling right now. I know it's been hard watching me but the key word here is watching. Everyday for the past seven weeks, I have prayed that God would save me. Everyday for the last seven weeks, I wake up still sick and only getting worse. When was the last time one of you spent hours crowded around a toilet throwing up for hours?"

"Bella-"

"No, Emmett McCarty," I snapped. "It's my time to talk. I get that you are hurting. I'm sorry about that but not a one of you understand a damn thing about how I feel or how Edward feels. We are working through some pretty major shit right now and it would really help if you all would back the fuck off and give us some goddamn air."

"We're sorry," said Emmett.

"I know," I said. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him over to the door. They all moved out of our way. I opened the door and looked back at Emmett. "You need to call Carlisle."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, if you are going to give me some bone marrow, you have to make sure you are healthy," I said. He smiled and I smirked. "Like you told me, it's time I let you do something for me."

I turned and pulled Edward out of the classroom. We quickly made our way to the office and I got slip for missing classes yesterday. I kissed him and made my way down to my English class. I managed to make it to the room just before the bell rang. Everyone stopped and stared at me as I went over to Mr. Owens.

"I was standing by the Statue of Liberty in New York when I thought back to my freshman year. You spend one day talking about Robert Frost poems. Do you remember?" I asked. "You read Frost's '_A Prayer in Spring'_ to us."

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Oh, give us pleasure in the flowers today;  
And give us not to think so far away  
As the uncertain harvest; keep us here  
All simply in the springing of the year,

gives us pleasure in the orchard white,  
Like nothing else by day, like ghosts by night;  
And make us happy in the happy bees,  
The swarm dilating round the perfect trees

And make us happing in the darting bird  
That suddenly above the bees is heard,  
The meteor that thrusts in with needle bill,  
And off a blossom in mid-air stands

For this is love and nothing else is love,  
The which it is reversed for God above  
To sanctify to what far ends He will,  
But which it only needs that wee fulfill."

"Bella, is everything ok?" he asked.

"No," I said. "Thank you for teaching me about Robert Frost."

I turned and went back to my seat next to Alice and Rose. Mr. Owens watched me for a moment before he started his lesson. I turned and looked out the window while I listened to him talk about Edgar Allen Poe. I knew that by choosing to do the transplant that my time at school was almost over. I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the year with my friends and family. I would be spending that time in the hospital.

The bell rang and I stood up and went down to Mr. Owens. I hugged him as I let a tear fall down my face.

"You are an amazing teacher. I have enjoyed everything you have taught me," I whispered.

"Bella, do you need to talk?" he asked.

"No," I said, pulling away and wiping the tears off my face. "But thanks anyway."

I turned and made my way out of the classroom with Rose and Alice following me. We walked down to our trig class and took our seats. I laid my head on my folded arms and looked out the window. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came in a moment later. Edward pulled his desk right up to mine and rubbed my back while Mr. Varner started his lesson. We were about halfway through the lesson when I sat up and raised my hand.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked.

"Did you always want to be a teacher?" I asked. "I mean like when you were little."

"No," he said. "When I was little, I wanted to be a pilot."

"Why didn't you become one?" I asked.

"My vision isn't very good," he said.

"Oh," I said. "Did you ever take flying lessons?"

"No," he said. "I've wanted to but I guess I've just never had the guts."

"You should take flying lessons," I said softly.

"Maybe I will," he said, slowly.

I just nodded and laid my head back down. I looked out the window while he continued on with his lesson but I could tell that his heart wasn't in it. The bell rang and I stood up and walked out of the classroom with Edward. He kissed me before I turned and walked down to history with Emmett and Jasper.

We took our seats in the back. I laid my head back on my arms and closed my eyes as Mr. Taylor started his lecture over the American Revolution. I couldn't even pretend to pay attention. I thought back to when Emmett and I were nine. We had gone to La Push with Charlie. He, Jacob, and I had been playing on the beach while he and Billy fished. Jacob and Emmett thought it would be funny to throw me into water so they grabbed my arms and legs and walked me over to the ocean and threw me in. Charlie and Billy busted out laughing when I came up with seaweed all in my hair.

"Bella," hissed Emmett. I looked over at him and realized I had been laughing out loud. Everyone was staring at me. "What's so funny?"

"Seaweed…in…..hair," I laughed. I had tears falling down my face from laughing so hard. "Remember, Em?"

"What?" he asked.

"Bella, are you ok?" asked Mr. Taylor.

"We were nine…First Beach …..with Jake," I managed to choke out through my laughter.

"Yeah, I remember," chuckled Emmett. "I don't remember it being that funny."

"Seaweed, Emmett," I laughed. "In my hair…..now I don't have hair."

"Emmett, is she ok?" asked Mr. Taylor.

"I don't know," whispered Emmett. "I'm going take her out into the hall."

"I'm fine," I chuckled as I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"Bella, let's go talk," whispered Emmett as he reached for my arm.

"I don't want to talk, Emmett," I said. "I'm so sorry for finding something funny."

"Bella, are you sure everything is ok?" asked Mr. Taylor.

"Oh, yes," I said sarcastically. "Things are peachy."

"Let's go," growled Emmett as he stood up. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO," I screamed as I hit him on the back as he carried me out of the classroom and out into the hall. He carried me down to an empty classroom and set me on my feet. "You are such an asshole."

"You are acting like a crazy bitch," snapped Emmett. "What the hell was that about?"

"I was just thinking about the past," I growled. "So sorry I was thinking of something other than my death."

"Stop being such a drama queen," snapped Emmett.

"Fuck you, Emmett," I yelled as I pushed past him and ran out into the hall. He grabbed my arm gently and pulled me to a stop. "Let go of me."

"No," said Emmett. "We are going to talk about this mood that you are in."

"Mood?" I asked loudly as I ripped my arm out of his hand and looked at him. "This is more than a mood, Emmett. Do you just not get what is happening right now?"

"I know that you are scared," said Emmett.

"I'm terrified, Emmett," I yelled. "I'm pissed off and angry. I'm tired and I hurt all the time. I've tried to stay positive but honestly, that requires too much energy and I just don't have it anymore. I'm going to be lucky to survive the transplant, Emmett."

"You are so much stronger than you think you are," said Emmett.

"No, I'm not," I said as the bell rang. Everyone came out of their classrooms and stopped and stared at us. "All I want is to laugh one more time. To have anything to smile about. I want to sing and be happy but I won't get to do any of that. You don't seem to understand that."

"I understand that you are giving up," said Emmett. "My sister isn't a quitter."

"I am now," I said.

I turned and walked through the crowd to the office. I walked past Mrs. Cope and straight into Mr. Stevens' office. He looked up at me and chuckled like he was expecting me. I sat down and he went around and shut his office door.

"I figured you would end up down here soon," he smirked as he sat back down behind his desk. "From what I've been hearing, you are quite the mess lately."

"I'm dying," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "No point and hiding it now."

"Oh, yes," he said as he leaned back in his seat. "I've heard about your meltdown. It's understandable."

"Yeah, thanks," I said. "So I'm quitting school."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," I said. "I'm doing a bone marrow transplant so I will not be able to attend school anymore. Might as well just quit."

"No, you can graduate early but you are not quitting," he said. I rolled my eyes. "You have the credits already so there really is no reason why you can't graduate."

"Fine," I said. "When can it be made official? I want to go home."

"I'll file everything this afternoon," he said.

"Thanks, " I said as I stood up.

"Bella, I know that I don't understand what you are feeling but just know that you are not alone right now," he said. "I hope the transplant works."

"Me too," I whispered.


	43. Chapter 43

43

I turned and walked out of Mr. Stevens' office. I made my way down to the music room. Edward looked up at me and sighed in relief. I smiled at him before I walked over to Peter.

"I never got to thank you for taking me to New York," I said softly as my eyes filled up with tears. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at me. "Having your support, with not only my music but everything I do, means so much to me. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you that before."

"You're welcome," said Peter, giving me a piercing look. "You're quitting, aren't you?"

"Yes," I said, looking down at my feet.

"What is he talking about?" asked Mike. I looked over at everyone. "Bella?"

"I can't…" I trailed off.

I turned and made my way out of the classroom. I couldn't handle looking in the faces of the people who I have known nearly my entire life. I just couldn't handle the disappointment on their faces. Edward ran behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me down to the auditorium. We settled into a couple seats in the back and I laid my head on his chest and told him about my fight with Emmett and my conversation with Mr. Stevens.

"It's a good idea for you to graduate now," said Edward. "Maybe I should try to test out."

"No," I whispered. He looked down at me. "You should stay in school. No point in wasting your life too."

"Baby, I am not wasting my life," whispered Edward. "If I go ahead and test out, I will be able to help you more when you come home."

"I don't want you to miss out on life just because of me," I whispered. "You've already given up so much."

"Baby, I am not giving up anything because of you," he whispered softy. "I love you and that is why I do what I do for you. I hope that one day you will be healthy again and we can move on from this. Please, let me do this for you."

"Ok," I whispered. "I guess you're right. Besides, when I do finally get to come home from the hospital, I will need you to be there. I guess it makes sense."

"Thank you," he said softly as the bell rang for lunch. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," I said softly.

"Let's go get you some lunch," chuckled Edward.

He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we made our way out into the hall and down to the cafeteria. Edward grabbed me a grilled cheese sandwich and a bottle of water. He pulled me over to where the others were sitting. Emmett was glaring at the tray of uneaten food in front of him while Rose, Alice, and Jasper seemed to want to just avoid looking at me. Ben, Angela, Garrett, and Kate were looking between the six of us.

"Just say it, Emmett," I said. He looked up at me. "I know you're mad at me. Just say it already."

"I am mad at you," he said softly. "You're giving up on all of us."

"No, I'm not," I said. "Look, I'm trying, ok? I'm dealing with all of this the best way I can. It's not easy to agree to a procedure that is only to going to make me feel worse before it helps me."

"I know-"

"No, Emmett, you don't know," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I know that as her brother, that you see how much being sick had hurt her physically but you are just now seeing the emotional toll it has taken on her. I've seen it all. I've laid in our bed listening to her cry out in her sleep begging God to save her, begging him not to take her way from all of us. I've been the one who had held her night after night while she begged me to make it stop hurting. Only, I can't help her. I can't stop the pain."

"It's ok, Baby," I whispered as I wiped the tears off Edward's face. "You help me."

"It's not like I wouldn't have been there," said Emmett, through his tears. "She just doesn't need me now that she has you."

"Em, I will always need you," I sobbed softly. I moved and climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're my big brother but you have to let me go. You have to take care of Rosie for me because right now I can't."

"Bella, it's not your place to take care of us," said Rose, grabbing my hand. "You've always taken on too much onto yourself. Maybe we didn't make it easy for you but you can let us take care of you now."

"No, I can't," I said as I turned on Emmett's lap and looked at everyone. "When I go into the hospital to do the transplant, I am not going to be able to be around you. It's not safe."

"For how long?" asked Alice.

"At least the next couple months, probably," I said. All of their faces dropped. "See, this is why I didn't want to do it. I don't want to miss out on your lives but this my last chance to be healthy again, my only chance at this point."

"Oh," whispered Jasper. He wiped the tears off his face. "Well, we will just have to make sure we have plenty of stories to tell you when you come out of the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm sure we can do plenty of stupid things to make you laugh," whispered Garrett.

"Especially you, Garrett," I whispered. "You are a dumb ass sometimes."

"I know," he chuckled through his tears. "I'll make sure to do some really dumb ass things for you."

"I'll, um, try to video tape them all," chuckled Kate as she cried. "We all know his shit is funnier when you get to see it."

"That's true," I chuckled as the bell rang. "We, um, had better get to class."

Everyone just nodded their heads before we stood up. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way after the others. I could feel my tears pouring down my face as I watched them all with their arms wrapped around each other. They would be ok as long as they stuck together.

Edward and I made our way down to our biology class. We ignored the looks from everyone as I went up to Mr. Banner.

"Hey, Bella," he said softly. "I've heard that this will be your last day."

"Yeah," I said softly, ignoring the whispers that started behind us. "I need you to withdraw me from my college courses also. I won't be able to continues with them, at least not right now."

"I've already taken care of it," he said softly. "If you need anything, Bella, and I do mean anything, please let me know."

"Have you found cure for cancer yet?" I asked through my tears.

"No, I haven't," he whispered.

"Just take care of everyone for me," I whispered. "And don't let them slack off just because they get scared or whatever."

"I promise," he said softly.

"And, um, thank you for helping me get into my college classes and always being here to push me to do my best. You're my favorite teacher and I, um, am going miss your class," I sobbed softly.

"You've always been one of my favorite students, Bella," he said as he let his tears fall. "It's been an honor to know you. I will be praying for your recovery."

"Thank you, sir," I whispered.

Edward and I turned and made our way to the back of the classroom and took our seats. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes as I listened to Mr. Banner try to teach his lesson. I could hear everyone whispering to themselves. I could hear the emotions threatening to break through Mr. Banner's facade as he taught. I just laid my head on Edward's shoulder and tried to ignore it all.

The bell finally rang and Edward and I stood up and made our way out of the classroom while everyone else just sat there. Slowly, everyone started coming in. I just turned my eyes away from them and looked out the window. It hurt to see the pain on everyone's faces. I had gone to school with most of these people since kindergarten. Mrs. Goff came in and set her stuff down on her desk.

"Today, we are going to do something a little different," she said softly. "I would like you to take a few minutes and think about what scares you the most. Dig deep into your hearts and find what really scares you. When you are sure you've picked the right thing, I want you to take a few minutes and write out what scares you. If anyone feels comfortable enough to share theirs, I'd love to hear them."

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I opened my notebook and started writing. I knew exactly what I wanted my essay to say. The only sound in the room was the sound of everyone's pencils scratching on their papers as they wrote their own fears.

"I'll go first," said Mrs. Goff. "My greatest fear is that my cancer will come back. I'm scared that my children will have to grow up not knowing how much I truly love them. Who would like to go next?"

"I will," said Angela. I laid my head on my knees as I looked over at her. "I'm scared that my life will mean nothing. I want to go to California and become a movie producer but it's a hard field to get into. I'm scared that I won't be good enough."

"I'm scared that I will never see my brother again," said Austin. "He's in the Army and he's been over seas for the past eighteen months. He's my best friend, you know?"

"I'm scared to lose Bella," whispered Edward as he let a tear fall from his eye. I reached over and wiped it away. "Every night I hold her in my arms and I can feel her slipping away from me. I try to hold on tighter to her but I know that she's …."

"I'm afraid I'm going to die," I whispered through my tears. Everyone turned and looked at me. "I'm having a bone marrow transplant done soon and I'm scared that I'm going to die. I'm not really to die yet. I want so many things in my life, you know? I want to do so much but I don't think I can anymore. I hate that I can't do any of it. I've tried to be strong for Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice, and all of you but I just can't do it anymore. I'm not giving up but I have to just focus on me and Edward right now because that's all I have."

I turned and buried my head in my knees as I sobbed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my back as he let his tears fall. He was the only person who knew how hard it had truly been over the past seven weeks.

The bell finally rang and Edward pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed out of the classroom.

"Bella," said Mrs. Goff. I turned and looked at her. "I know it's scary. I know the fear you feel everyday, but you can do it. Just hang in there, sweetheart."

"How old are you children?" I asked through my tears.

"Olivia is three and Miranda is one," she said with a soft smile.

"Tell me about them," I whispered.

"Olivia loves to dance," she whispered as a tear ran down her face. "She just started ballet lessons during the summer and she loves it. She wears her tutu all the time. Miranda talks all the time. Mostly babbling but every once in a while she says something I understand."

"You're very lucky to have them," I whispered. "Take good care of them."

"I will," she said softly. "I wish…."

"Me too," I whispered.

I turned and pulled Edward out of the classroom. We stopped at my locker and grabbed my stuff before we headed down to the office. We walked right past Mrs. Cope and into Mr. Stevens' office. He looked up and smiled softly.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "It will take a few days to process but you are officially a high school graduate."

"Thank you," I said.

"Sir, I need to take the exiting exam as soon as possible," said Edward.

"I figured as much," said Mr. Stevens. "I will have it here on Friday. Will you be ready?"

"Yes, sir," said Edward. "Thank you."

"Just take care of her," whispered Mr. Stevens. "I would like to see the two of you walk across the stage with the rest of your class."

"I would like that too," I cried softly. I took a deep breath. "Do me a favor?"

"What, sweetheart?" asked Mr. Stevens.

"Make sure Emmett is ok while I'm gone," I whispered. "And Rose, Jasper, and Alice too but make sure Emmett is ok. Don't let him slack off on his work or make himself feel stupid because he's not."

"I promise," said Mr. Stevens.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For everything."

"It's been my pleasure, my dear," he said softly. "I'll be praying for you."

"Thank you, sir," I whispered.

Edward and I turned and made our way out into the hall. We were fixing to head out to the car when I heard the most intense music playing. I pulled away from Edward and ran down to the hall toward it. I stopped in the music room door and watched Peter playing the piano. His fingers were moving across it so fast I could barely see them. He was hitting them so hard, I was afraid he would break his fingers. He finished his song and laid his head on the keys while his shoulders shook.

"Wow, who knew you could play?" I asked. He snapped his head up and turned to me. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Of course, I can play," he snapped as he stood up. "Did you just think I harped on you for my health?"

"Yes," I said. "So you're pretty mad at me, huh?"

"Yeah," he said harshly. "You know, I don't get it. I don't get how you can just quit."

"You think it's easy," I said as Edward came up behind me. "I want nothing more than to stay here and be happy and jolly miss sunshine for everyone but I can't. I just can't do it anymore."

"That's bullshit," snapped Peter. "You …..God, you are the most amazing musicain I have ever seen, Bella, and you are throwing it away."

"No, I'm not," I said as I walked into the room. "Do you think I want this? All I have ever wanted was to be standing on that fucking stage and singing, Peter. I hope and pray that by some miracle, I get to do that but I know the odds are stacked against me. Now, I get to go spend the next two months or more in the fucking hospital."

"Hospital? Why?" asked Peter.

"I've having a bone marrow transplant," I said softly. His face softened as he closed his eyes. "Emmett's donating his marrow so that maybe, I'll live. I'm scared. I don't know that I'm strong enough to go through it but I have to."

"I thought…." trailed off Peter through his tears.

"I know," I said. "I haven't made this easy for anyone. I know that but I'm just so tired of being sick all the time. I want my life back. I want my father back. It's not fair but it doesn't matter because my father is dead and my health is shit."

"You can do it, Bella," said Peter. I rolled my eyes. "You can. Look at what've you done so far."

"It's only going to get harder, Peter," I said. "I know the facts, ok? It's going to really hard. Harder than it's been. I'm going to try so hard to make it but I might not."

"So you're just going into this with a defeatist attitude?" he asked.

"No, I'm going into this with a realist attitude," I said. "I am going to go into this with everything I have but we have to face the fact that I just may not survive. That doesn't mean I'm giving up on life, it just means that I'm embracing it."

"I suppose you're right," said Peter. "So when is the transplant taking place?"

"Probably next few weeks," I said softly.

"Wow, you never do anything the easy way," sighed Peter.

"Where's the fun in that?" I smirked. Peter chuckled and rolled his eyes. "We have to go but take care of Charlotte. Thank her for going to New York with us. I really enjoyed getting to know her."

"I will, Bella," he said. "I've been so proud to be your teacher."

"You're more than a teacher, Peter," I said softly. "You're my friend."

I hugged him before I grabbed Edward's hand and followed him out to the car. We drove down to the hospital and up to Carlisle's office. We only had to wait a few minutes before we were called back. Carlisle came in and hooked up my IV and left me and Edward alone. Edward and I kissed the entire time.

Carlisle came in and took out my IV once my treatment was over. I hugged him before we left. Edward and I went home and I spent the majority of the night in the bathroom throwing up. Edward pulled our blankets off the bed and held me all night. It was moments like this that I had hope that I would survive.


	44. Chapter 44

44

I woke up Friday morning while Edward was in the shower. I slipped out to the kitchen and made him some eggs and toast for breakfast. He had a big day today and I wanted him to get a good breakfast. I still wasn't sure this was the way to go but I could see it in his eyes that he needed to do this for me. So I wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"What's this?" he asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I made you breakfast," I said softly. "You have a big day and you need to eat a good breakfast. Studies show that eating a healthy breakfast increases brain function-"

"Bella, stop rambling. You're going to make me more nervous," chuckled Edward. I smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm nervous for you too."

"It's going to be fine, Bella," said Edward, wrapping his arms around me. "I can pass this test. Then I will be able to focus on you."

"I know," I said softly. "You had better eat."

"Ok," he said. We sat down at the table. "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm just going to hang around the house," I said. "I'm pretty tired so I'll probably go back to bed."

"You didn't seem to sleep very good last night," he said as he ate.

"I didn't," I said. "But I'll get some rest today."

"Ok," said Edward. He finished eating and put his plate in the sink. "I'd better get going. Call the office if you need me, ok?"

"I will," I promised. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he chuckled softly. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said softly.

Edward kissed me once more before he left. I watched from the front window as he drove away. I went into our room and slipped back into the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and fell back to sleep.

I was shaken awake sometime later when I heard someone knocking on the front door. I climbed out of bed and stumbled slightly as I made my way out to answer the door. I pulled the front door open and found Esme standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You and I are going to the spa," she said cheerfully.

"I don't want to," I said.

"Too bad," she smirked. "I have been ordered by my son to pamper you today so you won't sit here all day and worry about him."

"Why am I not surprised," I muttered. "Fine come in and I will go shower and get dressed real quick."

Esme just chuckled as she came in and sat on the sofa. I went into my room and shut the door. She was up to something. I just wasn't sure what. I quickly showered and got dressed. I pulled my pink beanie on my head and made my way out into the living room.

"I'm ready," I said. "Are you going to tell me what you are planning?"

"No," she chuckled. She came over and looped her arm in with mine. "Just trust me."

"Ok," I chuckled. "Let's go get pampered."

"That's the spirit," she chuckled.

I locked up the house as we headed out to her car. I climbed into the front seat and buckled my seatbelt. Esme climbed in behind the wheel and we headed off to the spa. She had a beautiful smile on her face as she drove us through town. Whatever she was planning was making her happy. I guess that's all that really counts right now.

She pulled her car up in front of the spa and we headed inside. We spent all afternoon being pampered. We had massages, facials, pedicures and manicures. It was nice just having that one on one time with her. We were sitting in the chairs while we waited for our nails to dry when I looked over at Esme.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can," she said.

"Was it hard watching Carlisle when he was sick?" I asked. She frowned slightly.

"Yes," she said softly. "I, um, was really scared that I was going to lose him. Edward and Alice were just babies. I was trying to take care of them and be there for Carlisle. He was mean sometimes. He would lash out and call me horrible names when I tried to help him. He was convinced that he could do it alone. I will admit that hurt a lot. I didn't have any family to help me with Edward and Alice. I thought Carlisle was going to leave me. I used to sit on the floor next to his side of the bed and watch him sleep just to make sure he was still breathing. When he finally went into remission, I thought everything would be back to normal but it wasn't for while. He was happy, of course, but our marriage had really gone through a lot. We started marriage counseling and we slowly got our marriage back on track."

"You're so much stronger than I realized," I said softly.

"So are you, sweetheart," said Esme. "It's not easy being eighteen and married. Then you add cancer to the mix and it's even harder but, Bella, you and Edward will be fine. You love each other enough to push through the hard times and make it. It won't be easy but you can do it."

"I know we can," I said. "It's the other's I'm worried about. I know Emmett. If I'm not there pushing him to keep doing his best, then he will quit. Rose will shut down into herself and push everyone away because that's how she copes. Jasper will try to sugar coat it all and make it seem like it's not as bad as it is because he thinks that's the best way to deal with it all. Garrett and Kate will fight because they are stubborn and hard headed and I won't be there to knock since into either of them. Ben and Angela will pretend that nothing is wrong and I won't be there to make sure they know it's ok. Alice will try to control them all but they won't let her."

"Then I'll do it," said Esme. I turned and looked at her. "Bella, you can let me take care of them while you take care of yourself. Besides, that's what mom's do."

"Esme?" I asked. "Would you mind if I called you Mom?"

"No, sweetheart, I wouldn't mind," she whispered. "In fact, I'd be honored to have you as my daughter."

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered.

"You're welcome," she said. "But we have to go."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I slipped my shoes back on.

"Shopping," she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes but got up and followed her out to the car. I knew it was pointless to argue with her. She drove through town and pulled up in front of a small shop called 'Florence's Formal Wear.' I cocked an eyebrow at Esme as we climbed out of the car. She just chuckled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we went inside.

"May I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter. She had short grey hair and friendly eyes.

"Yes, I'm Esme Cullen," said Esme. "I called about the dresses."

"Of course," said the woman behind the counter as she looked over at me. "I'm Florence. You must be Bella."

"Yes, ma'am," I said softly. She smiled.

"Oh, young one, don't call me ma'am," she chuckled. "It makes me feel old."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," she said. "Now I have three dresses for you to try on."

"What do I need a dress for?" I asked Esme as I turned and looked at her.

"It's a surprise," she chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm not telling so suck it up, my daughter."

"Fine," I sighed. "You are a mean Mom."

"I am, aren't I?" she chuckled. "Let's go find you the perfect dress."

I just sighed as I followed her and Florence into the back room. Florence led us to a rack that had three dresses. The first was a god-awful taffeta dress that was orange. It had a fitted bust and started to flare at the waist but the material and the color were wrong for me. The second dress was better but still not my style. It was a halter style dress. It was silk and soft yellow. Next to my pale skin, it would look horrible.

I smiled to myself when I saw the third dress. It was soft blue, Edward's favorite color, silk, strapless dress. It began to flare from under my bust line and fell to my feet. I pulled the dress off the rack and went into the dressing room. I stripped off my jeans and t-shirt. I slid the dress on and stepped out. Esme's face broke out into a huge smile.

"It's perfect," she whispered through her tears.

"Nearly," said Florence. She went out front and came back a few minutes later with a silver silk scarf. "Let's try this."

"Ok," I whispered. She helped me tie the scarf around my head. I turned and looked in the mirror. "Do you think Edward will like it?"

"Yes," said Esme. "But do you?"

"Yes," I said softly. I turned and looked at her. "I do very much."

"Good," said Esme. "Go change. Then we can look for shoes."

"Ok," I said.

I went back into the dressing room and changed into my jeans and shirt again. I grabbed the dress and went back out to the front where Esme and Florence were waiting for me. I quickly found a pair of silver heels with straps. Esme insisted on paying for them even though I protested. I thanked her and Florence for everything.

Esme and I went back out to the car but instead of driving me back to my house, she drove me to her house. I didn't say anything as I followed her into the house. Carlisle was sitting on the couch, reading the paper when we came in.

"Did you girls have fun today?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," chuckled Esme. "We had a lovely day."

"It was nice," I said. "It would be even nicer if you both would tell me what's going on."

"It's a surprise," they said together. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I sighed as I looked over at Carlisle. "I guess we need to go for my treatment."

"Nope," he said. "I am giving you the weekend off."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Because Monday we are going to start the conditioning for the transplant."

"Oh," I whispered. "So you got Emmett's result's back?"

"Yes," said Carlisle. "He's a perfect match and can give you his marrow."

"That's, um, great, I guess," I said softly. "So what happens now?"

"I need you to be at the hospital Monday morning," said Carlisle. "We will start the chemo that afternoon. We will give it to you for seven days. Then I will take the marrow from Emmett and give it to you."

"Great," I whispered.

"Don't think about it right now," said Esme as she looped her arm in with mine. "Let's get you ready for tonight."

"Ok," I whispered through my tears.

"Bella, I…." trailed off Carlisle. "I wish there was another way."

"Me too," I whispered as my tears spilled over. I quickly wiped them away. "Me too but it doesn't matter what we wish, right?"

Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulder and pulled me up the stairs to hers and Carlisle's room. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower while I let my tears fall freely. I knew it would be soon but I guess I didn't think it would be this soon. I felt robbed of time with Edward. I knew he would be at the hospital all the time but we wouldn't be able to touch and make love with each other for the next few months.

I finally managed to stop my tears and I quickly washed up. I turned off the water and dried off. I slid on the panties and strapless bra Esme had forced me to get and pulled on her robe. I went back out to her room. She had changed into a olive green, strapless cocktail dress. She sat me down in front of her vanity and began to fix my make-up for whatever I was doing tonight.

Once she was done, she helped me slip on my dress so that I wouldn't mess up my make-up. I slid my shoes on while she tied the scarf on my head. She hug a set of pearls around my neck and looped her arm in with mine as we made our way downstairs.

Edward was standing by the front door with Carlisle. They were both wearing black tuxedos. He smiled widely when he looked up and saw me. He stepped up to me and pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered through his tears.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You look very handsome. Now tell me what's going on."

"It's a surprise," chuckled Edward. I sighed as he wrapped my arm around his. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said.

Esme and Carlisle insisted on taking our picture. Edward lead me out to his car while Carlisle and Esme climbed into his Mercedes. Edward opened my door and I slid in. He shut the door for me and went around to the drivers side. He started the car and pulled away from the house. He just smiled as he drove through town straight to the school. The parking lot was full of cars. He parked next to Emmett's jeep.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Come find out," said Edward.

He came around and opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. He wrapped my arm around his as we made our way inside. Carlisle and Esme followed us into the gym. I gasped as I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I looked up at Edward, who was fighting his own tears.

"Did you do this?" I whispered.

"No," whispered Edward. "They did."

He pointed to Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Angela, Garrett, and Kate, who were standing in front of the rest of our class. They all had prom dresses and tuxedos on. The gym had been decorated with crepe paper and balloons. They were giving me my senior prom


	45. Chapter 45

45

Edward led me to the others. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get the words to come out through my tears.

"We didn't want you to miss out on prom," whispered Emmett through his tears.

"We know how much you love shit like this," cried Rose. She wiped the tears off her face. I chuckled softly as I just let my tears fall.

"Yeah, cause I'm all for the prom," I cried. "Thank you. You have no idea….. This means so much to me."

"We know it does," said Jasper as he wiped away his own tear. "You clean up pretty good too."

"Gee, thanks, Jas," I whispered.

"You look beautiful, Bella," whispered Jasper.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Well, enough of this," chuckled Alice. "Let's dance."

"Ok," I chuckled.

We all just chuckled as we made our way out to the dance floor. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we started dancing next to our family. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I laid my head on his chest as we danced for the next few hours together. He whispered in my ear that he loved me and I would whisper my love back for him.

After a while, Emmett cut in. Edward just smiled and went to dance with Rose. I wrapped my arms around my brother's neck.

"So I hear you are healthy enough to give me some marrow," I said.

"Yeah," said Emmett. "Who knew?"

"Are you sure you want to do it?" I asked. Emmett rolled his eyes. "I was just asking."

"Bella, when are you going to realize that there is nothing, and I do mean nothing, that I wouldn't do for you?" asked Emmett.

"I know, Em," I whispered. "I just worry about you."

"Well, don't," he said. "You are just to focus on getting better. We will take care of each other."

"Promise?" I asked. "Because if Rose tells me that you burn yourself while cooking dinner or that you ruin the laundry, I'm going to be pissed."

"One time," he muttered.

"I want you to promise me something," I whispered.

"What?" he asked warily.

"I want you to promise me that no matter how scared you get, that you will go college in the fall," I said. Emmett grimaced.

"I'm not smart enough for college," he mumbled.

"Yes, you are, Emmett," I said. "You are one of the smartest people I know. You can do it. If not for yourself then do it for me."

"Bella," he whispered.

"Please, Emmy," I whispered.

"Fine," he whispered. "But if I flunk out, it will be your fault."

"When you succeed, I will take credit," I smirked. He rolled his eyes. "Your eyes are going to get stuck like that."

"Yours haven't," he pointed out.

"Not yet," I chuckled as the song ended. "Thank you, Emmett, for the marrow."

"Anything, anytime," he said.

"I love you, Emmett," I whispered. "I don't tell you enough but I do love you, big brother."

"I love you, too, little sister," he whispered. He kissed my forehead. "I think Jas wanting to dance with you next."

"Ok," I whispered.

I watched as Emmett went over and wrapped his arm around Rose and kissed her check. Jasper came over and held out his hand to me.

"May I dance with my best friend?" he asked.

"I guess I could dance with you," I chuckled. "Just don't step on my feet."

"I step on your feet one time," scoffed Jasper as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved my arms to around his neck. "Remember when we were ten and you and Emmett somehow convinced me and Rose to runaway with you?"

"You mean how you and Emmett convinced me and Rose to runaway with you," I said. "All I remember was us getting about two blocks from the house when Emmett started whining about being hungry and Rose bitching about being bored."

"Sounds about right," chuckled Jasper. "Things were easier then."

"Yeah, it was," I said softly. "No worries."

"Nope," he said. "Just having fun."

"I don't think I know what fun is anymore," I said. "It's been so long since I felt free to just have fun."

"You will again," said Jasper. I rolled my eyes. "You will. I have enough faith for the both of us."

"I hope you're right, Jas. I really do," I said softly.

"You know you are a stubborn pain in the ass," he muttered.

"Yes, but I'm your stubborn pain in the ass," I whispered.

"You really are," he chuckled as the song ended. "I love you, Bella. You will always be my best friend."

"You bet your ass I will," I chuckled. "Promise to let Alice take care of you, Jas. She needs to do that for you, ok?"

"I promise," he whispered. "I wish I could go through this for you."

"I don't," I whispered. "At least I will go into the hospital knowing that my family is ok and that's enough to push me forward for awhile, I think."

"Suppose that's something," said Jasper. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I just…"

"I know, Jas," I whispered. "Me too. I love you, too. Now go dance with your wife."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled.

I watched as he went over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They would be ok. No matter what, they would be ok as long as they had each other. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I said. "I can't believe they would do this for me, for us."

"They love you almost as much as I do," he chuckled. "Almost."

"I love you, too, Edward," I said as I turned into his arms. I laid my head on his chest. "I'm sorry I've been a crazy bitch lately. I know I haven't made this easy for you."

"It's ok," said Edward. "I know this is a hard step for you to take but I think it's worth it."

"I do too," I whispered. "I just don't like not being with you."

"I will be there all the time, Bella," said Edward. "I am not leaving you."

"Do you promise?" I whispered through my tears. "I can't lose you too."

"I promise," he whispered. "You and I are a package deal, love. Where you go, I will follow."

"Where you go, I will follow," I whispered.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to Edward's. He tightened his arms around me as he deepened the kiss. I wove my fingers in his hair and pulled my body closer to him. We heard someone clear their throat behind us and we broke our lips apart and I turned to see Mr. Stevens smirking at us. I felt my entire face turn bright red.

"Well, this is awkward," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "I, um, just got from Olympia, Edward."

"You did?" he asked. I looked up at Mr. Stevens. He handed Edward an envelope. I looked back at Edward as he slowly opened it with shaking hands. He pulled out the paper and read it. He smiled as he looked down at me. "I did it. I passed with 93%."

"You did it?" I asked with a big smile. Edward's smile grew as he nodded his head. I jumped into his arms and he swung me around. "OH MY GOD, YOU DID IT. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, BABY."

"Thank you, Baby," chuckled Edward before he kissed me.

"Congratulations, Edward," said Mr. Stevens. "If it's ok with you, I would like announce it everyone."

"That's fine," said Edward.

Edward tightened his arms around me as we watched Mr. Stevens' make his way over to the stage. He whispered something to Peter before he grabbed the mic and stepped up onto the stage. Peter cut off the music and everyone turned their attention to Mr. Stevens.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the party," he chuckled. Everyone chuckled with him. "As you all know, Bella Cullen will be started the conditioning phase for a bone marrow transplant soon Because of this she has opted to graduate early. Edward took the Washington State High School Exiting Exam today in hopes that he too could graduate early and be able to be there for Bella. I personally took his test to the state office in Olympia as soon as Edward finished. It's my honor and privilege to announce that Edward passed his test with an average of 93%. Hopefully, Edward and Bella will be able to join their graduating class in June when you all walk across that stage."

He stepped off the stage as everyone started cheering for Edward. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all came over and congratulated him for doing so good on the test. In this moment I knew it was the right choice for him to make. I would need him and he was proving that he would do anything to be with me every step of the way. The way we were meant to be.

I excused myself and made my way over to the bathroom. Rose and Alice came with me.

"Are you enjoying the prom?" teased Rose.

"I am," I chuckled. "Thanks for doing this for us. I never thought I would want to go to the prom so badly."

"I couldn't risk getting stuck here by myself," chuckled Rose.

"Yeah, I would have had to listen to her bitch and moan the whole time," chuckled Alice.

"Well, we can't have that," I teased as I looped my arms in with theirs. "I want to dance with my sisters."

"Ok," they chuckled.

The three of us made our way out to the dance floor and started dancing together. It was nice to just be able to laugh again. To feel like laughing one more time. I grabbed one of Rose's hands and one of Alice's hands as we danced. Angela and Kate came over and joined us.

"We want in too," chuckled Kate.

"We always have room for our sisters," I chuckled as a tear slipped down my face.

"Hey, no tears allowed at the prom," said Angela, wiping it away for me.

"They're happy tears," I cried. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just feel really happy right now."

"Good," said Alice.

"We want you to be happy, Bella," chuckled Kate.

"Then promise me that you will take care of each other," I said through my tears. "Make sure those boys don't do anything stupid but when they do, don't be too hard on them, ok?"

"Ok," said Kate.

"I think we can do that," said Angela.

"Yeah," said Alice.

"Well, I make no promises because we all know how Emmett is," chuckled Rose. We all chuckled with her. "But I love him enough to handle it."

"I guess that's as much as I can ask for," I chuckled.

"Hey, is this a girls only dance?" asked Garrett as he came up and wrapped his arms around Kate.

"Or can we join in?" asked Ben as he came up behind Angela and kissed her neck. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose while Jasper pulled Alice into his arms.

"You can defiantly join us," I said.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest as we danced for the next few hours. I could barely hear those around us as we danced. I just listened to Edward's heart beating as we slowly moved our feet together slowly. After a few hours, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

"I'm ready to go home," I whispered. He smiled softly.

"Ok," he whispered. "Let's go."

We told everyone goodnight and made our way out to the car. Edward helped me in and ran around to the drivers side. He climbed in and we headed back home. He parked in the garage and came around and opened my door. He held out his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and he helped me out. He held my hand as we made our way into the house.

We went straight to our room. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the floor. I slid my hands up his chest and pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders and brought my lips down onto his chest. I felt him shudder slightly as he lifted his arms to the back of my dress.

He slid the zipper down slowly and let it drop in a puddle at my feet. He smiled as he looked over my body. I reached down and pulled at his belt. I quickly undid it and his button. I unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor along with his boxers. His erection sprang free and I wanted to taste him.

I fell to my knees and took him into my mouth before he could protest. He moaned and grabbed the back of my head as he thrust his hips into me slightly. I used my tongue on the underside of his cock. I pulled him out and sucked just on the head of his cock before I took him all the way in again. I could feel him starting to tense up as I relaxed my throat. He shuddered as he came down my throat. I swallowed every drop.

Edward pulled me to my feet and laid me on the bed. He kissed me before he moved down and slipped off my shoes, letting them drop to the floor one at a time. He pulled off my bra and tossed it over his shoulder with a chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle with him. He lowered his lips to one of my nipples and my hands went straight to his hair.

Edward sucked on my nipples for several minutes, alternating from one to the other. He started kissing his way down my stomach until he reached the top of my lace panties. He slid them down my legs and tossed them onto the floor. He looked up at me and winked before he lowered his lips to me.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned.

"I love the way you taste, Baby," he moaned.

I just moaned as I felt him thrust his tongue in to me. I lifted my hips, desperately trying to get more of him. Edward moved his mouth to my clit and slid one of this long fingers into me. He curled his finger inside of me as he bit down softly on my clit. I pulled on his hair as my body shook with my climax.

"Fuck, Baby," I gasped. "I need you now."

Edward kissed his way up my body and kissed me hard as he slid his cock into me slowly. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles. Edward started thrusting faster and harder inside of me. Tonight was just about us. It was our need for each other that was feeding into our love making. Edward moved his lips from mine and down to my neck and collarbone, lightly nipping and sucking as he made love to me. I threw my head back into the pillow beneath me as I came again.

Edward rolled us so that I was straddling him. I sat up and started lifting my hips up and down. Edward met me thrust for thrust. His hands roamed from my hips to my breasts and back several times. I could feel my third orgasm starting to build deep inside my stomach as I rode Edward harder. He was bucking his hips up to meet me and I knew he was getting close. I pulled Edward up to me as I came again and plunged my tongue into his mouth. He shuddered as he moaned into my mouth and came with me.

I rolled off of him and laid down next to him as I tried to catch my breath. Edward pulled the blankets up over us and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned his lips down to my ear.

"I love you, my Bella," he whispered. "Forever."

"I love you, too," I whispered as I nestled myself into his arms. "Forever, my love, forever."


	46. Chapter 46

46

"Bella, love, wake up," whispered Edward as he shook my shoulders gently. I groaned and pushed his hand off me.

"Too tired," I whispered. "Need more sleep."

"I know, Baby, but we have to get ready to go," he chuckled. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he chuckled with a big smile. I raised my hand to his check.

"You know I don't like surprises but I'll go because I love you," I chuckled softly.

"Good," he chuckled. "And I love you too. Now, let's go take a shower."

"Ok," I sighed dramatically.

Edward chuckled again as he lifted me out of the bed. He carried me into the bathroom and turned on the water. We stepped in and took our time washing each other. Once we were sure each other was thoroughly clean, we turned off the water and dried off. We went back into our room and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I pulled on a blue sweeter over it and added my black leather boots. I pulled on a blue beanie on my bald head and followed Edward out into the living room. We pulled on our coats and went out and climbed into his car.

He pulled the car out of the garage and headed over to Carlisle and Esme's house. He pulled up in front of the house. Sometime between when we left last night for the prom and this morning, they had put Christmas lights up on the house. Edward and I climbed out of the car and headed up the front porch. Edward chuckled as he opened the door for me. I stepped in and felt my mouth fall open for the second time in two days.

Standing in the corner was a nine foot Christmas tree that had been fully decorated. There were presents spilling out from underneath it and all around the beautiful tree. Carlisle and Esme were standing next to the tree. Esme had the camera in her hand and Carlisle had his arms wrapped around her. They were both smiling in their Christmas sweaters. Emmett and Rose were standing next to them. Emmett had the biggest smile on his face. He had always loved Christmas the most of the two of us. Almost as much as Charlie. Rose wiped the tear away off her face as she smiled at me. Alice was bouncing on her toes in front of Jasper. I swear, I could feel her vibrating from the door. Jasper had his hands on her shoulder in a vain attempt to calm her down but their smiles were so big, I didn't mind her energy.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all yelled together.

"Um, Christmas is more than a month away," I chuckled as Edward shut the door behind us.

"Not here it's not," said Edward, wrapping his arms around me. "We want to be able to celebrate our first Christmas together with you here."

"Oh," I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears.

"See, it wouldn't be Christmas without you here," whispered Edward.

I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest and let my tears fall. Edward tightened his arms around me and held me as my body shook with my sobs. They were giving me Christmas. How could I have ever doubted what they would do for me? They had shown my over and over that no matter how many time I pushed them away, they would always be here for me. I didn't deserve to have such an amazing family.

"It's ok, love," whispered Edward as he rubbed my back. "It's ok."

"They're giving me Christmas," I sobbed.

"We are giving each other Christmas," whispered Edward. I turned and faced my family.

"Thank…you," I sobbed softly. Esme came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she whispered. She pulled away and wiped the tears off my face. "Now, are you ready to open presents? Emmett's been quite impatient."

"Have not," he muttered while I chuckled.

"You know you have, Em," I chuckled. "But I don't have any presents for all of you."

"Yes, we do," chuckled Edward. I turned and cocked an eyebrow at him. "I know how much you hate shopping so I got them some stuff."

"When?" I asked.

"After I got done with the test yesterday," said Edward.

"Oh," I said. "You're kind of sneaky."

"I know," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the others, who were just chuckling.

"I guess we are ready," I said.

Emmett and Jasper went and helped Edward bring in our gifts while I went over and sat on the couch next to Rose and Alice. We quickly passed out presents to everyone. Edward had insisted that we hand them our presents last. Emmett begged us to let him open his gifts first. We all chuckled and agreed.

He smiled like a kid, well on Christmas morning as he started opening his gifts. Carlisle and Esme had gotten several new video games that he had wanted. Jasper and Alice got him some new floor boards for his jeep. Rose gave him some gift cards for iTunes, an new Seahawks jersey, and tickets for a monster truck rally.

Rose went next. Carlisle and Esme had gotten her a very nice set of pans. I had to bit my lip when I caught Jasper's eye. Rose doesn't cook as all. He tried to stifle his chuckled but was less successful than I was. Rose just ignored us. Jasper and Alice got her a gift card to the spa. I thought that was really nice. Emmett got her a diamond bracelet. My brother did good.

Alice went after Rose. Carlisle and Esme chuckled when they gave her a handful of gift cards to her favorite stores. I swear she stopped breathing for a moment as her eyes glazed over. Emmett and Rose gave her some scented lotions and perfume. Alice squealed as she hugged them both. Jasper got her some jade and diamond earrings. Alice melted into her arms as she hugged and kissed him.

Jasper went next. Carlisle and Esme had gotten him several books on the civil war. Jasper was a huge history nerd, I mean buff. Emmett and Rose got him two tickets to the new gallery in Seattle that was showing an exhibit on civil war memorabilia. I swear he started squealing like Alice for a moment. Alice gave him some movies he had been wanting and a ton of new clothes.

Esme went next after Jasper. Emmett and Rose had gotten her a brooch with all of our birth stones on it. She cried and thanked them. Jasper and Alice bought her a new digital camera. Apparently, Esme was quite the freelance photographer. Carlisle bought her a diamond and emerald necklace with matching bracelet. I will admit the man is smooth.

Carlisle opened his gifts next. Emmett and Rose gave him some medical journals. I swear Carlisle's eyes glazed over and the resemblance to Alice was spooky. Jasper caught my eye and I knew he was thinking the same thing. Alice and Jasper bought him a new doctors coat with his name stitched on the pocket, along with some new clothes. I suspect Alice was responsible for those. Esme gave him a new picture for his desk of all of together. He blinked back his tears as he kissed her. I knew he and Esme considered us all theirs.

Edward went next. Carlisle and Esme gave him a guitar. I had been teaching him how to play before we went to New York. Emmett and Rose gave him several CD's he had been waiting to get. Jasper and Alice gave him a gift card to get his car detailed by Jake. It was a sweet thought. I, of course, didn't have anything for him.

"I'm sorry I don't a gift for you," I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You are the greatest gift I've gotten this year," he whispered before he kissed me.

"Gross," chuckled everyone. Edward and I just chuckled as we pulled away.

"Now that you've grossed us all out," snickered Emmett, causing me to flip him off. Which just made everyone laugh. "It's time for Bella to open her presents. Open mine first."

"You're so bossy," I chuckled as I picked up his gift. I tore the paper off and opened the box. I gasped when I saw the diamond pendent laying on the long gold chain. I looked up at Emmett.

"I was cleaning out some of Charlie's things and I found this in his box of keepsakes. I think it was Renee's," he said softly. He wiped the tear from his eye. "They would want you to have it. This way they will be there holding you when I can't be."

"Thank you, Em," I whispered through my tears. He just nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Open mine next," squealed Alice. I picked up her box and ripped off the paper. I pulled off the top and pulled out several pairs of shorts, tanks, t-shirts, and pajama pants. "So you won't have to wear those ugly hospital gowns."

"Ugly?" asked Carlisle.

"Um, yeah," we all said together. He chuckled with us.

"Suppose you're right," he chuckled.

"Thanks, Alice," I said. "They are very nice."

"You're welcome, Bella," she squealed. I just chuckled as I put them back into the box and picked up the box from Rose next. I quickly opened it and pulled out a new iPod touch with 64GB. I looked up at Rose.

"I've already transferred all your music from your old iPod and added some music I know you will love," she said with a big smile. "This way you will still have your music while you are in the hospital."

"Thanks, Rose," I said. "You know not to touch my iPod but I will forgive you this one time."

"Thanks, B," she chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Open mine next," said Jasper. I picked up his gift and opened it and smiled as I pulled out the handful of music composition notebooks. "I expect several new songs when you come home."

"I'll do what I can," I said. "Thanks, Jas."

"You're welcome," he said. Esme and Carlisle came over and knelt in front of me as they handed me their gift. I tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a large photo album. I looked up at them.

"This is something for you to have with you so that you know your family is always with you," said Esme. "I have pictures of all of you, Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, and just about everyone else."

"Thank you," I whispered through my tears. "I love it."

"We love you," whispered Carlisle as he and Esme hugged me.

"Now, it's time for you to open my gift," said Edward. I frowned but took the box from him. He just chuckled and kissed my cheek. I pulled off the paper and opened the box and found a new laptop. I looked up at him. "This is the best laptop in the market. You can do just about anything on this baby, including using IM or chat rooms. I've created a blog for you in case you wanted to write out how you feel during the process."

"Oh," I said softly. "Thank you. I love it."

"I'm glad," whispered Edward. He kissed me and turned to the others. "Open your gifts from us."

I turned and watched as Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Esme all opened their gifts. They pulled out webcams and looked up at Edward.

"Her laptop had a built in webcam," explained Edward. "This way you can see each other and we don't have to risk her getting sick."

"This rocks, Edward," exclaimed Emmett. We all chuckled with him.

"What a great idea," chuckled Esme. "Who knew you were so smart?"

"Gee, thanks, Mom," chuckled Edward, rolling his eyes. He looked down at me. "I have webcams for Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela too."

"You really are smart," I whispered as I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"I try," he whispered.

Edward leaned down and kissed me again, causing the others to groan. We just ignored them all. We cleaned up our mess and spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon enjoying our new stuff. Edward showed me the blog site that he had started for me. He called it 'Bella's Crazy Corner.' The others didn't find it nearly as funny as I did but I thought it fit. My life was crazy right now. No point in hiding it.

Rose had added some killer music to my new iPod including all of my mother's music. I helped Esme cook dinner while the others watched movies in the living room. I loved spending this time with Esme. She was my mother in everyway.

We settled around the table when it was time to eat and enjoyed a nice Christmas dinner. Right now, I wasn't sick. Right now, we were just a family, celebrating a holiday together. Right now was perfect.


	47. Chapter 47

47

I woke up Sunday morning feeling a mixture of contentment and severe anxiety. I was content because I was happily wrapped up in Edward's warm arms. We had come home last night from Carlisle and Esme's and made love for hours before we fell asleep in each others arms. I never wanted to leave his embrace but I knew I would have to sooner or later.

I was anxious because I knew this bubble we had been in for the last two, going on three, days was about to burst. I wasn't ready for that to happen. My time with my family had dwindled down last night and before I was ready, I was hugging them goodnight with tears pouring down my face. It had been hard to let them go but I knew I had to. Edward told me he had made plans for us so last night would be the last time I would see my brothers and sisters, at least face to face for awhile. We would take advantage of the webcams when I felt up to using them. I knew that we would text and IM like crazy but it wouldn't be the same and we all knew it.

I was anxious because I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I knew the facts. I knew what Blake Mallory told me but I didn't know what to expect. That scared me more than anything. I don't like not having control of my life.

"You look like you are doing some pretty heavy thinking," whispered Edward. I smiled softly as I looked over at him.

"I am," I whispered. "I'm scared."

"I know you are," he whispered. "I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be ok but I can't."

"I know," I whispered. I leaned over and laid my head on his chest. "So what are we doing today?"

"Not telling," he chuckled softly. I grimaces as I looked up at him. "But you'll love it."

"I'll love staying here in this warm bed all day better," I chuckled as I climbed over onto his lap. He groaned when my pussy rubbed his rapidly hardening cock. "Now, are you sure you want to go out?"

"God," he moaned as he lifted his hips into me. "Yes."

"Really?" I asked as I leaned up on my knees and slid down slowly on his cock. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of him inside of me as Edward moved his hands to my hips.

"Oh, fuck, Baby," He moaned as I started rocking my hips back and forth slowly. "Faster…..please."

"Tell…me…where we…fuck…are going," I groaned.

"No," he growled as he lifted his hips to meet mine. "It's …a…surprise."

Edward rolled us so that he was hovering over me. He leaned down and kissed me hard as he thrust his cock in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around the back of his and pulled him into me deeper. I could feel my orgasm starting to build deep within me as Edward increased his pace inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as my body shook with my climax. Edward thrust once more inside of me before he came. He pulled his lips away from mine and laid his head on my shoulder as we panted for air.

"Wasn't this better than whatever you have planned?" I chuckled. Edward chuckled softly as he rolled off of me.

"Yes, but we are still going," he chuckled. I pouted causing him to chuckled harder. "Stop pouting and let's go take a shower so we can go."

"Fine," I sighed.

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me out of bed. We went into the bathroom and quickly showered. We went back into our room and got dressed. Edward assured me that jeans and a sweater would be fine. We pulled on our coats and loaded into my car. Edward insisted that I should drive my car since I wouldn't get to drive her for awhile. He told me to head onto the highway toward Olympia so I did.

About an hour later, we pulled into the Olympia city limits. Edward directed me to a small building downtown. I parked my car and we climbed out. Edward went to the trunk and pulled out my guitar. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I let him led me into the small building.

I looked around the room with my mouth hanging wide open. Edward had brought me to a small recording studio. There were album and framed newspaper clippings hanging all over the walls. The door to the back opened and a tall, red headed man with blue eyes came out. He smiled and came right to Edward.

"Edward, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, Nick," he said softly. Edward turned to me. "I would like you to meet my wife, Bella. She's the musician I was telling you about. Bella, this is Nick Harper. He owns this recording studio."

"It's an honor to meet you, Bella," said Nick as I shook his hand.

"You too, Nick," I said softly. I looked back at Edward. "What is going on?"

"You didn't tell her?" asked Nick. Edward chuckled as he shook his head. "Man, you are brave."

"I know," chuckled Edward. "Bella, Nick has agreed to let you record your music."

"What?" I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears. Edward reached up and wiped the few that spilled over away for me. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Baby," he whispered. "I promised I would help you do the things on our list. This is on the list."

"Oh," I cried softly. I turned away from Nick, embarrassed that he was seeing me cry.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella," said Nick. I turned back to him. "Edward told me about the transplant. As a ten year survivor, I was more than willing to help him do this for you."

"You've had a bone marrow transplant?" I asked softly.

"Yes," he said. "I was twenty. Carlisle was my doctor. He saved my life."

"Oh," I whispered. "Was it worth it?"

"Everyday I get to look at my wife makes it worth it," said Nick.

"Good," I whispered. I wiped the tears off my face.

"Now, from what I've heard from your music, you are quite good," said Nick. "Are you ready to make a record?"

"Yes," I said with a soft smile.

"Then let's go," he chuckled.

Edward and I followed Nick to the studio. I couldn't stop the smile that exploded on my face. I was standing in a real recording studio. I took out my guitar and strapped it on, after Nick gushed over it, and made my way into the small glassed in room. I went over and stood in front of the mic. Nick got everything ready in the control booth and we started recording 'When I'm Gone' first.

We spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon recording several of my songs. I swear my face was starting to hurt from smiling so much but I couldn't help it. This had been one of my biggest dreams since I could remember. Of course I don't play my music for this reason but it was still a nice feeling knowing that my songs, my music, were going to be on a CD.

Nick smiled as he signaled for me to hold still after our last run through of my last song. I smiled and held my breath. He chuckled and motioned for me to come into the control room. I took off my guitar and made me way into the room. Edward had a huge grin on his face as he stood up and hugged me.

"Baby, you are a natural. That was amazing," he gushed.

"Thank you. I had so much fun," I laughed. I leaned up and kissed him. "Really, thank you so much."

"Anything for you," he said softly. I turned and looked at Nick, who was smiling and shaking his head.

"Bella, darling, you are a super star," he said. I chuckled as my face turned red. "I'm serious. One day, you are going to be blasted all over the radio and I am going to sit back and gloat about how I told you so."

"I hope you're right," I said.

"If it's ok with you, I would like to send in a copy of your music to some friends of mine in LA," said Nick. My mouth fell open. "I think you have what it takes to go the distance. I know you have a long, hard road ahead of you, Bella, but you can do it. I can't wait to see you standing on some stage sharing your music with the world."

"You really think I'm good enough?" I asked.

"No, I know you are more than good enough," said Nick. He handed me a copy of my CD. "Bella, this is best music I have heard in a long time. This might give you something, other than lover boy here, to fight for. So can I send your CD along to LA?"

"Yes," I said softly. "Thank you, Nick."

"I haven't done anything," he said.

"Yes, you did," I said as my eyed filled up with tears. "You helped me fulfill one of my dreams. That means a lot to me."

"Then you are very welcome, Bella," he said. "I will be praying for your recovery."

"Thank you," I said.

"Nick, thanks, man," said Edward.

"Don't mention it," said Nick. "Take care of her. She's going to need you. Tell Carlisle and Esme that Megan and I said hi."

"I will," said Edward.

Edward and I thanked him again before I packed up my guitar and we headed back out to the car. Edward put my guitar in the trunk and we loaded up. Edward headed down to a small French restaurant. He parked the car and we headed inside. I held his hand while the hostess led us to a small booth in the back. We slid into the same side. As soon as the waiter took our order, I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for today," I whispered softly. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"You don't have to thank me," he said. "The look of joy on your face was thanks enough for me."

"It felt so good to be in that studio," I said. "It felt normal to me, I guess. I hope I get back there someday."

"I'm sure you will," said Edward. "Nick was really impressed with you. In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him gush about a musician like that."

"How did you meet him?" I asked. "Was it through Carlisle?"

"No," said Edward. "Nick was my piano teacher. I started taking lessons from him when I was six. He was a student at the Chicago Institute of the Performing Arts. He was looking for a part time job so Esme hired him to teach me the piano. I took lessons with him until he got sick when I was eight. He was like my big brother in a lot of ways. But when he got sick, he couldn't teach me anymore. He went through the chemo for a few months before he did the transplant. That's how he met his wife, Megan. She was his donor."

"What?" I asked.

"Yep," he said. "She was from Florida. She had sighed up to be a marrow donor and happened to be a match to Nick. About a year after the transplant, the hospital brought them together to meet face to face for the first time. It was love at first sight. They were married a year later. That was seven years ago."

"That's so sweet," I said. "So what brought them to Olympia?"

"Megan got a job with a local law firm. It was too good to pass up so they moved. Nick started his record company. He mostly records small tracks for people wanting to sing happy birthday to their moms or wives. He doesn't do it for the glory. He does it because he loves music. Almost as much as you do."

"Or you," I pointed out.

"True," chuckled Edward.

Our waiter brought our food out so we talked more about the recording session while we ate. I felt like I was high. I guess I was in a way. I was high on life, as cliché as that sounds. Today had been a perfect day. We finished eating and paid our check. We loaded into the car and headed back to Forks.

I pulled my car into the garage and followed Edward into the house. He led me straight to our room. He peeled off my clothes and quickly removed his own. We fell into the bed and made love slowly all night. This would be the last time we could be together like this for a long time. I know Edward was making it last as long as we could. We savored each other's bodies and souls. Our journey together was fixing to hit a road bump but as our bodies came together, I vowed to myself to do everything I could to make it through all the pain. I just hoped my body was strong enough.


	48. Chapter 48

48

I woke up the next morning before Edward did. I slipped out of bed and pulled on his t-shirt from the day before. I could smell him on it. I wrapped my arms around my body as I slowly made my way through the house. I took my time taking in everything. It seems like it was just yesterday that Edward had surprised me with this house. Now I was leaving it. I knew it would be here when I came back, and I was determined to come back to the house that I shared with Edward, to go into the hospital and fight for my life. It felt like all I did was fight for my life anymore.

I started in the kitchen. I ran my hands over the granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. I could see Edward standing in front of the stove as he made me countless bowls of soup. I chuckled to myself as I made my way from the kitchen into the living room. I went over and looked at the framed snapshots sitting on the shelves.

I picked up my favorite picture. It was of me and Edward. We were sitting on the porch. He had his arms wrapped around me and I had a big smile on my face. My hair was floating down my back and shoulders. I let a tear fall as I set the picture back onto the shelf. There were numerous other photos of me and Edward. There were also pictures of me with Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

I picked up the picture of me and Charlie from homecoming. He was placing the tiara onto my head with the biggest smile on his face. I hugged the picture to my chest as I made my way from the living room to our music room. I set the photo down on the piano and pulled out my cello.

I sat down on the piano bench and set the cello between my legs. I closed my eyes as I let my bow slide across the strings.

"_Daddy, where are we going?" I asked from my place in the backseat of the car. Charlie just chuckled softly._

"_We're going on an adventure," he chuckled._

"_Are we hunting for bears?" asked Emmett excitedly._

"_Why would we hunt bears?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my twin brother. _

"_Cause it would be cool," scoffed Emmett._

"_Well, as cool as hunting bears would be, Emmett, we aren't going hunting," chuckled Charlie. "Just be patient. We will be there soon."_

"_Fine," pouted Emmett. I rolled my eyes again ."Dad, Bella rolled her eyes at me again."_

"_Bella, don't roll your eyes at Emmett," said Charlie._

"_You are such a baby," I snapped at Emmett._

"_Isabella," said Charlie. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "You know, Bella, you should be nicer to Emmett. One day, you are going to need him."_

"_I don't need anyone but you, Daddy," I said. _

"_Aw, Honey, you will always need Emmett," sad Charlie. "No matter what he will be watching out for you."_

"_Yeah, Bella," whispered Emmett. I saw the sadness on his face and I immediately felt bad. "You'll always be my sister. No matter how mean you are to me."_

"_I'm sorry, Emmy," I whispered. "You're the best brother."_

"_You're the best sister, Belly," he said._

I could feel my tears pouring down my face as I finished my song. I felt my cello being pulled from my hands and opened my eyes to see Edward knelling in front of me. He laid the cello on the floor and pulled me into his lap.

"It's ok, love," he whispered.

"I can't do it," I sobbed. "I can't leave you, Edward."

"You're not leaving me," he whispered. "You are going into the hospital to finally get better. I will be there everyday, Baby. When you are ready, I will bring you back to this house. To our home."

"Do you promise?" I cried. "Do you promise to bring me home?"

"I promise," he cried softly. "I promise you, love."

"I love you so much, Edward," I cried as I clung to him. "Please don't stop loving me."

"I will never stop loving you," he whispered. "Never, Bella. You and I will be together forever."

I buried my head into his neck and just let my tears fall. Edward tightened his arms around me and rubbed my back as we cried together. This was going to be the biggest challenge of our young marriage. I tried to have faith that we would be able to push through this but I knew the odds weren't in our favor. Just the fact that we were eighteen automatically lowered the odds for us but Edward had proven over and over that he is dedicated to us. He had proven that no matter what, he is going to be here for me but would he be able to handle our forced separation? That would be the true test to our marriage.

After several minutes, Edward and I stood up. I grabbed the photo of me and Charlie from the piano and followed Edward back to our room. Edward didn't say a word as I laid the photo on the bed. We went into the bathroom and took a slow shower together. We weren't in a hurry today. But eventually we had to turn the water off and dry off.

We went back into our room. I pulled on a pair of the pajama pants that Alice had bought for me. They were blue and white plaid. I added a white t-shirt and a blue sweater. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed the photo of me and Charlie. I let my tears fall as Edward picked up my suitcase from beside the door.

"You ready?" he asked softly.

"I guess," I whispered. I looked around our room one more time before I looked back at him. "Let's go."

"Ok," he whispered.

Edward wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest as he led me out of our room. We went out to his car and I climbed into the front seat and wrapped my arms around myself as I let my tears fall. It was even harder than I thought it would be to leave our home knowing it would be weeks before I would be back. Edward put my bag into the backseat before he climbed into the front seat. He started the car and we pulled out of the garage. He moved his hand to my thigh as we drove to the hospital.

I moved my hand down and gripped his hand tightly in mine. I needed to touch his skin while I still could. It wasn't just a want. It was a need that we both had right now. Edward parked his car in the parking lot and I reluctantly let go of his hand. We climbed out of the car and I quickly moved to Edward's side. I grabbed his hand as he pulled my suitcase from the backseat. He pulled his hand from mine and quickly wrapped it around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him as we made our way into the hospital.

Carlisle was waiting for us in the lobby. I could see the guilt written all over his face. I knew he was thinking that he somehow failed me. I knew I should try and make him feel better but right now, I couldn't. I didn't blame him but I just couldn't even make out a word through my tears.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Carlisle.

"No," I sobbed softly. "I…no."

"I know, Honey," he whispered. "Edward, you need to head down to conference room four. They are waiting for you. They will go over everything with you and help you scrub up before you come to Bella's room, ok?"

"Ok," whispered Edward. He turned to me and brought his hands up to my face as he let his tears fall. "I'll see you in a while, ok?"

"Ok," I cried. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered. Edward kissed me again before he pulled out of my arms and walked away. Carlisle came over and wrapped his arms around me as I let my tears fall freely.

"It's ok, sweetheart," he whispered. "He's going to be fine."

"I know," I whispered. I wiped the tears off my face. "I know you will take care of him for me."

"I promise," said Carlisle. "Now let's get you up to your room and get you settled."

"Ok, Carlisle," I whispered.

Carlisle kept his arm around my shoulder as we made our way over to the elevator. We rode it up to the sixth floor. The doors opened and we stepped out of the elevator. Carlisle lead me down the hallway to a large room about halfway down. I stopped outside of the room and took a deep breath before I followed him in. The walls were stark white and boring. The hospital bed was sitting in the middle of the north wall of the room. There was a small sofa in the corner that was covered in plastic. Carlisle placed my bag on the counter next to the sink and looked around before he turned back to me.

"I know it's not much," he said softly.

"I suppose I'll get used to it," I said as I sat on the bed. It wasn't very comfortable. "Bed kind of sucks."

"I'm sure it does," chuckled Carlisle as a black haired woman came into my room. "Bella, this is Chloe Watts. She will be your nurse while you are here. Chloe, this is my daughter in law, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," said Chloe with a big smile.

"You too," I said softly.

"Well, the first thing I am going to do today, Bella, is start a central venous line," said Carlisle. "I will place it in your chest. It will keep up from having to stick you over and over when we need to get blood samples and give you medication, ok?"

"Ok," I said. "Will it hurt?"

"I don't think so," said Carlisle. "It will pinch a bit but I don't think it will be any worse than your chemo sticks."

"Oh," I said. "Ok."

I pulled off my sweater and laid it on the end of the bed. Carlisle came over and got my central venous line put it. It didn't hurt but it was very uncomfortable. It pinch and pulled. Plus it felt uncomfortable but I hoped it would be better than getting stuck over and over with a needle.

Chloe left after taking my first round of blood samples. I pulled out my laptop and logged onto the blog site that Edward had started for me.

_**Day 1**_

_**Today I entered the hospital that would be my home for the next several weeks.  
I already hate it. My room is boring and bland. Hopefully it will grow on my  
because right now, I can't stand it. I found it was harder than I was expecting  
to leave my home this morning. It went deeper for me than just leaving the  
house I shared with my husband. It was leaving a huge part of myself behind. **_

_**I will be starting the conditioning phase of the transplant process in just a few  
hours. I'm nervous about what I will be going through. I know I've spent the  
last eight weeks going through chemotherapy but this will be more intensive.  
I hope I can handle it.**_

I posted the blog and shut my laptop as Chloe came in with Edward following her. They were wearing a yellow paper looking gown and a mask over his mouth and nose. They had a pair of gloves on their hands and slippers on their feet. I hated not seeing all of his face but at least I could still see his gorgeous eyes.

"Hey," I said. "You look handsome."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "I feel like an evil scientist."

"You look like one too," I chuckled softly as I rolled onto my side so that I was facing him. He pulled a chair up to the side of my bed.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the central venous line.

"It's a central venous line," said Chloe as she injected something into it. "This is an antibiotic to help fight off any infections that might try to set it. Dr. Cullen will be back in a little while to start your chemo treatment. Lunch will be here in about an hour. Do you need anything else?"

"No," I said. "Thanks."

"Let me know," she said. She turned to Edward. "I know that right now her system isn't very weak but don't take off your protection gear. It's good for you to get used to wearing it and it will keep the room cleaner, ok?"

"Ok," said Edward. Chloe just nodded before she left us alone. Edward looked over at me. "Were you on your blog site?"

"Yes," I said. "I figured this was a good time to get started on it."

"I think it will help you and maybe others," said Edward.

"Maybe," I said softly.

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand while we talked about my blog site. He mostly talked while I just listened to the sound of his voice. I managed to eat part of my lunch but honestly, my nerves were dancing in my stomach.

Carlisle came in a couple hours later, dressed like Edward, and started my first intensive chemo treatment. He stayed with us and told us about the others calling. They had all called Carlisle asking him how I was doing. He told me he assured them I was fine.

It took a couple hours for my treatment to run it's course. It didn't take long for the effects of the intensive treatment to hit me. It wasn't that different than what I had been experiencing over the last several weeks but I knew it was only starting. Edward held me while I threw up everything I had managed to eat for lunch. Carlisle cleaned my face and washed the back of my neck.

I spent the rest of the day dealing with the pain and nausea. I held onto Edward and reminded myself that it was worth it.


	49. Chapter 49

49

EPOV

I rolled over in my bed and sighed. I had been awake all night. The bed felt so empty without Bella. I guess it was. I hated having to leave her last night. Her first day of conditioning had been rough on her. Her body was already so weak from eight weeks of constant treatments. I hated watching her suffer.

I climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried off and quickly pulled on my jeans and t-shirt. Today was going to be even harder than yesterday was for her. I went out to the kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast and went out to the car.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever today. I had talked to Emmett last night when I got home. I could hear the fear and pain in his voice but I tried to reassure him that everything was ok. I hope he believed me.

I parked my car in the parking lot and headed into the hospital. I had spent nearly an hour talking with Bella's transplant team yesterday about just what to expect through the progress. It wasn't anything I hadn't heard before. I knew it was going to be hard but I also knew that I had no idea what to really expect. This was foreign territory for both me and Bella.

I rode the elevator up to the sixth floor and scrubbed up as quickly and thoroughly as I could. I hated that I couldn't touch her without the gloves on. I hated that I couldn't hold her without all the protection gear on but I understood why I had to wear it. It was the only way I could be near her and keep her safe from my germs.

I made my way down to Bella's room. She was sleeping when I entered her room. Carlisle was taking a blood sample. He looked up at me.

"How's she doing?" I whispered.

"She's ok," he whispered through his mask. "She had a rough night but she did ok. Are you ok?"

"I suppose," I whispered. I pulled a chair up to the side of her bed.

"I know it's hard, Edward," he whispered. "But it'll be worth it."

"I hope so," I whispered.

Carlisle picked up the vials on the bed and walked out of her room. I picked up Bella's hand in mine and held it while I watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. Her brow creased slightly and I knew she wasn't having a good dream.

"No….Edward…don't leave me…please," she muttered in her sleep.

I felt my heart break with just the thought that she would think I would ever leave her. I leaned down and to her ear.

"I will never leave you," I whispered.

Bella sighed softly and her face relaxed as she continued to sleep. I spent the next couple hours just watching her sleep. Everyone once in awhile she would mumble my name or ask me to stay. I just reassured her that I wasn't going anywhere. It was the only think I knew to do right now. I just had to reassure her that I would be here for her.

I was sitting with my head on her bed when I felt her pull her hand out of mine. I lifted my head and looked up at her. She was watching me with soft smile on her face.

"Hey," I whispered. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok," she said, adverting her eyes from mine. I knew the truth but I wouldn't mention it. It would just cause us to fight. She looked back over at me. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Crappy," I chuckled softly. She smiled softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," whispered Bella. "Did you talk to Emmett last night?"

"Yeah," I said. "He's ok. I think he still pretty scared but I tried to reassure him that you were doing ok."

"I'm sure he's driving Rose crazy," chuckled Bella.

"Why don't you talk to him on your webcam?" I asked. "That way he can see you are ok."

"Ok," she said with a soft smile.

I brought her laptop over to her and got it set up for her while she sent Emmett a text letting him know she was getting on the cam. A few minutes later, his goofy face filled her screen. I could tell he was at school.

"Hey, Em," she said softly.

"Hey, Bells," he said. "You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks," she chuckled. "I feel like crap. You look horrible."

"I know," he chuckled. I leaned back in my seat and watched them. "Everyone in trig says hi."

"Oh, ok," chuckled Bella. Her face was so much brighter when she smiled. "Hey, everyone. Are you having fun?"

"NO," they all chuckled from the background.

"They lie," chuckled Emmett. "So how was the first day?"

"It was hard," said Bella. "I feel so much worse than I have been. When are you coming to donate?"

"Next Monday," said Emmett.

"Are you scared?" asked Bella.

"No," said Emmett, quickly.

"Liar," said Bella. Emmett chuckled softly.

"I'm scared that I won't be able to help you, Bella," said Emmett. "I can take the procedure."

"You are helping me, Em," said Bella as the bell rang on the Emmett's end. "I guess you have to go now."

"I guess," said Emmett sadly.

"I'll text you later, ok?" asked Bella as a tear fell down her face.

"You had better," chuckled Emmett. "Love you, sis."

"Love you, too," she whispered. "Now, go learn something new."

"Yes, ma'am," chuckled Emmett. "Edward, take care of my sister."

"I will," I said. Bella shut off the camera and closed her laptop. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "It helped to see him but at the same time, it makes it harder. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," I said as Chloe came in with Bella's breakfast.

"I hope you are hungry," she chuckled as she set the try down after I moved the laptop.

"Not really," said Bella. "But I'll try."

"Good girl," said Chloe. She looked over at me. "Your father had instructed me to tell you to go get something to eat or else."

"I ate before I came in," I said.

"He said you would say that and told me to tell you that a piece of toast is not a real breakfast," smirked Chloe.

"Busted," chuckled Bella. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll eat later," I said.

"Go eat, Edward," said Bella. I closed my eyes. "Please? I'm going to need you at full strength later."

"Fine," I said. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said.

I got up and made my way out into the hall. I found Carlisle standing against the wall out side of her room with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes as I pulled off my gown, mask, and gloves.

"I should have known you would be listening."

"I promised her I would take care of you, Edward," said Carlisle. "Come on. Let's go grab some food from the wonderful cafeteria."

"Ok," I chuckled.

I followed down to the elevator. We made our way down to the cafeteria and grabbed some breakfast. He kept shoving food onto my tray until I reminded him that I was a big boy capable of taking care of myself. He just chuckled and stopped. We paid for our food and found a table in the back.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"You know me too well," he chuckled as we ate. "I've been thinking about Bella's care."

"Ok," I said. "What about it?"

"Well, I know I said she would be here for the next four to eight weeks but really that's a bit of a stretch. That would mean that we've had a lot of complications. I don't foresee any but I needed her to be prepared for the long run. I think I can get her home no later than two week post-transplant but there are a few things we will need to do at your house."

"Like what?" I asked.

"We need to have a ventilation system put in," said Carlisle. "It will help keep the house sterile and she can recover at home once she has mostly engrafted."

"Ok," I said quickly. "I'll get it set up."

"I'll take care of it," said Carlisle. I went to protest but he stopped me. "No, your mother and I are doing this, so end of discussion. Now, once she goes home, she's still going to have to stay cut off from the others for at least a few weeks but I think it will be easier for her to recover at home versus here in the hospital."

"I think so too," I said softly. "When you talk about complications, what do you mean exactly?"

"We have to watch for infection, fever, but mostly for Graft-versus-Host disease," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Basically, when we give her the new marrow, the healthy cells sometime see it as foreign and will attack it in order to protect her. I don't see that happening but we will be watching for it, just in case," said Carlisle. "Now, let's talk about you."

"What about me?" I asked, leaning back in my seat. "I'm fine."

"Edward, I love you, son, but that's a load of shit," said Carlisle. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No," I said.

"Edward, you have to take care of yourself in order to be here for Bella," said Carlisle.

"Look, I know, ok," I said. "It's not like I didn't try to sleep but I can't sleep without her. I felt so out of place. I'm going to take care of myself. I'm going to eat and try to sleep but until I get my wife home, I can't guarantee that I will."

"Ok," he said. "But if it gets to bad, then I will give you something to help, ok?"

"Ok," I said.

"Good," he said. "Now, let's get back up to that wife of yours. It's about time to start her treatment."

"Ok, Dad," I said.

I followed Carlisle back up to Bella room. We both scrubbed up and went in. She closed her laptop as we came in. Carlisle started her next treatment and left us alone. Bella drifted off to sleep for a while but woke up as she screamed when the pain hit her stomach.

For the rest of the day, I tried to make it better for her. I held her while she was sick. I rubbed her back, washed her face. I talked to her to try to distract her from the pain and nauseas but I don't think it helped at all. Eventually, she passed out from pure exhaustion. I watched her sleep until I was kicked out by Chloe.

I went home and changed into my pajamas. I logged onto my computer and pulled up her blog site.

_**Day Two**_

_**I want to die. Ok, not really but my entire body hurts.  
I've been dealing with the soreness for weeks but this  
was different. Every inch of my body hurts. I had  
nightmares all night about being left alone. I know  
you are reading this, Edward, but you already knew  
about the nightmares anyway. **_

_**I talked to my brother today using a webcam. Hi,  
Emmett, go do your homework. He put on a brave  
face but I could see the pain. **_

_**Oh, got to go now. Starting treatment number  
two now. This is worth it all, right? I really hope so. **_

I shut down my computer and crawled into our bed. I let my tears fall freely as I hugged Bella's pillow to my chest. God, please, let this be worth it.


	50. Chapter 50

50

BPOV

I groaned as I rolled over in the most uncomfortable bed in the world. No, the universe. If there were beds made of rocks from other planets, I'm sure that they would be more comfortable than this one. How was I supposed to rest after being sick to the point that I was nearly catatonic on a bed that squeaked every time I moved. Yeah, so not happening.

I finally gave up on even trying to get any more sleep for today. I sighed and opened my eyes. I looked around at my prison. I mean, my hospital room. It felt more like a prison than a hospital room. I was on day five of conditioning. I only had three more days, including today, of the gut wrenching chemotherapy left before I would actually get the marrow that Emmett was giving me. Or at least I hoped that I was only going through a couple more days. Carlisle had been taking so much blood from me to check my levels that I was surprised I was still alive.

The door to my room opened and I looked over to see Edward coming in, dressed in his mad scientist gear. I could tell that he still wasn't sleeping very much based on the dark circles under his eyes that I'm sure matched mine.

"Hey, handsome," I said. "You look tired."

"So do you, beautiful," he chuckled softly. "Still not sleeping very good?"

"No," I said as I adjusted my position. It took so much effort just to move right now. "This bed is so uncomfortable. I miss our bed."

"I know," he said sadly. "Has the man been in yet?"

"No," I chuckled. Edward and I had started referring to Carlisle as the man. Privately, of course. "He's hasn't been in to torture me yet but the day is still young."

"I don't torture you, Bella," teased Carlisle as he came in. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward. We both knew the truth. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over forty-seven times by an eighteen wheeler," I said.

"So pretty bad?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm tired and my entire body hurts, Carlisle. All of it hurts. I have never hurt this badly."

"Ok, I'll get you something for the pain," he said softly. "The good news is that chemo is working. The tests are showing a dramatic decrease in cancerous marrow."

"That's good," I said. "Does that mean I can do the transplant soon?"

"Hopefully," said Carlisle. "We need get rid of the rest of it but hopefully we will with the next three days of conditioning. If we can, then Emmett can come in Monday morning, I'll torture him for awhile so I can take his marrow out," smirked Carlisle. I rolled my eyes. "Then I can bring it in here to you."

"Don't talk about torturing Emmett," I scolded.

"You know I was teasing," said Carlisle.

"I don't care," I said. "I don't like talk like that."

"Fine," he said. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Thank you," I said as I tried to readjust my position on the bed again. "I am filing a formal complaint with the hospital about these piss poor beds."

"Go ahead," chuckled Carlisle as he took yet another handful of blood samples from me. "It won't help but feel free to complain."

"Seriously, they suck big time," I grumbled. "I need to get out of this bed."

"You can get up," said Carlisle. I tried to push myself up but my arms gave out.

"Here I've got you," said Edward. He grabbed my arm gently and helped me sit up on the side of the bed. I hadn't been up much in the past few days. It took too much energy. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I stretched slightly then winced as my entire body protested. "Fuck, everything hurts."

"Why don't you walk around your room for a minute," said Carlisle. "Stretch out a bit."

"Ok," I said.

Carlisle held onto my other arm so that he and Edward could help me off the bed. I was a little dizzy. They held on to me as I walked from the bed to one of the other chairs. I sat down in the chair and tried to blink my tears back. My legs felt like they were on fire. My back hurt. My stomach muscles were screaming in protest. I gave up trying to stop my tears from falling.

"It's ok," whispered Carlisle, rubbing my back.

"How is it ok?" I cried. "I feel like my body is going to explode with pain. How is that ok?"

"I know it hurts, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm going to get you some pain killers, ok?"

"Ok," I sobbed softly.

Edward lifted me up and sat down with me on his lap. I laid my head on his chest and let my tears fall. I missed the skin to skin contact I had with him. I missed feeling his hands rubbing out the soreness in my body. Edward started humming from behind his mask as I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up sometime later when I heard Edward and Carlisle talking. They had moved me back to my bed. My body still ached but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to them.

"I know it's hard, Edward," said Carlisle. "But she's doing remarkable."

"She can't take much more," said Edward thickly. I could almost hear the tears falling down his face. "Dad, please tell me this is going to work."

"I can't promise you anything, son," said Carlisle. "I want to be able to tell you that everything is going to be perfect but I can't. Until we give her the marrow and it starts to engraft, we just don't know. Even then we won't know anything for awhile."

I tuned them out as I silently let my tears fall again. I hated that I was hurting them. Edward had been nothing but supportive of me since the day we met. His faith that I would survive had never wavered in the past eight plus weeks but I could hear it now. He was losing faith that the transplant would work. I wanted to tell him that it would be ok but we would both know it would be a lie. There were no guarantees that I would make it through this.

I heard the door open and close. I rolled over and saw that Carlisle and Edward had both left. I pulled the bedside table over and sat up in my bed. I opened my laptop and signed into the blog site while I picked at the food they had left for me. I wasn't very hungry.

_**Day 5**_

_**Once upon a time in a land far, far, away, there lived  
a young girl named Bella. She lived in the land of  
**_'_**It's never going to happen to me.' In 'It's never  
going to happen to me', there was nothing bad. No  
pain, no fear, no cancer. There were no chemotherapy  
appointments or nights spent clutching the toilet  
for hours instead of going to the mall or just having fun.  
In this land, there was nothing but happiness and joy.  
No, we weren't on drugs. We were high on life until  
the day that the evil dictator (Em, stop laughing at the  
word dictator), LEUKEMIA took over the land.**_

_**In a moment, or many small moments, the young girl  
Bella's entire life changed. She went from being the  
happy, carefree cheerleader, with the awesome blue  
streaked hair ( You know it was awesome, Jas), and  
became the scared, frightened, lost girl with a pale  
bald head and bruises on her arm from her many  
chemo sticks. **_

_**She tried to be happy and carefree as she put on a brave  
face and told everyone how she was going to beat  
the evil LEUKEMIA (Yes, Rose, I have to use caps.  
*sticks tongue out*) but she was hiding just how scared  
she really was. She was hiding her fear that each day  
might be the last she got to spend with her devastatingly  
handsome, husband ( Love you, Baby).**_

_**Yes, the only good thing to have come along for the young  
Bella is her prince charming(Ali, calm down. I love you too.  
You too, Mom and Dad). He has tried so hard to make the  
young Bella feel normal but she isn't anymore. No matter  
what happens with the transplant, she will always be the  
girl with cancer. **_

I quickly posted blog and looked back at some from the past few days. I was surprised to see that people had responded to them. I clicked on the one from the first day.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I came across you blog and was moved by the honesty you  
put into each word. I am currently fighting a battle with  
ovarian cancer. I wish you the best of luck with the transplant. **_

_**Sabrina, Houston, TX.**_

"Hey, what are you looking at?" asked Edward as he came into my room. I wiped the tears off my face.

"Did you know that people had responded to my blog?" I asked.

"No," he said. "What do they say?"

"Come read them," I said. I scooted over so he could sit with me and look at the screen.

_**Bella,**_

_**My name is Tricia. I am thirteen years old. I live in Chicago.  
I was just diagnosed with a brain tumor. I'm scared. I came  
across your blog when my doctor at the Children's hospital  
suggested Caringbridge as a blog site to express my fears. I  
thought it was only for old people until I saw your blog. I  
wish you the best of luck with your transplant. They told me  
I was going to have to have an operation to remove the  
tumor. Will you please pray for me? I'm really scared right  
now. **_

_**Tricia**_

"She's just a baby," I whispered through my tears.

"Yes, she is," whispered Edward as I clicked over to Tricia's page. I hit the tab to send her a private message.

_**Dear Tricia,**_

_**I'm sorry to meet you this way. It's not the way I would have liked  
to meet you. You seem like a really strong girl. I don't know what  
your situation is but let me tell you about me. My name, as you know,  
is Bella. I am eighteen years old. I have Leukemia. I was diagnosed  
nearly nine weeks ago. I live in Forks, Washington. It's this small,  
wet, cold town. I have a really cool twin brother named, Emmett.  
He's the best. He can be really annoying but he would do anything  
for me. He's giving me some of his bone marrow. **_

_**My husband is Edward. I met him just a few days before I was diagnosed.  
He's my life source right now. I couldn't do any of this without him.  
My best friends are Rose, Jasper, and Alice. Rose is married to Emmett.  
Jasper and Alice are married. They are wacky and crazy but I love them.  
What about you? Any brothers or sisters? **_

_**I am a lover of music. It's the food for my soul. My dream is to one day  
have my music pouring out over the air waves. I also love fixing cars. I  
have a 1960 Ford Mustang. She's incredible. What about you? What  
are your hobbies? I will pray for you, Tricia. I'm here if you want to talk.**_

_**Bella**_

I sent the message and shut my laptop. I rolled over and laid my head on Edward's chest and let my tears fall for Tricia, Sabrina, and all the people like us, who were suffering everyday for a chance to be normal.

I'm not sure how long I had been crying into Edward's chest when the door to my room opened again. I peeked through my lashes and saw Carlisle coming in with my chemo treatment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he noticed my tear stained face.

"Some people have been responding to her blog," whispered Edward. "There was a girl named Tricia with a brain tumor. She's only thirteen."

"Oh," whispered Carlisle.

"She's a baby," I whispered softly. "She's barely begun to spread her wings and now she's going to face the biggest struggle of her life."

"We'll have to pray that she can overcome the tumor and live a fill life," whispered Carlisle.

"Yeah," I whispered as a tear slipped down my face. "Are you ready to start my treatment?"

"Yes," whispered Carlisle.

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward slid off the bed and Carlisle got my treatment started. They made small talk while the chemo ran through my system. My mind wandered to Tricia as they talked around me. I hoped that she had a supportive family around her like do.


	51. Chapter 51

51

_**Bella,**_

_**Thanks for the message. It's nice to have someone who understands,  
even if you do live on the other side of the country. I have two brothers,  
both younger. Ashton is ten. He's annoying but I love him. He's really  
struggling with my 'condition', as my mother keeps calling it. I wish  
she would just call it what it is, A tumor. Jack is seven. He doesn't  
really understand what is going on except that I feel like crap all  
the time. I think he knows more than what he is saying but he's  
not the type to make a big deal out of things, you know? **_

_**My parents are Martin and Denise. They own a small dry cleaning  
business here in Chicago. I hate how hard this has been on them.  
They fight all the time. My dad thinks we should get a third opinion  
before they cut my head open and start playing with my brain. My  
mom thinks we should go forward with the operation and hope for  
the best. I would rather not do either but I guess I don't have a choice.  
Either way my life as I know it is over. **_

_**It's really cool that you love music. Do you play anything? I love music  
but I have zero talent. My true passion, or food for my soul as you put it,  
is writing. I hope to one day write the great American Novel. Who knows  
if I will ever be able to write again after the surgery. They told me that  
with where the tumor is located that I would more than likely lose my ability  
to walk, talk, write, be a normal thirteen year old. Fun, right? Yeah, not so much. **_

_**How do I go on with my life knowing that I might die? No one will answer  
that for me. My mother keeps telling me that I'm not going to die. She says  
**_'_**Tricia, you have to have a positive attitude.' It takes so much control for me  
not to roll my eyes and scream at her to leave me the hell alone. I know she  
needs to believe this but I'm not stupid. I know that I may die. I know that no  
matter how hard I try, I just may not make it to see my next birthday. **_

_**I suppose I should end my ramblings now. Thanks again for letting me talk  
your ear off, err screen off. Take care, Bella. **_

_**Tricia**_

I smiled slightly as I read her words. She's sounds so much more mature than the average thirteen year old. I clicked on the reply button on my screen and sat up in the bed.

_**Tricia,**_

_**I wish I could tell you how to go on with the rest of your life knowing that you  
may die, but honestly, I don't really know. For the first several weeks that I was  
sick, I put the fake smile on my face and pretended that everything was going to  
be ok. I really believed it at first. I mean, I wasn't supposed to get sick. I wasn't  
supposed to be going through hell. I was a cheerleader, damn it. But here I am  
fighting for my life in a clean room, hoping and praying that by some miracle  
that the marrow takes and I live. **_

_**I know, I'm not really that much help, am I? I just don't want to be another person  
who tries to sugar coats things for you. I'm sure you are getting enough of that. I  
know I did. It took a pretty major breakdown, and fit throwing by me, for my friends  
and family to understand that I might not be strong enough to make it through. **_

_**I will tell you this, be glad that you have parents that love you enough to fight over  
you. I found out after I got sick that my mother, Renee, died when my brother and  
I were barely out of diapers. Ok, so Emmett was still in diapers but only at night.  
He'd kill me for telling you that. My father, Charlie, had lied to us and told us she  
left us. It turns out that she died from the same disease that is killing me. Ironic,  
huh? I was so pissed with my father that I nearly pushed him away for good. I  
didn't understand why he would lie to us. Then he died. **_

_**A few weeks after I was diagnosed he was killed in a car accident that also claimed  
the lives of my friends, Rose and Jasper's parents. In one tiny moment my world  
started cracking around me. See, as long as I had my Daddy here, I thought I could  
do it. God wouldn't take my from me Daddy, right? But God had other plans, I guess. **_

_**It wasn't until Emmett found Charlie's journals that I really understood my father.  
He suffered more than any one man should have to. He was left to watch the love  
of his life die while having to raise two pretty stubborn kids. I wish I could tell him  
thank you for everything he's done for me but I can't. Maybe he knows.**_

_**Anyway, let's get off the depressing stuff. You wanted to know if I play anything. Well,  
I do. I play the piano, the cello, the guitar, and the drums. Like, I said, music is the food  
for my soul. I started with the piano when I was two or three. I'm not really sure. All I know  
is that I used to sit at my mother's piano and play the songs that were in my head for hours.  
When I was six my father bought me my guitar. I was in love with that guitar. When I was  
nine, I started reading a book about cellos. So I saved up all my money and bought myself  
one. I started playing the drums when I was twelve. See, I could be my own rock band.  
What would I name my bad? **_

_**Anyway, enough about me and my own pathetic ramblings. I look forward to reading  
your great American Novel someday. Maybe you should start writing it now. Just an idea.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Bella**_

I sent the message as the door to my room opened. I looked up and saw Edward come in. I shut my laptop and tried to sit up better but my arms were just too weak to do the job. We were on day nine of conditioning. So much for the week I had been hoping for.

"Hey," I said softly as Edward came over and sat on the side of my bed. He reached down and grabbed my hand in his gloved hand. "How was your lunch?"

"It was pretty nasty," chuckled Edward. "How was yours?"

"It was gross," I whispered. "I couldn't taste it."

"Oh," he whispered as he stroked my check with his free hand. I leaned into his hand. "Do you feel like getting up?"

"No," I said softly. "I got a new message from Tricia."

"What'd she say?" he asked softly.

"She told me about her brothers and her parents," I said as I shifted slightly in the bed. "She wants to be a writer. She wants to write the next great American novel. I suggested that she should start her book now."

"That'd be cool," chuckled Edward. "You could say you knew her when."

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "How's everyone?"

"They are ok," said Edward. "If you're up to it, they were hoping to get the cams up later."

"Sure," I said softly. "I'm tired."

"You want to take a nap?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Lay with me?"

"Ok," he whispered.

Edward shifted so that he was laying in the bed next to me. I rolled onto my side, being careful not to mess up my central line, and laid my head on his chest. He started humming as I fell asleep.

_I looked around at the area in front of me. I was standing in the cemetery. I looked down and saw that I was standing in front of Charlie and Renee's graves. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see several cars pulling up. I watched as Edward, Emmett, and the others climbed out of the back of the large black limo._

_Some of the boys from school pulled out a black casket from the back of the hearse and carried it over to where I was standing. They ignored me as they places it above the hole that I had just noticed. Carlisle and Esme had their arms around Edward as they walked over to me. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper followed them as they let their tears fall down their faces. Robert Weber came over and stood next to me._

"_Today, we lay Bella to rest," he said. I gasped as I looked around at everyone. _

"_No," I cried. "I'm not dead."_

"_It's always hard to lose someone we love but it's especially hard knowing how hard she fought," said Robert ignoring me. I ran over to Edward._

"_Baby, I'm here," I sobbed as I tried to wrap my arms around him but I fell threw him like he was made of air. _

"_Edward has asked to say a few words," said Robert. Edward pulled away from Carlisle and Esme's arms and walked up to my casket._

"_NO, EDWARD!" I screamed through my tears. "I'M NOT DEAD."_

"_Bella, once told me that she wanted us to celebrate her life and not morn….her….death," choked out Edward, through his tears. He knelt down next to my casket and laid his head down. "Baby, I'll love you forever."_

"_I'M NOT DEAD!" I screamed as I ran over to him. "I'M RIGHT HERE. LOOK AT ME!"_

"_You'll always be mine," sobbed Edward on my casket. Carlisle and Esme came over and wrapped their arms around Edward. _

"_Come on, son.," whispered Carlisle through his tears. They pulled him to his feet. Carlisle looked down at my casket. "I'll keep my promise, Bella. I'll take care of him."_

"_We love you, Bella," sobbed Esme. They walked away as Emmett and Rose came over. _

"_Bella…" whispered Emmett as he let his tears fall. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry."_

"_Emmy, I'm here," I sobbed as I reached for him. "I'm right here. Please, Emmy."_

"_I'll always love you, Belly," he sobbed._

"_We'll miss you, sister," cried Rose. Emmett wrapped his arms around her._

"_Rosie, I'm here," I cried. They walked over to Carlisle, Esme, and Edward as Alice and Jasper came over. "Jas, can't you hear me?"_

"_Oh, Bells," he cried as he ran his hand over the top of my casket. "I love you, Bella. You'll always be my best friend."_

"_Goodbye, Bella," sobbed Alice. Jasper pulled her into his arms. "I wish I had more time… I love you."_

_They walked over to the others. They all looked back at me before they walked over to the limo. The others climbed in but Edward stopped and looked right at me. I could see the pain in his eyes as he let his tears fall. _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered but I still heard him as if he was standing next to me. "I'll always love you."_

"_NOOOOOO!" I screamed as Edward climbed into the back of limo. They pulled away and I tried to run after them but suddenly, I was laying inside the casket. I felt it as they started lowing me into the grave. "NO, I'M NOT DEAD."_

"NOOOOOO," I screamed as I shot up in the bed. Edward was sitting on the side of my bed. He had tear pouring down his face. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight as I sobbed.

**EPOV**

I wrapped my arms around Bella as she laid her head on my chest and drifted off to sleep. The last few days had been so hard for her. Well, for us. She barely had the strength to even sit up in her bed. I hated that this was taking so much out of her. We had already spent two days more in the conditioning phase than we had planned on. The only good thing is the friendship she and Tricia had formed. I think it was nice for Bella to have someone to really talk to, even if it was on a computer.

"No," Bella cried out in her sleep. "I'm not dead."

"Bella, wake up," I whispered.

"Baby, I'm here," she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around me. "NO, EDWARD…I'M NOT DEAD."

"Baby, wake up," I said louder. Her face was contorted with pain and anguish.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" screamed Bella. "I'M RIGHT HERE. LOOK AT ME!"

"Bella, wake up," I said as I slipped her arms off of me and slid to the side of her bed. My tears were falling down my face.

"Emmy, I'm here," sobbed Bella as she reached out into the thin air as she slept for him. "I'm right here. Please, Emmy_…_Rosie, I'm here…Jas, can't you hear me…NOOOOOO…NO, I'M NOT DEAD."

"Love, wake up," I sobbed as the door to Bella's room opened and Carlisle came running in. "Baby, please wake up for me."

"NOOOOO," screamed Bella as she shot up in her bed. I immediately pulled her into my arms. "I'm not dead…I'm not dead."

"No, you're not, baby," I whispered as I rocked her. I turned and looked at my father, who had tears running down his face. "Please tell us that this working."

"It's working," he whispered.

"I'm not dead," mumbled Bella. "I'm not dead."

"Bella, love, look at me," I whispered. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "You are not dead. It was just a bad dream. I've got you."

"You won't let go?" she sobbed softly.

"Never," I whispered. "You and me forever, remember?"

"Forever," she whispered. "I love you, Edward. Please don't leave me."

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. "I am never going to leave you."

I pulled Bella into my arms and held her as she sobbed into my yellow smock. I wanted to press my lips to hers. I wanted to show her that I loved her but I couldn't. I couldn't show my wife that she was mine forever. I looked up at Carlisle once Bella had stopped crying. Bella turned her head and looked over at him.

"I can't…." she trailed off.

"It's ok," said Carlisle. "We can do the transplant."

"What?" asked Bella as she lifted her head slightly.

"You are officially clean of all cancerous marrow," said Carlisle. "We can do the transplant tomorrow."


	52. Chapter 52

52

**BPOV**

"You are officially clean of all cancerous marrow," said Carlisle. "We can do the transplant tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked through my tears. I could still feel my body shaking from the nightmare.

"Yes, sweetheart," said Carlisle. "Emmett's coming in the morning. I will extract his marrow. Then I can bring it in here to you and we can start giving it to you through your IV."

"Have you talked to Emmett yet?" I asked.

"Yes," said Carlisle. "I called him earlier."

"Oh," I whispered. "Do you think it will still work?"

"I really hope so," said Carlisle. "It'll take a few days before we will know if the marrow is engrafting or not."

"Oh," I said as I looked away from him. I wasn't really sure what to say. What do you say when you are faced with the uncertainty of your impending life or death?

"Bella, I know this has been hard but I…." trailed off Carlisle. I looked back at him. He had tears falling from his eyes. "I'm just so sorry."

"Why?" I asked, confusedly. "You didn't make me sick.. You've done nothing but try to save my life since the moment I met you, Carlisle."

"I just don't like to watch you hurt," he whispered. "I don't ….."

"I know," I whispered. "But I hurt anyway. We just have to hold on to hope right now that this works, I guess."

"You're right," said Carlisle, looking around the room. "Anyway, just hang in there, sweetheart."

"I'm trying," I whispered. Carlisle just nodded and headed back out of my room. I laid my head back on Edward's chest.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" he whispered.

"I was standing in the cemetery," I whispered. "All of you thought I was dead. You were burying me next to Charlie and Renee. I kept trying to tell you that I wasn't dead but none of you could hear me."

"Oh," whispered Edward. "I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up sooner."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," I whispered. "What time are we doing the webcams?"

"As soon as you are ready," whispered Edward.

"Then I'm ready now," I said, rolling onto my back.

Edward helped me sit up a little more before he opened my laptop and got the camera up. A few minutes later, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela filled the screen. They all looked tired. Emmett's eyes were a little red and I knew he had been crying.

"Wow, you all look like shit," I chuckled softly.

"You do too," chuckled Emmett.

"I know I do," I said. "So what's the news from school?"

"The big news is that Lauren and Tyler are going out," said Kate.

"Ugh, she can do so much better than that loser," I chuckled.

"We told her the same thing but she insists that he's changed," chuckled Angela. "I let him know that I would be watching him and if at anytime, I think he's treating her wrong , I would personally kick his ass."

"Aw, Angela," I said, pretending to wipe the tear from my eye. "I have taught you so much."

"I try," she chuckled softly.

"So what else have I missed?" I asked.

"Besides Seth and Tanya getting caught making out in the janitor's closet," snickered Garrett. My mouth fell open.

"No way," I said.

"Yep," he chuckled. "It was awesome. Leah caught them. From what we heard, Seth had his hand under Tanya's skirt while she had her hand down the front of his pants."

"Wow," I chuckled. "Go Seth. You knew the kid had it in him."

"He was quite embarrassed about it all," chuckled Jasper. "Especially after Leah reamed him a new one in front of the entire school and called their mom."

"Leah's one to talk," I scoffed.

"That's what we said," chuckled Rose.

"What about Leah?" asked Edward.

"Last year, Leah and Jacob got caught in the backseat of her car at lunch. Jacob had snuck down from La Push, skipping his morning classes, and lured her into the back seat of her car. No one would have noticed anything if they hadn't been rocking the car so much her alarm system went off," I explained. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Oh man, her dad was so fucking pissed off," laughed Ben. "He came charging up to the school and demanded to speak to Jacob. He came out of the office with his face beat red. Old Harry just glared at him for about five minutes before he said 'Were you trying to destroy her car?' Jacob just stammered out that he was didn't mean to. Leah and Jacob ended up grounded for the rest of the school year."

"That's awesome," chuckled Alice. "Nothing cool like this happened at our old school."

"Oh I don't know about that, Alice," chuckled Edward. "Or did you forget about Simon."

"Oh shit, I did forget about him," chuckled Alice.

"Who's Simon?" asked Jasper.

"Simon Baker was a boy in our class who got caught jerking off in the boys locker room," said Alice with a smile. I snapped my eyes onto Emmett's as his widened.

"BELLA, NO!" snapped Emmett. I smiled evilly. "Please don't, Bella."

"Em," I said. "I think they deserve to know."

"Bella, if you love me at all, then you won't tell," begged Emmett.

"Fine, Emmett," I said, sharing a look with Jasper. "I won't tell them."

"Emmett got caught getting himself off freshman year on the bus home from our first football game," chuckled Jasper.

"JAS!" bellowed Emmett as his face turned bright red.

"Em?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, Alice?" muttered Emmett.

"Feel the need to explain anything?" she asked.

"I hate you, Jas," mumbled Emmett.

"I know," smirked Jasper.

"Fine," sighed Emmett. "As a freshman I didn't get to play much so I got to watch Rose cheer…..a lot. By the end of the game, I was rock hard and starting to hurt so I thought I would take care of it. I wouldn't have gotten caught if Newton hadn't been perving on me."

"Emmett, that's disturbing," chuckled Edward.

"It's not like you've never done it," grumbled Emmett.

"Not on a bus with twenty other people," snickered Edward.

"Ewwwww," whined Alice. "I didn't need to know you do that, Eddie."

"Alice, don't call me Eddie," snapped Edward.

"Or what, Eddie," she smirked.

"Or I'll tell Jasper about third grade," threatened Edward. Alice gasped as her eyes went wide.

"Please don't, Edward," begged Alice.

"Please do," said me, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Angela, Garrett, Ben, and Kate.

"Well, when we were in the third grade, Alice went through an interesting phase," said Edward.

"Which was?" I asked.

"She thought she was a boy," chuckled Edward. I looked from him to Alice.

"See, I thought because I didn't have my boobs yet that I must be a boy. So I cut my hair short like Eddie's," she said, making a point to enunciate the hated nickname, causing him to scowl while the rest of us laughed. "I insisted that everyone call me Alex and I refused to wear my clothes. I wore Edward's clothes instead."

"Including my underwear," said Edward. We all gasped and busted out laughing. Well, except for Alice, who was pouting. But I mean, come on, that shits funny.

"Sometimes, I really hate you, Edward," chuckled Alice as she finally laughed with us.

"I love you too, Alice," smirked Edward. We all calmed down and I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"So tomorrow's the big day," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," said Emmett. I saw Rose wrap her arm around him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you nervous, Emmett?" asked Kate.

"A little bit," he said softy. "I'm mostly scared that it won't work."

"Me too," I said softly. I could feel my eyes start to water as they filled up with tears. Edward grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"What's it been like, Bella?" asked Garrett, quietly. "I mean I've been reading you blog but what's it really been like?"

"Like living in hell," I said as a tear slipped down my face. "I feel like I'm living in a prison. I'm so tired that I can barely find the strength to move sometimes. My entire body aches from the chemo. I thought it was bad before we started the conditioning, but that was nothing compared to what I feel right now."

"Oh," whispered Garrett.

"Yeah," I whispered softly. "But hopefully I'll be out of here in a couple weeks and get to go home."

"That'd be cool," said Ben.

"Well we should go," said Rose. "Em and I have to be at the hospital at six a.m."

"Oh," I whispered. "I love you all."

"Love you," they all said back. Everyone but Emmett cut out their cameras off.

"Bella," he whispered as Rose slipped out of the shot. I raised my hand to the screen. He raised his up to mine. "I love you, sis. I'm…"

"I love you, too, Em," I whispered through my tears. "Be careful tomorrow, ok? Don't try to be a big man and do more than what you know can, ok?"

"I promise," said Emmett. "Try to hold on, ok?"

"I'm trying really hard, Em," I sobbed softly. "Thank you, Em."

"Hey, anything, anytime, remember?" he cried softly.

"I remember," I sobbed. "Love you, Emmy."

"Love you, Belly," he whispered before the screen went blank.

Edward shut my laptop and slid the table away. He tightened his arms around me and held me as I cried myself to sleep praying that Emmett would be ok. Praying that I would be ok.

_I was sitting at my piano. Losing myself in the music as I let my finger glide over the keys. I couldn't focus on anything but the music that was in my head. I played the last note and let out the breath I had been holding._

"_Bravo," sang a woman's voice behind me. I turned to see my mother standing behind me. "That was magnificent."_

"_Thanks," I said. "Why are you here?"_

"_I don't know," she said. "Why don't you tell me?"_

"_How should I know?" I asked._

"_This is your dream, Sweetheart," said Renee. She came over and sat next to me on the piano. She placed her fingers on the keys and started playing. "You used to love it when I played.. While I was pregnant, of course."_

"_I did?" I asked._

"_Yes," she said with a beautiful smile. "You would calm down as soon as I started playing. Now, Emmett, on the other hand, not so much."_

"_Am I going to die?" I asked, suddenly. _

"_I don't know, my Isabella," she said softly. She turned and faced me. "I wish I could tell you that you would be ok, but I don't know."_

"_Is dying scary?" I asked._

"_No," she said. "It's like falling asleep and waking up in the happiest moment of your life."_

"_What was yours?" I asked._

"_The moment I met you father" she said so softly I barely heard her. "I was walking across it campus with my roommate, Didmye, when I saw my best friend, Marcus, walking toward me with the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was spectacular. Marcus introduced us and Charlie looked up at me. His face turned a light pink. It was adorable. He was so shy, I thought he would never get a word out. I chuckled as I placed my hand on his shoulder and told him, 'Honey, no need to be nervous. I don't bite too hard, unless you want me to.' His face turned bright red and I swear, his eyes started to sparkle a little. I couldn't help but laugh. He started laughing with me and I knew I was in love with him."_

"_Wow," I said. "Who knew Charlie was so shy?"_

"_Oh, he used to be," said Renee. She sighed contently. "I missed so much."_

"_I'm really scared," I said._

"_I know you are," she said. "But Charlie and I are here with you. We will never leave you. You have so much love from Emmett and Edward. Not to mention the rest of your family. Just try to hold on."_

"_I will," I whispered. I leaned my head on her shoulder. "Play for me again?"_

"_Anytime," whispered Renee._

_I closed my eyes and listened as the room filled with the most incredible music._

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. My tears were falling down my face as I found myself back in my hospital room, completely alone again. The lights were off, leaving just the glow of the lights from the hallway. I wiped the tears away and pulled my laptop back over to me. I quickly pulled up my blog site.

_**TRANSPLANT DAY**_

_**Today is the day that will make or break me. Today is  
the day that I receive the marrow that will hopefully  
save my life. I'm scared for my brother. I know that  
the risks to the donor are minimal but there are still  
risks. I'm scared for my family who had been anxiously  
waiting for this moment for the past couple weeks. **_

_**I worry about how they will handle my death, if I do die.  
Will they forget me? Will they be able to move on with  
their lives? Will is be like I was never here?**_

_**But most of all, I'm scared for myself. I know that seems  
selfish but I can't help but worry that I am going to die.  
I can't help but wonder what it will feel like to die. What  
heaven looks like, or if there even is a heaven. Does it make  
me morbid to wonder about the what ifs? **_


	53. Chapter 53

53

EMPOV

There's no reason to be scared. There's no reason to be scared. I kept repeating this to myself as I laid in my bed next to my Rose, my wife. No, my goddess. I rolled over and watched her while she slept. That sounds kind of creepy, doesn't it? It's just that she looked so beautiful, so peaceful when she sleeps. I rolled back over onto my back. I was a little jealous that she was able to sleep right now. I hadn't gotten any sleep all night. I kept thinking about everything that could go wrong. Not just with me either.

Of course, I was worried about myself. I mean, I am human. My own well being is important to me but I was really worried more about Bella. She looked so weak last night while we were talking on the cams. She looked like she barely had the strength to smile much less joke around the way she was. I don't know how she's done this much. She really is the strongest person I had ever met. That's why I know I can do this, even if I am scared.

"What's wrong, babe?" asked Rose. I sighed and looked over at her.

"I'm a little scared," I said.

"Of the procedure?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yes," I said. "But mostly that I'm going to fail her. What if it doesn't work?"

"Then it doesn't work, Em," said Rose. "Baby, you have to understand that there is a chance that Bella won't make it through this. I know you don't want to lose her. I don't either but we have to face this."

"I know," I whispered. I leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you, Rose. Thank you for just being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," said Rose. "I love you, too, but we need to get going or we are going to be late and I don't want to have to face Carlisle."

"Ok," I sighed softly.

We climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. We quickly showered and got dressed. I picked up my over night bag and headed out to the car with Rose tucked under my arm. We were hoping that I would get to come home today but I guess you never know for sure so we packed a bag just in case. We climbed into Rose's BMW and headed to the hospital.

I chuckled inwardly at how many times we had been here at this hospital because Bella had gotten hurt. Between her many broken bones and cuts, we spent a lot of time here when we were little. Ok, so maybe I was the reason she got hurt sometimes but she never blamed me. I shook my head softly as Rose parked her car. We climbed out and headed up to sixth floor. Carlisle was waiting for us outside of the elevator.

"You ready to do this, Emmett?" he asked.

"Yes," I said quickly.

"It's ok to be nervous," said Carlisle.

"Good," I said. "Cause I am."

"I know," said Carlisle. "Let's get you into your room and get your IV started."

Carlisle led Rose and I down the hallway. We stopped outside of Bella's room. They had opened the blinds. I could feel my tears building in my eyes as I watched her. She was tiny and pale. She looked so weak as she laid up in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She turned and looked at me. I raised my hand and set it on the glass. She mirrored my gesture from her bed as her face broke out into a beautiful smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. 'I love you,' she mouthed to me. I let my tears fall as I mouthed 'I love you, too.'

"Let's go," I whispered through my tears.

I looked back at Bella one more time and noticed her own tears falling down her face. I knew right then and there that I really would do anything for my sister. I wiped the tears off my face and stepped away from the glass and Bella, in some ways. I followed Carlisle and Rose down the hall to a room.

Carlisle stayed outside while I changed into the hospital gowns they forced me to wear. I got up into the bed and Carlisle and Rose came in. I could see the fear starting to set in Rose's eyes. I wanted to tell her that everything would be ok but I wasn't convinced myself that it would be.

"I'm going to get your IV going," said Carlisle. "This is just to keep fluids running through your system while we extract the marrow and you're out. I've got to head down to the OR to prep then they will bring you down. Do either of you have any questions?"

"When are you giving her the marrow?" I asked as he got my IV going.

"As soon as I am done with you, I will take it to her and start her drip," said Carlisle. "She will receive the marrow through her IV. It'll take a few hours. It won't hurt."

"That's good," I said. "How soon until we know if it works?"

"A few days day until we know if it's engrafting at all," he said. "But we will be watching her very closely."

"And, um," I said through my tears. "You think this will work?"

"Yes, I do," said Carlisle. "Emmett, I wish I could have done more…"

"You did a lot, Carlisle," I said. Rose was sitting on the side of my bed, holding my hand as she let her tears fall silently.

"Well, I had better get going," said Carlisle. He grabbed my hand. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whispered. "For being my Dad when I needed one."

"You're welcome, Emmett," he whispered as he let a tear slip down his face.

He got up and left my room. I pulled Rose into my arms and held her while she let her tears fall. The past couple weeks had been so hard on Rose. She was trying to stay strong for me but she was scared and she missed Bella. Rose and Bella had always been like sisters just like me and Jasper were like brothers. The door to my room opened and I looked up to see Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela come in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't think we would make you do this alone, did you?" asked Jasper.

"Well, yeah," I said. Rose chuckled slightly.

"Dude, this is what brothers do," said Jasper.

"Besides, we got out of school," chuckled Kate. I laughed loudly.

"That's the Kate I know," I snickered as the door to my room opened again. We all looked over to see Edward coming in. He looked almost as bad as Bella did. He had a piece of paper in his hand that had been folded in half. "Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Em," he said. Rose climbed off the bed and he came over and sat down on the side. "So, how you feeling?"

"I'm ok," I said. "How's Bella?"

"She's a nervous wreck," said Edward. "She's pretty scared for you and for herself."

"Typical," I said.

"She wanted me to give you this," said Edward, handing me the note. "She also told me to tell you that no matter what happens that you're her superman."

"She did?" I whispered through my tears.

"Yeah," whispered Edward as he wiped his own tear away. "Emmett, I know Bella's your sister and you would do anything for her. I get that but I can't thank you enough for doing this for her. I know it's selfish to think of myself right now but I love Bella so much. I don't…"

"I know, man," I whispered. "I know."

"Yeah, so anyway," he said, standing up. "Good luck or whatever I'm supposed to say."

"Tell her I said she's my superwoman, ok?" I asked.

"I will," said Edward. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll check on you later."

"Ok," I said. Edward just nodded to everyone before he turned and left. I opened up the note from Bella.

_**Dear Emmett,**_

_**It is my pleasure to announce that you have won the genetic lottery. You are the lucky bastard that gets to be my other half. Aren't you so fucking lucky? I'm mean, I am totally awesome. Everyone says so. Ok, now that I got that out of my system, I wanted to have a few words, or many words with you before you go into the OR. **_

_**Now, I know you are nervous and scared. I can read you like a book and I saw it all when you were at my window this morning. By the way, did you just not sleep last night? You looked like shit. Anyway, as your smarter and much prettier sister, and no wise cracks about me being your only sister, it's my job to go over a few important things. **_

_**First, make sure Carlisle doesn't cut out your liver or something on accident. We all know that he likes to drink and I did smell a little booze on his breath earlier but don't let that worry you. Come on, Emmett, and laugh cause that was funny. We both know that Carlisle is not going to mess this up so relax and stop scowling. Seriously, just try to relax. I know it's scary but if I can trust Carlisle with my life, then you can trust him with your ass. That sounds kind of wrong, doesn't it?**_

_**Second, don't be a whiny ass baby. Your ass is going to hurt but you are a big tough man. You can take it. I swear if you say that's what she said, I will kick your ass…as soon as I can. You, my brother, need a new line. Seriously, don't be scared to ask for some pain meds if you need them. No point in suffering if you don't need to.**_

_**Last, and this is the most important part, never forget that I love you, Emmy. I know I've been a bitch over the last few weeks. I'm sorry. I know that you and I haven't spent a lot of time together since I got sick. I hope you know that even though I love Edward, he could never replace you, Em. You're my big brother, my partner in crime, my best friend. I don't know if the marrow will take or not. I wish I did but no matter what happens next, I want you to know that I am so proud of the man you are and the man you are becoming. Charlie and Renee would be proud of you, too. I love you, Emmy. You are my superman, my hero. **_

_**I'll see you soon. I promise.**_

_**Bella**_

I laid the note on my bed and just let my tears fall. Rose and Alice came over and wrapped their arms around me and held me. Here Bella was fighting for her life and she's worried about me. She's making jokes and trying to make me feel better. Was there just no end to her selflessness?

The door to my room opened again and I looked up through my tears to see Esme come in.

"Hey, Emmett," said Esme. "You holding up ok?"

"Trying," I whispered as I wiped the tears off my face. She turned to everyone.

"Can I few minutes alone with Emmett?" she asked.

"Sure," said Rose. She leaned down and kissed me. "I'll be right outside."

"Ok," I said softly. She followed the others as they left my room. Esme came over and sat down on the side of my bed. She reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Emmett, I just wanted to tell you how I proud of you I am," said Esme as a tear slipped down her face. "You've had a lot thrown at you over the last few months with Bella being sick and losing Charlie. I know you are scared right now. I wish I could take it all away because that's moms are supposed to be able to do but I can't. I want you to know that regardless of what happens with Bella, Carlisle and I both think of you as our son."

"You do?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes, we do," said Esme. "Emmett, it's an honor to be your mother."

"The honor is mine, Mom," I choked out through my tears. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," whispered Esme as the door to my room opened again. We looked over to see a nurse and a couple of orderlies.

"It's time," said the nurse. Esme stood up and leaned down and kissed my check.

"I'll be here when you wake up," she whispered. She turned and walked out of my room. Rose came and grabbed my hand.

"I love you, Em," she whispered before she kissed me. "I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you, too, Rose," I whispered.

The nurse grabbed my IV while the orderlies wheeled my bed out into the hall, past everyone. I tried to smile but my nerves were on fire. They pushed my bed down the hall past Bella's room. I looked up and saw Edward holding in front of the window. She placed her hand on the window as a tear slipped down both of our faces. I just nodded at her as they pushed me past her room.

They rolled me into the cold, sterile room and moved me from my bed to the table so that I was on my stomach and my ass was in the air. It was a little humiliating. Carlisle came in with a couple of other doctors. He came over and sat by my head.

"You ok, Emmett?" he asked.

"No," I whispered. "But I'm trying."

"I know," he said. "This is Dr. Shultz. He's your anesthesiologist."

"Hello, Emmett," said Dr. Shultz. "I want you to count backwards from 100 for me."

"_Emmett, stop," squealed Bella as I chased her out of the house and out into the yard. _

"_I'm never going to stop, Bella," I laughed as I caught her and started tickling her._

"_Stop, please," She gasped through her laughter. We fell to the ground as I stopped tickling her. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the clouds. "Look a puppy."_

"_That's not a puppy," I scoffed. "That's a dragon."_

"_What?" she asked as she looked at me. Her long brown hair was fanned out under her. "How do you get a dragon from that?"_

"_You aren't looking at it right," I said. "See the horns on the back. The fire coming out of it's mouth."_

"_If you say so, Em," she chuckled. She rolled onto her side and looked at me. "Em, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure," I said, looking over at her._

"_How did you know you were in love with Rosie?" she asked. I smiled as I rolled onto my side and faced her._

"_I don't really know," I said. "I've always thought she was pretty. Bossy and bitchy sometimes, but really pretty. I guess it was right after sophomore year that I realized I had feelings that went beyond friendship. It was the night of the party at Newton's. You and Rose came in and I nearly choked on my drink when I saw her, Bella. She was so hot."_

"_Ew," muttered Bella. _

"_Shut up," I chuckled. "Anyway, I watched her for a while. I didn't understand why I couldn't just go up to her and talk to her. I mean, I had never had that problem before. Rose and I never had trouble talking, you know? So I was fixing to go talk to her when that asshole Royce went up to her. I felt so jealous of him. I just stood in the corner and watched as they danced. Then I noticed that he was getting a little too hands on. Rose caught my eye and I knew she wanted me to help her. I went over and cut in. He wasn't too happy about it but I didn't really give a shit. Rose asked me to take her home so after I made sure you and Jasper had a ride, I walked her home. We sat on her porch for hours just talking. I'm not even sure how I got the courage to kiss her but I did. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back. From that moment on, it was me and Rose."_

"_Did you know you were in love with her that night?" asked Bella._

"_No, it took a while to realize that the feelings I had had for Rose my entire life was love," said Emmett. "I think I've always loved her."_

"_You're lucky," said Bella, rolling back onto her back._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_You and Rose love each other," said Bella. "I guess I'm a little jealous that of you."_

"_There's always Jas," I said. She scrunched up her face._

"_Dating Jas would be like dating you," she grumbled. "He's too much like my brother. I don't think I will ever find anyone who would love me for me and not let the fact that I'm smart bother them."_

"_Sure you will," I said. "He's out there somewhere, Bella. Until you find him, you will always have me."_

"_My own personal superman?" she asked with a smile. I chuckled softly._

"_Yep," I smirked. "You can be my superwoman."_

"_Deal," she laughed. She looked back over at me. "Emmy?"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Don't forget about me when I'm gone, ok?" she asked. _

"_Never," I said. "You and me are partners in crime, Belly. I could never forget about you."_

"_Promise?" she asked._

"_I promise," I said. _

_We turned back and watched the clouds as they floated by us. Bella reached out and grabbed my hand. We laid in the grass watching the cloud shift into different shapes, completely contend on being with other. _

"Emmett," whispered Rose. "Wake up, Emmett."

My eyes felt like they weighed a hundred pounds as I struggled to open my eyes. I opened them once, twice, then a third time. I looked to the right of me and saw Rose sitting next to me with tear swimming in her eyes.

"Things…k?" I mumbled through my sleepy state. "Bella…k?"

"Yes, Baby," Rose said softly. "Everything went ok. Bella's doing ok."

"Good," I mumbled as I felt my eyes getting heavy again. "Love you, Rose."

"Love you, too," whispered Rose as I drifted off back to sleep, praying that this was worth it all.


	54. Chapter 54

54

**EMPOV**

Fuck, my ass hurt, I thought as I woke up again. Not only did my ass hurt but my hip hurt. My head hurt a little but my main focus was the searing pain in my ass. I moaned as I opened my eyes and looked around. My room was mostly dark. There was only the light over the sink on. I looked up at the clock. Fuck me, it was after midnight. How long had I been asleep?

I shook my head slightly and looked around the room. Rose was curled up on a cot next to my bed. Esme was sitting in the recliner in the corner with a blanket pulled up under her chin. It felt nice to have her here. I had never really realized how much I had missed not having a mom. Maybe that was because Bella and I always had Catherine to take care of us. Or maybe I just didn't realize I needed one until Bella got sick. Oh my god Bella! Was she ok? I panicked as I looked around the room again.

"Rose," I whispered hoarsely. My mouth and throat were dry. "Rose."

"Em," she muttered as she woke up. She looked at me for a minute before she jumped to her feet. "Oh Emmett, thank god you are finally awake."

"How's Bella?" I whispered.

"She's ok," said Rose as Esme woke up. She sighed as the relief flooded her face.

"You scared me, Emmett," scolded Esme as she stood up and came over to me.

"Sorry, Mom," I whispered. She picked up a cup of water and held the straw to my lips. I took a few sips.

"Is that better?" asked Esme.

"Yes," I said. "Bella's really ok?"

"She's doing ok," said Esme. "She's been worried sick about you."

"Figures," I mumbled. Esme smiled softly.

"I am going to go let Carlisle know you are finally awake," said Esme. "Then I'm sure he will let Bella know and be down here to check on you."

"Thank you, Mom," I said softly. I saw Rose smile as I called her mom.

"That's what Mom's do," chuckled Esme. She leaned down and kissed my forehead before she left. I patted for Rose to climb into the bed with me. She smiled as she did.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I think so," I said. "My ass really hurts."

"You knew it would," chuckled Rose.

"I know but damn, it really hurts," I whined.

"I'm sure Carlisle will give you something for it when he comes in," said Rose. I looked down at her. "You scared me. You wouldn't wake up. You kept mumbling something about dragons and superman. Then you said something about kicking Royce's ass."

"I'm sorry, Baby," I said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know," she said. "Bella was pretty freaked out that you weren't awake yet either."

"I'm sure," I said. "She worries too much."

"No, she doesn't," said Rose.

"Have they given her the marrow?" I asked.

"Yes," said Rose. "They started it a few hours after you went in."

"I hope it works," I barely whispered.

Neither Rose or I said anything else for awhile. We were just content with being in each other's arms. A few minutes later, Carlisle and Esme came in. Carlisle looked exhausted. He came over to my bed and glared at me for a minute.

"Can neither you or Bella ever do anything the easy way?" he asked.

"No," I said. "It's a Swan trait."

"You had us pretty worried, Emmett," said Carlisle as his face relaxed.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not really sure what to say. It's not like I did it on purpose. Carlisle rolled his eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Bella. You rolled your eyes."

"Yeah, well, you apologizing for things outside of your control is something you and Bella seem to have in common," said Carlisle. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"My ass hurts," I said.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, how bad does it hurt?" he asked.

"Eight," I said. He nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll get you some Tylenol," said Carlisle.

"How's Bella really doing? And don't give me that she's ok answer. I want the truth," I said.

"She's doing ok. She's tired and a little nauseas but she's ok. We're watching to make sure she doesn't start running a fever, which she isn't," said Carlisle. "I have her on antibiotics to help fight infections. She's doing ok."

"Thank god," I whispered. "When can I go home?"

"In the morning," said Carlisle. "You need to get out of this bed and walk around for a bit. You've been in this bed for the last fourteen hours."

"Why was I out so long?" I asked.

"Oh, you came to a few times," he chuckled. "You were quite the chatter box. I think you had a small reaction to the anesthesia. Some people have harder time come out of it than others. Not a big deal."

"Good to know, I guess," I said.

"Let's hope you don't need to know this again for awhile," chuckled Carlisle. "I'm going to go back down to Bella. I'll send a nurse in with some Tylenol and then I want you to get up. Sit on the side of the bed first, then try to take a few steps but nothing crazy, Emmett. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "Tell her I'm ok."

"I will," said Carlisle. "I'll be back later in the morning."

I thanked Carlisle again before he left. A few minutes later, a nurse came in with the Tylenol. I quickly took it before she left. Rose and Esme helped me sit up on the side of the bed. I tried to be a man about it but I cried a little. My body ached from laying in the bed for so long and my hip and ass were sore. After I moved pasted the dizziness, I managed to stand up and take a few steps before I sat back down.

I sat on the side of the bed for a few minutes before I laid back down. Rose laid down with me and Esme settled into her chair. I let my mind drift off to Bella as we all drifted back to sleep.

**BPOV**

I watched as they rolled Emmett passed my window, while Edward held me. I could see the fear and worry on Emmett's face. So much for my letter making him feel better. Edward turned and carried me back over to my bed. He slid on next to me and held me while I laid my head on his chest. My tears were falling freely down my face.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I new the door to my room opened and Carlisle came in. He had the bag of Emmett's marrow in his hand.

"How'd he do?" I asked.

"He did fine," said Carlisle as Edward slipped off my bed. "He should wake up anytime."

"Are you sure he's ok? I mean, he should have been awake by now, right?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me. "I was just asking."

"Between you, Edward, and Emmett, I've about had it with the worrying," said Carlisle as he sat on the side of my bed, causing Edward to roll his own eyes. "Bella, first of all, I would be completely honest with you if something had gone wrong, ok? Secondly, he's still out but he should be coming out of it anytime. Yes, he's been asleep a little longer than is normal but I assure you that he is perfectly fine. Just trust me."

"I am trusting you, Carlisle," I said. "I just can't help but worry about him. He's my brother."

"I know, sweetheart," he sighed as he stood up. "I am going to start the transplant now. I am going to attach a small thermometer to your temple. It will alert the nurses desk if you start running a fever. It's very important for you to call Chloe if you feel like you are running a fever, if you feel any chest pains, or if you notice any hives, ok?"

"Ok," I said softly.

Carlisle quickly got the marrow going and hooked up the thermometer. I felt like an alien. He insisted that Edward go eat with him. Edward begrudgingly agreed. As soon as they were gone, I pulled up my laptop and pulled up my blog site. I smiled inwardly when I saw a new message from Tricia.

_**Bella, **_

_**Wow, so the big day is finally here, huh? I'm sure you're already tired of  
hearing this but too bad, I hope everything goes smoothly. There I said it  
so now we can move on to more important topics….like boys. **_

_**Now, I know what you are thinking. I'm only thirteen so what do I know  
about boys. I don't know much except that sometimes they do really stupid  
things. Does that ever change? I mean, my little brothers tried to jump off  
the roof of our house over the summer onto an old mattress. Thank god my  
dad stopped them before they did but I just don't get what was going through  
their heads. **_

_**So tell me about your husband. What's it's like to be married at eighteen? I don't  
need any graphic details so please feel free to keep those to yourself. I guess what  
I'm wondering is, what does it feel like to be in love? I can't help but wonder if I  
will ever know what true loves feels like.**_

_**Let's stop talking about such depressing matters. I've taken your advice and  
started my novel. I'm mostly working on the outline right now but at least it  
gives me something to focus on other than the pain and fear. My dad convinced  
my mom to seek out another opinion so we are off to Houston next week to get my  
brain scanned by a whole new team of doctors. I'm already tired of it. **_

_**I'd better go. Ashton wants me to help him with his homework. I don't think he  
really needs help. I think he just wants me to be close to him. I don't really mind.  
Take care, Bella. **_

_**Tricia**_

_**Tricia,**_

_**Thanks for the well wishes. I would be lying if I said that it  
wasn't getting old. It's not so much that I'm tired of people  
wishing me well, it's just that I'm worried about getting their  
hopes up. Maybe I'm just being grumpy. **_

_**So boys, huh? First, I don't think you are too young to know  
anything about boys. Trust me, you have nothing on Rose. I  
wish I could tell you why boys do stupid things but I don't.  
When Emmett and I were ten, he thought it would be fun to  
ride his skateboard while holding onto the back of cars. Yeah,  
needless to say the road rash the boy had for several weeks  
was not pleasant. Luckily none of it left any physical scars.  
I love Emmett, but he doesn't always think things through. **_

_**As for my Edward, there is so much I could say about him. He's  
the most amazing man I have ever met. Seriously, he never  
complains about having to hold me while I am sick or too tired  
to hold my own head up. He's amazing and wonderful. He plays  
the piano and when I watch him, I will admit that I get a little  
turned on. Ok, I know you didn't ask for any details but I couldn't  
help myself. He's just perfect and I'm terrified about losing him. It's  
more than just what if I die. What if I get better and he doesn't want  
me anymore? That would break me worse than being sick has. He's  
my life, you know? He's my muse. **_

_**Enough of my self pity. Being in love is the most amazing feeling. It's  
like waking up on Christmas morning and finding that Santa has left  
you everything you didn't know you wanted. I never thought I would  
find someone who loves me for me, you know? **_

_**Good for you for starting your novel. I expect a signed copy as soon  
as it is published. Good luck in Houston, Tricia. I know you are  
scared but hopefully everything will work out. You're a good sister  
for helping Ashton with his homework. He needs you more than you  
realize he does. Trust me on this one. Mine is trying to save my life.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Bella**_

I sent her the message and pulled up my blog site. I had several people leave comments.

_**Bella, **_

_**I've been following your blog for the past several days. I wanted to tell  
you that I think you are incredibly brave. For someone of only eighteen,  
you have an old soul. Good luck with your journey. My thoughts and  
prayers are with you.**_

_**Vikki**_

_**Bella, **_

_**Good luck with your transplant. I have added you to the prayer list at my  
church. Just know that as you face this trying time that we are praying  
for you and your family. **_

_**Meredith **_

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**My name is Jim. I just turned fifty and found out I had cancer when I went  
in for a routine physical. I guess that's what I get for getting a check up, huh?  
Anyway, I've been watching your blog for several days and I have to tell you,  
I'm really impressed with your courage. My wife of nearly thirty years is not  
handling my illness very well. We've been told that I probably only have months  
left. Not really sure how to feel about that. Then to top it all, our daughter just  
announced that she and her husband are expecting their first child. We've  
been waiting for grandchild for so long and now I may not get to see him or her. **_

_**Anyway, I didn't mean to go off on my own self pity. I just wanted to tell you that  
I admire you. You should real courage to come on here and be honest with all of  
us. I hope that the transplant is successful and you love a long, happy life with  
your husband. The only advice I have is that you live each day to the fullest. I  
wish I had. **_

_**Jim**_

I wiped the tears off of my face and clicked onto Jim's page. He had posted a picture of him and his wife. He was a good looking man with salt and pepper hair. He had his arms wrapped around a stunning red head with hazel eyes. You could tell that he and his wife were very much in love. I clicked over so I could send him a message.

_**Dear Jim,**_

_**Thank you for your advice. In the nine plus weeks that I have been sick, my  
husband and I have made a list of things we want to do before we die. I suppose  
it's our own bucket list. I'm sorry about your cancer. I know how scary those  
six little letters are. Give you wife some time. I know its hard to watch her suffer  
but I can tell from the picture on your page that you and she love each other  
very much. **_

_**Something I haven't talked about on my blog is that my father passed away a few  
weeks ago. My brother and I were very close to him. It hurt a lot when he died but  
I know that he is still here with me. I feel him wrap his arms around me when I'm  
scared and frightened. I know this may not help but if you do die before your  
grandchild is born, then I believe you will watch over him or her. I honestly believe  
that those we love never truly leave us. They live in our hearts and souls. Good luck,  
Jim. Try to enjoy what time you do have with your family. **_

_**Bella**_

I shut my laptop and pushed it away. I carefully rolled onto my side and watched as Emmett's marrow slowly dripped into the tube leading into my body. I'm not sure how long I laid there watching as my last chance dripped into my body when the door to my room opened. I shifted my eyes over and saw Edward come in.

"Any word on Emmett?" I asked.

"Not yet," said Edward. "They said he came to for a minute or so before he fell back to sleep."

"Oh," I whispered as I shifted my eyes back to the IV bag. I let a tear fall down my face. "If something happens to him…"

"He'll be fine," whispered Edward, sitting on the side of my bed. He entwined his gloved fingers in with mine.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked. I tore my eyes away from the marrow and looked over at him.

"Tell me a story," I whispered. "Tell me a story about something we'll do if I make it."

"The first thing we are going to do is go to Florida," said Edward as he laid down next to me. I shifted over and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "We are going to spend at least one whole day at the beach. Just letting the sun shine down on us."

"That would be nice," I whispered.

"We'll build a big sandcastle," he said. "I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would help us. I bet we can talk Emmett into letting us bury him in the sand. We can walk through the water. We can let the surf wash over us as we sit on the beach and watch the sun fall over the water at sunset."

I left my head on his chest while he continued to talk about everything we would do and I let tears fell freely. I didn't have the strength to wipe them away. I didn't really want to anyway. Carlisle came in several times to check on me. He reassured me that Emmett was fine, even though he still hadn't woken up.

The day went by and I started to worry more. They brought me my dinner but I couldn't eat much. My stomach was in knots. I wasn't sure if it was a reaction to the marrow or because I was worried about Emmett. At ten, Carlisle ordered Edward to go home and sleep. I didn't really want him to leave but I understood why he couldn't stay.

I tried to sleep but all I could see when I closed my eyes was Emmett passed out. I couldn't get the image out of my mind. He had already been out for several hours longer than he needed to be. I should have never agreed to let him do this. I knew something was going to happen to him. It was just after midnight when the door to my room opened again. Carlisle came over and grabbed my hand.

"Emmett's awake," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes, sweetheart," he said, sitting on the side of my bed. "I just came from him. He told me to tell you that he is ok."

"Oh, thank god," I sobbed softly. Carlisle pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried. "If something had happened to him…."

"He's fine," whispered Carlisle. "He was already complaining about his ass hurting."

"He can complain all he wants," I cried. "He's earned it."

"That he has," whispered Carlisle. "Now, I want you to get some rest, ok?"

"I'll try," I whispered as I laid back on my bed. "Carlisle?"

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you for taking care of Emmett and Edward for me," I whispered. "They are the most important people in my life right now. I couldn't have done this if I didn't know that you were taking care of them."

"That's what fathers do for their kids, Bella," said Carlisle. "You, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, you're all my kids, too. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"Sleep," he ordered. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Ok," I said.

Carlisle squeezed my hand before he left my room. I rolled onto my side and tried to get comfortable as I pulled up my blanket. As I fell asleep, my thoughts went to Emmett. Would I ever be able to repay him for giving me life?


	55. Chapter 55

55

_**Day 3 post-transplant**_

_**Here I am on day three of waiting. Waiting to hear if  
the marrow is engrafting. Waiting to hear if I might  
have a chance. Waiting to hear if my life is over or not.  
I might sound a bit overly dramatic but I am a teenage  
girl. I'm supposed to be a drama queen, right? **_

_**Now that I am done with chemo, I thought maybe I would  
get more energy or strength back but, sadly, that would not  
be the case. If anything, I feel worse. I'm tired all the time  
yet I can't sleep. Will my suffering ever end?**_

I shifted on my bed again as I tried to find a comfortable spot. I don't think there was one. I was ready to go home. I was ready to be in my own bed. I was ready to feel normal again.

"Still not comfortable?" asked Edward from the chair next to my bed. He was working on writing a new song.

"No," I grumbled. "I'm seriously thinking about writing a strongly worded letter to the board of directors of the hospital about these fucking beds."

"I think you should," chuckled Edward. "You can be the Joan of Arc for hospital bed reform."

"I already have the hair do," I chuckled. He laughed and shook his head.

"That you do, Love," he laughed. "Just don't tell me that you are hearing voices from God."

"Hello, God, can you hear me?" I asked with a smile. "What? You want me to demand better beds. If it's your will, I shall do what I can."

"Are you talking to God?" asked Chloe as she came in to my room.

"Yes," I said seriously. "He demands you find me a better bed."

"Good luck with that," she said with a smile as she gave me my next does of antibiotics. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone beat the shit out of me," I said.

"Well, yesterday it was beat the fucking shit out of you, so I guess that means you are feeling better," chuckled Chloe. I rolled my eyes. "You roll your eyes a lot."

"You annoy me a lot," I said.

"It's my job," said Chloe.

"Then it's my job to roll my eyes," I chuckled. "Besides, what else I am going to do while I just lay here."

"Talk to God," she smirked.

"Funny," I snorted.

"I thought so," chuckled Chloe. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," I said.

"And Edward -" she started.

"I know, I know. I need to eat," said Edward dryly, not looking up from his notebook. "Tell the man that I ate eggs and toast this morning."

"I will," smirked Chloe. "He also said to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll work on that," muttered Edward. Chloe just chuckled as she left. This has been the daily exchange between the two of them. "The man is really starting to get on my nerves."

"The man means well, but he's kind of getting on my nerves too," I chuckled. "But you do need to sleep."

"It's not like I don't try," sighed Edward, looking up at me. "I can't sleep without you next to me."

"I know," I said as I rolled onto my back. "I think I will have permanent back problems from this bed."

"So you don't want me to have one of these beds brought to the house?" teased Edward.

"Um, that would be a hell no," I said. "Will you help me move to the chair? My ass is killing me."

"Sure," said Edward, setting his notebook down.

He came over and gently wrapped his arms around my back and held me as I scooted my legs off the bed and placed them on the floor. I stood up and stretched for a moment. My entire body was sore from the horrible bed. Edward kept his arm around me as I walked over to the recliner in the corner. I sat down and sighed contently.

"Feel better?" he chuckled.

"Yes," I sighed as I closed my eyes. "I think this chair is more comfortable than that bed is."

"Maybe you should sleep here," said Edward.

"Will you bring me a blanket?" I asked. "I'm going to try to take a nap here."

"Of course," he said.

He went over and pulled the blanket off my bed and laid it on my legs. He pulled his chair over and sat down right next to me. I nestled myself into the chair and pulled the blanket up and fell asleep.

"_Babe, we are out of milk," yelled Edward from the kitchen. I shook my head softly as I shifted the baby on my hip._

"_Then go to the store and get some," I yelled back. I looked down at the little green eyed child. "Your daddy is driving me mad."_

"_Don't say that to her," chuckled Edward as he came into the baby's room. He wrapped his arms around us. "You'll scare her off of me."_

"_Never," I chuckled before I turned my face up and kissed him. "You don't need my help with that."_

"_Funny," chuckled Edward as he lifted the giggling baby from my arms. "You think Mommy's funny?"_

"_MAMAMAMA," babbled our daughter, her auburn curls bouncing slightly._

"_That's baby talk for yes," I chuckled. I turned back to the suitcases on the bed. "I was thinking I would pack her fall and winter clothes. It'll probably be chilly by the time we head up north. What do you think?"_

"_I think you're right," said Edward. I smiled and looked at him._

"_Did you just admit that I was right? Doesn't that go against the man code or something?" I teased._

"_Shut it, wife," he said. "Get packing while I go to the store."_

"_Yes, honey," I smirked. Edward handed me baby and kissed us both before he left. I looked back at the baby. "Your daddy is a good man."_

"_DADADADADA," she babbled._

"_Bella, Edward said you needed help packing," said Alice as she and her son came into the room. _

"_Aunt B, guess what," said the blond haired, blue eyed three year old._

"_What?" I asked as Alice took the baby from me. _

"_I went pee pee on the potty three times," he exclaimed, his eyes bright and shining._

"_Awesome, little man," I chuckled as I gave him a high five. Who knew I would ever get excited about peeing in the potty? I turned back to Alice. "I don't need help. Edward is just being a dork. But that's beside the point. I was planning on packing her fall and winter clothes. What do you think?"_

"_Good idea," said Alice. "That's was we did for, little man."_

"_Cool," I said, moving to the closest. _

"_Bella, are you here?" called Rose._

"_In here," I yelled. I turned and saw her come into the room with my six month old nephew in her arms. "What's up, Rosie?"_

"_I was just wondering if you were bringing your baby monitor or if I needed mine?" asked Rose. _

"_I would bring yours too. I'm bringing ours but it would be a good idea to have both," I said as I started pulling clothes out. "Do you realize how much stuff we are going to have with us?"_

"_Good thing the tour bus is so big," chuckled Rose._

"_No kidding," snorted Alice, looking down at her watch. "I'd better go. I still have to get my stuff packed before we leave in the morning."_

"_Ok, love you, Ali," I said as Alice handed me my baby. "Love you, little man."_

"_Love you, Aunt B," he said. He and Alice left with Rose. I turned to the baby in my arms. _

"_We sure are lucky," I whispered. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. _

"_We sure are," he whispered before he kissed her head and my lips. "The perfect family."_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. Edward was sitting in his chair next to me watching me with a smile in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You were talking in your sleep," he said from behind the mask.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Well, you told me to go get something. You called me a dork and you called me Daddy," he said. "Good dream, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," I said. "Great dream."

"Good," he said. "You need some good dreams."

"How's the song coming?" I asked.

"It's good," said Edward. "Even if I was a little distracted by your nocturnal emissions."

"Don't make fun of my sleep talking," I chuckled. "Or I'll call the man on you."

"The man is here," chuckled Carlisle as he came in to my room. "What did my son do now?"

"He was teasing me for talking in my sleep," I smirked.

"I was not," scoffed Edward. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Ok, maybe I was."

"So what's up Doc?" I chuckled. He rolled his eyes. "Your eyes are going to get stuck like that."

"Yours haven't," he pointed out.

"Touché, Doc," I chuckled. Carlisle chuckled and sat on the edge of my bed. "Any word yet?"

"Yes," he said.

"And?" asked me and Edward.

"I'm enjoying this moment of torture," sighed Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I'm tired. I feel like utter and complete shit. If you don't tell us now if the marrow is engrafting, I may be forced to play dirty," I threatened.

"What can you do?" he scoffed. I smirked as I looked over at Edward.

"Hand me the phone," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I am calling Esme," I smirked.

"Oh, shit," chuckled Carlisle. "You really do play dirty."

"I told you I did," I said. "Now please tell us."

"The marrow is starting to engraft," said Carlisle. I took a deep breath as tears filled my eyes.

"So it's working?" I asked as a tear escaped down my face.

"Yes," he said. "But we still have a long road ahead of us."

"I know," I cried. "But at least we have a road to travel."

"That's right," said Carlisle. I looked over at Edward. He had his face in his hands as his shoulders shook.

"Baby," I whispered. He looked up at me. "I know."

"It's just this is what we have been waiting so long for," he whispered through his tears.

"I know, my love. I know," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered. I wiped the tears off my face and looked at Carlisle, who I could tell was smiling behind his mask.

"Have you told everyone yet?" I asked.

"No, I figured you would want to do that," said Carlisle.

"I would," I said. "Do you think we can get them on the cams now?"

"Sure," said Edward. "I'm sure their teachers won't mind. They've been sharing everything with everyone anyway."

Edward helped me back over to my bed. I settled back while he sent everyone a text asking them to get on their cams. They had been carrying their laptops with them to school so that we could chat if I was up to it. I was thankful our teachers all understood that we needed each to be in contact like this. Plus, it made me still feel like a part of our class when we talked while they were at school.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get up on their cams. They all looked tired but Emmett looked the worst. He had dark circles under his eyes. I'm sure he wasn't sleeping anymore than I was.

"Hey, guys," I said softly.

"Hey," said Emmett. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," I said with a small smile. "What class are you all in?"

"Emmett and I are in English," said Jasper.

"Alice, Rose, and I are in biology," said Angela.

"I'm in Spanish with Lauren," said Kate.

"Ben and I are in music," said Garrett.

"Hey, Peter," I said. Peter moved over behind Garrett and Ben.

"Hey, kid," he said. "You look like crap."

"I feel like crap," I chuckled. "But we have news."

"Everyone shut up," barked Emmett behind him. He turned back to the screen. "Is it good news?"

"Yes," I said, through my tears. "The marrow has started engrafting."

"Oh, thank god," he cried. I could hear everyone in the background start cheering.

"We still have a long road a head of us but at least it's something to work for," I said. Alice, Rose, and Angela all had their arms around each other as they cried softly. Jasper was fighting his tears as were Garrett, Ben, and Peter. Kate was in Lauren's arms as they both cried.

"We are so happy for you, Bella," cried Alice.

"Yeah," sobbed Rose. "Thank god it's working. I can't lose my sister."

"I love you, too, Rose," I cried softly.

"Bella, this is the best news," said Peter. "We are so proud of you."

"Thanks, Peter," I whispered through my tears. "I had better let you go but I just wanted to share my news with everyone. Do some learning for me."

"We'll try," said Jasper. Emmett placed his hand up to his screen as everyone turned off their cams.

"I know, Em," I whispered. "I love you, superman."

"Love you, superwoman," he whispered. "They would be happy for you too."

"I know," I whispered. I took a deep breath and blinked back my tears. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok," he whispered before he shut off his cam.

I shut my laptop and laid my head on Edward's chest. Carlisle left us alone and we spent the rest of the day talking about all the things we hoped we would get to do. I knew we still had a long way to go and nothing was set in stone but at least this gave us a little hope. Something to fight for. Right now, that was enough.

After Edward left for the day, I opened my laptop again and logged into Caringbridge. I clicked over to Tricia's page and clicked on the tab to send her a private message. Somehow, it just felt right for her to know before the rest of the my Caringbridge readers.

_**Tricia, **_

_**I'm sorry I haven't sent you a message in a few days. My  
emotions have been all over the place. Waiting for news  
has been so much harder than I ever thought it would be.  
But the wait is now over. I got word earlier today that the  
marrow is starting to engraft. I can't tell you how good it  
feels to feel a small twinge of hope for the future. I felt like  
you deserve to know before I posted anything on my page.  
You've become a dear friend to me, Tricia. Almost like the  
little sister I never had. I hope that doesn't make me seem  
creepy. It's just nice to have someone to talk to who under-  
stands what I feel. **_

_**I had the most amazing dream this morning. Edward and I were  
getting ready for some kind of trip. I think maybe it was a tour of  
some kind. Anyway, I had the most beautiful baby in my arms.  
She looked just like Edward. We were so happy. Do you think it  
was more than just wishful thinking? I hope so.**_

_**I know you are getting ready to head to Houston for your appointment  
with your new doctor. I wish I could be there to hold your hand and  
tell you that everything is going to be ok. Just know that I'm with you  
in spirit at least. **_

_**Bella**_


	56. Chapter 56

56

_**Bella,**_

_**YAY! The marrow is engrafting! That is awesome news. I am  
so happy for you. I know you still have a ways to go but at least  
this is something. As my big sister, I expect you to always share  
your news with me before the rest of your fan base. Seriously, it's  
nice to have an older sister, even if I've never seen what you look  
like. Which brings up an interesting question. What do you look  
like?**_

_**I'm the freakishly tall girl in my class. I'm already almost five feet  
seven inches. My mom keeps telling me that my height will come in  
handy one day but I don't see it. Because while I may be tall, I'm  
terribly clumsy and uncoordinated. I seriously trip over air. It's  
completely embarrassing. I have long light reddish brown hair but  
I guess I will be losing my hair soon, huh? What's that like? I also  
have blue eyes, like my mom. Everyone says I look just like her. I  
don't really see it.**_

_**We leave for Houston the day after tomorrow. I'm really scared,  
Bella. My brothers are staying here with my grandmother. My  
parents keep telling me to make sure I pack enough underwear.  
Like I'm going to forget to pack my underwear. I know they are  
just as scared as I am but it's really starting to get on my nerves. I  
mean I'm the one who has to go through the CT Scan and MRI, not  
them. Maybe I'm the one being cranky now.**_

_**Anyway, I had better go. My head is killing me today. I hope Emmett's  
doing ok. I know you were really worried about him. **_

_**Tricia**_

_**Tricia, my dear Tricia, **_

_**What do I look like? Well at this time, I am a bald, pale, skinny girl.  
But before I got sick, I had long dark brown hair with blue streaks.  
Yes, I had blue streaks in my hair. They were totally awesome. It was  
my way of sticking it to the man, although now, I'm not really sure  
who the man was at the time. Anyway, I have dark brown eyes. I was  
still pale but that kind of comes with living in the wettest place in the  
country. We don't see the sun that much. Based on the pictures I've  
seen, I look like my mom. I used to hate that but I don't mind it so  
much anymore. **_

_**As for how it feels to lose your hair, for me it was devastating. I don't  
know if it's like that for everyone. I've heard of some people who have  
head shaving parties. Edward shaved mine as I sat on a stool and cried  
like a baby. I was vain. I'll admit it but I had beautiful hair. I wonder  
if it will look the same when it grows back in?**_

_**I'm not very tall, only about five feet five, if I wear heels. I used to be  
really clumsy when I was little but when I started cheering I seemed to  
get over my balance issues. That's one of the biggest parts of my life that  
I miss. I had to quit cheering when I got sick because of the risk of  
getting hurt. **_

_**So besides writing, and I'm waiting to hear about how the novel is coming,  
what else do you like to do? I'm a book nerd. I love to read. I'll read just  
about anything from novels to how to books to fan fiction. Have you ever  
read some of those fan fiction stories online? They are really good. I'm also  
into cars. Well, mostly my car. I have a 1960 Ford Mustang. God, I miss my  
baby. I spent two years fixing her up. She's amazing to drive. Seriously, no  
other car compares to my baby. Does that make me sound creepy?**_

_**Do you have a history of forgetting your underwear when you go on trips? It  
doesn't seem like the kind of item you would forget to pack. Maybe you should  
make a list that you could check off as you pack. Hairbrush, check. Toothbrush,  
check. Underwear, double check. Brain tumor, check, check, check. Sorry, just  
a little cancer humor for you. A few weeks ago, Edward and I went to New York  
for this music competition at NYU. My loving, yet slightly neurotic sister in law,  
thought that I needed help packing because as she put it 'You have no style, Bella.  
It's like you lost that when you lost your hair.' I might have flipped her off and  
called her a series of colorful names that I won't be repeating for you, little  
sister. I must be a good influence, or at least try to be. **_

_**Emmett's good. He whined a lot about his butt hurting but we all told him to suck  
it up and shut up. I'm always here if you need to talk Tricia. You have my cell  
number so call or text if you need an ear to cry into while in Houston, or anytime,  
ok? I've got to go. I'm not feeling very good today.**_

_**Bella**_

I shut my laptop and pushed it away before I rolled in my bed and pulled my blanket up to my chin. I was so tired that I fell asleep almost immediately.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, loves a fella," sang Alice as she ran in a circle around me. I closed my eyes as I started getting dizzy. _

"_Alice, stop," I cried as my body started swaying from side to side but she didn't stop. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, loves a fella," she sang again. _

"_STOP," I screamed as I fell to my knees on the ground. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, loves a fella."_

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed at Alice. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, loves a fella," sang her and Rose. _

"_I HATE YOU BOTH!" I screamed. _

"Bella, wake up, sweetheart," said Carlisle, shaking my shoulders. I groaned and tried to push his hand off of me but I couldn't find the strength to lift my hand. "Isabella, wake up."

"NO," I cried.

"Tell me what you feel," ordered Carlisle.

"Tired," I mumbled. "So tired and cold. Really cold…"

"You're tired and cold," he said into my ear. "Anything else?"

"So tired…..." I mumbled, drowsily. "My eyes hurt…"

"Your eyes hurt?" asked Carlisle.

"Burning…" I cried as I brought my knees up to my chest. "Eyes burning…so cold."

"She's running a fever of 102.4," said someone.

"Shit," muttered Carlisle as I drifted back to sleep.

_I was running through the park in the middle of the day. I stopped when I heard someone calling my name. I looked around but I didn't see anyone so I turned and started running again._

"_Bella," called the person. I stopped and looked around again. "BEEELLLLAAA, come out and play."_

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_You know who I am," they chuckled._

"_No, I don't," I said._

"_Sure, you do," they chuckled as they stepped out from behind the trees. My eyes widen as I saw a giant number two. "Don't you know how to count?"_

"_One," called the number one as they came out of the trees._

"_Two," sang number two._

"_Three," chuckled number three. "We're coming for you."_

"_NO," I screamed as I started running again but the gaint numbers caught me and pulled me to the ground. _

"_GOTCHA," they all chuckled. "One, Two, and Three, are coming for you."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO."_

**CPOV**

"NOOOOOOOOOO," screamed Bella as she thrashed around in her bed.

I held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. After a moment, she calmed down.. I could feel the heat from the fever ravaging her body through my protective gear. This is what I fear would happen. She's picked up an infection. Chloe came in with her meds. I quickly took them from her and injected them into Bella's IV.

"No, Alice," cried Bella in her sleep. "I don't want to go shopping…..No….."

"Dr. Cullen, Edward's waiting outside," said Chloe.

"Tell him he can't come in here today," I said. "Explain it to him and asked him to call his mother for me. She'll know what to do."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," said Chloe.

"Tell him, I'm staying in here with Bella," I said.

"I will," said Chloe.

She left and I pulled up a chair next to Bella's bed. I grabbed the cold wash rag and started sponging Bella's forehead off. We needed to get the fever down. I knew Edward would be pissed that I wasn't letting him come in right now but the fewer people in contact with Bella right now the better.

From the moment I met Bella, I knew she was something special. I could see the fire in her eyes. I also knew something was horribly wrong with her. The way the bruises on her arms came up so quickly and from such a small amount of pressure. I knew she was sick but I didn't know what it was of course. Charlie had already expressed some concerns about Bella before Emmett came carrying her in.

_Esme and I were standing behind the bleachers, trying to decide where to sit. This was Edward's first game with his new team and we wanted good seats. We thought it was nice that his coach had watched the tapes of him playing for his old school and let him on the team. _

"_Excuse me. Are you Dr. Cullen?" asked a tall dark haired man, coming up behind us. I turned and looked at him ._

"_It's Carlisle," I said, shaking his hand. "This is my wife, Esme."_

"_I'm Charlie Swan," he said. "Look, I know this isn't the place to talk to you about this but I'm worried about my daughter Bella."_

"_What's going on with Bella?" I asked._

"_I don't really know for sure," said Charlie. "She's been sleeping a lot lately."_

"_How much is a lot?" I asked as he looked around. I followed his gaze and saw a monster of a boy carrying in a cheerleader with brown and blue hair. Must be a teenage thing to dye your hair since Alice had just done hers._

"_That's Bella," said Charlie before he ran over to them. He pulled Bella out of the arms of the big boy but she snapped at him he set her down._

"_Hey Mom, Dad, there are seats down on the bottom," said Alice as she came bouncing over to us._

"_Alice, did you meet Bella today?" I asked, looking down at my daughter._

"_Oh, yeah," squealed Alice. "She and her friend, Rose, are going to be my new best friends."_

"_Introduce us," I said as the boy stomped off. _

Alice led us over to Bella and Charlie and introduced us. She put on a brave face but I could see the fear in her eyes. It was almost like deep down inside she knew something was wrong but didn't want to admit it. I guess I understood that feeling more than anyone else would. I knew something was wrong with me before Siobhan found my cancer. I just didn't want to admit it.

"_Carlisle, I wish I had better news for you," said Siobhan as we sat in her office. _

"_It's cancer," I said._

"_Yes, you have a large tumor in your left lung," she said softly. I leaned back in my seat and ran my hands over my face. "We can fight this, Carlisle. It doesn't mean your life is over. You know that."_

"_Yeah," I said as I stood up. "I do."_

_I turned and walked out of her office. I didn't even bother grabbing any of my work from my office. I walked out of the hospital and walked the ten blocks to my apartment. I walked in and saw Esme napping on the couch while Alice and Edward were sitting in the play pin. I went over and lifted them out of the play pin and sat down with them in my lap._

"_Did you two wear mommy out?" I asked as the tears filled my eyes. "I hope I don't miss out on your lives. I want to see you both grow up and be happy. I want to see you get married and have babies. It's not fair."_

"_Carlisle?" asked Esme as she sat up. I looked over at her as the tears poured down my face. "You got your test results back, didn't you?"_

"_Yes," I whispered, hugging Edward and Alice to my chest. "It's cancer."_

"_No," she cried as she came over and knelt in front of me. "We need you, Carlisle."_

"_I know, my love," I cried. "I don't want to die."_

"_Fight for us, darling," cried Esme as she wrapped her arms around me, Alice, and Edward. "Fight for them."_

We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for awhile as we cried together. I fought. I fought so hard for my wife, my kids, my life. Now, here I am watching as my son's wife fights for them as I did for my wife.

"NO, EDWARD!" screamed Bella in her sleep as she reached out. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"He will never leave you," I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," she mumbled in her sleep. "I didn't want to die."

"You are strong enough," I whispered as I sponged her forehead off.

I heard someone knock on the window and saw Edward watching. He had tears pouring down his face as he watched me taking care of his Bella. I pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook that was on the table. I quickly wrote a note on it and went over and stood in front of the window.

**I'm doing everything I can, Edward. I promise to do everything I can. **

_Will it be enough? _he wrote back on this own paper.

**I hope so, son.**

Edward put his hand on the window as he let his tears fall freely. Esme came up behind him and pulled him into her arms. 'Save her,' mouthed Esme to me. **'I'm trying**,' I wrote out on my paper. She just nodded and pulled him away from the window. I went back to my seat next to Bella and started trying to cool her off again. God, please don't take her away from us, I thought to myself as Bella started mumbling in her sleep again.

**BPOV**

"_Faster, Emmy," I squealed as Emmett pushed me in the swing. "Make me go faster."_

"_Ok, Belly," laughed Emmett as he pushed me faster._

"_I feel like I'm flying," I laughed as my swing flew through the air. _

"_My turn, Emmett," whined Rose, from the swing next to mine. _

"_I've got Bella," said Charlie as he came up behind me and started pushing me in the swing. "You take care of Rose, Emmett. She's yours responsibility now."_

"_Yes, sir," said Emmett. Charlie stopped my swing and lifted me up on his shoulders. _

"_Let's go for a walk, Bella," he said._

"_I want to stay with Emmett," I cried._

"_No, you have to come with me for a little while," said Charlie. He lifted me off his shoulders and set me on the ground. He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my shoulders in his hands. "It's my turn to take care of you. Rose will take care of Emmett."_

"_What about Jasper and Alice? Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. "What about Edward?"_

"_They are fine," said Charlie. "You need me right now."_

"_Am I dying?" I asked. _

"_I hope not," said Charlie. "All I know is that right now, you need me."_

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked as he stood up and grabbed my hand. _

"_I don't know," said Charlie. "I was just told to take you this way."_

"_Who told you?" I asked as we headed toward the bright light._

"_I don't know," said Charlie, again. He stopped and looked down at me. "Do you trust me, my Bella?"_

"_Yes, Daddy," I said. "I'm just scared."_

"_I'll take care of you," he whispered. "I promise."_

"_Ok, Daddy," I whispered. _

_Charlie turned back and pulled me toward the light. I looked back at Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. They were on the swings. I turned back to Charlie as we stepped into the light._


	57. Chapter 57

57

**EPOV**

"Edward, you can't go in to see Bella today," said Chloe as she came out of Bella's room.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"She's running a fever," said Chloe. I felt my knees go weak and my breath catch in my chest. "She has an infection and we can't let too many people in with her right now. Dr. Cullen is staying with her and we've given her some meds to try to break the fever as well as some antibiotics to fight the infection."

"Will she be ok?" I asked through my tears.

"I don't know," whispered Chloe. "I really hope so but her immune system is very weak right now. Carlisle told me to have you call your mother."

"Ok," I whispered. "Take care of her, Chloe. She's my life."

"I know, Edward," whispered Chloe. "We will do everything we can. I promise."

"I know," I whispered as a tear slipped down my face. Chloe left and I pulled out my cell phone and called my mother.

"Hello," said Esme.

"Mom," I choked out through the lump in my throat.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, urgently

"It's Bella," I whispered. I heard Esme inhale sharply. "She has an infection."

"Oh no," whispered Esme. "I'll be right there, Edward. You stay strong for her, do you hear me?"

"Mom, I can't lose her. I can't handle it if I lose her," I cried into the phone.

"Edward, I will be right there. You have to stay strong," said Esme, before she hung up.

I closed my phone and went over to the window and watched as Carlisle sponged off Bella's forehead. She had been so strong over the past couple weeks. I watched as the chemo destroyed what little strength she had left but she never stopped smiling. She never stopped trying to make this easier for me, Emmett, or the others.

She poured all her fears and feelings into her blog, even though she knew we were all following it. That was her way of talking to us without really having to say it. She even found the strength to reach out to others that responded to her blog. Especially Tricia. Bella told me that she felt that this was her chance to help someone with the emotional and psychological struggles of dealing with cancer. My love for my beautiful wife grew in that moment. She was selfless and completely amazing. I couldn't lose her now.

I knocked on the window. Carlisle looked up and I swear he sighed behind his mask. He pulled out a piece of paper from Bella's notebook and quickly wrote a note on it before he came over to the window.

**I'm doing everything I can, Edward. I promise to do everything I can. **

_Will it be enough? _I wrote back in my own notebook.

**I hope so, son.**

I placed my hand on the window as I felt my mother wrap her arms around me. I turned into her arms and let my body shake as my tears fall freely. I didn't care if it was unmanly to cry. That was my wife in there. Esme pulled me over to the waiting room and into a couple of seats. I laid my head in her lap like I would when I was little and just cried. She never said anything as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that before Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice came running into the waiting room. I couldn't even find the strength to look up at them right now.

"Is she ok?" asked Emmett, slightly out of breath from running. I could almost hear the tears as they fell down his face.

"No," said Esme. "She has an infection and is running a fairly high fever. She's very sick right now."

"What is Carlisle doing for her?" asked Rose. I heard them all sit down around us. I felt someone put their hand on my back and knew it was Alice.

"They gave her some meds to try to break the fever along with her antibiotics," I said. "He was trying to cool her off."

"Why the hell aren't you in there with her?" grumbled Emmett. I sat up and looked at him. He was glaring at me.

"Because he fucking wouldn't let me," I snapped. "If you don't think I would rather be the one holding her then you are just a fucking idiot."

"Everyone calm down," said Esme. "Emmett, Carlisle won't let anyone in or out of that room until they get her fever to break. The less people she is in contact with right now the better. Now, I know this is hard on everyone but we have to keep it together for Bella. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," whispered Emmett. "Sorry, Edward. I'm just scared."

"I know, Em," I said softly. "I'm sorry too. I'm scared too."

We fell into a restless silence as we waited for news about Bella. I barely heard as the others whispered to each other about calling a few people at school and letting them know. Right now, all I could do is think about Bella and how much she needed me but I couldn't be in there with her. I hated feeling so helpless. I hated feeling so useless and weak.

Every once in while I would hear one of the of the others mutter under their breath about it taking too long to know anything. While I agreed with them, I knew it wasn't going to help to bitch about it. I just sat with my head in my hands as I waited. I felt someone kneel down in front of me and put their hand on my back. I looked up and saw Nick and Megan, a dark haired woman with soft blue eyes.

"It's ok, Edward," whispered Nick.

"I want to believe you, Nick," I whispered through my tears. "But she's so weak right now."

"I know," he whispered. "Lets go for a walk."

"I can't leave," I said, shaking my head.

"We won't be far," said Nick. "Esme will call if something comes up. You need to come with me."

"Ok," I sighed. I stood up and hugged Megan. "It's nice to see you again, Megan."

"You too, Edward," she whispered. "Go with Nick. I've got Esme."

"Thank you," I whispered.

I followed Nick over to the elevator. We took it down to the lobby and headed outside of the hospital. We walked around for a few minutes before we just settled on a bench.

"So how are you doing?" asked Nick. "Besides, today."

"Not great," I said. "I can't sleep. I'm lucky if I pull off a couple hours but I can't get comfortable in bed without her there. I just lay awake all night thinking about how much she needs me."

"She does need you, Edward," said Nick. "But she needs you at full strength."

"I'm trying," I said. "But I can't sleep. She's so weak, man."

"Oh, I know," said Nick.

"How did you do it?" I asked. "How did you find the strength to do it alone?"

"I wasn't alone," said Nick. "Carlisle and Esme were with me every step of the way. Esme would come and spend everyday with me. She was the one who held me while I was sick for months before we even started the conditioning for my transplant. She held me while I cried and screamed at her. She held me when I begged her to make the pain stop. She shaved my head for me when it started to fall out. Carlisle talked me through every chemo treatment. When we started the conditioning they were the ones who were there for me just like you are there for Bella."

"I didn't know that," I said.

"I know," said Nick. "You were just a kid, Edward. You were already struggling enough with me being too sick to teach you the piano anymore, even if you didn't need me anymore. I asked them not to tell you. I didn't want you to feel like I was taking your parents from you."

"I wouldn't have," I said. "Alice and I have been around cancer patients enough to know what they need. Carlisle and Esme are amazingly kind with every one of them."

"Yeah, they are," said Nick. "But your Bella is different, even for them. They love her as their own. I've never heard them talk about anyone the way they talk about her, besides you and Alice anyway."

"That's just Bella," I chuckled. "She's amazing. She's so smart. I mean, she learned how to play the guitar from a book for god sakes. She's so beautiful and sexy. She's kind and generous. When I watch her sing, she gets this look of pure joy on her face."

"Wow, you have it pretty bad," chuckled Nick.

"I do," I said. "I knew I was in love with her the moment I saw her. She was like an angel sent from heaven to me. I can't lose her now. I can't live without her."

"I know," whispered Nick as he pulled me into his arms and let me cry. "You have to hold on to her. You have to try to hold on for her."

"I'm trying," I cried.

Nick didn't say anything else. We sat on the bench for a few more minutes before I managed to stop my tears from falling. I wiped the tears off my face and we headed back inside. I took my seat next to Esme, while she introduced Nick and Megan to everyone. As soon as they learned that he had been through the transplant process, they started bombarding him with questions. I just laid my head back on the wall and closed my eyes as he answered each and everyone of them.

_I was sitting at my piano, letting my fingers glide over the keys. I'm not even sure what song I was playing. It almost felt like the music was just flowing from my fingers. I could hear everyone milling around the house in the background. Emmett and Rose were watching some movie from the den. Alice and Jasper were on the computer, doing some online shopping I guess. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen. The only person missing was my Bella. I heard a noise behind me and stopped playing as I turned around. Renee was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face._

"_Renee?" I asked. _

"_Hello, Edward," she said softly. She came over and sat down on the bench next to me. "You play beautifully."_

"_Um, thank you," I said. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see you," said Renee. "I've been worried about you."_

"_Oh," I said. "I'm ok."_

"_No, you're not," she chuckled. "You need my Isabella to make you ok."_

"_I do," I said as Renee started playing the piano. "Is she going to die?"_

"_I don't know," said Renee. "I wish I did."_

"_Oh," I said. "I wish you did too."_

"_Edward, you really love my Isabella, don't you?" asked Renee._

"_Yes, I do," I said. _

"_Why?" asked Renee as she stopped playing the piano and turned and looked at me. _

"_Why do I love Bella," I said. "Well besides that fact that she's amazing and beautiful, she makes me feel like I can do anything. She gave me the strength to follow my dreams. She makes me want to be a better man."_

"_She does all that?" asked Renee._

"_And more," I said. "Her strength and courage through all of this is inspiring. Even when she's so tired that she can barely keep her eyes open, her first concern is about me or Emmett, Rose, Jasper, or Alice. She's my hero."_

"_Mine too," laughed Renee as she stood up. She held out her hand to me. "Come on."_

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_I don't know," said Renee. "I just know you are supposed to come with me."_

"_What about my family?" I asked as I stood up._

"_They will be ok," said Renee. "They have each other."_

"_Are you sure?" I asked. I could hear them all laughing together in the kitchen._

"_Yes," said Renee. She was still holding her hand out to me. "Do you trust me, Edward?"_

"_Yes," I said. _

"_Then come on," said Renee. _

_I placed my hand in hers and followed her out of the house. The door shut behind us and we made our way out into the yard. It was exceptionally bright outside. I squinted as we walked into the blinding light. I felt the warmth of the light surround me like a warm summer day. I heard a giggle behind me. I looked around and gasped softly._

"Bella."


	58. Chapter 58

58

**BPOV**

_I turned back to Charlie as we stepped into the light. I looked around and found us standing on a pale, sandy beach. I heard a noise behind us and turned around. I smiled when I saw Renee and Edward stepping out of the light. He was squinting slightly, causing me to giggle softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me. _

"_Bella," he said with a big smile._

"_Edward," I squealed as I ran over and jumped in his open arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and leaned my forehead on his. "God, I've missed you so much."_

"_Not nearly as much as I've missed you," whispered Edward. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back a little harder._

"_I guess they really do love each other, Charlie," chuckled Renee. Edward and I just laughed with her as we turned and looked at them. They were standing with their arms wrapped around each other. _

"_We do," I said. I looked around. "Where are we?" _

"_I don't know," said Charlie, looking around. "I've never been here before."_

"_Me either," said Renee as she looked around. "It is beautiful, though."_

"_Am I dead?" I asked. "Is this heaven?"_

"_No, you aren't dead," said Renee. "Heaven is much more specatular than this place. Although, this is a close second, I guess."_

"_Then why did you bring us here?" asked Edward._

"_We don't know," said Charlie. "I guess someone knew you needed some time together."_

"_Oh," said Edward. _

"_We are going to give you some time alone," said Renee with a beautiful smile. "We will be just down the beach if you need us."_

"_Ok," I said. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, Isabella," chuckled Renee, before she and Charlie started walking down the beach until we couldn't see them. I turned back to Edward and realized I was still wrapped around him. _

"_Sorry," I chuckled as I started to unwrap my legs but Edward pulled them back._

"_Don't," he said. "I've missed the feeling of you wrapped around me."_

"_I've missed you, too," I whispered. Edward sat us down in the sand so that I was still straddling him. "I didn't realize how much I missed feeling you until this minute."_

"_I know what you mean," chuckled Edward as he rolled so that he was hovering over me. He was nestled in between my legs. He ran his fingers through my long brown hair. "I've missed your hair too. I've missed your smile. I've missed everything."_

"_Me too," I whispered. _

_Edward leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down onto me. I brushed my tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. He moaned as he let my tongue in while his hand roamed down my body until it rested on my thigh, pulled it higher up on his hip. _

_I moaned this time and pressed my hips into his, causing him to groan and kiss me back harder. I could feel all of him as he pressed himself against me. Edward rolled us so that I was straddling him again but our lips never parted. His hands roamed under my skirt to my bottom. I reluctantly pulled my lips from his and took a breath. I laid down next to him and looked over at him. He had a big smile on his face._

"_You're smiling," I said._

"_I'm happy," said Edward. _

"_Me too," I said. "But I can't help but wonder what we are doing here."_

"_I know," said Edward as he sat up. I sat up next to him and looked around ."It is beautiful here."_

"_Yes, it is," I said. "Do you think I am dead?"_

"_No," said Edward as he looked over at me. "Or I wouldn't be here. Unless I'm dead too."_

"_Good point," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest. "I guess this means that we will have to go back to the real world soon."_

"_Probably," said Edward, wrapping his arms around me. "But at least we have this time together. When we do have to go back, I will still be there. Just not the same way for awhile."_

"_So what do you want to do?" I asked with a smirk. Edward groaned and laid back in the sand. I chuckled and rolled over on my stomach and looked at him. "What?"_

"_You know what," he chuckled. He reached up and stroked my check. "You are so beautiful, my love."_

**EPOV**

"_No, I'm not," said Bella._

"_Why do you say that?" I asked._

"_Because my body has been through hell. I look like a freak," whispered Bella as she laid her head on my chest._

"_You don't see yourself very clearly," I said softly. "Maybe you do look tired in real life but to me, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met."_

"_Bald head and all?" she asked._

"_Bald head and all," I said. "Bella, it's your soul that makes you beautiful. You have the most beautiful soul."_

"_That's sweet," said Bella. "And kind of creepy."_

"_It did sound creepy, didn't it?" I chuckled. _

"_Yes," laughed Bella. I smiled when I heard my Bella laughing. She hadn't really laughed in weeks. "Come here, my precious. Let me take your soul."_

"_That's not what I sounded like," I scoffed with a smile._

"_Did too," teased Bella. _

"_That's it," I chuckled as I jumped to my feet. _

_I pulled Bella up and tossed her over my shoulder and ran into the water with her as she squealed and laughed. I tossed her into the water. She came up and splashed me as she jumped into my arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around me again._

"_That was mean," she laughed. _

"_I know," I chuckled. "But you started it."_

"_Did not," she smirked._

"_You so did but I am willing to let it go," I said with a smile._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because I have you in my arms," I chuckled. "That makes this the best day ever."_

"_Yes, it does," whispered Bella before she kissed me softly. She laid her head on my shoulder and we just enjoyed being with each other._

"_Bella, Edward," called Renee about an hour later. We turned and saw her and Charlie standing on the beach. I tightened my arms around her as we walked over to them. "It's time to go back."_

"_Back where?" asked Bella._

"_Back to the real world," said Charlie. Bella tightened her arms around me. _

"_I don't want to," she cried as she buried her face in my neck. "I want to stay here where it doesn't hurt."_

"_You can't," said Renee. "You have to go back. You both have to go back."_

"_Why?" snapped Bella as she glared at Renee. "Why do we have to go back to the pain?"_

"_Because you have to keep fighting, sweetheart," said Renee, sadly. "You have to go back and fight for your life with Edward."_

"_Edward, you have to stay strong for Bella," said Charlie. "She's going to need you to stay strong for her. If you both are going to beat this, then you have to go back and fight together. You can do it because your love is strong."_

"_Are you saying that I'm not going to die?" asked Bella._

"_I don't know the answer to that, Honey," said Charlie. "I wish I could tell you that you would be fine. I wish I could tell you that you will have your happily ever after but I can't. What I can tell you is that you are incredibly strong. Together, you can do anything. You just have to keep fighting."_

"_What if I'm not strong enough?" asked Bella._

"_I don't know," said Charlie. "Just remember that we are always with you both."_

"_Bella, he's right," I whispered sadly. Bella looked up at me. "I don't want to leave you right now but we have to go back. I promise I will be with you."_

"_Do you promise?" she asked._

"_I promise," I whispered. "Forever, remember?"_

"_Forever," she whispered before she turned back to Charlie and Renee. "Ok, we'll go back. I love you both."_

"_We love you both," said Renee, hugging us both. She pulled back. "Take care of each other."_

"_We will," said Bella. "Take care of each other."_

"_We will," said Charlie, pulled Renee into his arms. "You have better go."_

_Bella and I turned and saw the bright light again. We turned back to Charlie and Renee but they were gone. I kissed Bella one more time before I tightened my arms around her and carried her into the light._

"Edward," said Esme, shaking my shoulders. "Edward, wake up."

"What?" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was back in the waiting room. I looked over at Esme. "How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly three hours," said Esme.

"Oh," I said, sitting up. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I ignored them. "How's Bella?"

"About the same," said Esme. "They've got her fever down a little bit but she's still running one."

"Oh," I said.

"It's time for you to go home and get some sleep," said Esme.

"I'm staying here," I said, shaking my head.

"Edward, you need to go home and rest," said Esme.

"No, I'm not leaving until my wife is better," I snapped as I stood up and walked out of the waiting room.

I walked down to Bella's window and just watched her. Carlisle was sitting in the chair next to her bed, reading through some charts. Bella was just laying there. I could see her chest moving up and down as she breathed. Had I really been on that beach with Bella or had it just been a dream?

It felt so real. I could still feel her in my arms. I could still feel her lips on mine. Her arms and legs wrapped around me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched her. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder but I didn't look back.

"I know you are scared, Edward," said Emmett. "So am I."

"I know you are, Em," I said. "I know."

"You know, when Bella proposed to you, I wasn't sure you really loved her," said Emmett.

"I'm sure you didn't," I said, not taking my eyes off of Bella. "It's not like you knew anything about me."

"Exactly," said Emmett.

"Then why did you let Bella marry me?" I asked.

"Because she knew you loved her," said Emmett. "Last summer, Bella asked me how I knew I was in love with Rose. I told her about how I released that I had feeling for Rose but I didn't know they were love for awhile. Bella told me that she didn't think anyone would ever love her for her. See, Bella's so smart that people can be turned off by it. She's works really hard not to gloat about it but most of the boys in our school have known us since we were in diapers. So they know how smart Bella is. They know that Bella could have been out of here years ago but chose not to. I'm not saying that they treated her badly, cause they didn't. Well, except for Newton but Bella took care of him. They just don't know how to handle someone who knows more about everything than they do. That's why she and Jake get along so well. They both are freakishly smart. She and Jas have books. She and Rose are girls so they have that sisterhood thing going for them but she's never really had that guy that made her feel like she was their everything. She has that with you."

"She is my everything," I said. "I've never met anyone like Bella. She's….she's just amazing. That first day, as soon as I saw her, I felt like my heart was going to break out of my chest, Em. She was so beautiful. But it wasn't until I heard her play her cello that she owned my heart, man. Her music is like food for my soul. She had this look of pure joy on her face. Every time I listen to her sing, man, it's like listening to angels singing from heaven. I can't lose her, Em. She has my heart. If she goes, I won't be able to go on."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," said Emmett. "I'm not going to tell you that you need to go home and rest, because we both know that you won't."

"I can't," I said. "She needs me here. I promised to be here."

"I know, man," said Emmett. "I'm going to be down in the waiting room if you need anything."

"You aren't going home?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nope," he said. "That's my sister, Edward. I can't leave her either."

"I know, Em," I said.

"Edward, thank you for taking such good care of her," said Emmett. "You're a good man."

"Don't thank me," I said. "I'm just lucky that she loved me back."

Emmett didn't say anything as he patted me on the back and walked back down to the waiting room. I turned my attention back to Bella. Carlisle was sponging off her forehead again. I watched through the window as Bella slowly opened her eyes. She turned and looked right at me. She gave me a beautiful smile which I returned as I put my hand on the window.

'I love you,' she mouthed as she reached for me.

'I love you, too,' I mouthed back. Carlisle stood up and came out of her room. He shut the door behind him. "How is she?"

"She's ok," he said. "Her fever finally broke but we still have to watch and make sure it doesn't spike again. You need to go home and rest."

"No," I said. "I promised to be here."

"Edward-"

"No, Dad," I said, looking away from Bella to look at him. "I promised her I would be here. Now, I understand that I can't be in there with her right now but I am not leaving this spot until I know she's going to be ok."

"Fine," he sighed, as he looked back at Bella. She was watching us with a frown on her face. "Pull up a chair to the window. I want you to rest while you watch. If she's still fever free in the morning, you can come in. Deal?"

"Deal," I said. "Dad, thanks for taking care of her when I couldn't."

"I think you did," said Carlisle. "She was talking to you in her sleep. Somehow, I think you were with her."

"I hope so," I mumble. "I'm just going to go give Emmett the update before I come back down here. Tell her I love her."

"I will," he said.

I turned and headed back down to the waiting room. I was surprised to see Esme, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all waiting here with Emmett. I knew they were here because they loved my Bella almost as much as I did. Almost but not quite as much. They all looked up when I came in.

"Her fever broke," I said. They all sighed in relief. "Dad said that they are going to have to watch to make sure the fever doesn't come back but at least this a start."

"Thank god," sighed Emmett.

"Ok, Edward, now you can go home and rest," said Esme. I shook my head. "Edward, you have to take care of yourself."

"Mom, I have to be here for her. I can't explain it but I promised her that I would be here," I said. Esme just looked at me for a moment.

"Ok, Edward," she sighed. "But if Bella gets mad at you then it's all your fault."

"I know," I chuckled. I hugged her. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome," she whispered. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," I whispered before I kissed her on her cheek.

I turned and made my way back down to Bella's window. I pulled up a chair and sat down with my head leaning against her window. She rolled over in her bed and looked right at me. She smiled softly as we stared at each other. I couldn't wait to hold my Bella again.


	59. Chapter 59

59

BPOV

As I came through the light, clutching to Edward like my life depended on it, I struggled to open my eyes. They felt like they each weighed a hundred pounds. In fact, my entire body felt like I was being weighed down. I couldn't understand why I just couldn't open my eyes. I could hear someone around me. I could feel them sponging my forehead with a cool rag. I could hear them breathing. Then I felt it.

I felt the pull that I only feel when I am with Edward. I could feel it pulling me out of the darkness and back to him. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. From my peripheral vision, I could see Carlisle sitting in the chair next to my bed. I can't say that I am surprised that he is sitting here but my main focus, the pull I still felt, turned my eyes to the window. To the window where my love stood, watching me. Like he I knew he would be.

I smiled at him causing him to smiled back and place his hand on the window.

"I love you," I whispered hoarsely as I reached for him.

'I love you, too' he mouthed back to me.

Carlisle stood up and walked out of my room without saying anything to me. Not that I really noticed. My eyes were locked on my husbands. I watched as they talked back and forth, both growing frustrated with the other. Both of them running their hands through their hair in an eerily similar way. It made me sad to think about them fighting over me. Edward looked back to me for a minute before he turned and walked away from my window. I felt the loss immediately and wanted him to come back to me.

Had the dream been real? It felt so real when I was in his arms. I could still feel his warm arms holding me without the paper gowns on. I could still feel the his warm lips on mine without the stupid mask on. I could almost feel the soft wind as it blew through my hair while we sat on the beach and let the sun shine down on us. Was it just a dream? Had it all just been my imagination? I wasn't so sure.

Carlisle came back in, after scrubbing back in. My body felt sticky and gross from the fever that had ravaged my body. He came over and held up a cup of water to my lips. I took several small sips from the straw. My throat was parched and my lips were dry.

"Feeling better?" asked Carlisle.

"Little bit," I whispered, hoarsely. "My throat is dry."

"You had a pretty nasty fever," said Carlisle placing the straw at my lips again. I took a couple more pulls. "You scared the shit out of us."

"Sorry," I whispered. "I was pretty scared too. I had strange dreams."

"Oh, I know," chuckled Carlisle. "You were quite vocal. I am curious about the numbers that were chasing you."

"Never going to tell you," I chuckled softly. I turned and looked at him. "Is Edward ok?"

"He's fine," said Carlisle. "He seems a little more rested than he has been but he's still quite as stubborn. He refuses to go home and sleep. He said to tell you he loves you."

"Good," I said, turning back to the window. Edward was sitting outside my window looking at me. "I'm not ready for him to leave."

Edward and I just stared at each other for awhile before we let sleep take us both. He was in my dreams all night again.

I woke up the next morning and immediately looked over at the window. My smile grew on my face when I saw Edward still sitting there. He was watching me with a huge, gorgeous crooked smile on this face causing me to blush for some reason. His smile grew bigger as my cheeks grew pinker.

'I'll be right back,' he mouthed to me. 'I love you.'

'I'll be waiting right here,' I mouthed to him. 'I love you, too.'

Edward got up and left my window. I rolled on my back and sat up in my bed a little bit more. I felt so much better today than I had yesterday. I was still completely exhausted but at least I wasn't running a fever anymore. At least I wasn't having crazy dreams anymore.

"Well, you look better," said Chloe from behind her protective mask, as she came into my room.

"I feel better," I said. "But I want to take a shower."

"Ok," she said. "We can do that."

Chloe helped me cover my central line and climb out of the bed. We slowly made our way into the bathroom because my body was sore and achy still. She helped me strip off my dirty clothes. I had had a hard time with her helping me shower the first couple times but once the chemo really knocked me on my ass, I got over it pretty quickly.

She helped me step under the warm water and sit on the shower seat. It felt amazing to have the warm water washing away all the grime that covered my body. I washed my body and bald head before I turned off the water. Chloe helped me dry off and slip on my panties, a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt from the collection that Alice had gotten me for Christmas. Chloe helped me back over to my bed. I noticed that someone had come in and changed my sheets. I climbed into the new sheets and pulled my blanket up. I was a little chilly from the shower.

"I will have your breakfast in here soon," said Chloe. "Dr. Cullen wants you to drink a lot of water today to replenish what you lost with the fever, ok?"

"Ok," I said. "Is Edward coming in today?"

"Yes," she chuckled from behind her mask. "Dr. Cullen instructed him to go eat breakfast and take a shower before he could come in here. Your husband has been quite stubborn over the last twenty four hours."

"I know," I said as I looked over at her. "That's why I know we can beat this together. He's too stubborn to let me fail."

"I think you're right," said Chloe. "Do you need anything?"

"My laptop," I said.

"Ok," she said. She went around the bed and pulled my table with my laptop on it over in front of me. "Here you go. I'll be back in a bit with your breakfast and meds."

"Thank you, Chloe," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella," she said. "I'm just glad you are feeling better."

Chloe turned and left my room while I opened my laptop. I pulled up my blog site and smiled when I saw a message from Tricia.

_**Bella,**_

_**Houston has been…yeah, it's been that fun. The doctors**_  
_**pocked and prodded me so much that I think they should have**_  
_**bought me dinner first, if you know what I mean. They agree**_  
_**with my doctor in Chicago. It looks like I am having brain**_  
_**surgery next week. I can tell you what I think because I know**_  
_**you will understand, I'm scared. I just don't know how I am**_  
_**going get through all of this. My parents were devastated by**_  
_**the doctors findings. I guess they were holding out hope that I**_  
_**didn't have a tumor or something. We got home last night**_  
_**and I went straight to my room and cried for hours. I don't**_  
_**want to die, Bella. I'm not ready and I'm all alone.**_

_**Tricia**_

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes when I read each word she had written. I clicked to reply to her message.

_**Tricia,**_

_**I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help, trust me I know, but what**_  
_**else is there to say? I wish I could tell you what to expect but I**_  
_**can't. The cancer trying to kill me is so much different than what**_  
_**you are dealing with. But I will tell you this, you are NOT alone.**_  
_**You have your parents, your brothers, you have me and Edward.**_  
_**I know I can't be there to hold you right now, I would if I could,**_  
_**but know that I am with you in spirit. Not much help I guess. I'm**_  
_**not going to lie and tell you that you are going to be ok because**_  
_**you are too smart to buy that line of crap. I will tell you that you**_  
_**have to keep fighting, even when you feel like you can't fight**_  
_**anymore. You have to keep going for all of us who are waiting to**_  
_**read your great American novel. Just hang in there, Tricia, and**_  
_**remember that I am just a phone call away if you need me.**_

_**Bella**_

_I scrolled back over to my page and started a new blog entry. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell everyone about the scary dreams or the dream with Edward. Especially the dream with Edward. It felt too personal to share with anyone but him._

_**Fork in the Road**_

_**So here I was just minding my own business when I stumbled**_  
_**upon a fork in the road of my recovery. I got an infection that**_  
_**knocked me on my ass. I was so tired and out of it that I barely**_  
_**remember much of the last twenty-four hours beyond a few**_  
_**coherent moments where I seem to remember my doctor cussing**_  
_**and telling me to stop fucking around and get better already. I**_  
_**could have been hallucinating, though.**_

_**I can't help but worry about how much this is going to set back**_  
_**my return home. I'm so tired of being in this hospital, isolated**_  
_**from those I care about the most in this world. Sometimes, I feel**_  
_**like I'm a circus freak. 'Come one, come all, and see the amazing**_  
_**cancer girl. She's bald and in a bad mood but she's fun to gawk**_  
_**at.' Kind of catchy, huh?**_

I posted my blog and shut my laptop as the door to my room opened. Chloe came in followed by Edward. I could see the smile in his eyes as she set my breakfast on the table next to my laptop. She injected my meds into my central line and said something but I was completely focus on Edward. Our eyes were locked on each other like we were the only two people in the room because to us, we were. I barely heard her leave as Edward came over and sat on the side of my bed.

"Hi," I whispered, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Hey," he whispered from behind his mask. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I said. "But I felt you here."

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I think…."

"What?" he asked, eagerly. Did he know what I was thinking?

"This is going to sound crazy but I think I….I think we met in a dream…." I trailed off, not wanting to seem anymore nuts than I sounded already.

"On a beach," said Edward. I smiled and his eyes twinkled with excitement. "Renee and Charlie brought us together."

"Yes," I cried as my tears spilled over.

"You aren't in here five minutes and you already have her crying," scolded Carlisle as he came in.

"Happy tears," I cried softly, keeping my eyes on Edward's, which were swimming with his own tears. "Really happy tears."

"Well, that's good, I guess," said Carlisle. I tore my eyes off of Edward's and wiped the tears off my face as I looked at Carlisle. He looked like complete shit.

"You look like shit," I scolded. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Thank you, daughter," grumbled Carlisle from behind his mask. "I was kind of too bust trying to break your fever. You don't ever make anything easy, you know."

"I know," I said. "It's a Swan trait."

"So I hear," said Carlisle, dryly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm still pretty tired. My mouth is really dry. My body is sore," I said.

"That's from the fever and the infection," said Carlisle. "Drink plenty of fluids today, Bella. It's important that you don't get dehydrated on top of everything else."

"I will," I said. "Is this going to set back my progress?"

"Not really," said Carlisle. "We were able to break the fever relatively quick considering how weak your immune system is. We just have to be extra careful that you don't start running another one or pick up an additional infection."

"Ok," I said. "How much longer am I going to be here?"

"If you don't get another infection, and we can get rid of this one, hopefully you can go home in a week," said Carlisle. "But we will just have to see how much more the marrow is engrafting by then."

"How is it doing now?" asked Edward.

"We are about half way there," said Carlisle, looking at Edward. "Now, do I need to remind you that you need to rest too?"

"No," said Edward. "But you still do it. I'm trying, Dad. It's not that easy, ok?"

"I know, Edward," sighed Carlisle. "Just try, ok?"

"Ok," whispered Edward. "I'll try."

"Good," said Carlisle. "I will be back later to check on both of you."

"Ok, Carlisle. Thank you for staying with me. I love you," I said. I saw his eyes soften.

"I love you, too, Bella," he said. "More than Edward does."

"Not possible," chuckled Edward as Carlisle laughed and left. Edward looked back at me and rolled his eyes. "If I didn't know that he loved Esme more than life itself, I would be a little jealous."

"You have nothing to worry about," I said. "You own my heart."

"As you own mine," said Edward. "Now eat before Chloe gets mad at me."

I just laughed softly and started to eat. It was all pretty nasty and I wasn't really very hungry but I ate for Edward's sake. I knew he would worry if I didn't at least try. Once I was done, he pulled out a DVD out of his bag and settled on the bed next to me with my laptop in front of us.

"What movie is that?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," teased Edward. I didn't even bother rolling my eyes. There really was no point to it. Edward just loved to surprise me. "We got this in the mail a couple days ago but since you were sick yesterday, I thought we could watch it today."

"Oh, ok," I said. Edward put the DVD into my laptop and I laid my head on his shoulder as it started. I gasped softly when I saw Tia pop up in the screen with Benjamin next to her.

"Hey, Bella!" squealed Tia. "Edward told us about the transplant. I hope you are doing ok. We've been following your blog site. You still amaze me, Bella. We wanted to do something that would show you that you are not alone. We love you, Bella."

"Thank you, Bella, for giving so much of yourself to us while we were all in New York. I know that one day, I am going to be able to say, 'I knew Isabella Cullen way back in the day.' Stay strong and keep fighting," said Benjamin as he wrapped his arms around Tia. The screen changed and I let a tear fall when I saw Felix.

"Hey, Bella. I'm kind of nervous about what to say so if I sound like an idiot, just know that I don't mean to. I didn't get the chance to tell you this when we were in New York but I think you are the strongest person I have ever met. You seem to find the way to keep fighting, even when you are so sick…..I want you to know that you are an inspiration to me, Bella. You taught me that no matter how hard life gets, I can do anything. Keep the smile on your face, Bella, and never stop fighting. Thank you, Bella, for being my hero," said Felix. The screen changed and Heidi came on.

"Hey, Bella. I hope that you are doing ok. I know that it doesn't really help but I really am proud to be your friend. When I went to New York, I was prepared to just fight to win the competition. I wasn't looking to make friends. I guess that teaches me to be so selfish, huh? Bella, you brought us all together. You taught us how important family and friends are in life. Not just when you are fighting to live like you are, but in everything we do. Thank you for living each day to the fullest. I hope that you get better soon and get to go home to Edward," said Heidi, through her tears. Mine were free falling down my face. Jane came up on the screen next.

"Hey, Bella. I'm really not sure what to say right now. I, um, just wanted to tell you that I think you are the most incredible woman I have ever known. I don't know how you find the strength to do it. I was tired just watching you," she chuckled. I chuckled with her before she turned serious. "I am serious though. I wish I was strong as you are. I don't think I could do it. When I first came back from New York, I tried to go back to school and back to my life but I couldn't get you off my mind. I would be sitting in the middle of class and I would think back to the nights I would hear you running down to the hall to be sick. I'll admit that I cried a couple times at school. My English teacher asked me what was wrong right after you started the conditioning for the transplant. Just reading you blog, broke my heart. I just started sobbing like a baby and told her about you and everything you have been through. She was so moved that as a class, we've been following your progress. I hope you don't mind that but it just shows, Bella, how much you touch everyone. And, um, when I grow up, I want to be just like you," she chuckled through her tears. I chuckled through mine as the screen changed again. Liam came up on the screen next.

"Hey, Bella, this is kind of awkward, isn't it? There is so much that I want to say to you but I don't really know what to say so remember that when you listen to me ramble on. When I came to New York, I wasn't prepared for the impact that all of you would have on my life. But especially the impact that you had on me, Bella. I was very close to my grandmother. When she died, I shut a part of my heart off to everyone because I didn't ever want to feel that pain again. You showed me that I could take the chance and let people back in. I'm so sorry that you are sick right now but I'm thankful that I meet you when I did because, honestly, you made me realize that I had to start living again for my grandmother. So thank you for fighting so hard and being you. I know that you will beat this and someday, you will be back on the stage in Carnegie Hall. I will be in the front row, cheering you on," said Liam. I couldn't believe that I had touched them so much in those few days. Maggie came on next.

"Bella, oh, Bella. When I was ten, my older brother, Matthew, convinced me that I had been adopted. He said my parents were gypsies. I know what you are thinking, how could I have believed him. I was naive and thought my brother was the best person ever. Now, I still love my brother, even of he is a boob sometimes, but I don't think he holds a candle to you. Before you tell me that I am wrong, let me explain. The Wednesday night we were in New York, you had fallen asleep in the bathroom while we all talked, trying to make you feel somewhat normal. After Edward carried you up to your room, I went up on the roof and just sat and thought. See, I've never been around someone who had cancer before. I will admit that I was scared. Not that I would get sick from being around you but that I would do something to make it harder for you. I sat on the roof all night and watched the sunrise over the skyline of the city. It was the most beautiful sight I had seen until I watched you sing on stage. The look of pure joy and happiness on your face, even though we could all hear the pain and fear in each word you sang and each cord you played, was breathtaking. In that moment, I knew that no matter what I do, I would make it my mission to live each day like it was my last. Thank you, Bella, for teaching me just how precious life is," said Maggie, as she let her tears fall freely. The screen changed and Demetri came on.

"Hey, Bella. So I'm supposed to tell you how I feel about you but I'm sure you are already emotionally overwhelmed right now with the other messages. So I thought instead, we could talk about how awesome I am," said Demetri with a big smile on his face. Edward and I both laughed. "Ok, seriously, I'm not very good with expressing my feelings but I wanted to tell you that I think you are pretty awesome. I mean you are fucking hot. Don't tell Edward I said this but just between you and me, I think you could do better than him. I mean, he's such a pretty boy. Calm down, Edward, I'm just teasing. I knew you would be watching this her. You two are like joined at the lips most of the time. Bella, you are beautiful inside and out. It's an honor to know you and I know that one day, you are going to be a super star. Just don't for us little people when you make it to the big times. Remember that no matter what you are just a girl and we all love you, Bella. Just not the same way Edward does."

"He's such an ass," chuckled Edward.

"But he's our ass," I said with a smile as the screen changed. Cauis came on. I will admit that I was surprised to see him on the tape.

"Hello, Isabella. I, um, am not really sure what to say right now. First of all, I would like to apologize for being such an ass to you that morning of our rehearsal together. I've never seen anyone with as much natural talent as you have. Not even Renee, Isabella. When I heard your CD that you sent in for your audition, I remember thinking, why hasn't she been signed yet? I was shocked that some record company hadn't snatched you up yet. Then I met you. I watched you as you struggled to be just like everyone else. I watched as you struggled with the attention that you received. I know you think the reason people paid attention to you was because you are sick, and I'm not saying that it's not part of it, but it's a small part. The biggest reason that you receive so much attention is because you are incredible. You have an aura about you that just draws people to you. I hope that you are doing ok right now. I know that Renee would be so proud of how hard you are working. Just hang in there and don't give up," said Cauis. I was completely speech less right now. Aro came on to the screen next.

"Aw, Isabella, I hope you are well. I know you probably aren't but I can hope at least. In all of my years in the music business, I've never met someone who captivates an audience the way you do. The night of your performance, I could barely contain my own tears as I watched you on that stage, struggling with the emotions that were threatening to boil over. You are an amazing woman, Isabella. I'm looking forward to the day when you beat the illness and find your spot in the world. You are an inspiration to all of us. Take care of yourself. Edward, take good care of your wife," said Aro. The scene changed and Marcus came on. I could tell he was a little nervous.

"Hello, Isabella," said Marcus. "I would ask how you are doing but from your blog, I can tell that you are hanging in there. When Renee and I were fourteen, we were sitting in her parent's garage, just messing around on our guitars. That's what we thought all the cool kids did. We were kind of lame. Anyway, she suddenly stopped playing and looked over at me. She asked me what I thought the future would be like. I just laughed and said that we were going to be rock starts and the world will be ours. She laughed with me and started playing again. When I heard you play the night of the competition, it hit me. You are the future. I know that sounds kind of creepy. I don't mean it to but I think that you will beat the cancer and one day, your music will inspire those around you to keep fighting the battles they have in their lives. I have included something in the package before I sent it back to Tia. I hope you enjoy it. I will see you one day back on the stage again," said Marcus with a smile. The scene changed and Tia came back on. This time she was alone.

"See, what did I tell you?" she asked. "No matter what, we are with you. You are our sister, Bella. Never stop fighting. Never give up. Never stop smiling and laughing. Bella, thank you for letting me into your life and teaching me about love. Because you were open and honest with me about you and Edward, I was able to let Benjamin into my life. I was able to let him love me nearly as much as I love him. Oh, and Edward, take care of my girl or I will kick your ass. I love you both. Until we meet again, hold onto your love for each other."

Edward turned off the DVD as the screen went black. He handed me the package that the DVD came in. I turned it over and a picture fell into my hands. I turned it over and gasped through my tears. It was a picture of Charlie and Renee on their wedding day. They were in the middle of Central park. Charlie was wearing a black tuxedo and Renee was wearing a soft, white wedding dress. They had their arms wrapped around each other as they leaned their foreheads against each others.

"They were so in love," I whispered. "Can you feel how much they loved each other?"

"Yes, I can," whispered Edward, wrapping his arm around me. "I think they still love each other."

"I do too," I whispered. I turned my head up to him. "I love you, Edward. I know that as long as I have you, I can fight this. I can beat it."

"I love you, too," whispered Edward. "Together, we can do anything."

I laid my head back on Edward's shoulder. We spent the rest of the day just being together. We talked a little but we mostly just sat in the small bubble that surrounded us. We had each other. Right now, that may be all we have but I know that when I do go home that I will have the rest of my family and friends, too. Even those that are scattered across the country. I was the luckiest girl in the world.


	60. Chapter 60

60

EPOV

I was fucking exhausted. That was the only thought going through my head as I climbed out of my bed and went into the bathroom. I was just fucking exhausted. I came home last night and tried to sleep. Well, I should say that I came to Carlisle and Esme's house and tried to sleep. Carlisle and Esme had arranged for someone to come into mine and Bella's house and prepare it for when she came home.

They were having a radiant floor heating system put in along with tearing out all the carpets and replacing them with laminate wood floors. They were also installing a HEPA filter, water filter and changing the front room into a sealed sterilization area so that the others could come by and visit some. Esme was overseeing the construction and was making sure that we had everything we needed for when Bella comes home. Which hopefully, would be soon.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror as I tried to tame my unruly hair. I had dark purple circles under my eyes. Basically, I looked like crap. All because I couldn't sleep without Bella with me. It's not like I haven't been trying, either. I have but I just can't seem to get my mind to shut off when I'm not with her.

I just sighed and gave up on my hair. Bella preferred it all messed up anyway. At least that's what she tells me. I made my way downstairs and found Carlisle and Esme sitting at the table in the kitchen. They both stopped talking as soon as I came in and I knew they were discussing my sleep issues again. It wasn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last.

"Morning," I said as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Edward," said Esme. "Would you like me to make you some eggs?"

"No, thanks," I said, sitting down at the table. I heard them both sigh and knew what was coming in three, two, one …

"Edward, you need to eat more than just cereal," said Carlisle. I rolled my eyes as I looked down at my bowl. I've been hearing this every morning for the past three days.

"So you keep telling me," I said. "I'm not that hungry."

"So you keep telling me," said Carlisle. "But you still need to eat more."

"I know, Dad," I sighed, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, ok," he said. "I just worry about you. You've lost weight since Bella went into the hospital."

"I know," I said as I finished my cereal. I stood up and went over and washed my bowl and spoon. I turned around and looked at my parents. "I know that I've lost weight but I can't eat knowing that she needs me. I know I need to sleep more but I can't sleep without her with me. I've tried."

"Maybe you should try a sleeping pill," said Carlisle.

"No," I said, pushing off the counter. "I have to keep my senses sharp if I am going to be there for Bella."

"Edward, you need to sleep or you are going to get sick and then you won't be any good to Bella," said Carlisle. I closed my eyes as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm fine," I said, harshly. "I just need to get my wife home, where she belongs."

I turned and walked out of the kitchen and went outside to my car. I climbed in and headed off to the hospital. Every day for the past month had been the same. I heard the same thing from them every time I saw them. It honestly was really starting to piss me off a little. I mean, I was trying as hard as I could to deal with this. It's not like there is a hand book about how to deal with your parents while your wife is in the hospital undergoing a bone marrow transplant. Believe me, I looked.

I parked my car and headed inside. I smiled at the little old lady that was sitting behind the admissions desk as I came in and headed over to the elevator. I made my way over to the sink and started scrubbing in as Chloe came out of Bella's room.

"Hey, Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as she came over to me.

"Sure," I said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if your father has talked to you about Bella's home nursing care when she goes home?" asked Chloe.

"He said he was going to look for someone to come in and help," I said. "Why?"

"Well, I would like to do it," said Chloe. I cocked an eyebrow at her as I pulled on my sterile gown. "Look, I don't usually get so attached to patients in the ward. It's a dangerous move to make because unfortunately not all of them make it but I couldn't help it with Bella. She's such a fighter and, god, she's sassy."

"Oh, I know," I chuckled.

"I would like to stay with her until she is cleared," said Chloe.

"Would you really have the time to come in and help her?" I asked.

"Yes," said Chloe.

"Ok, I'll talk to Bella about it," I said. "I can't make that decision on my own. Not when it effects her, too."

"I completely understand, Edward," said Chloe. "Thank you for considering me."

"You're welcome," I said. "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"You're welcome," said Chloe. "Now, get in there to your wife. She misses you."

"I miss her too," I chuckled as I pulled on my mask.

"Oh, I know," teased Chloe before she walked away.

I pulled on my gloves and headed into Bella's room. She was laying on the bed with her laptop in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen on her face. That smile was the reason I could go through the sleepless nights and my parent's nagging. I would do anything to see that smile.

"Hey, handsome," she said. "Another long night."

"Yep," I said, sliding onto the bed with her. "Did you sleep any, beautiful?"

"A little," she said. "But not much. I don't sleep good without you either."

"I know," I whispered. I pointed to her laptop. "What are you looking at?"

"I was looking to see if Tricia's mom had sent me a message. She went in yesterday for her surgery and I haven't heard anything. Tricia said her mom would let me know how everything went," said Bella. "I'm worried about her."

"Me too. She's been through so much already," I said. "Did she send one?"

"Not yet," said Bella.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Of course you can," she said.

"When you come home, we are going to need a nurse to come in for awhile and do some home health care for us," I said. "Chloe's asked if she could come do it. What do you think?"

"I would like that," said Bella with a smile. "I like Chloe. She's funny and she doesn't treat me like I'm fragile, you know?"

"I do," I said. "Ok, I'll clear it through the man but if you are ok with her, I'll let her know she can have the job."

"How was the man this morning?" asked Bella.

"The same," I sighed. "I know he's worried about me and you but his constant nagging doesn't really help. It's not like I can control the amount of sleep I get."

"I know," said Bella as the door to her room opened.

We both looked over to see Carlisle come in. I turned back and shared a look with Bella, who sighed softly with a frown on her face. I knew she hated the tension that has been between me and Carlisle over the last few days. Really, it's just that we were both so tired and ready to get Bella home.

"What's up, Doc?" asked Bella.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Carlisle, ignoring Bella's attempt to lighten the mood.

"I would be better if you two would stop being a couple of moody bitches to each other," said Bella. "I know you are irritated with Edward, Carlisle, but he's doing the best he can."

"I know, Bella," sighed Carlisle. "I'm sorry, Edward, if it seems like I am nagging you all the time. I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are, Dad," I said. "I'm sorry for being a little shit but I can't really do anything about the sleep issue right now."

"Fine," said Carlisle. "But don't expect me not to worry. It's kind of my job as a parent."

"I know," I chuckled. "You do your job well."

"I try," laughed Carlisle. He shook his head slightly and looked back at Bella. "So how are you really feeling?"

"I'm ok," she said. "I'm still really tired. I have a couple sores in my mouth but they aren't too bad yet."

"They were bound to come up sooner or later," said Carlisle. "If they get too bad, let us know, ok?"

"Ok," said Bella. "How's the engrafting going?"

"I haven't gotten yesterday's results back yet but everything looks really good, Bella," said Carlisle. "Hopefully only a few more days, sweetheart."

"I hope so," sighed Bella. "I'm really tired of this room."

"I know you are," said Carlisle. "Honestly, so I am."

"That makes three of us," I chuckled.

"Well, I'll be back later to check on both of you," said Carlisle.

"Ok," said Bella. "Tell Esme I love her."

"I will, sweetheart," said Carlisle before he turned and left.

Bella laid her head on my shoulder. I heard her sigh softly and looked down at her. She had her eyes closed. A few minutes later, her breathing picked up and I knew she had fallen asleep. I leaned my head down onto the top of her head and let sleep take me over.

I was shaken awake sometime later when I heard giggling and whispers. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to open my eyes but the giggling just got louder.

"Does he know that he talks in his sleep?" whispered Chloe.

"I don't think so," giggled Bella softly. "I've never told him."

"It's kind of cute," whispered Chloe.

"I know," whispered Bella. "I love to listen to him. Sometimes he tells me stories."

"Like what?" whispered Chloe.

"My favorite one is that he is a vampire who falls in love with this human girl," whispered Bella with a chuckle. "He goes on and on about how stubborn she is."

"It's cause I'm talking about you," I whispered softly.

"I should have known you were listening," giggled Bella as I opened my eyes. I found myself looking right into her chocolate brown eyes. "Sleep good?"

"Very," I said. "You?"

"Pretty good until you started talking," she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"It was quite entertaining," snickered Chloe.

"I'm so glad I amuse you both," I laughed. "My mission is now complete."

"Well, I had better get back to work now that the show is over," chuckled Chloe.

"What did I say?" I asked as Chloe left.

"Not telling," chuckled Bella.

"Please?" I begged, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"You don't play fair," she whined.

"Never said I did," I chuckled.

"Fine," she sighed with a smile. "You kept saying something about being home and not letting me go. Good dream, I'm guessing?"

"I can't remember what I dreamed," I said. "I just know that I slept good. Finally."

"Me too," she sighed. "I wonder if Tricia's mom has sent me message yet."

"Why don't you check?" I asked.

"Ok," said Bella, sitting up slightly. She quickly logged onto Caringbridge and to her blog site. "She sent one."

I sat up next to Bella so I could read the message with her.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**This is Tricia's mother, Denise. I hope you are doing good today. Tricia made me  
promise before she went in yesterday to keep you updated on her condition. She's  
doing…ok. They were able to remove most of the tumor and are keeping her in a  
medically induced coma for a few days to help with the swelling. **_

_**Bella, I can't thank you enough for helping Tricia through the last few weeks. I'll  
admit that I haven't handled any of this the way I should but I didn't know what to  
do for her. I mean, how do you handle the news that your daughter has a brain  
tumor? I'm thankful that she had someone who understands what she feels. **_

_**I'll admit that at first I was jealous of you, Bella. See, I couldn't help her the way you  
did. I kept telling myself that I had to be positive for her. I had to have the right attitude.  
I still believe that, but I didn't want to admit to her or to myself that she was really as  
sick as she is. You were honest with her. You didn't treat her like a kid. That means so  
much to me, Bella.**_

_**Tricia talks about you and your husband, Edward, all the time. You mean so much to all  
of us. My boys, Ashton and Jack, keep asking us when Bella is coming over. I hope that  
one day we do get to meet you in person. My family and I are praying for your recovery,  
Bella. I want you to know that we consider you to be part of our family. **_

_**I'll let you know when anything changes,**_

_**Denise**_

"She sounds like a great mother," whispered Bella through her tears.

"Yes, she does," I whispered. "I hope that Tricia pulls through ok."

"Me too," whispered Bella, shutting her laptop. I knew she would send Denise a message later. It was private. I understood that.

As I climbed into my bed that night, I thought back over the day. Bella and I spent the rest of the day listening to her new iPod and working on our music. Bella insisted that I lay on the bed with her and I certainly wasn't going to object. I missed being close to her.

Eventually though I had to leave her. It was always the hardest part of the day for both of us. Bella tried not to let it show but I know watching me walk out of her room was so much harder than she let on. I came home and somehow managed to make it through dinner, forcing myself to eat the second helping of meatloaf that Esme put on my plate.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when my cell buzzed on the nightstand. I picked it up and flipped it open and found a text from Bella.

E-get on your webcam now. Love, B

I just chuckled and pulled my laptop off my desk and laid it on the bed next to me. I powered it up and turned on my webcam. I smiled when I saw Bella's beautiful face fill up my screen. I could tell she was laying in her bed. Most of the lights were off in her room but the one in the background.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," I whispered. "Anything wrong?"

"No," she said. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too," I said. I rolled onto my side and laid my head on my pillow. "I can almost feel you here."

"I know," she said softly before she yawned.

"Sleep, love," I whispered.

"I'm not tired," she said.

"Baby, I'm right here," I said, placing my hand on the screen. "You can sleep now. I've got you."

"I have you too," she mumbled, placing her hand next to mine.

"That you do," I whispered.

I watched her for a few more minutes as she fell sleep. Our hands stayed next to each other's as we drifted off to sleep together. Hopefully soon, I would have her back in my arms.


	61. Chapter 61

61

BPOV

_**Denise,**_

_**Thank you so much for letting me know how Tricia was doing yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to send you this message until this morning. My husband was having a bad day yesterday and needed me. Sometimes it's easy to forget how hard this is on those we love. I'm sure Tricia doesn't realize how hard this is on you, your husband, or your boys.**_

_**I didn't really either until about a week before we started the conditioning phase of my transplant. I've already told Tricia a little about this but my husband and I participated in a music competition about two months ago in New York City. It was the chance of a lifetime. Literally. I had just lost my father and I wasn't doing very well but I tried really hard to enjoy it. I did to a point but it was so hard. **_

_**See, until that point I had never really thought about the fact that I might actually die. I knew it but I never really let myself think about it. It didn't really hit me until we stepped into Carnegie Hall. If you haven't been there, I would suggest you go. It's amazing. Anyway, we walked in and I couldn't stop my tears from falling. Edward and I had made a list of things that we wanted to do before we die. I know that sounds morbid but when you are facing death, this is what you think about. One of the items on my list was to sing in Carnegie Hall. As I stood there, imagining all the people who had stood on that stage before me, it hit me. I was really dying. **_

_**Needless to say I didn't handle it very well. I managed to get through the competition but instead of letting it inspire me to keep fighting, I almost let it convince me to give up. For a few days after we came home, I pushed my husband, my brother, and the rest of my family away. I didn't want them to hurt because of me but they were anyway. When my doctor suggested I do the transplant, I was adamant that I wasn't going to do it. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was going to die. **_

_**Then my friend Lauren told me about her dad, who is a cancer survivor. He had had a transplant ten years ago. I was desperate at this point because I didn't want to die. So she took me to talk with her dad. He was honest with me when he told me that going through with the transplant was like going through hell. He didn't hold anything back, which is what I needed to hear. I needed to hear someone finally be honest with me about just how much it was going suck. But he also told me that it was worth it. He told me that everyday that he got to see Lauren grow up and be happy was worth living through hell. **_

_**So I went home and thought about what he said. I was looking through some photos of me and my family. I came across one of me and Edward on our wedding day and it hit me. I could do it for him. I could live through hell for him. It was the hardest decision I had to make but as soon as I looked into my husband's eyes, I knew I could do it. As hard as it is for me, sometimes I think it's harder on him because he's the one who feels helpless. **_

_**I wish I could tell you that Tricia is going to be ok but I can't. What I can tell you is that Tricia is going to need you to hold her when she's hurting. She's going to need you to hold her when she's mad. She's going to need you to hold her when she's scared and crying. She's going to need her mom to tell her it's ok to be mad. To tell her it's ok to hate the cancer for taking her life away because regardless if she beats the cancer or not, she will never be just a girl anymore. She will always be the girl who fought cancer. **_

_**I am always here for any of you if you need someone to talk to.**_

_**Bella**_

I shifted on my bed again as I pushed my laptop away. Falling sleep last night with Edward on the webcams had been the highlight of my entire stay here in the hospital. Even though he wasn't right here holding me in his arms, I still felt him with me. It was the best nights sleep I had had since I came into the hospital.

I looked up from my music book as the door to my room opened and Edward came in. He still looked tired but not nearly as tired as he has been at least.

"You look better, handsome," I said.

"Thanks," he chuckled as he slid onto the bed with me. "I slept better so I guess that's a good start."

"Good," I said. "At least this way, the man might leave you alone now."

"We can always hope," sighed Edward. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good," I said. "Best nights sleep I've had since I came in here at least."

"That's good," said Edward. "How are your mouth sores today?"

"Ok," I whispered. "Have you talked to any of the others lately?"

"I talked to Alice this morning before I came in," said Edward. "They are all getting ready to start a new semester soon."

"What's the date?" I asked.

"It's New Years Eve," said Edward.

"I missed Christmas," I whispered.

"No, we had Christmas before you came in, remember?" asked Edward.

"I know. I meant the actual day," I said. "Charlie loved Christmas. He always teased us that if we weren't good that Santa wasn't going to bring us our presents. Emmett would beg him not to take our presents away. I swear, he would cry every time. Charlie would just laugh and tell Emmett he would put in a good word with Santa. I'm talking about them doing this like last year."

"Tell me more about Charlie," whispered Edward.

"He was just the best. I mean, he was hard on us because he wanted us to do our best and not let our own fears get in the way of who we could be, you know? He came to every school party. He came on every field trip we went on. Every year on our birthday, he would take me and Emmett to this chocolate shop in Port Angeles and buy us anything we wanted. Emmett would always get the peanut butter fudge. I would get the chocolate covered strawberries. I miss him so much," I whispered through my tears.

"I miss him too," said Edward. "When you asked me to marry you, I knew it was the right thing to do but I didn't want to it without Charlie being there. After we all left the beach and headed back to Forks, I called the station and tried to find him. They told me he was out but they connected me with his cell. He was so fucking pissed but I told him to shut the fuck up and listen to me. I said 'Chief Swan, I love your daughter. I won't let her go when I just found her. I don't want you to lose her because you are scared. It's time to man up and let her be happy.' It was probably a good thing I was talking to him on the phone because he probably would have shot me if I had said that to him in person. Anyway, he didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said. 'Son, don't let her marry you until I get there. Oh, if you talk to me like that again, I will kill you.' He hung up on me and I wasn't sure what he was going to do. Bella, he loved you so much."

"I know he did," I said, through my tears.

Edward and I fell into a comfortable silence as we worked on our music. I knew just how much Charlie loved me. He had always been so much stronger than I had ever realized. I mean, I always knew that he was both our father and our mother but I didn't realize until I read his journals just how much he had suffered in the sixteen years he was alone.

I used to wonder why he never dated again after Renee. Of course, at the time I thought she had simply abandoned us. I always wanted to ask him why he never dated but I never had the courage. He was always so private about his personal life. He never talked about Renee. I know now that he was hurting too much. At least now I know that he and Renee are together and happy.

The door to my room opened again and I looked over to see Carlisle come in with Chloe behind him. There was a sparkle in their eyes that both scared me and thrilled me.

"Hey, Doc," I said. Carlisle just chuckled at my nickname for him instead of rolling his eyes like he normally would. I shared a look with Edward. He was hiding something from us. "What's up, Carlisle?"

"Bella, would you please get up on your webcam?" asked Carlisle.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it," he ordered with a chuckled.

I just shrugged my shoulders and pulled my laptop over and quickly go up on my webcam. I smiled when I saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Angela, Garrett, Kate, and Esme all on my screen. They were all smiling.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey, Bella," said Alice. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok," I said. "Just curious on what Carlisle's hiding."

"Us too," chuckled Emmett. "He refused to tell us until you got up here. By the way, you were slow. We've been waiting like ten minutes or something."

"Em, it was like three minutes," chuckled Kate. "You are so impatient sometimes."

"Whatever, Kate," grumbled Emmett. "You are just mean."

"Stop whining, Emmett," sighed Esme. "Carlisle is never going to tell us whatever he is hiding if you don't stop. He enjoys this banter too much."

"She's right," laughed Carlisle.

"Ok, everyone shut up," I demanded. I looked back at Carlisle. "Now, what are you needing to tell us? Is it bad?"

"No, it's not bad," said Carlisle. "It's very, very good."

"You are fucking killing me with the suspense, Doc" I snapped. "Just tell me."

"Tell all of us now, Carlisle Cullen," demanded Esme.

"Ok, ok," chuckled Carlisle, putting his hands up. He took a deep breath. "The marrow is completely engrafted."

"Are you sure?" I asked as my eyes filled up with tears.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Carlisle. "I ran the test twice."

"So what does that mean?" I asked. "Am I cancer free?"

"Yes," he said. I could feel my tears spill over my checks and fall down my face.

"Oh, thank god," I sobbed softly.

"Carlisle, you're sure?" cried Emmett.

"I'm sure," said Carlisle as he let a tear slip down his face.

"OH MY GOD," squealed Alice.

"This is the best news ever," cried Rose. I looked back at the laptop and saw my friends and family all crying with each other.

"Em," I whispered. "I can't thank you enough."

"Anytime, anything," he whispered through his tears. "I love you, superwoman."

"I love you, too, Superman," I cried.

"Carlisle, what happens next?" asked Esme, wiping her own tears off her face.

"We will still have to check your levels often to make sure that the cancer doesn't come back. Your immune system is still very weak so we aren't quite out of the woods yet but you can go home in a few days," said Carlisle.

"I get to go home?" I squealed through my tears.

"Yes," chuckled Carlisle.

"Oh, thank god," whispered Edward. I leaned my forehead on his. "Your coming home, Baby."

"Finally," I cried.

"Ok, but here's the thing about when you go home," said Carlisle. "We've been doing some work on the house to get it ready for when you get there."

"I know," I said, wiping my tears away. "Edward told me."

"Ok, but for at least the next few months, you are going to be quarantined at home , except for trips to the hospital so we can continue to watch your progress."

"Ok," I said.

"Does that mean we can't go visit?" asked Emmett, sadly.

"No, we've turned the front room of the house into a sterilized area so that, as long as you scrub up properly like Edward and I are now, you can come by to visit some. Bella's immune system is still very vulnerable and we don't want her getting another infection that would require us to readmit her," explained Carlisle.

"We can do that," they all said together. We all busted out laughing.

"Ok, I've got a patient coming in soon so I need to get back to my office," said Carlisle, grabbing my hand. "Congratulations, Sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything," I whispered through my tears.

"You're welcome," he said. "Get some rest."

"I'll try," I said. Carlisle turned to leave.

"Dad?" asked Edward. Carlisle turned back to him. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too," said Carlisle.

Carlisle and Chloe left and I laid my head on Edward's chest and turned back to my family. We talked for a little while longer before they all had to leave. You could see the happiness in each one of their faces. I'm sure it matched mine and Edward's. I closed my camera out but pulled up my blog site. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I started typing.

_**Worth it all**_

_**Today was the day that made the last several weeks of my  
life worth it all. Today, I was told that the marrow had fully  
engrafted and I am cancer free. Totally the best day ever.  
What made it better than anything was that I had my family  
with me, via webcams, except for my hubby. He was right by  
my side, where he has been since the day I got sick. He's  
reading this right now, by the way, so I'm sure he will get a  
big ego boost when I tell you all that he is the best husband  
ever. Yep, he just gloated a little. **_

_**Seriously, I couldn't have done any of this with him and the  
rest of our family. I know I've complained and whined about  
how hard it has been, and it has been hard, but hearing those  
few words made me feel like I could do anything. Even though  
I know that I still have a ways to go, I know that with my families  
support I can do anything. Right now, that means I can kick  
cancer's ass. **_

I posted my blog and shut my laptop. I leaned back and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. We spent the rest of the day talking about our future. Only this time I felt like I actually had one. As Edward left for the day, while it was still hard, it wasn't as hard as it has been because I knew that in a few days, I would be leaving this room with him. That was the next best feeling for the day.

As I fell asleep watching Edward on the webcam again, I knew that soon I would be back in his arms, where I belonged.

_I was laying on the sand beach again. I could feel the wind coming off the water, lightly spraying me. My hair was falling down around my shoulders. I heard someone clear their throat next to me and I turned and saw Charlie sitting there with a smirk on his face. _

"_I knew you'd be here," I said._

"_I had to come," chuckled Charlie. "It's not everyday my daughter kicks cancer's ass."_

"_Thank god," I giggled._

"_I've missed hearing you laugh," said Charlie, wrapping his arms around his knees._

"_I haven't had a lot to laugh about lately but it feels good to finally feel like laughing," I said. _

"_True," said Charlie. "Bella, I'm so proud of you."_

"_You are?" I asked._

"_Yes, I am," he said. "I know it was hard to face this head on. Then losing me, Will, and Cat like that but you fought through it. You let Edward help you. I know you still have some fight left but you can do it, honey."_

"_Thank you, Daddy," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "Why isn't mom here?"_

"_She went to see Emmett," said Charlie. "She feels she's been neglecting him."_

"_He needs her," I said as Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Daddy?"_

"_What?" he asked._

"_Is this going to be the last time I see you?" I asked._

"_I don't know," said Charlie. "I guess it depends on whether or not you need me anymore."_

"_BELLA!" yelled Edward. I turned to my left and saw Edward standing at the edge of the water._

"_It's ok, honey," said Charlie, moving his arm. I looked back at him. "Go to him. You deserve to be happy."_

"_I love you, Daddy. I don't think I told you that enough when you were with me," I said. _

"_You told me with every breath you took, Bella. I love you, too," he said. "Just be happy."_

"_I will," I said._

_I hugged Charlie and kissed his check before I stood up. I ran down the beach and jumped into Edward's arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him hard. Edward turned and carried me down the beach away from Charlie but I somehow knew that I would see him again. One day, when I needed him the most._


	62. Chapter 62

62

_**MOVING DAY**_

_**Finally the day I have been looking forward to for weeks  
is here. Today, I am going home. I can't really express in  
words how I feel in this moment. Joy and happiness seem  
way to mundane for how I feel right now. I've missed my  
home so much. It's not so much the house that I've missed  
as it is the feeling of being home. **_

_**This was where Edward and I spent hours curled up on the  
couch watching movies together. Where we ate bowl after  
bowl of soup together because it was the one food that didn't  
make me sick. This is where I grieved for my father. Where  
I grieved for myself. Where I found the strength to keep  
trying, to not give up, to try one more time. This is where  
I found hope.**_

"Bella, calm down," chuckled Edward, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't help it," I said with a smile. "I'm going home today. Finally, Baby, I'm going home with you. Why aren't you more excited?"

"Oh, I'm plenty excited," said Edward, smiling at me. God, I had missed seeing his smile. "I'm just trying to be manly about it."

"Whatever," I giggled. Carlisle and Chloe came in with smiles on their faces and a wheelchair. "Is it time?"

"Yes," laughed Carlisle. It was nice seeing him laughing too. "Now, we need to talk about a few things first."

"Ok," I said quickly.

"First, Edward, unless you want to have to scrub up again, you are going to be under the same restrictions that Bella is. That doesn't mean you both can't go out but you have to be extremely careful and brief. I would avoid places like the grocery store and the school. Just do something like go for a walk or something."

"Ok," said Edward. "Mom said she was taking care of our groceries anyway."

"I know," said Carlisle. "It's important that you eat right, Bella. Organic foods to help rebuild your immune system."

"Ok," I said.

"Now, Chloe will be coming by to help with your home care needs. If I hear that either of you are giving her a hard time, I will not be happy," said Carlisle.

"Why would we give Chloe a hard time?" I asked. He just looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that difficult."

"Right," he said slowly. "I'll just let you believe that. Just remember that it will take a few months or so for your body to heal enough for you to really be risk free. I will also be running tests every couple weeks to make sure the leukemia is still gone."

"Is it likely to come back?" I asked.

"It could," said Carlisle. "You will have to be screened for the rest of your life probably."

"Oh," I said, looking at my feet.

"We'll face it together," said Edward, grabbing my hand. "I promise."

"I know," I whispered. I took a deep breath and looked back up at Carlisle. "Is that everything?"

"I wanted to talk to you about sex," said Carlisle. I felt my face turn red. "Now, I know that it's been a while but I would like for the two of you to wait at least a couple more weeks."

"Why?" asked Edward. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. He looked so heartbroken.

"Because her body is still very weak, Edward," chuckled Carlisle. "Just let her get a little stronger, ok?"

"Ok," said Edward as he blushed.

"Well, I think that's about everything," said Carlisle. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm more than ready," I said.

"Well, you are officially released from the hospital," said Carlisle with a smile. Edward smiled as he came over and lifted me up into his arms.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

"Let's go home," I echoed back.

Edward kissed me softly before he carried me over to the wheelchair and set me down, ignoring the snickers coming from Carlisle and Chloe. I could have walked to the chair but I liked being in Edward's arms. I took one more look around my room before Edward pushed my chair out of my hospital room and down to the elevator. All the nurses from the floor told us goodbye as we walked by. I wouldn't miss this building but I would miss those who took care of me while I was here. Chloe told us she would see us tomorrow before she went back to work. We made our way down to the lobby. Carlisle waited with me while Edward pulled the car up in front of the hospital. He came back in and pushed me out. I smiled at him when I saw my car. God, that man really loves me.

"Ok, Bella, take it easy," ordered Carlisle. "I'll see you soon."

"Carlisle, thank you for everything. I know I keep saying thank you but I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done for us," I said. "I'm lucky to have a father like you."

"Sweetheart, I'm the lucky one," said Carlisle.

Edward lifted me out of the chair and carried me over to the car. He set me in the passenger seat and kissed me again before he shut the door. I pulled on my seat belt as he climbed into the drivers seat. He buckled his own seat belt and started the car. He shifted the car into drive and held my hand as we drove away from the hospital.

As we drove down the road, I watched the scenery pass by like I did when we came home from New York. Only this time, I was full of joy and not anger. Everything was wet and green. Everything was beautiful. We drove by Newton's Sporting Goods, Marshall's Novelty shop, the grocery store. I watched as people went in to buy their groceries. I watched as they lived their lives never knowing how much we take everything for granted. We drove by the high school. I could feel my tears falling down my face when I saw Emmett's jeep and Jasper's truck. Only this time, they were tears of happiness and not sorrow.

I laughed loudly when I we pulled up in front of the house. They had put a huge banner on the outside that said 'Welcome Home, Bella'. I looked over at Edward.

"Emmett, right?" I asked.

"Yes," chuckled Edward. "He was up at five a.m. getting this ready for you."

"Let me guess," I said. "He didn't tell you either. You woke up to his hanging this up."

"Yep," said Edward, popping the p. "I wonder how Rose convinced him to go to school and not wait here all day for you."

"It probably involved sex," I laughed.

Edward laughed with me as he pulled the car up into the garage. He came around and helped me out. He kept his arm around my waist as we made our way inside. I almost laughed out loud. I had expected everything to look different but it really didn't. The only real difference was the floor but I was expecting that. Every room looked just like they did before I left. It was almost like time had stood still here while I was gone. I looked up at Edward. He was watching me with a smile on his face.

"I'm home," I whispered.

"You're home," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"A little overwhelmed right now," I said. "And pretty tired."

"Do you want to go lay down?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said. "As long as you lay down with me."

"Of course I will," said Edward.

We slowly made our way down the hallway to our bedroom. Edward pushed the door open and we stepped in. I nearly cried when I saw our nice, big, comfortable bed. I pulled away from Edward and went over and laid down.

"I love you, bed," I said with a smile. "God, I missed you so much. I didn't mean to cheat on you with the other bed. I was forced. Forced, I tell you. Please don't hate me, bed. I will never cheat on you again. I promise."

"Wow," chuckled Edward as he stood, leaning against the doorframe, and watched me hugging the bed. "I think you love this bed more than me."

"That's just silly," I chuckled. "The bed is just a close second. I mean, I can feel my back problems slipping away with every passing second."

"You are seriously crazy," snickered Edward. "But I will admit that I missed seeing you in this bed with me."

"Which makes me ask why you aren't in this big, comfortable bed with me right now?" I asked.

"Good question," said Edward, kicking off his shoes. He came over and pulled my shoes off and dropped them on the floor before he climbed on behind me and wrapped his arm around me. "I think I love this bed too."

"More than me?" I whispered as I turned in his arms and faced him.

"I don't love anything or anyone more than you," he whispered.

"Me either," I whispered before I yawned.

"Sleep, love," whispered Edward.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as I nestled into his arms. "Now, I'm finally home."

Edward chuckled softly before he started humming. I could feel both of us relax as we let sleep take us over.

I woke up sometime later feeling someone watching me. It was kind of creepy. I opened my eyes and saw Edward watching me with a smile on his face. His green eyes were sparkling and I could tell he was nearly as happy as I was that I was finally home.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Cause you're beautiful," he said with a smile.

"You still think I'm beautiful after everything I've been through?" I asked.

"I think you're more beautiful," said Edward with a smile. "And I think you are growing your eyebrows back."

"What?" I asked with a slight chuckle as I leaned up on my elbow.

"I said I think you are growing your eyebrows back," he said again.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"I think so," he said.

I climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom with Edward following me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned toward the mirror. I gasped softly as I smiled. They were barely there but I had eyebrows growing back. I let my tears fall as I looked up at Edward in the mirror. He was smiling through his own tears.

"I have eyebrows," I whispered.

"Yes, you do," whispered Edward. "They are beautiful."

"Can we take a picture?" I asked.

"You want to take a picture of your eyebrows?" asked Edward as his smile grew.

"Yes, then I can email them to everyone," I said.

"That's a great idea," chuckled Edward.

Edward and I went into the living room. He grabbed the camera and I quickly took several picture. We went back into our room and climbed back onto the bed. Just the small amount of time, I had been up had exhausted me. Edward went out to the car and brought in my luggage and laptop. He climbed onto the bed next to me as I uploaded the photo's. I pulled up my email and prepared my message.

To: Emmett Swan, Rose Swan, Alice Hale, Jasper Hale, Ben

Cheney, Angela Cheney, Garrett Mitchell, Kate Mitchell, Jacob

Black.

From: Bella Cullen

Subject: Notice anything new?

Hey everyone. Having a fun filled day at school? Learning  
anything new? In case you can't tell, Edward and I are home.  
Finally! Thank you, Emmett, for the rocking banner. Attached  
are a few pictures I think you might like to see. I hope to see  
you all soon. Let me know if you are up for a webcam show  
soon. I love you all so much!

Bella

I quickly attached the photos and pressed the send button. I switched over to my blog site. I was still waiting to hear back from Denise on whether Tricia had woken up yet. The last I had heard they were weaning her off the sedative. I bit my lip nervously when I saw a message waiting for me.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Congratulations on finally going home. Martin and the boys  
were so relieved when I told that you were going home. It gives  
us hope that Tricia will soon be following you. Which bring me  
to my own good news. Tricia is awake. She's struggling with not  
being able to really communicate with us but she's been able to  
say a handful of words including Bella. As soon as I told her that  
you were getting to go home, she smiled. I guess she was just as  
worried about you as the rest of us were. **_

_**Ashton asked me to tell you to make sure you get plenty of rest.  
Jack said that he hopes you come see us soon. I think we all hope  
for a visit once you are strong enough to come visit. Please keep  
us all updated on how you are doing. It gives us hope. **_

_**Denise**_

_**Denise,**_

_**Thank god that Tricia is finally awake. I will admit that I was getting  
a little worried about her. I have a feeling she's stubborn, isn't she?  
Yeah, you might say that I'm a little stubborn too. When dealing with  
cancer, stubbornness is a very good trait to have. Tell her I said hi and  
to remember that I'm always here for her. I've missed my conversations  
with her. I look forward to having them again, when she's ready.**_

_**Tell Ashton that I promise to take care of myself but that he has to promise  
me that he will take care of himself. He reminds me so much of my brother,  
Emmett. That's a good thing, by the way. Tell Jack that as soon as I am up for  
it, I'll be there to see him. I promise. Take care of each other, Denise. Hold on  
to your family and never stop fighting. Oh, tell Tricia I've got my eyebrows back. **_

_**Bella**_

I closed my laptop and laid back in Edward's arms. I felt him tighten his arms around me as I drifted off to sleep again.

"She's sleeping," whispered Edward, waking me from my peaceful slumber. I groaned and rolled over. "Now, I've woken her up. Thanks a lot, Alice."

"What does the pixie want?" I grumbled.

"She wants us up on the webcam," said Edward. "Are you up for it?"

"Yes," I said softly, pushing myself up on the pillows.

"Alice, we're getting on now….I love you, too," he said before he hung up the phone. "I swear she's like the most annoying person I have ever known."

"She just loves us," I said.

"I know," chuckled Edward.

He set my laptop up on the tray and we got up on the web cam. Everyone was waiting for us with smiles on their faces. Goofy, happy, joyful smiles that made my face hurt as I returned them. God, I had really missed my family.

"Hey, guys," I said. "How was school?"

"Good," said Rose. "Jake finally proposed to Leah."

"Oh my god, really?" I squealed. Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand. "When?"

"Friday night," said Rose. "He took her to down to cliffs down in La Push. Apparently that is where they went on their first date. Anyway, he had this candle light dinner waiting for them. She said that they danced to their song before he got down on one knee and popped the question. She, of course, said yes."

"That's so romantic," I sighed. "Who knew Jake could be so sweet?"

"I know, right?" said Rose.

"So how's everything else at school? Lauren still going out with Tyler?" I asked.

"Yes," said Angela. "I will give the boy this, he has been treating her like a queen."

"Good," I said. "Mike and Jessica are still good?"

"Oh yeah," snickered Kate.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"Jessica's pregnant," smirked Kate. My mouth fell open.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep," said Kate.

"They are getting married," said Garrett, giving me a look.

"Oh my," I said. "I'm sure Mike was loving that. After all the shit he gave her about not being ready for marriage after we all got married."

"Actually, he seems really excited about it," said Ben.

"Ok, enough gossiping," whined Alice. "Bella, what were we supposed to notice in your pictures?"

"You couldn't tell?" I asked sadly.

"Tell what?" asked Emmett.

"I'm getting my eyebrows back," I said. They all leaned closer to their cams as they tried to see them. "Wow, now I feel a little bit like a circus freak."

"I can't really tell," said Alice, sadly.

"Trust me," said Edward. "They are there. They just aren't that noticeable to anyone but me and Bella yet."

"I'm sure you've been studying her very closely since she got home," smirked Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

"Jas, you are such a dork," I said.

"I know," he chuckled. "So how does it feel to be home?"

"Incredible," I said. "I'm exhausted from being up so much today but at the same time, I feel so….relaxed, I guess. It's just great."

"Well, we should let you get some rest," said Emmett. "I'll come see you soon, ok?"

"Ok, Emmett," I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Emmett. "Edward, take care of my sister."

"I promise," said Edward.

Edward closed the laptop and moved it off the bed before we both laid back again. We spent the rest of the day just enjoying being in each other's arms. We watched TV some when I wasn't napping. Today had just really taken so much out of me. I really didn't care right now, anyway. I was in the arms of my husband. I was at home in the arms of my husband. Today, was the best day I had had in a very long time.


	63. Chapter 63

63

I sighed contently as I woke up the next morning. I was in my happy place. My happy place consisted of Edward's warm arms, wrapped around me, and our nice, warm, comfortable bed. I'm pretty sure I had unnatural feelings for this bed but I couldn't help it. I loved it so much.

"Are you happy?" chuckled Edward.

"Yes," I said as I sighed again and pressed myself into his embrace. My eyes widened slightly when I felt his erection pressing into me. "Not as happy as you are right now, though."

"Stop rubbing your ass on it," hissed Edward, pressing himself into me.

"I can't help it," I chuckled. I rolled in his arms and reached down into his boxers and gripped his cock in my hand. "God, I've missed touching you."

"Bella…fuck…." he moaned as I slowly stroked him. "Stop….before…..I …..FUCK…..take you."

"Maybe I want you to take me," I whispered. He growled and rolled us so that I was hovering over him. He pulled my hand out of his boxers and pinned them over my head.

"Don't tempt me," whispered Edward. "I really, really want to be inside of you right now."

"I want that too," I moaned as he pressed his erection against my panty covered center. "Please?"

"Don't beg," whined Edward, rolling off of me. "That's not playing fair."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled as I rolled onto my side. I slid my hand down into his boxers again.

"Bella," he moaned. "Why are you…fuck….doing this?"

"I want to," I whispered.

I tightened my grip on his cock as I stroked him. Edward bucked his hips into my hand. He reached over and slid his hand up my thigh and slipped his hand under the elastic of my panties. He kept his eyes on mine as he slid his finger into me, causing my breath to hitch slightly. It had been way too long since I felt him inside of me, in any way. He matched my strokes as he thrust his finger in and out me. He added another finger and curled them against my walls. I could tell that I wasn't going to last very long at this rate so I increased my pace on Edward. His eyes rolled back slightly into his head and I knew he was getting close, too. I felt my body began to shake slightly as I started to climax

"EDWARD," I screamed as I came hard around his fingers. Edward thrust his hips up into my hand faster as he pulled his fingers from me.

"BABY, fuck…" he growled as he erupted all over my hand. "Thank you, Baby."

"No, really, thank you," I chuckled as I pulled my hand out of his boxers. "I think I need to shower now."

"Me too," chuckled Edward.

He climbed off the bed and picked me up in his arms. He carried me into the bathroom and helped me into the shower. He kept his arm around me as we washed each other's bodies. He helped me dry off and I pulled on some clean clothes. I was already exhausted so I climbed back into bed and took a nap.

I was shaken awake later by Edward's hand on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes. He was sitting on the side of the bed. Chloe was standing next to him. Even though she had a mask on, I could tell she was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You were talking in your sleep," chuckled Edward.

"Ok," I said. "You both knew I did that."

"Yeah," chuckled Chloe. "But you were talking about how much you loved this bed. It was kind of creepy."

"I can't help it," I chuckled as I hugged the bed. "This bed is my soul mate. No offense, Edward."

"Offense taken," chuckled Edward. "But I know you don't really mean it."

"No, I don't," I whispered, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

"Well, as sweet as this is," chuckled Chloe. "We need to get started. Edward, while I am taking care of your girl here, change the sheets on the bed, ok? I have sterilized ones in this bag."

"Yes, ma'am," smirked Edward, taking the bag from Chloe as he stood up. "Come on, Bella. You have to get off the bed now."

"I'll be back soon, bed," I chuckled. "I promise."

"Seriously, that's creepy," chuckled Chloe as I climbed off the bed.

"I know but after spending weeks on that evil bed, I have developed unnatural feelings for my bed. I don't think there's help for me out there," I chuckled.

"I'm going to try really hard to forget all of this," said Chloe. She led me into the kitchen and pointed to one of the chairs. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog," I scoffed as I sat down.

"I know," chuckled Chloe, sitting in the chair next to me. "So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty tired," I said. "I just can't seem to get enough sleep right now."

"You've had a couple of pretty big days," said Chloe. "It's going to take your body some time to get it's strength back. Just be careful not to over do it."

"I am," I said, as Chloe took several vials of blood. "What are you checking for?"

"We just want to make sure that you are still accepting the marrow. We want to watch your counts and make sure they keep rising, make sure you aren't getting an infection, making sure you don't get pregnant because we all know that you and Edward are not going to be able to wait two weeks before you have sex."

"What?" I gasped. Chloe just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that you and Edward didn't have sex yesterday when you got home?" she asked.

"No," I chuckled.

"This morning?" she asked.

"No," I chuckled as my face turned red. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"But you did other stuff, didn't you?" she asked. My face somehow turned even redder.

"Maybe," I whispered.

"It's ok, Bella," she chuckled. "Just take it slowly. Your body is still trying to rebuild and getting pregnant now could be dangerous."

"We know," I mumbled, embarrassedly.

"That's why I brought you these," said Chloe, setting a box of condoms on the table. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"EDWARD," I yelled.

"What?" he asked, panicky as he came running in from our bedroom.

"Call the man," I demanded.

"Why?" he asked. I pointed to the box of condoms. Edward turned bright red as he narrowed his eyes at them. "The man is going down."

"Put it on speaker," said me and Chloe. Edward called Carlisle and turned on the speaker phone.

"Hello, Edward," said Carlisle as he answered the phone.

"Father," said Edward. "We got your gift you sent with Chloe."

"You did, huh?" chuckled Carlisle. "I'm just trying to be a responsible father and make sure my daughter is protected from the horny teenage boy trying to take advantage of her."

"We don't need your help, Carlisle," I said loudly.

"I knew you had me on speaker phone," snickered Carlisle. I could almost see the smirk on his face. "Chloe, are they being good?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. Although Bella seems to have an unhealthy love for her bed," chuckled Chloe.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he chuckled.

"Don't change the subject, Carlisle," I said. "You sent condoms to us via our nurse."

"Yes, I did," said Carlisle. "I don't want you to risk getting pregnant right now. It would be dangerous for you and the baby, Bella."

"You could have waited a couple more weeks until we are allowed to actually have sex again," snapped Edward, winking at me. My face turned bright red.

"Right," chuckled Carlisle. "Do you actually think I believe that you will be waiting two whole weeks to have sex? I'm mean, seriously?"

"But you said…" trailed off Edward. "You know what, Dad. I'm not liking you right now."

"I know, Edward," chuckled Carlisle. "I have to go now. Let Chloe finish her work before you put those condoms to work."

"Oh my god," I gasped. "I will get you back for this, Carlisle."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," he chuckled. "Seriously, take it easy, ok?"

"We are," I said.

"Oki, I'll talk to you later," said Carlisle. "I love you both."

"We love you, too," chuckled Edward before he hung up the phone. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked back at me. "Get that evil mind of yours working, Baby, cause we are taking the man down."

"I will, Baby," I smirked.

"I can't wait to see how this all plays out," chuckled Chloe, as she stood up. "I'm done for today. You are to be at the hospital in the morning at ten a.m. Don't be late."

"We won't," I said. "Thank you, Chloe."

"You're welcome," she chuckled, hugging me. "Make sure you get the man back good. I feel like a victim in his evil plot."

"I promise to avenge you, Chloe," I chuckled, pulling back..

"Good girl," she said. She turned and headed out of the house through the front door. Edward came back in after seeing her out and sat down at the table next to me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," I said.

"Well, why don't we have a light lunch and then we can take a nap. I think Emmett was going to come by after school," said Edward.

"Sounds good," I said. "I'm ready to see him."

Edward kissed me before he got up and made us a quick lunch. I wasn't very hungry but I knew I needed to try to eat in order to gain some much needed weight back and get healthier. Once we were both done eating, Edward and I made our way back down to our room and climbed back on our bed. Edward pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep almost immediately.

"Bella," whispered Edward, shaking my shoulders gently. "Wake up, Bella. Emmett's going to be here soon."

"Ok," I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's just after three," said Edward, sitting next to me on the bed. "You slept all afternoon. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I said, sitting up. "I just feel like I can't get enough sleep, you know?"

"I do," chuckled Edward. "You didn't get much sleep while you were in the hospital. Now your body is playing catch up."

"How are you doing?" I asked. "Are you sleeping better?"

"I'm fine," said Edward. "I am starting to sleep better, thank god."

"Good," I said. "You worry me when you don't sleep."

"I know," said Edward as the doorbell rang. "Do you want Emmett to come in here or do you want to go out to the living room?"

"I'll go out there," I said.

I climbed off the bed. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way into the living room. He kissed me softly before he went over and opened the door. He chuckled and stepped aside to let Emmett come in. I couldn't stop from laughing and crying at the same time as soon as I saw him. He looked so goofy in his mad scientist get up. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened and pulled back slightly. I looked up at him as I felt the pain of rejection wash over me.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I don't want to make you sick," he said. I rolled my eyes and hugged him again.

"You won't as long as you scrubbed up properly," I said. I felt his body relax as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be in the other room if you need anything," said Edward.

"Thanks," I said into Emmett's chest. "I missed you, superman."

"I missed you too, superwoman," whispered Emmett, through his own tears. I pulled away from him and he wiped his tears off his face. "I told myself I wouldn't cry."

"Me too," I said, wiping my own tears off. "Let's sit down. I'm so tired."

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry for making you get up," fretted Emmett as we went over and sat down on the sofa.

"It's fine," I said. "It just doesn't take much for me to get tired right now."

"So are you glad to be home?" asked Emmett. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"God, yes," I chuckled. "I missed it so much. I hated every minute of being in the hospital I felt like fucking circus freak or something on display for everyone. I felt isolated from everything and everyone."

"I can't imagine how much that had to suck," said Emmett.

"I hope you never have to," I said.

"Well, you're home now so now you're just a regular freak instead of a circus freak," chuckled Emmett.

"Shut up, you ass," I chuckled. "How's Rose?"

"Kicking my ass," chuckled Emmett. "She's been pushing me to decide where we want to go to college at."

"Where are you going?" I asked. I swear, I felt him roll his eyes. I pulled away and looked at him. "Emmett, where are you going?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Where have you applied?" I asked.

"Rose insisted that we apply to Dartmouth, UCLA, Berkeley, NYU, and Colombia but there is no way I can get into any of those schools," said Emmett.

"Yes, you can, Emmy," I said. "You are so much smarter than you give yourself credit for. When are you going to see that?"

"Bella, compared to you, I'm the village idiot," whispered Emmett.

You are not," I said. "Em, you can do anything. You just have to believe in yourself. Now, what do you want to study?"

"Don't laugh but I kind of want to go to medical school," said Emmett.

"Why would I laugh?" I asked with a smile. "You would be a great doctor."

"It's just going to be really hard," said Emmett.

"So?" I asked.

"What if I fail?" asked Emmett. "I have a wife to support."

"Um, Emmett," I chuckled. "You and Rose have tons of money to live off while you pursue your dreams."

"I know that but I'm suppose to take care of her," said Emmett.

"You are," I said. "So what got you thinking about medicine?"

"Watching Carlisle take care of you," said Emmett. "The night I woke up from giving you the marrow, Carlisle came into my room. He scolded me a little for being difficult."

"He did that to me a couple times too," I chuckled.

"I'm not surprised," chuckled Emmett. "Anyway, of course I asked him how you were doing and he insisted that you were fine. He left to go back to you and it hit me, Bella. I want to be the person who takes care of the people who need help. I want to be like Carlisle."

"Then you shouldn't let your fears stand in the way," I said.

"I know," he said. "I'm trying not to but it's hard. I'm not as smart as you are, Bella."

"Emmy, yes, you are," I said. "Besides, being a great doctor is more than just knowing about the diseases and illnesses. It's about having compassion for your patients. That is what makes Carlisle such a great man. It's what makes you such a great brother."

"You're too sweet," chuckled Emmett. "But thanks. So you and Edward planning on going to New York?"

"Yes," I said, smiling. "I didn't think I would get to before the transplant but it's just one more dream for me to achieve."

"What are you going to be when you grow up, Belly?" asked Emmett. I smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"First of all, I don't plan on ever growing up," I chuckled. "Right now, all I plan on doing is living. The rest will fall into place as it should."

"That's an excellent point, Belly," said Emmett. "I should get going. Rosie and I are going to dinner with Jasper, Alice, Angela, Ben, Garrett, and Kate."

"They're waiting for a status update, aren't they?" I chuckled.

"Yep," chuckled Emmett. "They would have come with me but they said we needed sometime alone."

"Rose threatened them, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yep," chuckled Emmett, again. "She really just wanted to give us a little time alone."

"Tell them all I said we love them, ok?" I said. "Make sure you tell everyone at school that I'm good and I hope to see them soon. Maybe on the web cams."

"I will," said Emmett. We stood up and he wrapped his arms and around me and brought his masked covered lips to the top of my head. "The eyebrows look pretty awesome, Bella. You look pretty awesome."

"Thanks, Em," I whispered through my tears. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you, too," said Emmett. "I'll, um, come by in a couple day, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

Emmett hugged me one more time before he turned and left. I went over and stood at the window and watched him as he walked back across the street to were everyone was waiting I'm sure for his update. He stopped outside his front door and looked back at me. He brought his hand to his lips and blew me a kiss before he went inside.

I went into our room and pulled my laptop up on the bed. I logged onto my blog site.

_**Who's Your Hero?**_

_**Nearly everyone has that one person in their life that makes  
them feel like they can do anything. For some it may be their  
father, mother, sisters, best friend, or a teacher. I'm one of  
those lucky people who had more than one hero in my life. I  
have Jasper, Garrett, and Ben, who are like my brothers in  
so many ways. They keep me laughing. Mostly by the dumb  
crap they do. I have Rose, Alice, Angela, and Kate, who keep  
my crazy boys in line for me. I have the sweetest mother in  
law, Esme, who has shown me what a mother's love feels like.  
I have the most amazing father in law, Carlisle, who has a  
twisted sense of humor but he loves us all so much.**_

_**Then I have my brother, Emmett. My sweet, lovable, bear of a  
brother, who one day will be saving the lives of people that need  
him. He's going to be the best doctor! Finally, I have my Edward,  
who has held me when I cry, held me when I screamed, held me  
even though I pushed him away. Who loved me when I thought  
I wasn't worthy and never once told me that I couldn't do it. **_

_**To all my hero's, I hope you know that I love each and every one  
of you. You make me who I am today. Thank you for giving me  
the strength to keep moving, to keep trying, to keep living. **_

I posted my blog and clicked on the private message that I had waiting for me. I had expected one from Denise but it was from Jim.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Congratulations on going home. I could nearly feel your excitement  
coming out of my screen. You remind me of my wife, Martha. She's  
the strongest person I have ever known. After living with me for nearly  
thirty years, that's saying something. Seriously, we are very happy for you. |  
She and I finally broke the news about my cancer to our daughter and  
her husband. As expected, she was devastated. She kept muttering over  
and over how I was going to miss out on seeing my grandchild grow up.  
I hate that she's right. My doctor has informed me that there's nothing  
we can do now. My cancer is too advanced. I really don't know what to  
do now. How do I keep moving knowing that I am getting one day closer  
to my death? I wish I had never gone in for that check-up.**_

_**Jim**_

_**Jim,**_

_**Well, you did and now you have to man up and deal with it. I know it sounds  
harsh and I don't mean for it to but here's your chance to really live. If you  
hadn't gone to that check-up, you may not have found out about the cancer  
but you also wouldn't have the chance to leave behind your legacy for your  
unborn grandchild. If it were me, I would go buy myself a really good video  
camera and document everything you want your grandchild to know about  
you. Then when he or she is older, your daughter can share you with them. **_

_**Live each day to the fullest, Jim. You know, go do all those things you and  
Martha have only talked about doing. This is your last chance. I wish it  
wasn't but it is. Just enjoy your life, Jim. Enjoy the time you have with  
Martha. Shower her with all the love you have in your heart for her. Make  
sure she knows that you never stopped loving her. Take the time to make sure  
you tell your daughter you love her. Tell her how proud you are of her because  
when you are gone, she's going to need to know that you were proud of the  
woman she is. **_

_**Until next time, Jim,**_

_**Bella**_

I wiped the tears off my face and went to find Edward. He was in the piano room, playing a soft melody. I went over and sat down on the bench next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as I just listened to his song. As I listened to the music flowing through the air, I thought about all the people who were still fighting their own war against cancer.


	64. Chapter 64

64

_**My hero is my mom, Rebecca. She raised me and my sister, Rachel, all by herself  
after my father left us when I was born. She never once complained about having  
to work two jobs to pay our rent or buy our food. I didn't realize how much she really  
did for us until I had my daughter, Millie. Now, I know that she sacrificed so much  
for us. I just wish I could have told her before she passed.**_

_**Robyn, Age 33, New Mexico**_

_**My hero is my dad, Steven. Every night before I go to bed, he comes into my room and  
tells me a story. His story is about how a little girl names Cara, who fights against the  
evil monster that is trying to eat her. We both know that he is trying to encourage me  
to keep fighting my battle with cancer but he never wavers with his belief that I will  
survive. Because of that, he's my hero.**_

_**Cara, Age 12, Florida**_

_**My hero is my Uncle Mark. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was five. My  
Uncle Mark raised me like I was his own son. He never treated me any differently than  
he did his 'real' kids. When he got sick last year, he told me the day I came to live with  
him was one of the happiest days of his life. It was mine as well. He passed a few months  
ago but he lives on in my heart. **_

_**John, Age 23,South Dakota**_

_**My hero is my little sister, Aubrey. She's only five years old and she has leukemia too. She's  
not doing very good right now. I overheard my parents talking about her not responding to  
treatments anymore. Aubrey never stops smiling and laughing. Even though I can tell she's  
scared, she never stops trying to make us laugh. I just wish I could see her grow up.**_

_**Amanda, Age 15, London, England**_

I groaned as the stupid alarm clock went off the next morning. I had been sleeping so good and I wasn't ready to get up. I felt Edward shift over and turn the alarm off. He rolled back over and started kissing the back of my head.

"Baby, we need to get up," he whispered.

"Don't want to leave this bed," I whispered. I felt the bed shake slightly as Edward chuckled.

"I promise the bed will still be here when we get home but we have to go in for your check-up," whispered Edward. I moaned softly as I felt his lips on the back of my neck. "Don't you want to put our plan into action against the man."

"Yes," I moaned as Edward pressed himself against me. I could feel his erection poking into me. "God, Edward, I really want you."

"Baby, I want you too but we don't have time," he groaned, rolling away from me. I rolled over and straddled his lap. "That's not helping."

"Come on, Baby," I purred. "We can be quick."

"We really don't have time," said Edward, sadly.

I groaned and rolled off of him and onto the bed. I couldn't help but feel rejected. I hadn't made love to my husband in weeks and he was more concerned with us being late to an appointment than being with me. I rolled so that my back was facing him. I didn't want him to see my tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arm around me from behind.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Something's wrong," he whispered.

"I just…..it's nothing," I said, sadly. I pulled out of his arms and sat up on the side of the bed. "Let's go take a fucking shower."

"Bella, what did I do wrong?" asked Edward as he climbed off the bed and came around to me. "Please, tell me what I did wrong?"

"You don't want me anymore," I barely whispered. He knelt down in front of me and pulled my chin up so he could look in my eyes.

"Of course I do," whispered Edward, wiping away one of my tears that had fallen. "Why do you think I don't want you?"

"Because you wouldn't make love to me," I said. "You were more concerned with the time than being with me."

"Baby, I want nothing more than to make love to you but I also know we can't be late or the man will do something horrible to us," said Edward. "I'm sorry if you felt like I rejected you."

"You really still want me sexually?" I asked. "I know that I don't look really good right now. I mean I'm too skinny and really, really pale-"

"Baby, you are exquisite," said Edward, leaning up and kissing me softly. "I don't want our first time since you've been sick to be rushed. I want it to be perfect."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"I should have talked to you," said Edward. "I'm sorry. Just don't ever doubt that I want you sexually, Bella. I've never been so hard in my life."

"I can help you with that," I smirked as I brought my foot up and rubbed his erection through his boxers.

"Bella," he moaned. "You are making this really hard…I mean, difficult for me to be a gentleman."

"Sorry," I chuckled, pulling my foot away.

"I don't think you are sorry," laughed Edward. He leaned up and kissed me softly. "Are you ready to go take a shower?"

"Yes," I smirked. "I'm feeling very dirty."

Edward growled as he stood up and lifted me into his arms. He kissed me before he carried me into the bathroom. We quickly showered, even though we kept getting distracted by each other's bodies, and dried off. We went back into our room and got dressed. I pulled on my jeans and chuckled inwardly at how big they were. Hopefully I would gain some weight back and be able to fit them again. I slipped my sweater on and pulled a beanie onto my head after I put my shoes on.

Edward and I grabbed a quick breakfast before we pulled our coats on and headed out to the car. I hated the thought of going back to the hospital. I knew I wasn't going to have to stay this time but it was still not the place I wanted to be. I had had my fill of that place.

A few minutes later, Edward pulled the car up in front of the hospital. He came around and helped me out of the car and into the hospital. We made our way up to Carlisle's office and checked in for our appointment. The ladies at the front desk and congratulated me on leaving the hospital. We only had to wait a few minutes before Erin Mallory called us to come on back.

"Bella, you fantastic," said Erin. "Blake and I were so glad when Lauren told us you were finally getting to go home."

"Thank you," I said. "How's Lauren doing?"

"She's good," said Erin with a smile. "She's applying to Berkeley."

"That's great," I said as she led me into an exam room. She quickly weighed me and took my vitals.

"Dr. Cullen will be here in in a few minutes," said Erin.

"Thank you, Erin," I said. "And tell Blake I said thank you."

"I will," said Erin, smiling.

She shut the door behind her and Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me. We only had to wait a few minutes before Carlisle came in. He was smirking and I knew it was because of his little juvenile prank on us. I was really going to love seeing him go down.

"So," smirked Carlisle. "How's it going?"

"Fantastic," said Edward with a wink to me. I ducked my head into his arms and tried not to laugh.

"Well, that's great," chuckled Carlisle. "How are you both sleeping?"

"Great," I said coyly, "I mean when we aren't….I mean, great."

"Ok," said Carlisle slowly. "Well, I got your results back from yesterday and everything is still looking good. I want to do a quick physical and then you can go home."

"Ok," I smirked, winking at Edward.

He was biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh. Carlisle quickly checked me over and said everything looked great. He smiled and commented on my eyebrows. I told him how he and Emmett were the only ones who could see them besides me and Edward. He just chuckled.

"Well, is there anything else you need?" asked Carlisle. Edward shifted his weight from one foot to the other and ducked his head as he looked over at me.

"Well…."he trailed off. Carlisle was looking from me to Edward with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes?" prompted Carlisle.

"The thing is…." I trailed off as I blushed. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me.

"Weneedmorecondoms," muttered Edward quickly. I blushed again and ducked my head into his chest.

"I didn't quite catch that," chuckled Carlisle. Edward sighed softly.

"Bella and I ….need…..more….condoms," mumbled Edward.

"We've kind of used all the ones you sent with Chloe," I muttered, keeping my face down. I knew if I looked at him, I would bust out laughing.

"You used all of them?" asked Carlisle, clearly shocked.

"Yes," mumbled me and Edward.

"In a day?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," we mumbled again.

"Look, I know I told you that you could have sex but you still need to take it easy, Bella," sighed Carlisle. I took a deep breath and looked up at him with the tears I had managed to build in my eyes. Carlisle's face softened immediately. Sucker.

"I know," I whimpered softy. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I just needed him so much…..Please don't be mad at us."

"I'm not mad at either of you," sighed Carlisle. "I'll get you some more but please be careful."

"We will," I whispered. "I promise."

"Ok," said Carlisle. He turned to Edward and shook his head. "Really, Edward? I'll bring them by later and leave them in your mailbox, ok?"

"Ok, Dad," said Edward. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, Edward," said Carlisle. "It's good that you are being safe at least."

"That we are," chuckled Edward, with a wink toward me.

"EDWARD!" I gasped dramatically.

"Ugh," groaned Carlisle. "Too much information. Go home and rest, Isabella. I mean it."

"Yes, sir," I giggled as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

Carlisle just shook his head again and sent us on our way. Neither Edward or I said anything as we rode the elevator down to the lobby and made our way out to the car. Once we were in the car, I turned to Edward with a smile on my face.

"Phase one of taking the man down complete," I said.

"That was fucking awesome," chuckled Edward as he started the car. He pulled out of the parking space and we headed toward the house. "Did you see his face?"

"I thought he was going to have a stroke or something," I snickered. "Thank god for those drama classes I took. I wasn't sure I would be able to draw the tears I needed to pull it off but I did."

"That was the best part," laughed Edward. "I thought he was going to cry with you."

"He should know better than to fuck with us," I chuckled as Edward pulled the car into the garage.

"That he should," chuckled Edward.

We made our way inside and went straight to our room. We changed into our pajamas and climbed back into bed. It was amazing how much just one little outing had completely exhausted me. Edward watched TV while I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I slept for a couple of hours before I managed to wake up and have some lunch. I still wasn't super hungry but at least I was starting to taste food again. After lunch, I pulled my laptop onto the bed and logged into my blog site. I clicked on the private message I had waiting and smiled. It was from Denise.

_**Bella, **_

_**How does it feel to be home? I can't wait until we can take Tricia home. I think she's  
ready too. They told us maybe in a week or two. Anyway, she's been working very  
hard in her therapy and I have faith that she can do it. They were able to remove all  
of the tumor but have decided to start her on chemo, just to be on the safe side. Her  
first treatment is today. Anything I should know?**_

_**Denise**_

_**Denise,**_

_**Chemo sucks. That's what you should know. She's going to be sick and she's going to  
need you to hold her and help her. Edward always rubbed my back. It helped. He also  
told me stories to try to distract me. That also helped some. Just don't forget that no  
matter what she says, she loves you.**_

_**It feels great to be home. I can't wait for Tricia to be there too.**_

_**Bella**_

I closed my laptop after I sent the message to Denise. I leaned over and laid my head on Edward's chest. We spent the rest of the day just watching TV and being with each other. When it really comes down to it, as long as I am in Edward's arms, I am home.


	65. Chapter 65

65

It's been two days since Edward and I started executing our plan of revenge on Carlisle. Just as he said he would, he left the box of condoms in our mail box. Thank god Edward got them before the mailman brought our mail. That would have been so embarrassing. Part of me, a very small part of me, felt bad for doing this to Carlisle but he started it and we would make sure he knew not to mess with us again.

I looked over at Edward as we drove back to the hospital. He had been so happy over the past few days. I knew it was hard for him to come back to the house every night while I was in the hospital. It was hard for me to watch him leave. He hadn't stopped smiling since we got home. Of course, I hadn't either. We were finally sleeping again. Of course, we hadn't made love yet. I couldn't help but feel a little rejected every time he turned me away. He claimed that he wanted it to be natural, and maybe a part of him did, but I think he was afraid of making me sick. I was really trying to be patient. I really, really was but I needed to be with him again.

Edward pulled the car up in to the parking space closest to the door and we climbed out. I was slowly getting my energy back. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed into the hospital. We checked in with the ladies at the front desk, who all commented on my new eyebrows, and took a seat.

We only had to wait a few minutes before Erin called us back. We went back and she had me stand on the scale.

"Look who's gained two pounds," she said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she chuckled. "That's a good thing. You need to gain some weight back."

"Oh, I know," I chuckled. "Who would have thought that I would be happy about gaining weight. It definitely goes against the girl's code."

"Something tells me the girls will be understanding," chuckled Erin, leading us into our exam room. "Dr. Cullen will be in shortly."

"Thanks, Erin," said Edward. She left and he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you ready for phase two?"

"Yes," I smirked. "I do feel a little guilty, though."

"You shouldn't," chuckled Edward. The door opened and Carlisle came in.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, Carlisle," I said with a big smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," he said slowly, looking between me and Edward. "How are you?"

"I'm great," I said, shyly, ducking my head. "Really, really, great."

"That's good," said Carlisle. He started looking through my chart. "I see you've gained two pounds back. That's really good."

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm been trying to make sure she eats enough," said Edward, sliding his arm around my waist. "Got to keep her energy up."

"Yeah. I need all the strength I can get," I whispered, leaning up and kissing Edward. He moaned and pulled me into his chest hard.

"Hey, knock it off, you two," ordered Carlisle. I pulled my lips away from Edward's as my face turned bright red.

"Sorry, Carlisle," I mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry, Dad," mumbled Edward. He bit his lip and looked down at me and winked. "We should be more careful."

"Yeah," I murmured, looking deep into Edward's eyes. He moaned again and crushed his lips to mine.

"Ok, Edward, out," ordered Carlisle, pulling Edward away from me. I reached for Edward.

"But-"

"He will be right outside but we are never going to get this done if you two don't stop sucking each other's faces off," grumbled Carlisle, pushing Edward out into the hallway. I ducked my head into my hands and pretended to cry softly as Carlisle shut the door. "Bella, honey, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I cried softly, looking up at him. "I just can't help it. I missed Edward so much while I was in the hospital. I just feel like I can't get enough of him. Please don't hate us….Dad."

"Oh, sweetheart," sighed Carlisle. I saw his icy exterior melt as soon as I called him Dad. He wrapped his arms around me. "I could never hate either of you. I'm just worried about you."

"We'll do better," I cried. "I promise."

"Ok, Bella," whispered Carlisle.

He kissed my forehead and pulled away. He picked up my chart and started looking over all my blood work. He came over and listened to my heart and lungs before he looked in my ears, throat and nose. I laid back on the table while he pressed around on my stomach, causing me to giggle when he tickled me. He helped me sit back up and leaned back against the sink.

"Well, everything looks really good. You're body is still accepting the new marrow and had started to produce new, healthy marrow. Your blood counts look good," said Carlisle, smiling widely. "Do you have any questions or anything?"

"Well…" I trailed off. "No, I don't guess so."

"What's on your mind, Bella?" asked Carlisle. I looked up at him and sighed softly.

"Well, here's the thing, Carlisle," I said, wringing my hands together nervously. "Edward and I have been really…busy lately."

"Are you saying that you need more condoms?" asked Carlisle. His eyes were huge.

"Yes," I whispered. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "I know, Carlisle. I just need to be with him so much right now. You don't know how hard… I mean, difficult it was to be away from him. I'm sorry. I know you must be so disappointed in me."

"Sweetheart, I am not disappointed in you," said Carlisle. "I just don't want you to push your body too far."

"Oh," I whispered as I ducked my head.

"Bella, is there something else?" asked Carlisle.

"No, you won't understand," I muttered.

"Try me," said Carlisle. I looked back up at him.

"Well, it's just," I said. "God, this is so embarrassing."

"What?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, it's just that I'm kind of dry…..you know, down there," I said, giving him a look. He cringed slightly and I nearly lost it. "And we were hoping that maybe you could get us some…God, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

"Are…are you asking me to buy you some…lube?" whispered Carlisle. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them so I wouldn't bust out laughing.

"Yes," I said. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. His mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes were huge. "Look, don't worry about it. We'll just try to muscle through it, I guess."

"No, no, it's ok," said Carlisle. "I don't want you to hurt. I'll get the condoms and the lube. Just try to make these last more than a day."

"I promise," I said. "Thank you so much, Carlisle."

"You're welcome," he said, shaking his head. He helped me off the table and we went out into the hall. Edward was pacing back and forth. He looked up at us and sighed dramatically.

"Are you ok, Bella?" asked Edward, frantically. He started patting me down everywhere.

"I'm fine, Edward," I said.

"Are you sure?" fretted Edward.

"For Christ sake, Edward, she's fine," sighed Carlisle. "You act like I was doing experiments on her."

"Jeez, I'm sorry for being worried about my wife," said Edward. His lip trembled like he was fixing to cry. God, he was such a wonderful actor.

"I'm sorry, Edward," said Carlisle. "I know you are worried about her but she's fine."

"I'm sorry, too, Dad," sighed Edward. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, Bella, I will drop off that stuff later. Take it easy, you two," said Carlisle, giving us both a look.

"Thank you again, Carlisle," I said.

"You're welcome," he sighed.

Edward pretended to look confused so I just smiled and shook my head at him. He shrugged his shoulders and led me out to the waiting room. We stepped onto the elevator and saw Carlisle watching us as the doors closed. We didn't say anything as we made our way down to the car and climbed in. Edward started the car and turned to look at me.

"Phase two?" he asked. I smiled evilly.

"Complete," I said. "I thought the man was going to have a heart attack when I asked him for the lube."

"God, I wish I could have seen his face," sighed Edward as he pulled the car out of the parking space.

"You were brilliant," I said. "I was starting to think he was going to smack you around for kissing me."

"I know," snickered Edward. "You have the tears part down, though. He's putty in your weeping hands."

"The pacing was brilliant. Although, did you really need to feel my boobs when you were checking me over?" I asked with a smile.

"Didn't need to, but certainly wanted to," smirked Edward.

"God, you are such a pervert," I teased.

"I am, aren't I?" sighed Edward, pulling the car into the garage. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," I said.

"Why don't we have some lunch and then maybe a nap?" he asked.

"Sound good," I said with a smile.

Edward and I went into the house. Edward instructed me to go into our room and get ready for our nap while he made us some lunch. I wasn't about to argue with him. I changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed up on my wonderful bed with a sigh. I opened my laptop and logged onto my Caringbridge page.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I hope everything is going ok. I just wanted to let you know  
that Tricia is going home in a couple days. She is doing  
really good. She is still struggling with her speech some but  
she's slowly been able to put a few words together. The chemo  
has been hard for her. Mostly because she can't really tell  
us when she is going to be sick. But we are working through  
it all. **_

_**She's certainly proving to be the strongest person I've ever  
known. I don't know if I could go through all that she has.  
When she first started showing signs that something was  
wrong, I figured she was just going through a growth spurt  
or something. She complained about headaches so we took  
her to the doctor. He told us they were just tension headaches.  
I didn't really believe him but he was a doctor. Then she  
started complaining about her eyesight. So we took her to get  
her eyes checked. They told us she was doing it for attention.  
I might have told them to fuck off. The headaches got worse  
as did the vision problems. We took her to a new doctor who  
told us that she needed to have some test done. I was so scared.  
I tried to be brave for Tricia but I was really scared.**_

_**We went through all the test and found out she had a tumor. My  
baby, my daughter, had a brain tumor. I didn't handle it very well.  
I was in denial. I was convinced that the doctor was wrong and  
we needed to get another opinion. Then another after the next  
doctor told us the same thing. I just didn't want to think that my  
Tricia was going through so much. **_

_**I'm sorry for rambling on, Bella. I hope you and Edward are well. **_

_**Denise**_

_**Denise,**_

_**I don't think you are rambling on at all. After my father passed, my  
brother found some journals that he had written. I was reading them  
one night while we were in New York. He said the same thing you  
have. He didn't want to believe that I was sick. He didn't want to  
believe that I had cancer. I didn't either.**_

_**When I first got sick, I didn't want to think about the fact that I was dying.  
Maybe that's why I really proposed to my husband. Now, don't get me  
wrong, I love Edward but I didn't really know him when we got married.  
In hindsight, we rushed through it and are lucky that we happen to fall in  
love each with other. I don't regret my decision to marry Edward when I  
did but I often wonder what it would have been like to have gotten to know  
him as a normal, happy, health teenage girl. **_

_**Tell Tricia I told her to hang in there. Tell her I said, it's worth it all. She'll  
know what I'm talking about. Take care of her, Denise, but make sure you  
take time for yourself too. And for Ashton, Jack, and Martin, too. Remember,  
Denise, that I am just a message away.**_

_**Bella**_

I shut my laptop as Edward brought our lunch in. He handed me my bowl of soup with a soft kiss. He changed into his own pajamas and climbed into bed next to me. After we both ate, Edward set our dishes on the table next to the bed and we wrapped our arms around each other. He started humming as I fell asleep.

I was shaken awake by the phone ringing. I groaned as Edward reached over and answered it.

"Hello," he said. "We were napping…sorry, Alice, we were tired…I'm not telling you what we were doing…that's gross, Ali…I don't need details to yours and Jasper's sex life…I'm hanging up if you don't stop."

"Let me talk to her," I said sticking my hand out. Edward chuckled and put the phone in my hand.

"…he does this thing with his tongue-"

"Alice, stop," I said.

"Oh, hey, Bella," she chirped. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm really tired," I said. "What do you want?"

"We were wondering if you were up to us coming by," said Alice.

"Sure," I said. "Who's all coming?"

"Just me, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. Garrett, Kate, Ben, and Angela are going to the basketball game," said Alice.

"Why aren't you all going?" I asked.

"We don't want to," said Alice.

"Oh, ok," I said. "When are you going to be here?"

"A few minutes," said Alice.

"Ok," I said. "I'll see you soon, Ali."

"Ok, Bella. Tell Edward I said Jasper's fantastic," squealed Alice.

"Sure," I chuckled before I hung up. I looked over at Alice. "Your sister is disturbing."

"Been saying it for years," chuckled Edward. "They coming by?"

"Yes," I said, rolling onto my back. "I don't think I'm ready to leave the bed, though."

"Ok, they can come in here," said Edward as the doorbell rang. "And they're here."

"They were eager," I chuckled, pushing myself up so that I was sitting up against the headboard.

Edward chuckled as he climbed off the bed and went out to open the door. I heard Emmett's booming laugh echo through the house. Edward just shook his head as he led them back into our room. He climbed back on the bed next to me as they came over and hugged me.

"You guys look so cute in your sterile gear," I teased. They all rolled their eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We all know that is a load of shit, Bella," sighed Alice. "Seriously, these gowns are hideous."

"True but you have to wear them," I smirked.

"I know," she grumbled. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," I said. "I still get tired pretty easily."

"So how's everything at school?" asked Edward.

"Good," said Rose. "Mike and Jessica's wedding is this weekend."

"I still can't believe she's pregnant," I chuckled. "How's everyone at school treating her?"

"Surprisingly good," said Rose. "Before you got sick, she would have been the object of everyone's teasing but everyone seems to have changed. Of course, Lauren's made it clear that she is not to be messed with."

"Sounds like Lauren," I said, laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah, there are a couple of underclassmen who are trying to start shit but everyone is ignoring them," said Jasper.

"Who?" I asked.

"Remember that Sophie girl who blasted us about getting married?" asked Alice.

"Yes," I said.

"Her and her friend, Kayla," said Alice. "I think they are thinking that since we are all graduating that they will have reign over the school or something."

"That's stupid," I said. "Leah and Tanya will both be still be here. We all know that Leah will not let anyone take over the school while she is here."

"They are just freshman," snickered Emmett. "They have so much to learn."

"So what else is going on?" I asked.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice stayed for about an hour before they left. I enjoyed just hanging out with them. Edward and I shared our plan about paying Carlisle back for the condoms with them. Alice and Emmett both thought it was gross that we were even alluding the fact that we were having so much sex but they, along with the others, thought our plan was hilarious. We all laughed even harder when we heard Carlisle's car stop outside the house. We crowded around the window and watched him place the bag with the condoms and lube inside the mailbox while he looked around. His checks were bright pink and I don't think that it had anything to do with the weather, either.

After they left, Edward made us some dinner. He refused to let me help. I had a good man. We ate in bed and watched TV until we fell asleep.


	66. Chapter 66

66

Over the next two weeks, Edward and I continued to torture Carlisle with request for more condoms and lube. I would be lying if I didn't admit that it was fun to see his mouth drop open and his eyes widen each and every time we asked for more. Chloe found it hilarious, especially when we sent a note back with her to give to Carlisle asking him for more. He called us about five minutes after she left and chewed our asses out for being so 'reckless' as he called it.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper had clued Esme into our prank and she was adding fuel to his torture by buying me sexy lingerie to help us 'get in the mood' as she explained to Carlisle. He wasn't happy with that either. I really love that woman so much. Part of me felt incredibly guilty for it but not that big of a part of me.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward. I looked over at him and smiled. "I was thinking about the man."

"Are you sure you are ready to end this?" asked Edward as he parked his car in the parking lot. "I think we could drag this out for a while longer."

"I'm sure," I chuckled. "I think we've tortured the man long enough. Let's get through the last phase and then we can go back to being good children."

"Fine," pouted Edward. I shook my head as we climbed out of the car.

The last two weeks had been amazing. I was slowly building my strength back up. I actually felt strong enough to play my piano again. Of course, after that I was completely exhausted but at least I was starting to feel stronger again. I had gained five pounds back but the biggest moment came when my hair started growing back in. It wasn't much more than peach fuzz right now but at least it was something. Edward loved to just rub my head while we watched TV or read. I didn't mind that much even if I did whine about him making me bald again.

Edward and I still hadn't been together sexually. I was trying to be patient with him but I was starting to get frustrated. I knew the man was horny. I could feel his desire for me every morning but he was still so afraid of making me sick or it feeling rushed that he kept turning me down. I won't lie and say it didn't hurt. It did but I loved him and I would wait until he was ready. God, I sound like the man in our relationship.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Angela, Garrett and Kate had all started coming over every couple days. They still had to wear their mad scientist gear but at least they could be there. Sometimes we would talk and sometimes we would all just lay around the living room watching movies. It was the most normal thing we had done together in months.

"Bella, you ready?" asked Erin. I took a deep breath and put on my saddest, most angst filled face I could.

"Yeah," I said softly. She cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything as I clutched onto Edward's hand and followed her into the back. I stepped onto the scale so she could weigh me.

"Everything ok, Bella?" asked Erin with obvious concern.

"I…yeah," I said, giving Edward a look. He sighed and looked at his feet. God, the man could really act.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't seem very…happy."

"I…I'm fine," I said, not meeting her eyes. I was struggling not to break character but we needed Erin to alert Carlisle for our plan to work.

"Ok," she said slowly. "Why don't you have a seat on the examination table and I will go get Dr. Cullen."

"Ok," I choked out through my tears. Edward wrapped his arms around me as we went into the room and shut the door behind me.

"You are fucking brilliant," whispered Edward in my ear. "Keep it up, Baby."

"What's wrong?" fretted Carlisle, throwing the door open as he ran into the room. I peeked up at him from Edward's arms. He was panting slightly and his eyes were full of fear.

"We need…" I trailed off as I let my tears fall again. "I can't, Edward."

"What?" asked Carlisle. "Are you in pain?"

"No," I cried dramatically.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, frantically. I brought my hand up to Edward's cheek.

"We need a pregnancy test," Edward whispered, tightening his arms around me. I heard Carlisle inhale sharply.

"A pregnancy test," he snapped. I turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "I told you both to be extremely careful. Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"Yes," muttered me and Edward.

"How could you get pregnant with all the condoms you have been going through?" he asked.

"We haven't been using the condoms," I said, quietly. Somehow, his eyes widen.

"WHAT?" he roared.

"I don't understand why you are so upset?" I asked. I could Edward shaking from his silent laughter.

"Me either," he said.

"You've…..you've been having unprotected sex and you don't understand why I am so upset?" seethed Carlisle. There was a vein on the side of his head that was throbbing nicely. I looked up at Edward.

"Who have you been having sex with?" I asked.

"Nobody," he said. "Who have you been having sex with?"

"Um, no one," I snorted. I turned and looked at Carlisle with a raised eyebrow. "I think you are confused."

"Someone explain to me what the hell is going on right this second," growled Carlisle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Isabella Cullen, I'm not in the mood for your games," growled Carlisle.

"Games?" I asked. "You mean like when you sent condoms with Chloe to give to us the day after I got home from the hospital? Those types of games?"

"W…what?" he asked as he looked from me to Edward and back to me. "You two are a couple of brats."

"How?" I demanded with a smile.

"You haven't been using all those condoms, have you?" he asked with a smile.

"Nope," said me and Edward.

"Or the…" trailed off Carlisle, shaking his head.

"Or the lube either," I chuckled.

"You did all of this to pay me back for one little, tiny prank?" asked Carlisle.

"Yep," we said together.

"Chloe was in on this too, wasn't she?" asked Carlisle.

"She was merely a victim of our cruel game," said Edward, smiling widely at his father.

"Esme?" he asked.

"She did that all on her own," I said with a wink. "Although, Edward did like all the stuff she got me."

"Ugh," shuddered Carlisle. "I don't need to hear that."

"Too late," I smirked.

"I suppose it was a good prank," chuckled Carlisle. "Who knew you two could act?"

"We were brilliant, weren't we?" I smiled widely.

"And so humble," snorted Carlisle. "Ok, enough torturing me. Let me check you over and then you can go bother someone else."

"You know you love us, Dad," chuckled Edward as I climbed up on the table.

"I do," chuckled Carlisle.

We all just laughed as he came over and listened to my heart and lungs. After making sure that everything was looking good, he walked us out to the elevator. He had to reassure Erin that everything was fine. I felt a little bad about causing her grief. Carlisle hugged us both before we stepped onto the elevator and headed home.

Edward and I were sitting on the bed, writing in our music journals, when the phone rang. He reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" he said. "Hey, Nick…I guess…Ok…We'll see you in a few, I guess…You remember how to scrub up?…ok…bye."

"What did Nick want?" I asked as Edward hung up the phone.

"He said he needs to talk to us about something," said Edward. "He and Megan will be here in a couple minutes."

"Talk to us about what?" I asked.

"He wouldn't say. He just said it was a surprise," said Edward.

"Ok," I said.

Edward and I climbed off the bed and made our way into the living room. We only had to wait a few minutes before the doorbell rang. Edward went over and let Nick, a tall dark haired woman with bright blue eyes, and a big, blond man with grey eyes. They all looked over at me and the blond man's eyes widened slightly.

"Bella, honey, you look great," said Nick, coming over and hugging me.

"Thanks, Nick," I said softly. He pulled away. "I feel great."

"I'm sure you do," he chuckled. He turned to the woman and the man. "Bella, this is my wife, Megan, and Brock Morgan. This is Isabella Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you finally, Bella," said Megan, grabbing my hand in hers. "I've heard so much about you from both Nick and Edward. I feel like I know you already."

"You too, Megan," I said. "Thank you so much for helping him and the others while I was in the hospital. They've all told me how much you helped them while I was running the fever."

"It was the least we could do," said Nick. "We should sit down. I know you are tired."

"I am," I chuckled. We went over and sat down on the couches. Brock sat on the same couch with Nick and Megan while Edward and I sat on the other couch. "So is someone going to tell us what is going on?"

"Yes," chuckled Nick. "Bella, Brock is from Eclipse Records in Los Angeles."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes," chuckled Brock. "Nick sent me your music weeks ago. I'll admit to being completely blown away by what I heard. I know that you are still recovering from the transplant but we would like to offer you a record deal."

I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes fly open. I looked over at Edward, who was wearing a similar look on his face. I took a deep breath and looked back at Brock, Nick, and Megan. They were all looking at me with smiles in their eyes. I could almost make out their smiles from behind their protective masks.

"A record deal?" I asked.

"Yes," said Brock. "Now, we understand that you will need some more time before you could come to LA to record anything new but we are willing to wait until you are healthy and ready."

"I don't know what to say," I said, leaning back on the couch. "I just don't know what to say right now."

"You certainly don't have to commit to anything right now," said Brock. "Look, all of us at Eclipse Records are willing to wait until you are ready for this to happen. You have a bright future in front of you, Isabella. We would like that future to be with us."

"This is just so…surreal," I laughed. I looked over at Edward, who was watching me with a smile on his face. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds awesome," said Edward, stroking my check. "When you're ready to take that step, anyway."

"But what about NYU?" I asked Edward.

"Baby, this is on the list," said Edward, grabbing my hand. "This is one more item we can cross off. NYU will always be there."

"I guess so," I said softly. I turned back to Brock, Nick, and Megan. "Megan, you're a lawyer, right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Have you looked at the contracts that they want me to sign?" I asked. Brock chuckled softly.

"I heard you were smart," he chuckled.

"Yes, I have, Bella," said Megan. "They are offering you at least three albums. When you are up to it, they will set you up on a tour. Mostly clubs and small circuits until you really hit the big times but this a great opportunity for you."

"You do realize that it will be several more months before I can even think about recording anything?" I asked Brock.

"Yes, I do," said Brock. "But if you agree to sign with us, we would like to release 'When I'm Gone' immediately as your first single. It's doesn't need to be re-recorded at all."

"Oh my god, I can't believe we are having this conversation," I whispered to myself.

I looked over at Edward for a moment. He was right about this being one of my dreams. Edward had a huge smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. I reached up and stroked his cheek with my hand as I laid my forehead on his. We just looked into each other's eyes as we held our silent conversation. After a moment I turned back to Brock, Nick, and Megan, who were watching us closely.

"I have one condition," I said.

"What's that?" asked Brock.

"I want Edward with me," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Bella, you don't-" started Edward but I held my finger up to his lips to silence him.

"I want Edward in my band," I said as I looked back over at Brock. "He's my muse. I can't do it without him."

"It's a deal," said Brock. "We were going to offer him the job anyway."

"You were?" asked me and Edward with matching smiles.

"Yes," chuckled Brock. "So do we have a deal, Isabella?"

"Yes," I squealed, excitedly. "As soon as I'm healthy."

"Sounds perfect," said Brock, standing up. Nick and Megan stood up with him. "Megan will be going over the paper work with you, Edward, and the rest of your family. As soon as you have signed everything, she will bring it to me and I will get your song out on the radio."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Morgan," I said, standing up. Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's Brock, Isabella," he said. "I'm so glad to see that you are doing so great. I've been following your blog."

"Thank you, Brock," I said. I turned to Nick and Megan. I could almost see the smirk on Nick's face. "And thank you, Nick."

"You're welcome, Bella," said Nick, hugging me. "We'll see you in a couple days with the contracts, ok?"

"Ok," I said.

"Edward, take care her," ordered Nick.

"I will," said Edward.

"It was so nice to meet you, Bella," said Megan, hugging me. "Finally."

"You too, Megan," I said. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," said Megan.

Edward walked them to the front door. He shut the door behind them and turned and looked at me. For a moment we just looked at each other then he took the few steps to me and crushed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me into our room and set me down next to the bed.

He didn't say anything as he tugged off my t-shirt and let it drop onto the floor. I pulled his shirt off and let it fall with mine. Slowly, we peeled each other's clothes off until we were standing in front of each other completely naked. Edward's eyes raked over my naked body, causing me to blush.

"So beautiful," he murmured softly.

Edward lifted me into his arms and laid me on the bed. He climbed over so that he was hovering over me. I could feel his erection, rubbing on the outside of my opening. He reached over and pulled out one of the many condoms we had. I took it from him and ripped it open. I gripped his erection in my hand and rolled the condom onto him as he shuddered softly.

"I love you, my beautiful wife," he whispered.

"I love you, too, my handsome husband," I whispered.

Edward leaned down and kissed me softly as he slowly pushed into me. I moaned into his mouth as he finally filled me. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in. I hooked my ankles around his back and pulled him into me deeper. Edward's lips never left mine as we made love for the first time in over two months. Our bodies moved together like we hadn't been apart at all. It was like we were made for each other. We moaned each other's names as we climaxed together.

Edward rolled off of me and disposed of the condom before pulling me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep thinking about the future we had together.


	67. Chapter 67

67

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, running the comb through my short brown hair. I chuckled inwardly as I looked at the soft curls that covered my head. Before I lost my hair due to the chemo, my hair was about as straight as it could get. Now, it had some curl to it. I think I got it from Emmett when he gave me his marrow. Carlisle insist that it doesn't work that way but I'm not so sure.

"Baby, are you almost ready?" asked Edward, coming over to the bathroom door. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I looked at him through the mirror. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thanks," he snorted. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes," I said with a big smile.

I ran my hands down the front of my blue cotton dress before I followed Edward out of the bathroom and down to the car. We climbed in and headed toward the school. Today, Edward and I would be joining our friends and family as they walked across the stage and graduated high school. No, as we graduated high school. We would be walking with them.

The last four months have been incredible. The day after our meeting with Nick, Megan, and Brock, we called our family over to tell them the good news. I still couldn't help but smile as I thought back to that day.

_Edward and I were sitting in our oversized chair when the door to the house opened and everyone came in. They looked confused and a little worried as they sat down. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the edge of our loveseat while Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were crowded onto the larger sofa. Angela, Ben, Garrett, and Kate were sitting on chairs from the dining room table. _

"_Ok, so what was so important that you needed us all to come over?" asked Carlisle. I knew he didn't like the idea of us all being here together. Too many germs, even with all the protective gear on._

"_Um, well, Edward and I have the best news and we wanted to share it with all of you," I said with a smile._

"_OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PREGNANT," bellowed Emmett as he narrowed his eyes at Edward. "HOW COULD YOU, EDWARD?" _

"_I am not pregnant, you big oaf," I snapped at him. "Why would you think that?"_

"_Sorry," he muttered. "I just…sorry."_

"_Anyway," I said, rolling my eyes. "None of you know this but the day before I went in for the transplant, Edward took me to see Nick in Olympia. He had a small recording studio and we recorded some of my songs."_

"_Oh, how exciting," squealed Alice. "One more thing to mark off your list."_

"_Right," I said. "Anyway, he sent the tapes to a friend of his in LA. They came down yesterday and offered me a recording contract."_

"_Seriously?" gasped Garrett._

"_Yes," I said. "They want to release 'When I'm Gone' as my first single immediately."_

"_OH MY GOD!" squealed Rose as she jumped up and tackled me as she hugged me. "This is like your dream, Bella!"_

"_I KNOW!" I squealed as I hugged her back._

"_Damn, B, you're going to be rock star," shouted Jasper, joined mine and Rose's hug. _

"_Hopefully," I chuckled as they climbed off of me. _

"_This is just so amazing," exclaimed Alice._

"_Wow," said Kate. "That's awesome, Bella."_

"_Belly, you're going to be a superstar," gushed Emmett, pulling me into his arms and hugging me. "I am so fucking proud of you."_

"_Thanks, Emmy," I cried softly._

The level of excitement in that room that day was so amazing. Carlisle and Esme were both happy for me but concerned that it would be too much too soon. I assured them that the record company was willing to wait until I was strong enough and ready to start recording. Megan came by a few days after that and went over the contracts with me, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. Once we were happy with them, Edward and I both signed. A couple weeks later, I heard my song on the radio.

_Edward and I were in the car on the way to the hospital for another checkup. He was flipping through the radio stations when we heard it. He pulled the car over on to the side of the road and turned up the volume. I just sat there with tears pouring down my face and a huge smile. That was me, on the radio, singing my song. _

"_That was the new single from newcomer, Isabella Cullen, 'When I'm Gone'," said the DJ over the radio. "I'm sure we will be hearing a lot more from this young woman in the near future."_

"_That was me," I cried softy, as I looked up at Edward. He had a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "That was me on the radio!" _

"_I know," he chuckled. "I am so proud of you, Baby."_

"_I love you, Edward," I cried as I threw myself into his arms._

"_I love you, too," he whispered before he kissed me._

Needless to say, we were late for our appointment because it took us several minutes to, um… well, anyway, we were late. Carlisle wasn't too happy about our tardiness but when we told him about hearing my song on the radio, he let it slide but did mention that fact that my shirt was on backwards and inside out. My face turned bright red as Carlisle just laughed.

Over the next few months, we received phone calls from reporters all over the country requesting interviews from me. Especially once news of me being a cancer survivor came out. I wasn't thrilled that my cancer status was being used to promote my music. Brock swore that they did not release my health to promote the single. After staring him in the eyes for a good five minutes, I believed him. We never did find out how the press got a hold of that information but it didn't really make a difference. My single was selling quickly and was raising up the charts almost as fast.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward. I looked over and saw that we were parked in the school parking lot.

"I was thinking about how much everything has changed over the past few months," I said with a smile. "I'm going to miss it here."

"Me too," mused Edward. "But it will be worth it."

"I know," I sighed. "Are you ready for this?"

"God, yes," he chuckled. "Let's go graduate high school."

"Again," I smirked.

Edward chuckled as we climbed out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we joined our fellow graduates in the lobby. This was the first time in over six months that I have been this close to my classmates or anyone that wasn't in sterile gear, anyway.

_Edward and I were sitting in Carlisle's office, waiting for him to come in and go over my latest test results. Edward had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. The door to Carlisle's office opened and he came in. He had a big, goofy smile plastered on his face. He went over and sat down behind his desk, leaned back in his chair, and sighed._

"_We are taking it that we have good news," I said._

"_Yep," he said. He leaned up on his elbows and smirked. "You are officially being cleared."_

"_I am?" I asked with a huge smile._

"_Yes," he said with a equally big smile. "You're body is still producing healthy marrow. Your blood counts are still all in the normal range. Your immune system, while still not at one hundred percent, is finally strong enough for you to venture out into the real world."_

"_So no more restrictions?" I asked_

"_Nope," he said._

"_No more quarantine?" asked Edward, smiling._

"_Nope," chuckled Carlisle._

"_Oh, thank god," I sighed dramatically, causing Carlisle and Edward to laugh. "I was getting so tired of being stuck at home all the time."_

"_I know you were, Sweetheart," chuckled Carlisle. "Now, you still have to be careful. Anytime you start to feel like you are getting a sore throat, or a fever, you need to come in and let me check you to make sure you are ok. Just listen to your body. It'll tell you what you need."_

"_Thank you, Carlisle," I said, going around the desk and hugging him. "Just thanks for everything."_

"_You're welcome, Bella," he said, hugging me back. "I'm just so proud of you."_

Edward and I left Carlisle's office that day and headed straight to the grocery store. Emmett thought it was funny that the first place I wanted to go was to the grocery store but after months of not being able to do the normal, everyday things that healthy people get to do that is where I wanted to go. I'll admit that it felt great to buy our own groceries like a normal married couple.

"BELLA!" squealed Lauren, throwing her arms around me. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE. LOOK AT YOUR HAIR!"

"I know. It's finally coming in!" I squealed, hugging her back just as hard. I pulled back and looked at her. She had tears building in her eyes. "You look fabulous, Lauren. I hear you and Tyler are going to Berkeley."

"Yep," she beamed. Tyler wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You look great, Bella," said Tyler.

"Thanks, Tyler," I said. "You do too. You had better take care of my girl here or I will have to kick your ass. You know I can do it."

"I know you can," he chuckled. "I promise to take care of her."

"Good," I said.

"Everyone line up please," yelled Mrs. Cope.

I just chuckled as I joined Edward in the front of the line. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed the side of my neck. Tyler, Angela and Ben were standing in front of us. The music started and we followed them down the isle of the auditorium and down to our seats. Once, everyone was there, we sat down and turned our attention to Mr. Stevens.

"Welcome graduating class, parents, and guests," he said, smiling at all of us. "Every year I get up here and talk about the young people who are graduating. I talk about how they are going to go off into the real world and make us proud. I mean it every time but this year is different. This year, I can honestly say, as I stand up here before you all, that I am proud of you all for who you are now. It's been an honor to watch you evolve over the past year and become well rounded, caring young men and woman…"

As I listened to Mr. Stevens' talk about the accomplishments of our class, I looked around at everyone. Ben had Angela's hand in his as they sat next to Tyler. They were planning on moving to Seattle and going to UW in the fall. They were so in love with each other. I turned and looked back at Mike and Jessica.

He had one arm around her shoulders and one hand on her slight baby bump. They were both planning on taking classes at the community college in Port Angeles for a while. Their parents had been very supportive of their marriage and their baby, which was a little boy due to arrive in September. They would be just fine as long as they held onto each other.

Next them was Garrett and Kate. Kate had her head on Garrett's shoulder. They were planning on going to Berkeley with Lauren and Tyler. When they first started dating Sophomore year, I was a little jealous of how easy it was for them. Now, that I have Edward, I can understand the love they felt for each other from day one.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper next. I could almost feel her vibrating with excitement from all the way over here. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She sighed and melted into his embrace. They were perfect for each other. I was so glad that my best friend and sister had each other.

Finally, I turned to Emmett and Rose. My silly, overgrown, big brother was sitting there with a huge smile on his face. I could see his chin trembling slightly as he looked over at me and smiled. He put on such a tough guy act but he really was the biggest teddy bear. Rose grabbed his hand and smiled at him. She would take care of Emmett. She was my sister long before she and Emmett got together.

"Would Edward and Isabella Cullen, and Emmett Swan please, join me on the stage?" asked Mr. Stevens, pulling me from my thoughts. I felt my face turn red as Edward, Emmett, and I stood up and made our way up the steps and across the stage. Emmett smiled at us as he stepped up to the microphone.

"Bella and Edward, over the past several month, we as a class, have watched you struggle everyday, both emotionally and physically, with the cancer that tried it's hardest to destroy you but you both proved to be stronger than the cancer. You've held onto each other and worked through more than most people do in their entire lives. We've tried to be there for you as much as we could but there were times, when we couldn't, at least not physically. You both have been an inspiration to, not only us your fellow classmates, but to the classes below us and the townspeople of Forks. As a class, we would like to present you both with, what we call, The Hero Award," said Emmett. He had tears pouring down his face. "You both are our hero's and we are proud to be sharing this stage with you today."

I could feel my tears pouring down my face as Emmett handed us our plaques. I threw my arms around him as our classmates, parents, teachers, and nearly the entire population of Forks, stood up and clapped and cheered for us. The love I felt in this room was so overwhelming. I pulled away from Emmett and leaned up and kissed his check. I turned to the microphone as Edward and Emmett hugged each other.

I saw Jacob standing next to Leah and her parents, Sue and Harry. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. His father, Billy, was next to him. Seth and Tanya were standing in front of them. I could tell they cared for each other a lot. Peter and Charlotte were standing next to Carlisle and Esme, who were standing next to Nick and Megan. Chloe and her fiancé, Sebastian, were next to them. I turned back to my fellow classmates.

"I'm, um, going to try to get through this without crying," I chuckled softy. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as everyone settled into their seats and laughed with me. "When I first got sick, I didn't want anyone to know because I was afraid that you all would treat me like a freak. I should have had more faith in all of you. I would be lying if I didn't admit to wanting to give up more than once over the last several months. Just when I thought I couldn't keep going, all of you encouraged me to keep fighting, to never give up on my dreams, to never give up on my family. I can't express to you how much your friendships have meant to me, not just while I was sick, but in all the years I have know you all. We've been through the ups and downs. We've had to push through our disagreements and managed to grow closer. We are not like other graduating classes that have left before us. We are unique because we have come together and forged friendships that will last forever. Thank you all for being here for both me and Edward. Your support and love over the last several months has meant the world to both of us," I said through my tears. I stepped back and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as he stepped up to the microphone.

"I can't really add anything to what Bella has already said. Thank you all for keeping us in your hearts. You will always be in ours," said Edward.

We followed Emmett off the stage and back down to our seats. I looked down at the plaque in my hands. I couldn't believe our classmates would do this for us. They are the true hero's. I felt a chill run through my body and knew in that moment that Charlie and Renee were with us. I looked back at Emmett. He looked at me and nodded in answer to my silent questions. He was feeling them, too.

I wiped the tears off my face as I watched as our classmates began receiving their diplomas. When it was our turn, Edward and I stood up and followed Tyler, Ben and Angela over to the side of the stage.

"Angela Cheney."

"Ben Cheney."

"Tyler Crowley."

"Edward Cullen."

I watched as Edward followed Tyler across the stage. He shook Mr. Stevens' hand before he grabbed his diploma. Edward turned back and winked at me before he walked down the steps and off the stage. Mr. Stevens turned and smiled at me.

"Isabella Cullen," said Mr. Stevens, proudly. I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the stage and made my way across. I could heard my family and friends cheering for me. Mr. Stevens' shook my hand as he handed me my diploma. "Congratulations, Bella. We are so proud of you, Sweetheart. Charlie would be extremely proud of you, too."

"Thank you, sir," I whispered through my tears. "I know he's proud of me. I can feel him and my mother here with me."

"I can too," he whispered.

I threw my arms around Mr. Stevens' neck and hugged him, causing him and everyone else to laugh. I laughed with them as I pulled back. I went over and jumped into Edward's waiting arms, eliciting more laughter from everyone. I kissed him softly before we went over to our seats and watched the others walk across the stage.

"Alice Hale."

"Jasper Hale."

"Alison Johnson."

"Christopher Larson."

"Lauren Mallory."

"Garrett Mitchell."

"Kate Mitchell."

"Jessica Newton."

"Mike Newton."

"Kimberly Olsen."

"Scott Richards."

"Emmett Swan."

I jumped to my feet, along with Ben, Angela, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Garrett, Kate, Carlisle, and Esme as we cheered as Emmett strutted across the stage and got his diploma from Mr. Stevens. He was a little red in the face as he turned looked right at me.

'I love you, superwoman,' he mouthed.

'I love you, superman,' I mouthed back. He laughed as he walked down the steps as he waited for Rose, his life, to join him.

"Rosalie Swan."

We cheered as Rose made her way across the stage and got her diploma from Mr. Stevens. She walked off the stage and in to Emmett's waiting arms. They came over and sat down as Mr. Stevens read the last few names.

"Amelia Taylor."

"Cynthia Williams."

"Eric Yorke."

Eric went over and got his diploma. He came over and took his seat in the back row. Mr. Stevens smiled as he looked around at all of us for a moment. You could see the tears building up in his eyes.

"It's an honor to present to you, your graduating class," he said, proudly.

My fellow classmates and I all looked at each other as we stood up and moved our tassels from one side to the other while our family and friends cheered for us. The music started and we made our way up the isles and out of the auditorium.

As soon as we were outside, we all started cheering. I jumped into Edward's arms and hugged him tight. I had been so afraid that I would never have this memory. That I would die before I got to achieve this dream. I pulled back and leaned my forehead on his.

"We made it," I whispered.

"Yes, we did," he whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Blake Mallory standing with Erin. Edward set me back on me feet. I turned and faced him as my tears filled my eyes again.

"Bella, honey, we are so proud of you," said Brock. I stepped up and wrapped my arms around him. He slowly wrapped his around me.

"Thank you, Blake, for being honest with me that day in your office," I whispered. "I needed someone to tell me what it was really going to be like and you did that for me. But you also made me realize that it was worth it. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he whispered. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," I said, pulling away from him. "I promise."

They both went to find Lauren and Edward and I went to find the rest of our family. We found them all together, hugging on each other. I think we all are hug addicts, or something. They opened their arms to me and Edward. We both just smiled as we let them hug us. Our family was one of kind that was for sure, and I wouldn't have them any other way.


	68. Chapter 68

68

"Edward, come on," I yelled from the living room. "We are going to be late for our flight."

"Calm down, Bella," he said, rushing into the living room with his last suitcase. "I'm ready. We have plenty of time."

"No, we don't," I whined. "I told you to pack yesterday."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just go," I mumbled.

Edward and I made our way out the front door to where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us with amused expressions on their faces. They must have heard me yelling at Edward again. I just rolled my eyes as we threw the last of his luggage into the trunk and climbed into the backseat of the car. Carlisle and Esme just chuckled as they climbed into the car. They pulled out of the drive way and we headed off to the airport. I turned and saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice following us.

It had been a week since we had graduated high school. A week of packing up our belongings and putting them in storage. A week of spending as much time as we could with Garrett, Kate, Ben, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Mike, and Jessica. I wasn't sure when we would see any of them again. Edward and I were getting ready to go to LA and start recording my new CD before our summer tour started. But first, we were heading to Chicago. I was finally going to meet Tricia and her family.

"Ok, we need to hurry or we are going to miss our flight," said Esme as we pulled up in front of the airport.

"Told you," I muttered to Edward.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

We climbed out of the car and grabbed our multitude of luggage. The eight of us ran inside and checked in for our flight to Chicago, ran through the security checkpoints after checking our luggage, and barely made it to the gate before they closed the doors for good. We took our seats and buckled our seatbelts as the plane rolled out onto the runway.

"I told you we would make it," chuckled Edward, grabbing my hand as our flight took off.

"Let's just hope our luggage makes it," I smirked as he kissed my hand.

"It will. Have some faith," he smirked back.

"You know, Edward," said Emmett from the seat behind us. "You are the slowest person I have ever met. Why didn't you have everything packed already?"

"Well," smirked Edward as he turned and faced Emmett. "I would have done it yesterday but Bella kept distracting me."

"How?" asked Emmett, while Rose, Jasper, and Alice all rolled their eyes. They knew how. I could tell.

"Um, by showing me her assets," explained Edward with a wink.

"Edward," I hissed as my face turned red. Carlisle and Esme both grimaced as they looked at us from the seats on the other side of Edward.

"Oh, man, that's just wrong," griped Emmett.

"You asked," snickered Edward as everyone else just groaned. He turned and looked at me. I was just staring at him with my mouth wide open. "What?"

"I thought Emmett had no filter," I said. "But he has nothing on you."

"Excuse me?" I turned and saw a young girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, standing next to me. She had curly dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She was looking at me with a big smile on her face. "I don't mean to interrupt but are you Isabella Cullen?"

"Yes, I am," I said with a smile. Her eyes widen and she stifled a squeal.

"Oh my god, I am such a huge fan of yours," she gushed.

"You are?" I gasped. She nodded her head frantically as a few of the other passengers looked around at us. I could hear them start whispering. "Wow. That is so cool."

"If it's not too big of a hassle, can I…can I have you autograph?" She begged. My mouth fell open as I looked over at my family. They were all smiling and laughing softly.

"You want my autograph?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah," she squealed. "I love your song. I can't wait to hear more of your stuff."

"Wow," I squealed. "Ok, I'll sign something for you."

"Oh my god, thank you," she squealed. She dug a piece of paper out of her purse. She looked up at me and frowned. "I don't have a pen."

"Use mine, Isabella," said Carlisle. I turned and mouthed 'thank you' to him as I took the pen. He just winked at me. I turned back to the girl, who was smiling again.

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked, eagerly.

"Oh, um, Kaylin," she said, excitedly.

"That's such a pretty name," I said. I took the paper from her and quickly wrote a little note and signed it. "Here you go."

"Oh my god, thank you so much, Mrs. Cullen," she gushed.

"Please, call me Isabella," I said. "Thank you. I'm glad you like the song."

She squealed as she turned and went back over to her seat. A few other people came over and asked for autographs after she left. My face felt like it was going to split open with how much I was smiling. I couldn't believe all these people wanted my autograph. After several minutes the flight attendants came through and asked everyone to take their seats. I turned back to my family and sighed. That was just so cool.

Our flight landed in Chicago a few hours later. We made our way off the plane and headed down to the baggage area. Edward smirked as he pulled our luggage off the conveyer belt. _Cocky ass bastard, _I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and followed the rest of them out of the airport and into the rental car that Carlisle had arranged for. How the eight of us fit into one car with all our luggage was beyond me but we did. Since it was already late, we headed straight to the airport for the night. I couldn't wait to meet Tricia tomorrow.

By the next morning, I was so excited about meeting her that I couldn't keep still, much to Edward's annoyance and pleasure.

"Bella, if you don't stop bouncing, I am going to be forced to attack you and then you will have to wait even longer to meet Tricia," chuckled Edward, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He had just gotten down getting dressed. I had been ready for almost an hour.

"I can't help it, Edward," I squealed. "I am so excited about finally meeting her."

"I know you are. I am too but you keep making your boobs bounce. It's very distracting," he teased, grabbing my breasts in his hands.

"God, you are such a pervert," I chuckle as he pulled me down on the bed and started kissing my neck.

"Come on, Baby," he murmured, pushing my shirt up, "I can be really quick."

"Prove it," I smirked.

Twenty minutes later, Edward and I stepped off the elevator and found the rest of our family waiting for us with annoyed looks on their faces. Edward looked smug and I am pretty sure my face was the color of lobsters.

"It's about damn time," grumbled Emmett.

"Calm down, Em," I scoffed. "We're ready now."

"Um, Bella," smirked Carlisle. I looked over at him. "You're shirt is on backwards…again."

"Shit," I muttered as I took off for the restrooms. I could hear him and Esme laughing as the others groaned. I ran into the restroom and quickly fixed my shirt. I slowly made my way back out to the others. I could hear them all snickering under their breath. "Not one word. Any of you. Let's go."

They all just laughed again as we made our way out to the rental car. We climbed in and headed off to the Tricia's house. Denise and I had agreed not to tell Tricia about us coming. I wanted to surprise her. I knew she was still struggling a lot with her recovery, even though she was doing an amazing job.

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle pulled the car up in front of their house. They all smiled with me as we climbed out. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and as we went up to the front door. I rang the door bell. A few minutes later, a tall, beautiful woman with light reddish brown hair and blue eyes opened the door with a smile.

"Bella?" she asked.

"I'm Bella. You're Denise?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, throwing her arms around me. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally."

"You too," I whispered through my tears. She pulled away and I noticed she had tears in her eyes too.

"Well, come on in," she said, stepping back.

We stepped in and she shut the door behind her. She led us into the living room where a tall, blond man was standing with two boys who looked just like him. I knew this must be Martin, Ashton, and Jack. They all looked a little nervous. Jack pulled away from his father and came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm Jack," he said. "It's about time you got here."

"Hello, Jack," I said, kneeling down in front of him. "I'm Bella. I am so glad I am finally here."

"I'm Ashton," said the other little boy as he gave me the once over. I heard Edward gasp softly. "Who are they?"

"This is my husband, Edward," I said, standing up. Ashton scowled. "My big brother, Emmett. He looks scary but he's just a big kid. This is his wife, Rose. This is Jasper and his wife, Alice. These are Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme. It's nice to finally meet you, Ashton. I've heard so much about you."

"You too, Bella," he said. He looked over at Emmett. "You play video games."

"Depends on what you got," said Emmett, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, I have it all," scoffed Ashton. I saw Martin and Denise smile.

"Show me," said Emmett.

"Ok," said Ashton. "But the wife can't come into my room. It's a no chick zone."

"Works for me," said Emmett. He and Ashton headed down the hallway while we all chuckled.

"Have I just been replaced by a ten year old boy?" asked Rose.

"Quite possibly," chuckled Martin. He stepped up to me and held out his hand. "I'm Martin. It's great to finally meet you, Bella."

"You too," I said, ignoring his hand and hugging him. He chuckled and hugged me back. I pulled back. "Sorry, we're huggers."

"It's ok," chuckled Martin.

"Well, Tricia is up in her room," said Denise. "First door on the left."

"Thank you," I said.

I smiled at my family before I went over to the stairs and slowly made my way up. I was suddenly so nervous. I wasn't sure why but I was. I stopped outside the first door on the left and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and it fell open slowly. I leaned against the doorframe and looked inside. Tricia was sitting in front of her desk, pecking on the keys on her laptop.

"I said to leave me alone," she snapped.

"Is that anyway to talk to your big sister?" I asked. She froze for a moment before she turned and looked at me. She had a black scarf on her bald head. I could see the dark circles under her eyes that I used to have from a lack of sleep. "I hope that's your novel you are working on."

"Bella?" she whispered as a tear slipped down her face.

"Hey, Tricia," I said as my tears slipped out of my eyes. She stood up and I stepped up to her and pulled her into my arms. I could feel her body shaking with her sobs. Mine was too. "It's ok, Tricia. I know."

"I can't believe you are really here," she cried, pulling away from me. She smiled and her entire face lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course," I scoffed.

"Let's sit down," she said. She held onto me as she stumbled over to her bed. "Sorry, I'm still working on getting my legs to move with me."

"It's ok," I said as we sat down on her bed. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty crappy," she said. "I'm finally done with chemo, which is great, but we have to go in next week and have another round of test done to make sure the tumor hasn't started to grow back or anything. I'm really scared that it has. I don't know if I can do all of this again, you know?"

"I do know," I said. "Every time we have to do tests to see if the cancers back, I get so scared. I just hate it but we have to do them."

"Me too," said Tricia. "Have my brothers met you yet?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "Jack attached himself to my waist and Ashton gave me the once over."

"Sounds like them," laughed Tricia. "I'm surprised they let you come up here at all."

"Well, I might have cheated a little," I smirked.

"How?" she asked.

"I brought Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme with me," I said. "Ashton already lured Emmett into his room to play video games and if I had to guess, Jack has Edward and Jasper playing with Lego's or something. Esme, Alice and Rose are probably distracting your mom while Carlisle is keeping your dad busy."

"Did you plan it that way?" asked Tricia.

"No," I scoffed. She cocked her eye at me. "Ok, maybe."

"Wow, you really are smart," she chuckled as she fell back against her pillows.

"I know," I laughed. I laid down on the bed next to her. "So was that your novel you were writing?"

"Yes," she said. "It's going really slow but at least it gives me something other than the cancer to think about, you know?"

"I do," I said. "I can't wait to read it."

"It probably won't be any good," said Tricia.

"I'm sure it will be," I said. "But it doesn't matter anyway. This is just one more thing you can cross off your list."

"I know," she said. She looked over and smiled at me. "It's not like being called the next big thing in the music business."

"I am not," I scoffed.

"You so are," chuckled Tricia. "All of the boys in my class at school are totally in love with you. The girls are all cutting their hair short like yours so they can look like you. Thank God schools out so I don't have to watch it anymore."

"God, that is so stupid," I said, shaking my head. "What I would give to have long hair again."

"What I would give to have hair again," sighed Tricia. "I do like yours, though."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm thinking of adding some purple to it when it gets longer."

"That would be so cool," she gasped. "You have to send me pictures of it."

"Even better, when you grow your hair back, we'll do it together," I said. "Then we can be like real sisters."

"Deal," smirked Tricia.

"Tricia, lunch is ready," said Denise. We looked over and saw her standing in the doorway, smiling at the two of us.

"Ok, Mom," said Tricia. "We'll be right down."

Denise just smiled as she turned and left. Tricia rolled her eyes as we climbed off the bed. I handed her the crutches that were leaning against her desk. She mumbled a thank you as she took them from me. I ignored it. I knew she was embarrassed about looking weak. I understood that nothing I said right now would make her feel better. I followed her as she made her way down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone was sitting. I pulled Edward out of his seat and over to Tricia.

"Tricia, I would like you to meet my Edward," I beamed. "Edward, this is Tricia."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tricia," said Edward, hugging her. She turned bright red as she hugged him back.

"You too, Edward," she mumbled softly. Edward pulled back and leaned down and kissed her check.

"You look beautiful," he whispered just loud enough for me and her to hear. "Bella and I are so proud of our little sister."

"Thank you," she whispered as a tear slipped down her face. I smiled at Edward as he gently wiped her tear off her face.

"Tricia, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme," I said, pointing out each of them to her. "Guys, this is our little sister, Tricia."

"If Tricia is your sister, does that mean me and Ashton get to be your brothers?" asked Jack.

"Of course it does, little man," scoffed Emmett. I smiled at him. "We definitely need us a couple little bros."

"Awesome," shouted Jack.

We all laughed and sat down at the table. Denise had gone all out and made us a feast with pot roast with all the trimmings, green beans, fruit salad, a tossed salad and key lime pie for desert. I noticed that none of the others made a big deal about Tricia not eating a lot. It was so hard to get your appetite back after going through chemo.

After lunch, Alice and Rose insisted that they give Tricia a make-over. The look of terror on her face was a little funny. I promised her she would be ok so she let them make her over. I was fixing to follow them back upstairs to get started when Denise stopped me.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?" she asked. I turned back to Tricia, Rose, and Alice.

"I'll be right up," I said.

"Ok," said Tricia, looking between me and Denise before she turned and headed upstairs.

Alice and Rose smiled as they followed Tricia up to her room. I followed Denise down the hallway to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and sat down on the bed, motioning for me to join her. I went over and sat down next to her. She reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Denise, is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes," she said through her tears. "I just wanted to thank you so much for today. This is the first time in months that I've seen a small part of my daughter back. She was really needing you, Bella. She hasn't smiled or laughed like this in so long."

"You're welcome, I guess," I said. "I'm just trying to give her back what she gave me."

"What gave you?" asked Denise.

"When I went into the hospital to start the conditioning phase, I wasn't doing it for me. I was doing it for Edward. I had given up hope that I would survive. Doing the transplant was the only way I could hold on to Edward. The only reason I could even think about doing it was because I had him but he couldn't be there all the time, Denise. So when I started talking with Tricia, I found someone who was there when Edward couldn't be. When I couldn't sleep in the middle of the night, I would get on my laptop and reads her blogs or send her a message. She didn't try to tell me that I was wrong for feeling like there was no hope. She didn't tell me that I was crazy when I ranted about how much it hurt, cause it hurt a lot. So in return I tried to be there for her. I know that it's been so hard for all of you, I really do. I love Tricia. She is my little sister. I can't thank you enough for sharing her with me," I explained through my tears.

"No, Bella, thank you for sharing yourself with us," cried Denise. "Your messages were the only thing that got Martin and I through the last few months. We are so thankful for your friendship. We consider you, Edward, and the others as a part of our family."

"That means a lot to me, Denise," I cried softly. "Cause I can't ever have too much family."

"Me either," she whispered. "You had better go save Tricia from Rose and Alice."

"I will," I chuckled. "Thank you again for letting us."

"You are always welcome here, Bella," she whispered as she hugged me. "Always."

I hugged her back before I went upstairs and joined Alice, Rose, and Tricia. They had Tricia sitting on her bed as they did her make-up. She had a huge smile on her face as they gossiped about what movie start they were in love with, who was cute, and who was totally overrated. I smiled and went over and joined my sisters on the bed.

All too soon it was time for us to go back to the hotel. Edward kept his arm around my waist as Tricia, Jack, Ashton, Martin, and Denise hugged the rest of our family. Jack came over and stood in front of me.

"Bella, are you ever going to come back?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Of course I am," I said, kneeling in front of him. "I have to come check on my little brother, don't I?"

"Am I really your brother?" he asked.

"Of course you are," I said, hugging him. "You take care of our family for us, ok?"

"Ok, Bella," he whispered. I pulled back and stood up as Ashton came over and stood in front of me.

"So like maybe I can come see one of your shows or something," he muttered. I smiled.

"So like maybe if I come through here I'll like get you a backstage pass or something," I chuckled. Ashton smiled as he looked up at me.

"That would be really cool," he said. He motioned to Edward. "When you get tired of him, I'll be here, babe."

"Ashton," snapped Tricia. "Stop it."

"Ashton, do you and I need to talk about not hitting on my woman?" chuckled Edward.

"Edward, do you and I need to talk about you not hurting her or having to answer to me?" smirked Ashton.

"Dude, I knew I liked you," chuckled Emmett, bumping fist with Ashton. I shared a look with Tricia. Like peas in a pod.

"I'll make you a deal, Ashton," said Edward. "I promise not to hurt her if you promise to take care of Tricia for us. She needs you right now."

"I promise," said Ashton. He and Edward bumped fists before he turned and ran down the hall to his room.

"Sorry about him" chuckled Martin as he came over and hugged me. "Thank you for everything, Bella. You have no idea how much you mean to this family."

"Almost as much as you all mean to me, Martin," I whispered. He pulled away and nodded as he turned to Edward.

"I'm just going to say ditto to what Ashton said about hurting her," he said, shaking Edward's hand. I could hear our family snickering under their breaths.

"I promise not to hurt her, sir," said Edward.

I rolled my eyes and hugged Denise. We didn't need to say anything. We had already shared our hearts with each other. I pulled away and stepped over to where Tricia was standing. I heard the others step outside onto the porch with Denise and Martin, giving me and Tricia a moment alone.

"Bella, thank you for coming today," she whispered. She had tears swimming in her eyes.

"I had the best day, Tricia. Best day that I've had in a long time," I whispered. "Maybe I'll come back in the fall sometimes. Surprise all those kids at school or something."

"That would be so cool," she chuckled. "Promise that we stay in contact."

"I promise," I said. "You have my cell number, my email address. I'm still on Caringbridge. I have your cell phone number. You are stuck with me, Tricia. Besides, I'm going to need someone to talk to when it's time for those tests again."

"I love you, Bella," she whispered. "You're the best sister ever."

"I love you, too, Tricia," I cried, hugging her. "I am so lucky to get you as a sister. If you need me, I'm on the first flight out. Anytime, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered.

I hugged her again before we stepped out on to the porch. She hugged Edward. He whispered something into her ear that made her giggle and turn red. I smiled at them. He was a good brother to her.

The eight of us climbed into the car. I turned and looked out the window as Carlisle pulled away from the house. I saw Denise and Martin wrap their arms around Tricia as she cried. They would be just fine. They had each other. They would be just fine as long as they held onto each other. I turned back and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. So would we, even when we were hundreds of miles apart.


	69. Chapter 69

69

_**Big Changes**_

_**As I sit here on the edge of one of the greatest, and hardest,  
moments of my entire life, I think back to all those who I  
have met along the way. My journey over the past nine  
months has not been an easy one, as anyone with cancer  
knows. Those with family members with cancer understand  
that, too. **_

_**I have met some truly remarkable people. I'm not just talking  
about my amazing family, either. I'm speaking about those who  
took the time to ask me how I felt everyday that I was sick, those  
who made an effort to treat me like I wasn't a girl with cancer  
but just a girl (who know who you are), those who left me  
encouraging messages here on Caringbridge, calling me their  
inspiration. I am not your inspiration, my dear friends, you are  
mine. With each gesture, my heart grew to include each and  
everyone of you. I thank you now for being my hero, my  
inspiration, my hope for a bright and happy future. My life may be getting ready to undergo a huge change over the  
next few months, but I hope that all my friends here on Caringbridge,  
and at home, know that I will always be here when you need me. It's  
just one way that I can pay it forward. I hope you all do the same.**_

I climbed out of the hotel bed and went over and stood in front of the window. I hadn't slept at all last night. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do what I knew I had to do today. Today, I would say goodbye to my Emmett, my Rose, my Jasper, my Alice, my Carlisle, and my Esme. They were all a huge part of me and I didn't know how I was going to be able to go to LA without them.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" asked Edward. I turned and saw him laying on his side. His hair was sticking up everywhere.

"I was thinking about how hard it is going to be to say goodbye to everyone," I said. "I'm not sure I can."

"It's only for a few months, Bella," said Edward. I sighed as I went over and sat down on the side of the bed next to him.

"I know, Edward," I said. "But they've been a huge part of my life. I don't know…."

"It's ok," said Edward, pulling me down so that I was laying next to him. "I know it's scary, Bella. I mean, I'm scared too but you have to let them go. They will be waiting in New York for us when we are done with the tour."

"I know," I sighed. I looked over at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. "We had better get in the shower or we are going to miss our flight."

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward and I climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Neither of us said anything as we dried off. We went back into our room, pulled on our jeans and t-shirts, packed up the few items that had gotten scattered around our room, and headed down to the lobby to meet everyone else.

They were waiting for us with equally sad faces. This was going to be one of the hardest moments of our lives. We didn't say anything as we gathered our luggage and loaded up into the car. Our drive to the airport was full with the sounds of the passing cars, the tires turning on the road, and the soft sighs coming from all of us.

Carlisle pulled the car up in front of the airport and we slowly climbed out. We grabbed our luggage and went inside. Carlisle and Esme went over to the check in for their flight back to Forks while Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice, checked into their flights to New York.

I was glad that they would all be together in the city. Emmett and Rose were going to Columbia. Emmett had been shocked when he got his acceptance letter and an invitation to attend a summer science program offered to just a select few pre-med majors. I had been telling him for years that he was genius but he just wouldn't listen to me. Rose had enrolled in summer school, taking a couple of photography classes so she could get a jump on her college education as well.

Jasper and Alice would be attending NYU. Jasper was still trying to decide what he wanted to be when he grew up. He found a job working at an kids center in the city. I thought it was cool that he wanted to work with kids. Alice was going into fashion design. None of us were really surprised that she would choose that major. Really, she was going to be an amazing designer. She was going to spend the summer getting the penthouse ready for when Edward and I joined them in the fall.

Edward and I sat down about a week after we meet with Nick, Megan, and Brock and had a big discussion about our education. He was prepared to put off going to school for a few years while we focused on our music careers but I didn't want to do that. So after talking with Brock, we decided we could do both. We would spend the summer touring around the country, playing county fairs and smoky bars, and then in the fall, we would go to NYU and continue our education.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for a while," said Esme, after the last of us made it through security. Our gates were spread out through the airport. "I expect a lot of phone calls from all of you, ok?"

"We promise, Mom," said Alice, hugging Esme. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," whispered Esme. She pulled away and hugged Jasper. "Take care of my daughter, Jasper."

"I will," said Jasper. "Esme, thank you for being my mom when I needed one."

"You're welcome, Jasper," whispered Esme, through her tears. She pulled back and brought her hands to his face. "It's an honor to be your mother."

"Esme," whispered Rose, pulling Esme into her arms. "I….I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Rose," whispered Esme. "You are a remarkable young woman, Rosalie Swan. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Esme," cried Rose softly. Esme turned to Emmett next, who was already quite emotional.

"Emmett, I don't want to hear that you are slacking off in your studies, do you hear me?" asked Esme. Emmett chuckled through his tears.

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered. He engulfed her in his arms. "I won't let you down, Mom. I promise."

"Good boy," whispered Esme. She pulled back and looked over at me and Edward. "Now, you two had better be careful while you are on the road. If you need us, we will be there, ok?"

"We know, Mom," said Edward, hugging her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too," she whispered. She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around me. She moved her lips to my ear. "Bella, thank you for loving my son. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Mom," I sobbed softly, clinging to her. "Thank you for taking care of everyone when I couldn't."

"Oh, Bella, that's what moms do," she whispered. She pulled away and stepped back as Carlisle cleared his throat and stepped up to all of us.

"Well, Jasper, Rose, I hope you know that Esme and I consider both of you to be ours," said Carlisle. "You've made us proud to be your parents."

"Thank you, Carlisle," said Rose, hugging him.

"Yeah, thanks," said Jasper, giving Carlisle a manly hug. Carlisle turned to Emmett next.

"Emmett, I'm very proud you," said Carlisle as a tear slipped down his face. "You are a good man and I know that you are going to be great doctor."

"Thank you, Carlisle," whispered Emmett, hugging him. "For saving my sister and being my dad when I needed one."

"Anytime, Emmett," whispered Carlisle. He pulled away from Emmett and turned to me. "Now, Bella, I know you are feeling good right now but if you even begin to feel-"

"I'll call immediately," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "I promise, Dad. I love you. Thank you for everything."

"I love you, too," whispered Carlisle. He kissed my forehead before he pulled back and looked at Edward and Alice. "You know, there was a time when I didn't think I would get to see you grow up, graduate high school, or get married. I guess those are three more things I can cross off my list. I am so proud of both of you. Anytime you need me, I'll be there, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy," cried Alice, throwing her arms around Carlisle. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, honey," cried Carlisle. She pulled away and melted into Jasper's waiting arms.

"Dad," whispered Edward through his tears. "There's so much I want to say."

"I know, Edward," whispered Carlisle, hugging his son. "I'm so proud of you, Edward. You're a good husband, a good man. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad," whispered Edward. They pulled away and wiped their tears off their faces.

"Ok, well, call us when you get in," said Esme, wrapping her arms around Carlisle.

We assured her and Carlisle that we would call. Edward wrapped his arms around me as the six of us watched them walk down the terminal for their flight. I don't think either of them would ever know the impact that they had on my life. I turned to Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. This was the moment I had been dreading.

"Well, I am going to go get something to drink before our flight so….I'll miss you," said Alice, throwing her tiny arms around me and Edward.

"We'll miss you, too," I said. "Make sure you get the apartment ready for us."

"I will," she chuckled. "Be careful, ok?"

"I promise," I said.

"Don't go doing anything dangerous," said Jasper.

"I won't," I said, hugging my best friend. "Take care of the pixie, ok?"

"You know I will," whispered Jasper. He kissed my forehead and turned to Edward. "Take care of her or I will kick your ass."

"I believe you," said Edward. "Same goes for my sister."

"I promise," said Jasper. He wrapped his arm around Alice's waist as they headed off to get a drink.

"So I guess you are going to be like a superstar by the time you get to New York, huh?" smirked Rose.

"You know it," I chuckled. "I'll probably have a Mohawk or something crazy."

"Just make sure you take pictures," teased Rose. She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm really going to miss you, Bella."

"Me too, Rosie," I whispered. "Take care of him. He's going to need you."

"I know," she whispered. She pulled away and looked over at Edward. "Let's go have a little talk about my girl here."

"Ok," chuckled Edward. He leaned down and kissed my cheek gently before heading off with her. I looked over at Emmett.

"So, Dr. Swan," I said. "You getting nervous yet?"

"Nah," he said, offhandedly.

"Liar," I chuckled.

"I'm terrified," he said. "I just have this feeling they are going to ask me to leave the first day."

"You'll be fine," I said.

"You nervous?" asked Emmett.

"Terrified," I said. "What if I get there and they decide they don't think I'm good enough anymore?"

"You are already a star, Belly," said Emmett, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm going to miss you. Promise me you will be careful."

"I promise," I murmured. "Promise me that you aren't going to give up."

"I promise," he whispered, as Edward and Rose came back.

"Emmett, thank you for saving my life," I whispered through my tears.

"Thank you for letting me," he cried softly. Emmett kissed my cheek before he shook Edward's hand. He wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and headed down the terminal.

"Em?" I called out. He and Rose stopped and looked back at me. "Don't forget me when I'm gone."

"Never," he called back. "I love you, superwoman."

"I love you, too, superman," I yelled.

He smiled before he and Rose turned back and headed down to Alice and Jasper. Edward wrapped his arms around me as we watched our brothers and sister disappeared in the crowd.

"Come on, love," whispered Edward in my ear. "They are going to be fine. Let's go."

"I know," I whispered, turning in Edward's arms. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," whispered Edward.

He kissed me before we turned and headed down to our own gate. Twenty minutes later, we boarded the plane that would take us to LA. The plane that would take us to our new life.


	70. Chapter 70

70

"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," said Craig Norton, the tall, portly man ushering us backstage. "We are so thrilled to have you with us."

"Thank you," I said, smiling as we stepped into the dressing room of Carnegie Hall. I couldn't help but think back to the last time I had been standing in this room. So much had changed. I turned back to Craig. "How long until show time?"

"Two hours," said Craig. "Your guests should be here any minute."

"Perfect," I said. Craig turned and left, pulling the door shut behind him. I turned and looked over at Edward. "Is Reneesme sleeping?"

"Finally," chuckled Edward, rocking the six month old baby girl in his arms slowly. "Teething sucks."

"I know," I snorted as I went over and sat down next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I gazed down on our daughter. "She is so beautiful."

"That she is, love," whispered Edward. "She looks just like you."

"Except for her hair," I murmured.

It was hard to believe that ten years had past since Edward and I left Forks. So much had happened. Some great and some horrible. The following October, I received a message from Jim's wife, Martha, informing me that he had passed away. Even though I knew it was coming, it was so hard. Edward and I flew to Maine to attend his funeral. His wife was a mess as was his daughter. She just kept her arms folded around her protruding belly. Her son, James Michael, or Jim as they call him, was born a couple months later.

Tricia managed to stay cancer free for five more years before the tumor came back. The day she got the news, she called me sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Bella, I need you," she sobbed._

"_What's wrong, Tricia?" I asked, frantically. Edward and I were sitting in the Penthouse, going over our summer tour schedule._

"_It's back," she whispered._

"_I'm be on the next flight," I whispered._

_I hung up the phone and quickly packed a bag. Edward and I were on the first flight out of New York to Chicago. A few hours later, we pulled up in front of her house. Denise pulled the door open before we could even knock. _

"_She's in her room," whispered Denise, tears pouring down her face._

"_I'm so sorry," I whispered._

_I turned and ran up the stairs, leaving Edward to hold Denise while she sobbed uncontrollably. I threw Tricia's door open and found her curded up in the middle of her bed. I went over and laid down next to her, wrapping me arms around her._

"_I'm here," I whispered. "I've got you."_

"_I'm dying," she cried. "They can't operate. There is nothing they can do. I'm going to die at the age of eighteen."_

"_I'm so sorry, Tricia," I sobbed softly. _

"_I'm scared," she whispered._

"_I know," I whispered. _

"_Don't forget me when I'm gone, Bella," she whispered._

"_I will never forget you," I whispered. "You're my superwoman."_

I shook my head softly and blinked back my tears. Tricia died two months later. I spent everyday of those two months with her, helping her finish her novel. After she died, I sent her novel in to Ben who was working for a publisher in Seattle. He and I fought with the senior editors to get her book published but finally a year to the day after she died, her book 'A Matter of Time' was released. The book was a huge success, spending several months at the stop of the best sellers list. I know that Tricia was happy.

I owe so much to Ben for helping me make Tricia's dream come true. He and Angela were living in LA now. He was a senior editors at one of the biggest publishing houses in the country while Angela was a movie director. In fact, she turned 'A Matter of Time' into a movie that earned her an Oscar. They were going to come to the show but she is due in two weeks with their first child, a little girl they plan to name after Tricia.

Tricia's family is still in Chicago. Her death was excruciatingly hard for all of them. Denise and Martin struggled to be there for Ashton and Jack, while dealing with their own grief. Luckily, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were there with me and Edward to help them get over the hardest part. We still talk to them all but it's different with Tricia gone. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about her. She will always be my little sister.

Garrett and Kate were still living in San Francisco. Kate was a professor at Berkeley while Garrett was a lawyer. They have a four year old son, Lucas Scott, and are expecting twins, both girls, in two months. Due to Kate's pregnancy being high risk, they weren't able to come for the show either.

Lauren and Tyler dated for a few more months before she caught him screwing one of his professors. One of his male professors. Lauren was pretty torn up about it and ended up leaving San Francisco and transferring to the University of Florida. She met a very nice man named Malcolm a year ago. They just got engaged and are planning a Christmas wedding. Tyler ended up getting caught again with his professor, who happened to be married. He left Berkeley and was living in Iowa.

Mike and Jessica are still living in Forks with their four kids, Michael Jr., Samantha, Veronica, and Amanda. Yep, Mike had his hands full with all those girls. He and Jessica are still very happy. That's all that really matters.

"Isabella, your guests are here," said Craig, opening the door. I smiled as I jumped up to my feet as Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme came in. I threw my arms around all of them and hugged them as Craig shut the door behind him.

"I am so glad you all could come for this," I squealed through my tears.

"Like we would miss this," scoffed Emmett, kissing my cheek. "Where's my niece?"

"Sleeping after a very long night so don't wake her up," I scolded.

Emmett just winked before he went over. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my family. Rose was rubbing her baby bump. She and Emmett were expecting a baby boy in four months. They had tried to get pregnant for three years before she finally managed to conceive. Rose was taking a few months off her job with Vogue so she could enjoy the rest of her pregnancy. She was an amazing photographer who had been recognized nationally as the best in the business.

I heard Emmett whispering to Reneesme about how evil boys are. I chuckled softly. Emmett was such a goof sometimes but he was still the most incredible big brother. He had changed so much over the last ten years. Maybe not physically but emotionally he had grown so much. Not only did Emmett graduate from Columbia but he graduated top of his class from undergraduate and medical school. Yeah, my brother was a genius. Been saying it for years. He and Rose live in LA. Emmett went to work for one of the best cancer hospitals in the country. He mainly works with kids. I was in complete aw of him.

"How's Charlie doing?" I asked, rubbing her belly.

"He's fine," sighed Rose. "Kicking the crud out of my uterus but I don't mind."

"I know," I sighed softly.

I turned to Alice and Jasper next. He was holding a very sleepy two year old boy in his arms. Jasper had finally decided that he wanted to study education. He received his masters degree in Special education and history. He works in with the Los Angeles school district with special needs kids. He's amazing with them. Alice's clothing line took off the summer between her junior and senior year at NYU. Her business is centered in LA but she travels all over the country. Her clothes can be seen on the biggest stars in Hollywood. In fact she designs everything that I wear for my shows.

"Aw, Will's tired," I sighed, rubbing the back of the blond haired blue eyed boy. "How did you tucker him out so fast?"

"We took him to the zoo," said Jasper, giving me a look. "Crazy, I know."

"Lay him down on the couch so he can sleep," I said.

"Ok," chuckled Jasper. I looked over at Alice.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like crap," she chuckled. "But the morning sickness is completely worth it. At least that is what I am telling myself."

"It is, Ali," I said, looking back at my daughter. "It so is."

"I know," she whispered, going over to sit down. I looked back at Carlisle and Esme.

"How are you feeling, Carlisle?" I asked, snaking my arm through his.

"I'm ok," he sighed. "I'm having a good day."

"Good," I whispered. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," he whispered.

"Go sit down and rest," I ordered. "I want you to save your strength."

"I will," he muttered. He went over and sat down in a chair in the corner. I sighed and looked over at Esme, who looked warn out.

"How's he really doing?" I asked.

"Not great," she whispered. "He's trying to stay positive but…"

"I know," I murmured. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just give him a good show," whispered Esme, tears filling her eyes.

"I will, Mom," I whispered, hugging her.

Esme wiped the tears off her face and went over and sat down next to Carlisle. He wrapped his thin arms around her. Carlisle fell out of remission from lung cancer two years ago. He's gone through all the treatments but they've stopped working. The cancer has started to spread to the rest of his body. He maybe has months left. Esme told me a month ago that one of the items on his list is to see me and Edward perform in Carnegie Hall again. I had to pull some strings and call in a couple of favors to get here so fast but he just didn't have time to waste. I would do anything for him.

Ashley, my hair and make-up expert, came in and pulled me over to my chair so I could get ready for the show. I watched my family through the mirror as they talked quietly, being careful not to wake Will and Reneesme.

Edward and I had only become closer in the last ten years. Our marriage had it's low points, of course. Usually when we were having the annual tests done to make sure the leukemia wasn't back but over all we had clung to each other and managed to make it through unscathed and more in love than ever.

My first album through New Moon records did very well. It was the fastest selling album in New Moon history. Our summer tour was just the beginning of our journey through the music world. After our first album came out, I was asked to be the spokes person for the American Cancer Society. I couldn't turn them down. Edward and I have spent the last ten years working with them to help find a cure for cancer. Hopefully one day soon, they will.

Edward and I have made four more albums with New Moon, each doing almost as good as the first. Up until Reneesme was born, Edward was still the leader of my band. However, when she was born, he stepped back so he could take care of her while I performed, with the exception of tonight's show. Besides he loved the behind the scenes work as my record producer, anyway. Our main focus right now was Reneesme.

She was an auburn haired, brown-eyed little girl who had every man in her life completely wrapped around her little finger. Especially Edward. I can't say I blame him. We went through a lot to get our angel. Our little miracle baby. The chemotherapy treatments before and during the conditioning phase of my transplant made it impossible for me to conceive her the normal way. So we went through several rounds of In vitro fertilization. None of our family know about the struggles and years of pain that we went through to have our angel. In the end it didn't really matter, God blessed us with our miracle baby, Reneesme Carlie.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's show time," said Craig, coming back into the dressing room.

"I'll be right out," I said. He nodded softly before he left. I went over and helped Carlisle stand up. "You ready for this, Doc?"

"For ten year long years," whispered Carlisle. I could see the tears swimming in his eyes. "Bella…"

"I know, Dad," I whispered as Edward lead the others out of the room. I looped my arm with Carlisle's. "Me too."

Carlisle just nodded his head before the two of us made our way to the edge of the stage. I helped him sit in the chair that Emmett had brought out for him. Edward placed Reneesme in Carlisle's waiting arms and headed over to get ready for our show. I leaned down and kissed Carlisle's forehead, blinking back my own tears, before I headed out to the stage.

"BELLA!" Carlisle yelled. I stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't forget about me when I'm gone," he called out as his tears fell down his face.

"Never, Doc," I called back, letting a tear slip down my face. "I'll never forget the man who saved my life."


End file.
